


Sekirei: Fear of the Dark

by Ikrani



Category: Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adult Content, Character Development, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, Harem, Heel Turns (Professional Wrestling), Humor, Intrigue, Lovecraftian Antagonist, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Mystery, Plot Twists, Romance, Sexual Content, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 106,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikrani/pseuds/Ikrani
Summary: Minato is a two-time failure of a college student whose life is forever changed the day he meets a raven-haired beauty with the power of the Four Winds. But as the game progresses, a new player appears, one with far more sinister machinations in store. Prepare thyselves, Minato and Co, lest the darkness overwhelm you.
Relationships: Hidaka Chiho/Uzume, Kazehana/Matsu/Sahashi Minato, Sahashi Minato/Homura, Sahashi Minato/Kazehana, Sahashi Minato/Matsu, Sahashi Minato/Musubi, Sahashi Minato/Other(s), Sahashi Minato/Tsukiumi, Sahashi Minato/harem
Kudos: 8





	1. An Unusual Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read and want me to write something special for you, pitch me an idea or hire me for a commission! I'm always open to new avenues and new challenges. The details can be found in my profiles on FF.net and AO3.
> 
> If you're just here for the smut, thar be lemons in Chapter 22 and 38.

Hundreds of puffs of mist rolled out of the mouths of dozens of pedestrians, all traversing the Tokyo sidewalks. Shops around the park cast a soft glow over the streets, the only warm thing on a chilly night like tonight. Cars angrily honked at one another to get a move on, because everyone had someplace to be, and theirs was of course the most pressing of destinations.

A light breeze wafted through the green and swayed the branches of the many willows, which crowded around one another throughout the park. They offered shelter from the lights and bustle, a small grove of darkness in a bright, loud, angry world. One could be forgiven for sliding up to one and sleeping amidst the branches; uncomfortable as it would seem, the price would be minor in exchange for a warm escape. However, it was not the wind that had made this springtime evening especially frigid.

Sitting on a bench, with a too-long lab coat appearing to be the only thing she wore, was a very lovely and sullen-looking young woman. And there was no doubt to her womanliness: shapely around all curves, just about as perfect as a hand-crafted work of art could be, her skin as flawless as sculpted marble. Her head was hung, the intricate crimson mark on her forehead mostly hidden by her short, auburn hair. So oblivious was she that she barely shifted when the wind carried one of the sleeves up to gently bat her face. She shrugged it off, her eyes sliding shut. Those eyes, practically weeping with despair, had stared aimlessly at the ground, their owner unaware of the many amorous looks she was given by the men who passed her by. They strayed no closer than a dozen meters, avoiding her like a leper, for the blood on her jacket raised a red flag to this woman's recent past.

The woman sensed another approaching, footsteps light as they crushed the grass beneath them. With only idle wonder to compel her, she tilted her head enough to see feet, large and without shoes. Baggy black pants covered the legs attached to those bare feet, elastic anklets within the bottoms ensuring they clung without strangling. Were they a Sekirei as well, or just some lunatic who walked the park late at night, sifting through the rest of the trash?

"Rough night?" he asked, his voice a not-quite-booming baritone. He didn't even question the blood on the lab coat. To him, she said nothing.

He remained next to her even as the moments of silence trudged on. Was he planning to challenge her? If so, he'd already left himself vulnerable as this close range. However, he'd probably win anyway.

"That's not your blood, is it?" The question was rhetorical. "So why so glum?"

She felt a ham-sized fist nudge her shoulder, as cold as her own flesh from her chilling aura.

"Come on! The night's still young! Still so much to do, so much to see! And who knows? Maybe you'll find your Ashikabi." The bench groaned as he leaned back against it, a sign that he'd flopped down next to her. His hands were behind his head by the time she deigned to inspect him.

"Though, I'm _pretty_ sure you'll have more luck if you get off your backside and go look for him," he added.

The irony was not lost on her, but did nothing to cheer her up. She finally grew weary of his enthusiasm, and decided that she should clear the air, lest this ignorant soul waste any more time talking to her.

"I'm broken," she murmured, still not meeting his gaze. "I can't be winged."

The male hesitated, his next word devoid of his previous laid-back energy. "What?"

She hugged her knees to her chest, her soft breasts contorting against her well-toned thighs. "Just leave or terminate me. I'm no use to anyone."

" _Terminate_ _you?!"_ The very notion seemed to horrify him. Perhaps he, too, should face his end now, if he could not stomach what was needed to win the Plan.

"Listen, you," he said sternly, his merriness taking on an edge, "if you wanted a quick end you'd be out picking fights with tall buildings and sharp objects, maybe Number Four. But you're not; you're right here, on a bench, wallowing."

"There is nowhere for me to go."

"Well, _obviously_ , if you got no place you wanna be," he huffed. "But _I_ think you're sitting here..."

She felt a hand like matured ham take her own, his finger firmly gripping her soft skin.

"-because you're waiting for a miracle."

For the first time, she deigned to look up. Large frame, fair skin, blue eyes, blonde, buzz-cut hair? She'd heard of this one, though more from his gender than his fighting prowess.

Her slightly uplifting, slightly irritating company, one of the rare few male Sekirei, inhaled like he was about to continue. But at that moment, both he and she registered the sounds of two others on the approach. With their enhanced hearing, they very clearly picked up the words "prize", "collection", and "Sekirei".

"We have to go," her erstwhile companion urged, tightening his grip and attempting to pull her up.

"Why?"

"Because I've run into that kid before. He's bad news."

Failure to communicate. She tried once more. "Why would you care what happens to me?"

He paused; she felt his grip tighten a little more. After a moment, her attempted rescuer continued to tug on her hand. "Look, I'm sure you've probably had better days than this, but now's _really_ not the time for stupid questions."

He didn't, no, _refused_ to understand. An icicle materialized from the ground at her whim and jabbed at his arm, forcing him to tear it free lest he be left with a bloody hole punched in it.

"Save yourself," the Ice Sekirei told him. "Go. Find your Ashikabi. My fate isn't one to share."

Rubbing his wrist, he gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Go ahead and mope. Just remember that one person's trash", he said as he turned to leave, "is another person's treasure."

And as quickly as he came, he was off again.

"Even if said treasure wants to be left alone..." she heard him mutter.

The sound of his footsteps leaving was followed by another pair approaching from the front.

"So _that's_ how he got away! Ngh, now I want him even more, Mutsu!" whined a youthful voice.

"One thing at a time, Hayato." This one sounded older, not as deep or resonant as the first man, but far more mature in its timbre.

"I told you not to call me that! I never gave you permission to speak so informally! I am your _master!_ "

"You're my Ashikabi." By now, the two were standing right in front of her. "That's not how it works."

She sat there, waiting for the end to come. If this one had already winged another Sekirei, then he must know there's something wrong with her. The mark on her forehead gave her away for what she was. He would cast her aside, just like MBI had done, or terminate her.

A soft, warm hand, which felt like it had never done a hard day's work in its life, took her own, laying another on top of it.

"You must be cold, out here alone."

Like with the first male, she said nothing. She was wary of him, though, as another had already tried to take advantage of her body that day.

"Do you have a home? Or an Ashikabi?" asked the boy, Hayato. She decided that, like the last one, the air should be cleared so he could just get on with his life.

"I have neither," the icy woman replied. "As I told the other one, I'll never have an Ashikabi. My wings are forever shorn."

"Well, as my friend so eloquently put it, that's not how it works."

She felt one of his hands tip her chin up to look at him. His eyes were partially obscured by the shadows, but the moonlight gleaming off of them reflected a mix of moods: hope, ambition, friendliness, and more than a little possessiveness. This last one in particular... For some reason it stirred her, fulfilling her fantasy for what an Ashikabi would be like. If nothing else, she could tell that he wanted her, and badly. Though for what purpose?

"You'll come home with me if you want," he told her. "I'll give you a place to stay, and some new clothes. I'll be your Ashikabi."

Her fleeting hope faded as the knowledge of her situation reasserted itself, and her eyes drifted down from his own. "I told you: you can't be my Ashikabi. No one can."

Her eyes widened when she saw him smile. "You'd still be my Sekirei, even if I can't wing you," said Hayato. "And that would make me your Ashikabi, now wouldn't it?"

 _You'd still be my Sekirei._ Her lips contorted to silently mouth the words, and for the first time since she'd escaped, a small but noticeable fire lit inside of her. She stood, her stolen lab coat barely covering her lower half, if at all. The boy who'd offered her a home took off his own jacket, an expensive piece of tailoring which no doubt cost him a small fortune, and slung it around her waist. He tied a knot at her left hip, holding the makeshift skirt in place. Already he was looking after her.

"What's your name?" he asked, as she allowed him to lead her away. His sword-bearing companion flipped his blade around to rest on his shoulder, relaxing his tension.

"Akitsu," she said. "My name... It's Akitsu."

"Well, Akitsu," said Hayato, as he walked her over to a waiting limousine, the door held by a chauffeur, "welcome to my collection."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sahashi Minato sat hunched-over at the desk in his apartment, an invisible cheese-grader scraping against his forehead as he continued to pore through his textbook. By this point, he'd long ago exhausted his energy for studying when he'd finished off the last of his instant-ramen. All he had left driving him was his own desire to prove himself wrong: that he wasn't a screw-up, that he could achieve where he'd failed before, that the echoing nags of his mother could finally shove it, and that the light-hearted but potent taunts of his little sister would cease being held over his head.

Of course, if he failed again, his mom would bring the axe down on his allowance and Yukari would never let him hear the end of it.

He'd have to get some minimum-wage employment, becoming another of many wash-outs that drifted aimlessly from job-to-job, mooching off of people for food, and further lowering the Japanese standard of living. Not that he cared what anyone really thought about him, but like his push to pass, it was himself that he wanted to hold in high regard. And right now, stuck in this low-rent, one-room apartment, he was about as far down as he could get without being homeless.

Sighing, he stood up from his books. He needed to clear his head, or he was never going to get through this. His patience had finally run out and while he knew he was just making up an excuse to get away, he also knew that he was on the verge of going stir-crazy. So, he slid his long, lanky arms into the sleeves of his jacket, checked his messy black hair in the mirror (he hadn't left his apartment since he'd awoken that morning), and walked out the door. Strolling down the stairs outside, his mind began to wander with his feet.

He ended up wandering a lot farther than he would've liked, had his mind not drifted at the second crosswalk. Not many were out right now, but the sounds of Tokyo still filled the mid-afternoon air. So, he'd been left to his own thoughts, contemplating where his life might go, walking past the cafes and seeing all the happy couples there. Frankly, he envied them. He'd never kissed a girl, let alone gone on a date. His mother and sister may have had something to do with it, but he knew the blame rested firmly on _his_ shoulders. If he would ever man up and taken charge of his life, he might've stood a chance at co-ed social interaction.

But then his first exam scores had come back and that hope had all but circled the drain.

Sighing once more, and without paying mind to where he was going, he turned a corner into a shadowy alley way, surrounded by two-story buildings. The path was a little darker than Minato would've liked, and he was about to turn back when the boom of thunder reached his ears. From around the corner it came, about half-way down this lonely back drive. Against his better judgement, he jogged toward the sound. The scene that greeted him was an unusual one, to say the least.

Three women stood at the other end of the alley, all of them long-haired, all of them well-endowed. Two were clothed in matching S&M gear, one indigo, the other dark violet; one looked angry, the other perturbed. If not for the differences in apparel, along with the former being a bit chestier, they'd be exact duplicates of each other.

But the third woman... She was something else entirely.

She wore a tight-fitting purple Chinese dress, one that reached down _just_ far enough to preserve her decency. Sections up the middle torso were cut out, revealing some of her midriff. They also allowed a good view of the largest, most magnificent breasts that Minato had ever seen. Her hair was tied back with a violet ribbon, the raven-colored locks flowing behind her shoulders. She appeared taller than the other two, but that might be attributed to her high-heeled shoes. In short, she looked positively stunning, easily the most beautiful creature Minato had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on, like a goddess straight out of myth.

"You didn't even give your numbers before attacking me, and now you fight me two-on-one," she said, her voice a sultry alto. She sounded more put-off than anything, and from the bottle of liquor she held, Minato could probably guess why.

She held out her free hand, like she was motioning for a car to stop. "I'll be the better woman. I'm Sekirei No. 3, Kazehana."

 _"Wagtail"?_ thought Minato.

The twins' sudden fear was palpable. "Crap, she's a single number?" uttered the less angry one.

Minato didn't know what this was all about, but his inner good samaritan compelled him to intervene.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Minato shouted, regretting it instantly as the three diverted their attention to him. _Why am I getting involved in this?I should be running!_

"Stay out of this, kid!" the angrier girl shouted.

"What she said," Kazehana added, then readdressed the twins. Lightning flashed and the lone woman was twisting herself high the air, a gust of wind shooting from her outstretched arm. It slammed into Ms. Angrier, sending her flying back against the wall.

"Whaaa…?" Minato was in shock. That or he'd eaten something funny for lunch and was now hallucinating.

"Hikari!" The other girl moved out of Minato's sight, moving to her partner's aid.

Flexing her legs as she landed, Kazehana balled up a wad of air as chain lightning lashed at her. She vaulted back as Minato started shimmying away from the battle, praying they'd get too engrossed to remember he was there. If there was ever a time for him to go unnoticed by the fairer sex, he hoped it was now.

Wind and thunder collided over and over again, the ronin getting occasional glimpses of the three as they bounced off the walls. And the ground. And occasionally that one fire escape that overlooked the corridor he was in. Once again Minato was confounded by the fact that he was still here, instead of making a hasty retreat to, well, literally anywhere else.

 _And just what_ ** _is_** _going on here?!_ Minato silently shrieked, his eyes still hypnotically trapped by the embattled wind sylph.

Said sylph darted back, the twins moving forward and calling forth more lightning. The indigo-clad one, Hikari, shot off her bolt but the other, whose name remained a mystery, did not, because she caught Kazehana's own attack and was knocked out of the air. Hikari passed the window that was the alley mouth but was struck by something, her diminishing grunts telling Minato that she was tumbling _away_ from the mouth. After that, Kazehana hopped to the middle, back where he could see her, and held a hand out on either side, her head swinging back and forth as she found herself between her two foes.

What none of them knew, however, was that Kazehana was exactly where she wanted to be.

The crackle of power warned her of the impending attack and she was off the ground, twin balls of electricity colliding right where she'd been only a second ago. Her arms remained outstretched as a pair of transparent spirals shot from each hand, the gusts twisting with her body as she somersaulted through the air. Then she pushing off the back wall, unleashing a slipstream behind her that both propelled her over Minato's head and buffeted her two opponents.

The woman of the wind landed to his left, her hair and split sleeves jostling in the whirlwind surrounding her. On the opposite side were the twins, looking somewhat battered by dirt and scrapes. Despite their numbers, it seemed Kazehana maintained the upper hand.

Kazehana gestured with her hand again, and another whirlwind began to materialize. Minato realized what was about to happen and flattened against the wall. However, he quickly remembered how air pressure and wind currents worked, and so found himself running to the purple-clad valkyrie's immediate right. Surprisingly, she was kind enough to hold her rising storm until he was safely behind her.

"Now blow," she commanded.

The whirlwind exploded out of her hand and the twins' shrieks could be heard rising from the ground. In a moment, they had disappeared into the sky. Minato stared up, the wheels in his head spewing smoke from trying to process everything he'd just witnessed. A voice brought him out of his retrospection.

"I know this is a lot to ask..."

Minato's gaze slowly returned to Earth and he found himself face-to-smiling-face with Kazehana. His heart hammered in his chest; after seeing what she just did, not even _her_ amazing looks could stifle his terror.

"But you wouldn't mind keeping this to yourself, would you?" she said. In spite of his fear, there was something alluring in that smile, something that went beyond his natural male reaction to a beautiful woman. He couldn't explain it, because every rational fiber of his being was telling him to run for the hills and get as far away from all of this insanity as possible. Yet there he was, standing immobile before a woman who could launch people into orbit with a flick of the wrist.

"Uh, well-" Minato struggled to find words.

Kazehana's eyes grew a little wider, half-pleading, half-seductive, as she leaned in closer. "Pleeease?"

Her face was a little flushed. Her lips were only a few inches away from his own. Despite his usual politeness, the thought crossed his mind to try and kiss her.

Instead he sputtered, "O-of course. No trouble at all, Kazehana-san."

Quickly pulling back, Kazehana about-faced away from him.

"Thanks a bunch," she said, and began walking. She stopped. "One more thing…"

Minato froze. What horror was she about to unleash upon him?

"I never did catch your name."

Minato relaxed a bit. He was high-strung, but who could blame him? "Minato. Sahashi Minato," he said, bowing.

"Well, Minato, Sahashi Minato-san, it was nice meeting you," she said, and resumed walking. Minato likewise hurried back to the sidewalk. He wondered where she was going, because he'd just remembered which alley he was in, and the path Kazehana tread only led to a pair of dead-ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short while later, from an overlooking ledge, Kazehana watched Minato leave the alley. Something was fluttering in her chest; it had been from the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Thank God she'd been an experienced fighter, because had it gotten worse she might've found herself in a bit of a pickle. For goodness sakes, she leapt _towards_ him knowing that he'd be put between her and the Lightning Twins. And if she'd followed her core and reached out to take him as he ran past her...

She screwed her eyes shut and shook the budding fantasy away, but the afterglow still remained. The sensation pushed against wounds left by her old love, though it fought an uphill battle. She paid it little mind; from experience, this was something best combated with repression and liquor shots.

She put a hand against her bust, willing her heart to calm. It only obeyed once Minato-san was out of sight, at which point she could finally relax, unwind, and resume her mid-day sake. Her body's reaction said that he was the one for her, but she wasn't about to throw herself into some stranger's arms, Ashikabi or no. Heartbreak was not something she was in a hurry to revisit.

And yet, try as she might, she couldn't fully dismiss the idea. He seemed like a nice enough kid, and he'd been ready to step in on her behalf, knowing zilch about her. That was more than she could say for her last lover.


	2. Call It A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazehana goes back for seconds.

Closing the door behind him, Minato sank against the wall of his apartment. His notes were still scattered as he'd left them, and he crawled over to his desk to resume studying. It felt like rubbing his brain against hot asphalt, but the alternative was far worse a prospect.

This particular round of book-crunching was a real chore, though. Calculus and high-level English were things that existed in a rational, orderly world. That wasn't where Minato was, oooh no. One little walk outside, one innocent attempt to clear his head, and once again he'd found himself reduced to a punchline. He knew, just knew, that someonewas laughing at him. The universe had taken everything he knew about Planet Earth, crumpled it into a ball, and carefully, yet tentatively, tossed it into the Sun.

A million and one questions jostled around in Minato's braincase. Just what in the name of Porco Rosso had happened earlier? Who was that mysterious women who called herself "Wind Flower", and why did her sexiful visage refuse to leave him alone? He had real life to deal with; his late-adolescent fantasies would already get in the way as is! Not to mention the constant, fleeting hope that he might see her again, never mind talk to her...

This train just had no brakes; his mind was hungry for guesswork. How many of these women were there? From what those twins had said about her being a "single number", he could guess that she wasn't the third among those particular three. So that meant there were more, at least eleven or twelve of them: the first nine single-digits (who apparently were some kind of elite if the Thunder Twins' fear was anything to go by), plus a possible Number Zero, and then the Twins themselves would make Numbers 10 and 11.

Minato sighed. His books were a hard place, and everywhere else, nothing but rocks. After all he'd seen, he couldn't be sure that something even stranger wasn't lurking out there. Who knew? Maybe his next stroll would see him run into a shape-shifting black blob with a skull mask and sharp claws that hissed like a drunken snake.

His face bonked against the desk. Of all the days to stumble upon something so mind-wrecking, it had to be one that came before his entrance exams. Couldn't that cosmic comedian have waited just a couple more days? What's a little pause before the carpet's yanked out anyway?

After about ten minutes of paranoid introspective, he managed to shake off every mental nag that hitchhiked in his brain, save one.

Try as he might, the scintillating image of Kazehana flat-out refused to leave him alone. It stuck with him all throughout his studying, and because his mind loved to mess with him, it only left him alone after he went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night by the time Kazehana had finally gotten drunk.

She sat atop an under-construction skyscraper, funded by MBI of all people; no doubt a bid by her old flame to tighten his stranglehold on the capital. She smiled at the irony: even after rejection, he was hoisting her to the sky above.

You could never be meant for me, his transparent visage told her. Even if I had the slightest inkling of attraction towards you, I'm far too busy for such trivial matters.

She'd asked him, no, pleaded with him to think about their time together. What was it to him, if not the world?

Equally trivial. Now run along, my dear; I have work to do.

A tear started to roll down her cheek, both in the vision and even now. Her chest hurt, her throat swollen with anguish. Quickly Kazehana put the red bottle to her lips and chugged, but it did nothing. Her muscles too distraught, she coughed out the burning liquid. Hacking and sputtering, the raven-haired bird nearly fell off her perch. Wait, no, she was falling, though still cognizant enough to twist around and land belly-first on the next steel beam.

Why…? It was a question she'd been asking for a long time.

Bottle still on-hand, she tipped it back and drank, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of her escape as she stumbled back against a vertical girder.

Sekirei were meant to fall in love… She wiped her lips clean with her arm. But I'm always stuck with the table scraps.

One, a egocentric narcissist. The other, a fragile boy. Hardly the men of her dreams, when she dreamed of her Ashikabi at all.

But that boy… Mako… No, Minase? The sake was blurring it all out, finally. Well, whoever he was, the one thing she couldn't get rid of was those words that he'd shouted that day.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

And what was she to him? Hot arm candy? Maybe a nice lay? Kazehana knew how men looked at her.

But he… He'd struck a very specific chord, one that had led her astray before. Yet, the thought of him was a tranquil one. That fearful face he'd worn when she approached him… The memory wasn't enough. She was craving the real thing, his presence, his touch, his lips…

Sahashi Minato... she thought. It's a funny old world, isn't it?

And the cure for said world was another drink. Alas, she'd run out, so instead she curled up to have a little cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out of his cram class, Minato was still thinking about the events of yesterday. Was she some kind of witch? He saw her wield the wind like magic, and those other two girls from the alley, were they the ones who caused that thunderclap? It made sense, yet thinking about it was making Minato's head spin.

But, what he really wanted to figure out was why he was still dwelling on her.

Just when he thought it was settled, his mind kept coming up with reasons to return to her memory. She could've just blasted him into oblivion with that windstorm she kept on hand, but she didn't. She could've threatened him into keeping her secret, but she didn't. She certainly didn't have to smile at him, but she did. Probably the single most captivating woman Minato had ever scene, straight out of his dreams like an angel from heaven, and Kazehana had treated him with the utmost courtesy.

And, last but certainly not least, there was the ever-present factor of her perfect thighs, her massive breasts, flowing hair, beautiful eyes, ruby lips, and-

"Hello again, Minato-san."

Her voice, as seductive as the way she carried herself.

Minato hesitated to look, afraid of being disappointed. To his utter amazement, he was not, for standing behind him was Kazehana. She was just as alluring as before, though without pants-darkening fear to cloud his vision, he noticed her glamour seemed to hide something. He couldn't explain how, but something was telling him that this carefree front was just that, albeit partially.

"K-, Kazehana-san!" Minato stammered, scrambling to compose himself before giving a bow. "It's nice to see you again!"

A thought occurred to him.

"Wait..." He lifted his head. "Have you been following me?"

"No," she replied casually, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back to ease out her chest. It was waging an all-out blitz for his attention. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

That was a complete lie. Before she got the chance to draw his eye to her cleavage, Kazehana had started following him from the moment she'd spotted him on the sidewalk. Keeping to the rooftops, so that five-dozen turned heads wouldn't give her away, she'd tailed all the way to his cram school. There, she had sat upon a rooftop ledge, bottle of sake in hand and completely ignored, waiting for him to leave. Like before, her heart began to beat a little faster once she'd spotted him.

But, of course, Minato was kept ignorant of all that.

"Sooo…" she said, putting a finger under his chin and guiding him back up, leaning in close. "You haven't told anyone about that little incident, have you?"

There came that terror again. "N-no, of course not," he replied nervously.

Kazehana's head cocked and she smiled at him with her eyes closed. "Thanks for that." She revealed her garnet orbs and crossed her arms beneath her bust. "But just to make sure you keep keeping your promise, how about I treat you to dinner?"

Minato blinked. He froze, his mind trying to grapple with the reality of the situation, or lack thereof. When he took too long to respond, his eyes wide like a deer staring at a pair of headlights, Kazehana raised her eyebrows in an insincere "pity me" look.

"You're not about to turn a girl down, are you?"

"Iappreciateit," he blurted, snapping back to. "It's just that, well…"

He was about to tell her he wasn't used to being asked out by a woman, or actually going out to eat with a woman, or talking to women in general, but his stomach beat him to the punch.

"Then it's a date," Kazehana said, taking his hand in her own. "Know any good places around here?"

Her soft palm stirred the butterflies in his stomach to complete pandemonium. He swallowed, nodded and led her onward. Any minute now, he was going to wake up in his apartment and this rollercoaster of a dream would come to an end.

He stopped when he heard her giggle, a string of staccato sounds made all the more sweet by her alto pitch. Turning to look at her, she was still as happy as she'd arrived, though a slight blush had appeared on her cheeks.

"Thinking of having me for dinner?" she teased.

All the blood rushed to Minato's face, so much that a small amount dribbled down his nose. Quickly he jerked his head away and pulled a tissue out of his pocket.

Kazehana remained behind him, allowing the ronin to tow her by the hand. Just the feel of his hand was driving her crazy. It didn't help that his shot nerves made him look absolutely adorable. She was lucky her quiet laugh had been the only thing to slip.

How much longer can a girl keep this up? Her smile only widened from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner went better than Minato expected. Despite his apprehensions about himself, it really did seem like Kazehana wanted to be with him.

"School got you down, huh?" she remarked.

"Yeah. This'll be my third time taking the exams," he laughed, shamefully itching his hair. "At this rate, I'll never get in!"

"You'll get in, Minato." Kazehana poured herself another cup of wine and sipped it, savoring the fullness of the flavor. "Aahhh… Third time's the charm, after all."

"Yeah, I wish," moaned the youth, spooning in another mouthful of soup. "If Mom lets me live that long."

"Oh?" Kazehana's eyes perked up and she rested an elbow on the table, along with her breasts. "What's she like?"

"She's… Uh…" Sometimes it seemed like this woman before him was engineered for sex appeal.

Kazehana smirked and nudged her breasts closer together. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, ugh…" Minato plunked his face down on the table.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Mina-kun." She reached over to ruffle his hair. "Besides, women like me appreciate honesty."

Minato shyly raised his eyes to her. "Really?"

It was all Kazehana could do to not squeal at that face.

"Really," she said, looking down at her wine and refilling the cup. Those were eyes that she just couldn't keep contact with, if she was to maintain her composure. "Now, what were you saying? Your mom?"

"Oh yeah." Minato straightened out, turning to his soup for a retreat. "Truth be told, she's a good person, strong-willed, but she's also a little, um, terrifying."

"In what way?" It was then that Kazehana finally picked up her chopsticks, snagged a piece of her dragon roll and popped it in her mouth. The melted cream cheese made the myriad of other flavors simply divine.

"I have a memory of my sister getting lost in the woods," Minato reminisced. "She used to lose her way all the time, but this time I managed to get myself lost trying to help her. In the end, she ended up finding the way back, and I got a pretty bad scolding at home."

"What, Mom didn't appreciate the effort?" Kazehana's smile dimmed and she took another shot.

"I didn't think before I went out. I had an idea of where Yukari went, but I didn't take a map or a phone or even a compass. I was in too much of a rush."

Kazehana clasped her hands. "Aww, that's so sweet, racing to your little sister's rescue."

Now Minato was the one who couldn't keep eye-contact. "Kazehana-san… It's embarrassing…" A few seconds later the smell of fish, cream and hot sauce invaded his nostrils.

"Mi-na-toooo…"

The ronin turned back to find a piece of dragon roll, held between a pair of chopsticks and seeking entry into his mouth.

"Really, I couldn't," he professed. "You enjoy it, Kazehana-san."

"I'd savor it more if we both enjoyed it," she countered playfully. "Now open up."

Minato reluctantly obeyed. As soon as the roll hit his tongue his mouth became a whirl of sensations. Why the hell did he order just miso?!

"And what about your father?"

"We-hll," Minato coughed, accidentally inhaling a few grains of rice, "my mom would never talk about my dad. Whenever I'd ask about him she would just say he was a 'unique individual'. Whatever that means." Minato tentatively took another spoonful of miso. After that dragon roll, his soup was as bland as water.

"Your mom sounds pretty 'unique' herself: strong-willed, intelligent, terrifying…" Kazehana's voice trailed off.

"Sounds like someone you know?"

The ice in her voice was cold enough to freeze his hot soup. "Someone I hate."

Now this was new, and the ronin didn't like it. Kazehana could charm the pants off of him (and there was a thought), but this harsher side reminded him of the power she'd wielded against the Lightning Twins: bitter, agitated, annoyed; it didn't suit her lovely features at all. It made the "Greek goddess" comparison more palpable, in that he recalled the Greek pantheon to be full of arbitrary and spiteful deities, who treated mortals as temporary playthings. He hesitated before speaking up again.

"Kazehana-san, can I ask you something?"

Some of her warmth returned. "What is it?"

"Why would you waste time on a guy like me?"

"'Waste time'?" she repeated, pouring herself another cup of sake, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Well, it's just..." He looked away from her. "I know you wanted to stop me from telling anyone your secret, but I would've kept it anyway. You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Oh?" she asked, downing the liquor and sighing as she felt the familiar burn of it in her throat. "Aahh... What's wrong with wanting company?"

Looking back at her, Minato asked, "But why my company? I don't really have any talent for anything, and I'm a twice-failed ronin." He hung his head. "I really don't have anything to offer, least of all to someone as amazing as you."

Kazehana placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head up to her.

"You're a nice guy, Minato," she reassured him. "That puts you ahead of some of the other men I could name. My ex, for instance."

"Oh," Minato said, scooping another spoonful of soup. "Is that why you left him?"

"Actually, I was the one who got dumped."

"What-?! Hhhach!" Minato gagged as his soup went down the wrong pipe. "Why?!"

"He had eyes for someone else," Kazehana said, resting an elbow on the table and looking down at her cup. "And even then, I'm not sure he loved her, either."

Minato didn't know who this person was, but either they'd found someone even better than Kazehana (which raised a whole new slew of questions), or they were complete barking mad.

She sighed, and began circling a finger around the rim of her cup. "The heart's a complicated thing, Minato-san. You don't need a reason to fall in love, it just happens."

Desperate to change the subject, Minato set his spoon down and rested a hand on his stomach.

"Well, I don't think I could eat another bite."

"And I seem to have lost my appetite." Kazehana motioned for the check, giving him a funny look as he reached for his wallet.

"Please, allow me to pay for myself," he said.

"Forget it," Kazehana responded. "I said I'd treat you to dinner and that's exactly what's happening."

"But-"

"Shhh." Kazehana rested a finger on his lips. "If I let you pay for anything, then it wouldn't be a gift, now would it?"

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he found himself unable to deny her offer. This time, it was he who was towed, at least until they reached the restaurant entrance, at that point Kazehana halted, stepped back, laced her arms about his left limb and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Walk with me," she murmured longingly. "At least until you're home safe."

Minato swallowed audibly. "Al-, Alright… Kazehana-san…"

It was less cold out tonight, the weird chill that had settled on Tokyo now gone. For his part, Minato was glad, as it allowed him to carry his jacket over his shoulder and feel Kazehana's plush, silky-smooth skin to envelop his arm. She was constantly breaking new ground for him, leading him into uncharted waters he'd always been too scared to dare.

"Kazehana? Er, -san?" he added, almost forgetting his manners.

Her violet eyes swiveled to stare up at him, reflecting the moonlight in a manner to make them glow. "What is it?"

He blushed a little, never letting his gaze waver for more than an instant. "I'm glad I met you."

Those twin garnets of hers slid shut and she nestled her cheek against his deltoid. "I'm glad, too, Minato."

Those four words officially made his day.

They continued the rest of their stroll in silence, content to just soak in the orchestra that was Tokyo-by-night. About a block before they reached the complex where his apartment was, Kazehana turned her shoulders and slid his arm between her breasts, surrounding him in plush, womanly softness. Minato's stringy bicep instantly went tense at the sudden move. His scrawny limb showed off the pathetic excuse for his muscles, though after a second he unwound, only to feel Kazehana's bosom more fully envelop him. Looking down at her, he saw that she'd pushed her breasts together with her own arms. She didn't seem to notice, as she looked as peaceful as a sleeping princess straight out of a fairy tale, her cheek resting comfortably against him. More and more, this was a dream come true.

"We're almost there. My apartment should be around the next corner."

"Mmmmh… Already?" she sighed, voicing the same thought he had.

"Really, Kazehana-san, I should be walking you home."

His date opened her eyes.

Ready to walk a girl home when he's right on his doorstep, she thought. "You're so manly, Minato."

Minato turned red again. Of all the words he used to describe himself, "manly" was not one of them.

They rounded the corner, and Kazehana gazed up at his face. Her body was getting hot all over from being this close for so long; she hoped Minato wouldn't notice. Yet at the same time, she hoped he did, so that she could jump into his arms and wing herself on his lips and tell him everything. The longer she was near him, the better an idea it sounded.

And the cuter he seems to get.

"Number Three," a stern female voice called out.

Kazehana, still caught in heat, disentangled herself from Minato's arm as the two turned around. Standing behind them was a buxom woman clad in wide strips of white cloth, like a makeshift bikini, leaving her midriff and legs completely exposed. Her face was hidden by a veil. The strips of cloth extended from her attire and seemed to be suspended in mid-air, like the heads of a hydra.

Neither Minato nor Kazehana had time to ask what this was about before the veils around the woman twisted themselves into blades and shot towards Kazehana.


	3. A Shift in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brutal fight breaks out between Kazehana and her mystery assailant. Minato is helpless as he watches, but when he can't stand it anymore, his decision changes so much more than he could've imagined.

The next thing she knew, Kazehana was face-up on the hard concrete.

Minato was on top of her, mumbling something that might've been an apology for tackling her. She really couldn't tell, because at that moment the heat within her body had ignited into a raging tempest, causing her to blush and amorously rub one thigh against the other. A spell of light-headedness was starting to wash over her, drowning out all other sights, with Minato's fearful expression being the only thing still clear. Despite the rough ground, she felt surprisingly comfortable lying there, his form pressed against hers, his face looming over her own, thrusting itself closer.

"Kazehana-san, are you alright?!" Minato's voice echoed.

Her mind cleared and she remembered that they were being attacked. Looking to her right, she saw her attacker, clothed in white, more veils snapping out. She splayed her fingers and sent a gust of wind point-blank at the ground, sending her up to her feet while also catching Minato's face in between her breasts. She didn't apologize, as somewhere in the back of her mind, she was hoping it was a feeling she'd have to get used to.

Pushing him away as gently as she could given the circumstances, she waved a hand towards her foe and scattered the oncoming veils.

"Are you going to state your number?" she asked, perturbed at her adversary's callous behavior. "Or do you not respect the rules of the Game _at all_?"

Her attack having failed, the veiled girl charged forward, white death circling around to strike at No. 3 from the sides. Kazehana didn't even flinch, throwing her hands apart and flinging walls of air to batter them away. The Veiled Sekirei darted left, circling around, one of her veils caught on a stop sign and dragging itself behind her. Like the heads of Scylla, the white reaper's talons snatched out, hungering for Kazehana's heart, and with each one turned aside, Kazehana faltered a little more. Her vision, once cleared, had now begun to blur again. If not for the stark contrast of white against the urban grey of Tokyo, reflecting the soft moonlight into her eyes, Kazehana would be blind to her foe's weapons.

Her next sidestep saw her leg give out from beneath her, The Wind Sekirei forced to rebound off the ground as she'd done moments after Minato had born her out of harm's way. Somersaulting back, she remembered that Minato was behind her, still tangled in that hedge if his grunts of struggle were any sign, and so moved left to draw her attacker away. If Minato were to be pierced with those pale speartips... Kazehana felt her chest grow tight.

Another trio of groping white tendrils lashed at her, seeking to immobilize their target's legs. Hopping over one, Kazehana battered the rest away with another gust of wind.

"Behind you!"

Minato's warning nearly reached her too late as another blade, the one which had hung limp from the stop sign, leapt to life as it aimed to take hers. She barely whirled away in time, white cloth turning red as it sliced her high on her left arm.

The seasoned Sekirei cursed herself for having been so easily distracted. What was wrong with her?!

The problem, she quickly realized, was that she'd spent too long playing defense.

A transparent sphere formed between her grasping hands and was slammed into her opponent's side as she continued to circle. The white-clad Sekirei was sent catapulting across the street, but her veil snapped around a street light and allowed her to put the breaks on her flight. She backpedaled a bit, looking to regain some distance for the next attack. Kazehana couldn't put her finger on why, but there was something familiar about this one, like she'd seen her before somewhere.

But identities would have to wait. Kazehana made a twirling gesture with her arms above her head. A whirling wind tunnel spun from her hands to come crashing down on her enemy, while another wave of air sought to sweep her enemy up when she jumped back.

Leaping back as Kazehana had expected, the tunnel uprooting the street sign she'd been standing in front of, The Veiled Sekirei actually twisted three of her blades into a larger one and broke through the air wave like a snow plough, scattering it and stirring up the crumbs of concrete on the road. Kazehana's next flick of her wrist saw a slim tornado spring to life and race towards her foe, its tail scooping up various bits of garbage from a nearby drain.

The massive blade cloth the Veil had conjured sprung forward, riding the wind current around and continuing on. Kazehana found herself at a crossroads, as any way she dodged meant that a blade or two could break off in response to her attempt to evade. Her opponent knew it too, and was angling for the killing blow. With that much mass, it had pierced her whirlwind with ease.

Was this it?

What the veiled girl _actually_ did, though, was yank her blades to a halt as soon as Minato ran in front of Kazehana. His action also caused her to lose control of the tornado.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Minato proclaimed, his arms spread defensively.

"Minato-san, what are you doing?"

"Never mind me!" Minato cried, not taking his eyes off of Kazehana's attacker. "Just get out of here!"

Kazehana began to choke up a little, and she wasn't sure why. "Minato-san, you don't have to-"

" _NO!"_ His shout startled her, looking at her with teary eyes over his shoulder, shuffling to the side when she tried to move out from behind him. "I've seen how amazing you are, Kazehana-san! And if my life's as worthless as it's always been, then at least now I can make it count!"

He turned back to the Veiled One, who was still waiting there, her silken death-blade suspended in mid-air, coiled like a viper.

"So if you really wanna hurt someone-"

 _I can't believe I'm saying this_ , he thought, screwing his eyes shut.

" _- **then hurt me instead!**_ "

Silence followed, neither woman saying or doing anything. Both were completely dumbstruck.

For Kazehana, it hurt. Her chest, it physically hurt. The inferno within her body flared up even more, and it took all of her willpower to not fling her arms around him and crush him to herself, scared unto death of losing this stranger, this boy who she'd only met a day before but who now seemed to be the center of everything, an inseparable part of her world that she was on the cusp of seeing struck down before her. She stood rigid, every muscle in her body paralyzed and her eyes wide with fright.

"What are you waiting for?!" Minato cried, his knees beginning to buckle.

Thankfully, the veiled one didn't seem to like this new development. The coils unwound, first breaking apart, then slithering back behind her, winding around her lithe body until she was completely covered. Below her right breast, a small stain of blood could be seen on the edge of the wrapping.

"Another time, Number 3," she called. She then turned her attention to Minato. It took everything the ronin possessed to not flinch, for though he couldn't see her eyes, she knew this assassin was staring at him, sizing him up, inspecting him and contemplating the kill. But surprisingly, she said nothing, merely gritting her teeth in frustration. With that, the unknown woman soared into the air, vanishing over a rooftop.

Minato finally allowed himself to collapse, whatever madness that had overtaken him still lingering. While it lasted, he had to see to Kazehana's wound.

"Kazehana-san, how's your-"

His voice stopped short. Kazehana's eyes were half-open, gazing deeply into his own and her face flush. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. While he had this sneaking suspicion, it was also possible that she was going into shock. Over what, though, he couldn't say. As nasty a gash as she'd received, it was hardly fatal.

"I… I have some bandages in the bathroom," he stammered. She simply nodded, and allowed him to lead her up to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There, that should do it," Minato said as he finished wrapping medical tape around her arm. He wasn't good for much, but he had taken time to learn basic first aid. There were some things he knew for sure would come in handy someday, more than American history or poetry or other things his education had forced on him. However, he didn't expect that day to be the same one where he threw himself in the middle of a battle between two super-powered women.

Kazehana came out of her stupor just long enough to thank him. But her words caught in her mouth as Minato curled up and began bawling his eyes out, soaking his shirt with tears.

"What's wrong, Minato-san?" she asked.

"That..." He sniffled. "That fight in the street. I... It..."

He bent forward and clutched at his head.

"I was so _useless!"_ he wailed. "All I could do was sit there and watch! And then... When she made that giant sword..."

The young boy opened his eyes. In them, Kazehana saw that this was no act. Minato's heart was on full display, every soul-wrenching thought dredged up and poured out before her.

"I'm no one special," he sobbed. "I couldn't get into a college on my own, I've lived off of my mother for the past year, my sister's getting ready to pass me. My life's been a complete waste, the most I have to show is top-marks in high school."

By now, his deluge had begun to wind down, as did his voice. "A fat load of good _that_ did me..."

He looked into her eyes, still too shaken to notice what lay with in: compassion, understanding, knowing exactly how hard it felt to feel like nothing, to be rocked to the very core by things that were beyond her control, things she knew she could never change. Kazehana soaked in every word he said, wanting ever so much to banish the dark clouds surrounding him.

But... Not now. Soon, but not just yet.

"I _like_ you, Kazehana," Minato wept. "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, even if it was just one meeting on the street and one date! I... I feel like I know you, as well as I know my mother. There's not much but it's still more than _I_ have! So... I just didn't want to see you get killed. Not while I could do something. And even then I still didn't..."

He tried to bury his face in his hands, but was intercepted. His tears had broken the fetters of Kazehana's control and she flung her arms around him, pressing herself against him as he leaned against the side pillow of his couch. Her movement re-opened her wound a bit but she didn't care. Minato needed a hug and she was more than happy to provide one, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt the warmth of his body mixing with the heat that continued to burn within her. What had once been detrimental was now a soft, soothing sensation of comfort.

"Kazehana-san?" he choked, looking down at her.

"I know this is a bit forward," she said softly, "and I can't explain everything right now..."

She lifted her head off and looked deep into his eyes. "But do you want me, Minato-san?"

His mind became jumbled.

"Wh- what?"

She smiled. "Like you said, we've only known each other for a little while, and I admit I had my doubts at first..."

She lifted a finger to his face, wiping away his tears. "But I had a feeling about you, Sahashi Minato. And no matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I just couldn't shake it."

"Kazehana-san..."

Her head dipped, looking down as she laid her hands on his forearm. "I told you I once loved someone. But then I got dumped. It hurt so much that I never thought I'd be happy again. So, I left."

Turning away, Minato sniffing as she leaned on him and gazed off into the distance. "I went on a long journey looking for something. I never found it, but the only place I got was the bottom of a sake bottle." She sighed, heavy with regret. "And I've been there ever since."

Her grip on his arm tightened ever-so-slightly. "I think what I was trying to find..." She looked up, her soft breath caressing his cheekbones. "...was a better person."

Slowly, it dawned on Minato what she was implying. "Kazehana-san, I am _not_ a better person. I'm the exact opposite of a better person. I'm nothing!"

"Hmh-hmh, silly boy," she chuckled softly. "You nearly got yourself killed, just for a poor girl you barely know. You care for me, cry for me, and I can tell, deep down, you love for me, too."

She circled her hands around the back of his head, lacing her fingers through his hair. "That's exactly the kind of person I've been looking for. If it's on you, Minato, then I'll take a chance."

"But, it's _me_ , Kazehana-san. You're not making sense!"

Her hands were slowly drawing their faces closer together; the ronin, despite his protests, made no struggle. "You're someone, Minato," Kazehana murmured, "way more than you realize. And like I said..."

Her mouth was now less than an inch from his, her eyes nearly shut. "You don't need a good reason to fall in love."

With that, she kissed him.

His lips sparked the most wonderful sensation Kazehana had ever felt. Energy flowed through her body, weaving its way around her chest and into her arms before spiraling down to her legs. The heat that had been raging within her melted away her old feelings as Minato's palpable kindness, flowing straight from his soul, melted her heart. As the sensation within her limbs retracted, it wound its way to her chest and materialized in a pair of luminescent pink wings, exploding from her back in a cascade of light. She felt a Sekirei crest form on her back, right between her shoulders. She was _his_ now, and she never could've imagined just how good it would feel.

Minato opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of the wings before they dissipated.

"What was _that_?" he exclaimed.

"The binding of our contract," Kazehana beamed, her face radiant with so much joy that she nearly started weeping. "I'm your Sekirei, Minato, now and forever!"

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Minato, are you in there?" a grumpy old man sounded. "What was that strange light just now? I swear, if you've brought a woman in here-"

The short balding man stopped as he swung the door open and saw his tenant lying on the couch with the long-haired beauty nestled on top of him. He pointed a dictatorial finger at Minato.

"You have one week, so get packing!" he bellowed before slamming the door.

"Oh crap!" Minato shouted, sliding out from under Kazehana and standing up. "Exams are coming up, _and_ I'll have to shop around for a new apartment, _after_ I finish packing, and then there's settling in, negotiating the rent-"

"Minato."

Minato's ramble stalled as Kazehana pulled him back onto the couch and leaned against him, burying his arm between her breasts.

"Relax," she said softly, pivoting around to straddle his waist. "We'll find a way."

"Kazehana, I know you want to help..."

She never let him finish. Her pink wings lit the room once again as she pushed him sideways on to his back, Kazehana's kiss bringing her new Ashikabi to his senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the city, as night time fell and the moon rose high, a woman moved to shut her window. She felt the wind billow through her purple hair, howling through the sky. As she placed her hands on the shutter, she felt it change, going from a fierce gale to a gentle breeze.

For some reason, it made her smile.


	4. A New Place to Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In need of new lodgings, Kazehana and Minato go house shopping. It doesn't take long for them to find a quiet little inn. While Minato's still reeling from the events of the previous day, yet more complication falls into his life.

Kazehana felt Minato shift and awoke, looking past her clavicles at her new Ashikabi. His head rested on her breasts, his breath and hair tickling her skin. He'd fallen asleep before Kazehana could seal their contract her way, and just after she'd slid her dress off with her wind powers, too. But despite that, she couldn't help but smile, laying a hand over his head and guiding him deeper into her embrace.

Oh, if only he'd wake up already! Kazehana's wings were less than a day old but already she was hungering for his sweet touch, the kind that only an Ashikabi could give a Sekirei. She'd lain with him and kissed him again and again, that wondrous energy filling her every time they separated and rejoined, like lust and ecstasy and security all in one. She felt safe beneath him, funny seeing as she was the more powerful of the two. But she couldn't explain it: like some missing key to a lock had been found, Kazehana's anxieties about the Plan and the oncoming conflicts had disappeared while her Ashikabi lay sleeping on her bosom.

Certain individuals had scoffed at her notions of Sekirei, that her kind were only meant for battle, that humans were at best a necessity, at worst an infestation. But after experiencing the winging for herself, she knew they were just plain wrong.

And she couldn't be happier for it.

She put a hand on his face, afraid that he might evaporate into smoke. Such a wondrous feeling couldn't be real; it had to have been a dream, a dream she wanted to never end. She gently caressed his side with her naked thigh, wrinkling up his shirt and letting her feel his flesh underneath. Her arms wrapped around his head, pulling him further into her left breast, closer to her heart. He nuzzled her cleavage as he began to stir, Kazehana emitting a soft moan at his ministration.

Soon enough Minato opened his eyes, gazing up at her sleepily.

"Morning, Kazehana-san," Minato said, his greeting somewhat muffled by her boob. He didn't seem to realize which particular pillows he was sleeping on, if his usual politeness wasn't compelling him to get off of her. Not that she would let him, of course.

"No need to be so formal anymore," she said, offering him a warm smile to start the day. "'Kazehana' works for me."

"Al-right..." he breathed, turning his head into her cleavage and unintentionally smothering himself.

She saw his one exposed eye grow wide as his sensory systems informed him of his current sleeping arrangement, and right on cue Kazehana locked her arms around him, halting his escape attempt.

"You like?" she asked seductively.

Minato muttered a muffled something that sounded like "taking advantage of", to which his new Sekirei asked, "Oh, really?" Her legs wrapped around his waist, her ankles maneuvering his panted pelvis into contact with her own. Feeling his own reaction to her, she cooed, "Could've fooled me."

"Kazehana, really," he said, managing to slide his mouth from the soft mass of her mound, "I know a lot happened last night, but we still only met a day ago!

"Oh my! You're such a romantic, Mina-kun!" she cried happily.

Next thing Minato knew the raven-haired beauty had levered herself up and was kissing him again. Her pink wings of light confirmed that no, yesterday hadn't been a dream.

And then the TV flickered on and a grey-haired man with glasses and a white outfit appeared on-screen.

"Congratulations, Sahashi-kun, on being chosen to be part of a greater legend!" he exclaimed. Kazehana separated immediately, surprising her Ashikabi, and leaving him more than a little disappointed. On reflex, he reached for the remote.

"Ah ah ah! Don't touch that dial, not until you've heard what I have to say."

Minato was quick to abandon it, completely flabbergasted. The couple both sat up, Kazehana's pleasant mood irreparably brought to an end.

"I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I found out it was Number 3 you had winged," the man on the television said. "Well done, my boy, well done indeed. You have become what is known as an Ashikabi, a human player in a little game I happen to be running. Number 3 is one of many talented fighters that are participating in this tournament, The Sekirei Plan. She will fight for you and protect you.

"Also," he said, a serious note entering his voice, "Know that this is very hush-hush at the moment, so please keep it to yourself. Otherwise, I'll have to use my resources here at MBI to punish you!"

He spread his arms about him.

"So good luck, my boy! For what I have planned, you're going to need it!"

With that, the television switched itself off.

"Who was that?" Minato asked. The man had sounded just the slightest bit, well, insane.

"That," said Kazehana, her voice cold, "was Minaka Hiroto, the co-founder and CEO of MBI, the Gamemaster..."

She hunched over, glowering with her arms crossed.

"And my ex."

Minato's jaw dropped. His initial thought had been right on the money. That man, Minaka, really was insane. And realizing that he was now following-up someone who ran one of the biggest, most powerful companies in the world, Minato suddenly felt very inadequate.

Sensing that his self-esteem was taking a nosedive again, Kazehana straightened out, turned and pressed herself against his side.

"Don't worry about it, Minato," she said, clasping his face in her hands. "You're the big fish in my life now. Minaka's old news."

She kissed him. Once again, distilled passion filled her and erupted from her back in a pair of angelic wings. She was tempted to let herself be swept up in its embrace again, especially since she was properly dressed this time, but there were more worldly concerns that needed attention. And not that kind of attention, either. She gently pulled away, still drunk on the cocktail of energies her Ashikabi instilled her with.

Minato had come to the same conclusion. Sitting up, he picked out a fresh set of clothes for himself and offered her first use of the bathroom. She politely declined, though when Minato was in the middle of his shower, he had to voice his concern.

"So, what we going to do about a place to live?" he asked through the door.

"I have a friend who runs an inn," Kazehana called back. "She never refuses someone in need. Speaking of, how about I join you in there?"

Minato bit back his first inclination to accept her offer, blindingly tempting though it was.

"Sorry, Kazehana. I have class, and I'm pretty sure if you came in, I'd never get there."

"On time?" she asked, a half-smile twisting her lips.

"At all."

Kazehana sighed humorously as she stretched out on the couch, her purple dress still discarded. Couldn't argue on that one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say, Kazehana, I was wondering..."

She detached herself from his arm and looked up at him. "Hm?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. It's supposed to a secret and we're out in public. We can talk about it later."

Kazehana smiled and re-entangled herself, resting her head on Minato's shoulder as they continued to ignore the envious gazes from the other males on the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, my husband always said to help those in need," said the smiling purple-haired land lady, Miya. She'd listened to Minato's story and decided that he probably wouldn't have much luck anywhere else, being a jobless student and all.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Minato said, bowing his head.

"So after we unload your things" Kazehana whispered, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her ample bosom against his back, "What do you say we go upstairs and christen our new bedroom?"

Whack!

The broomhandle in Miya's hand snapped forward and caught Kazehana on the top of her head.

"There will be no lewd behavior of any kind at my inn," Miya said.

Miya's eyes widened into pools of emptiness and a demonic hanyo mask appeared behind her.

"Is that clear?" she asked.

Minato tried to respond but he was terrified beyond any ability for rational thought, so what ended up coming from his mouth was a string of gibberish. Kazehana wisely choked down her retort, and the hanyo mask vanished.

"Good," Miya said, smiling.

"It was allowed when Takehito was alive…" Kazehana muttered, rubbing her new lump head. Then again, she could always smuggle him into a love motel once he was done with class.

As if their thoughts ran parallel, Minato slapped himself in the head and looked at the clock.

"I'm going to be late for cram school!" he exclaimed. Even though he'd brought his things with him, the walk here had taken a lot longer than he'd expected.

Hurriedly, he picked up his backpack and raced out the door of the inn, Kazehana watching him.

"Need a lift?" she asked, strolling down the front steps.

Minato stopped at the gate. He wondered what she was talking about, since he didn't know how she planned to drive him without a car, before she spun him around, hugged him close, his face pushed to her bust (unnecessary, but not unwelcome), and leapt into the air. His shriek of fright was stifled by her soft chest. She quickly realized that this was a first for him and touched down on a rooftop.

Stumbling from the sudden movement, he pinched himself to make sure he was still alive, then looked at her.

"What was that?" he uttered.

"It's how Sekirei usually travel. It's a lot of fun, once you get used to it," Kazehana replied. She smiled at him. "Though it's a lot more fun with you, Minato."

While Minato's cheeks did their best impression of a fuji apple, Kazehana offered him her hand.

"Wanna try again?" she asked. Minato hesitated, then nodded and grasped her palm. Right away he was yanked to her, squeezed tight against her . Minato closed his eyes in anticipation for what was to come.

Once more, Kazehana leapt into the air. Held close to her like this, it wasn't as frightening this time. Every touch-down on a roof gave her a little jiggle, which suited Minato just fine. In fact, opening his eyes to see the wind billowing through her hair, he quickly found himself enjoying it.

And a subtle pelvic thrust against him let Kazehana know just how much he was enjoying it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato had refused Kazehana's offer for a ride home, deigning instead to walk. Kazehana had teased him about giving him some exercise in her own special way, but had relented without too much argument. Cram school was a draining experience, and Minato could only soar above the rooftops so many times in one day. He'd probably get used to it in time (after all familiarity does breed contempt), but he'd gently told her to give him a little space. He was glad she didn't argue. Though, given how affectionate she'd become since her "emergence", he had a feeling she'd be all over him when he got back to the Inn.

He was about halfway home when he heard the rumble of thunder. His heart froze in his chest, recalling the same sound just prior to meeting those two.

"Look out!" hollered a cute, girlish voice. "I can't stop!"

Minato looked up just in time to see a busty brunette, clothed in a white gi and a light red skirt, come crashing down on top of him.


	5. Another Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read that chapter title and immediately got The Beatles stuck in your head, you may, in fact, be me.

"Owww! I'm sorry…"

Minato sat up, and in doing so almost managed to put his face right into the girl's breasts. He quickly scrambled out from under her, hand clamped over his nose. Just in time, too, as he felt that coppery trickle begin to leak from his nostril.

The girl sat back on her heels, her fighting-gloved hands overlaid on each other atop her thighs. Now that he had a good look at her, Minato could see that she was extremely cute. Her big, round eyes were as brown as her hair, which was chin-length in a hime style. Her bangs had been cut short to reveal her adorable face. Minato could see a pink bow behind her neck, no doubt tied around another, longer lock. The white gi she wore had a red string as a trim, with a pink sash wrapped around her slender waist. Her red skirt covered half of her thighs, her white stockings making up the rest.

If Kazehana was the embodiment of a mature, sultry seductress, this newcomer seemed more like a peppy girl-next-door type.

A really well-endowed girl-next-door, actually. Equally appealing (even if hers weren't quite as titanic as Kazehana's legendary knockers), just in a different way.

"You're not hurt, are you?" she asked, inspecting his half-covered face.

"A-hur, it's fine, really!" he coughed, realizing he'd been staring at her chest.

"Glad to hear it!" she beamed, then courteously bowed her head, in such a way as to swing her breasts a little, letting Minato know exactly how round and full they were. "I'm Sekirei Number 88, Musubi."

"NicetomeetyouMusubi-san, I'mSahashiMinato," he said hurriedly, banishing dirty thoughts from his mind. He started. "Wait, I thought this Sekirei thing was supposed to be a secret."

Musubi's fingers flew to her lips. "Oops!"

Minato shared her sentiment. He recalled the Director's threat, and felt sorry for all the poor souls Musubi had spoken to that day. Surely Minaka wasn't planning to punish all of them, was he? As the head of MBI, if he wanted to, he certainly could, and nothing short of another army could stop him.

"Hey, it's okay," Minato laughed, taking her hand between his own.

Musubi slowly lowered her digits from her mouth. "You think so?"

"Weeell..." He smiled as best he could. "Here's hoping."

Musubi cocked her head to the side, her face beaming back.

Wow, she is just adorable! Are all Sekirei like this?

Then Musubi opened her eyes and looked at him like a cow looks at an oncoming train, only a frown creasing her features. "But wait, if it's a secret, how do you know, Minato-san?"

Minato opened his mouth, prepared to explain (damage done to anyone around), when that dreaded sound reached his ears.

What's worse, the thunderclap was closer this time. Without thinking, Minato tightened his grip on Musubi's hand and dashed off, cutting between some nearby buildings and racing inside a nearby department store. Spying a set of changing rooms, he sprinted over with the captivating brunette in tow. . As he locked the door, Musubi wondered what he planned on doing if he had no clothes to change into.

Within moments, Musubi heard the automatic door open with her Sekirei hearing. She realized this boy's intention and raised her legs as they sat down on the bench, their feet no longer visible to passers-by.

"I know they ran in here, Hibiki," one voice said. "Say, you think he was that guy from the other day?"

Minato's breath clumped in his throat, and Musubi heard him swallow it. Yup, that was definitely one of them.

"We so lost our jobs after this…" came another voice.

Minato felt the lump clunk! against the pit of his stomach. That was both of them.

"Rrgh! Where are they?!"

"Look, Hikari, we really shouldn't do this here. If we make too much of a scene, someone from MBI's might come."

"You mean, they might send…"

As the testier twin's voice trailed off, Minato felt the temperature in the room drop, ever-so-slightly. He had no idea why.

Pleasejustgopleasejustgopleasejustgopleasejustgo… Minato rambled the phrase in his head over and over again in the hopes it would come true. Musubi was equally as tense as Minato, if not quite as quivering.

"Come on, they'll have to come out of here some time," said the first voice, Hikari.

When faint sound of the automatic door reached his ears, Musubi let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for rescuing me!" Musubi whispered, uncurling and placing her feet back on the ground.

"Really, it's noth-"

Minato's words caught in his throat as she pitched forward and her eyelids slid shut. Quickly he reached out to steady her, accidentally grabbing one of her milk cushions before readjusting his hand up to rest on her collar.

"Musubi-san, what's wrong?!"

"Hungry…" she whimpered. Well, at least she wasn't mad at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though, in retrospect, Minato kind of wished that had been the worst.

He forced himself to keep smiling as Musubi wolfed down the remains of her sixth hamburger, her free hand already unwrapping the seventh. It was hard to believe that someone could eat as much as her and still maintain such a perfect figure. He assumed, given the way she was dressed, she did a lot of physical training, but that didn't make it any less impressive.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking..." Minato hesitated, unsure if he was about to stray towards a touchy subject. "What, erm, 'kind' of Sekirei are you?"

"A fist-type," she replied, crumpling up the wrapper and attaching it to the growing wad beside her. "I know there's a few others like me, but I haven't met them yet. I hope they're really strong, though!"

"So, you're strong, too?" he inquired.

"I sure am!" Musubi clenched her fists, accidentally crushing her newest hamburger. The contents spurted out of the packaging and Musubi was left holding the "After" image of a vicious burger-on-burger mugging. She quickly realized what she had done and stared at her hand as it unfurled to reveal the full horror of the aftermath.

"Then-" Minato was cut off by Musubi tearing up, sniffling at the tragedy resting in her fingers.

"I did a bad thing," she sobbed. Minato decided to roll with the joke and tenderly placed his hand on top of hers, gently closing her fingers around the burger and tapping them in sympathy.

It was only after she genuinely began weeping that Minato realized she was, in fact, completely serious about the waste of food. Fidgeting as he struggled to come to grips with the revelation, he placed his hand around her head and hugged her close, in the same manner as Kazehana had done for him. Granted, this was a... slightly different scenario, but Musubi seemed to view it the same.

Besides, what's another good turn? He wasn't stingy.

Eventually, Musubi quieted down and resumed eating, drying her tears with her clean hand and wiping off the ketchup from her fighting glove.

"So, if you're a fist-type, and you can fight-"

At least, I assume; she is a Sekirei, after all, he thought

"-then what were you doing when you, you know, fell on me?"

She swallowed her food before speaking. "I was running. Those two girls have been chasing me all afternoon. I would've fought them, but..."

Her stomach growled. Minato couldn't believe she was still hungry.

"No! That's not it!" Musubi protested.

Minato held up his hands. "Don't worry! I never thought it was!" Considering she only got this hungry after she ran into me.

Musubi popped a fried chip into her mouth before continuing. "I can't fight until I find my Ashikabi. I know he's out there somewhere, and some day I'll find him!"

Stopping as she was about to take her next bite, her eyes started to water over again.

"M-Musubi?" stammered her host.

"Thank you, Minato-san," she blubbed. "You rescued me from those other two girls and now all of this. I wish my Ashikabi is someone like you."

Minato simply bowed his head and said, "Glad I could help." And, as a matter of fact, he was.

After eating her fill of MOS Burgers, she and Minato exited the store. The sun was starting to set, cram class had ended almost two hours ago, and Kazehana was probably starting to wonder where he was. Walking along, Minato couldn't help feel he'd forgotten something.

Suddenly, Musubi darted back, electricity tearing her pretty white gi and leaving her midriff (along with the lower portion of her alluring bosom) exposed. Right on cue, the Lightning Twins appeared.

"Ugh, you again?!" the indigo twin, Hikari, bemoaned angrily. "Why are you protecting her? You're not her Ashikabi, you know!"

He stood his ground, hoping that they would be as ironically humane as The Veiled Sekirei had been.

"Fine," Hikari continued, "We'll knock you out and then send her back to MBI."

"Sis, we're not supposed to target civilians, or Ashikabi."

"If this loser wants to get in our way, Hibiki," snarled Hikari, "that's his own fault!"

Guess not.

Seeing that Musubi was still lying on the ground, looking rather feverish, he scooped her up in his arms and bolted. The twins sighed (one with more angrily than the other) and pursued, taking token shots at the human in the hopes he'd drop the Sekirei in fear of his own life. He did not. Their frustration only grew when his pace didn't slow, like he believed he could actually shake them off.

Wait, maybe that was it...

Minato, for his part, continued to run as the bolts of lightning around him slowed their pace before stopping all together. Nearing the corner to what looked like the rear driveway, Minato risked his breakneck pace for a glance back. No lightning, no S&M outfits, just good ol' Tokyo streets. Maybe those two had given up after all. But just in case, he resolved to keep running until his breath ran out.

Which shouldn't take him much longer. Why did romance films never show how hard bridal-style carrying was?! He should sue for this!

A sentiment that would have to wait, unfortunately. In truth, Minato should've kept watch on where he was going, because as he rounded the corner, looking to duck off the street, he ran face-first into a wall.


	6. Fists of My Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my non-Japanese readers, disregard. You probably won't notice anyway.
> 
> To my Japanese readers, who all seemed to drop off after this chapter, know that I am fully aware of "it". I assure you that "it" is no longer the result of my ignorance. That is to say, "it" used to be, but something I've learned is that if you can't fix a blemish (in this case because I just really like the way "it" rolls off the tongue, plus how much editing I'd have to do), make it part of the story. Forces one to think outside the box, you know? In this case, "it" became part of a certain character's past, what made them who they are, as well as the reason they, too, stuck with "it".
> 
> Believe me, you'll know "it" when you find "it". I only hope you can tolerate "it" enough to enjoy the rest of the story.

Minato fell back onto the ground, clutching his forehead, Musubi landing sideways on top of him. The ronin groaned in pain, the asphalt having won a crushing victory over his behind. The girlish Sekirei's right boob was resting on a very particular spot on his body; even through his jeans he could feel how big and soft it was. She was on her hands and knees before Minato's body could give her _its_ honest opinion, though that didn't stop it from silently speaking it.

"Oooh... Are you okay, Minato-san?"

At this, the wall swiveled his torso around. He had thick, rotisserie pork loins attached to his shoulders, which he no doubt referred to as "arms". The loose-fitting, sleeveless black gi did nothing to conceal the size of his frame, his pectoral muscles peeking out from behind the "V" split down the middle. His legs were more concealed, with wide, baggy trousers descending down to twist themselves around elastic anklebands. His feet were bare, which was odd, considering how filthy urban ground tended to be. Overall, he looked like someone who ate nothing but raw beef, milk, maybe even solid bricks, for how he'd only just _now_ noticed that someone had run into him. A pair of intense-looking blue eyes gazed at Minato past a square-set jaw. The wall's thick brow furrowed, punctuated by half of his mouth contorting into a pitying smile.

"Well don't just sit there rubbing your face like a dummy," he rumbled, his voice a resounding baritone. Offering Minato one hand and Musubi the other, they graciously accepted as he helped them to their feet. The meat of his hand felt like cooked steak, thick but somewhat soft. The soles of his feet were probably similarly matured, if not more so; it would explain why walking on grimy, gravelly asphalt didn't seem to bother him.

Minato managed to ponder all of this despite the pain in his hand from the wall's crushing death-grip. Now standing up, wringing out the bones of his freshly-squeezed extremity, Minato could see this friendly stranger was a lot shorter than he'd seemed at first. That's not to say he wasn't large, coming up to maybe a centimeter shorter than Minato, who himself was quite tall. If anything, Minato felt himself shrink a little. With guys like this in the world, it still blew his mind that a radiant beauty like Kazehana would even give him the time of day.

Musubi stumbled against the side of the drive, her knees weak. The wall's eyes flashed with intrigue when he caught a glimpse of the Sekirei symbol on the back of Musubi's own gi, but then noticed Minato's noodly wrist.

"Eh heh, sorry about that," he chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his buzzed haircut. "So, what's the rush? You miss the bus or something?"

A mischievous twinkle entered his eye and he nodded towards Musubi. "Feeling lucky, maybe?"

"Huaaagh... You have no idea..." Minato gasped.

The man's eyes suddenly widened in alarm, darted upward, and following his smile vanishing he yanked both Minato and Musubi behind him. A crackling ball of lightning crashed down where Musubi had been standing. She was out of the way quickly enough but Minato was not, sparks scorching his clothes and causing them to smolder. While thankful for the man's timely intervention, Minato was surprised his shoulder was still in its socket.

" _Will you stop running and just let us take you out?_!"

"Hikari, what's the point?"

Minato felt his heart skip a beat. Praying that he was wrong, that it was just a freak lightning bolt in the middle of a cloudless sky, that he was just _imagining_ it, he turned around. Much to his dismay, there stood the SM twins, Hibiki and Hikari, ready to make his day even longer.

 _Why do I bother?_ he silently moaned. _I didn't imagine the fight with Kazehana; why should I expect something different?_

As the man got a good look at the twins, his eyes narrowed.

"Wait, I know you," he said, rolling his neck and shoulders and stepping forward. "You're that pair who's been running around attacking the unwinged ones, aren't you?"

"And what if we are?" Hibiki asked, a quiet note of unease entering her voice.

"Well, last time I checked," said the man, crossing his thick forelimbs, "Sekirei fights were _supposed_ to be one-on-one."

He turned to address Musubi, who was being cradled by Minato.

"Hey, you!" he bellowed. Musubi was still panting in a feverish stupor. "You wanna come over here and make this legit?"

His query fell upon deaf ears, for if Musubi had been in different condition, she would've literally leapt at the chance.

"Hot…" she whispered, clasping her partially-exposed bosom.

"No?" the apparent Sekirei said, turning his attention back to the twins, his grin having returned. "Alright then…"

Hikari and Hibiki paused. The black gi, the buzzed ash-blonde hair, the unusually large build? They recognized him now, as he jabbed a thumb at his chest. This particular Sekirei, outside of his un-Sekirei-like physique, had a reputation for being-

" **I, SEKIREI NUMBER 67, KAGEDANSU-** "

 _...His name is what?_ Hibiki thought as he thrust a finger at the pair of them.

"- **ACCEPT**..."

He swung his arms above his head.

"- **YOUR-** "

Clenching his fists, he slammed himself into an ironclad fighting stance.

"- _ **CHALLEEEENNGE!**_ "

Loud. Very, very loud.

The twins readied themselves, a faint ringing in their ears, as the living wall rushed at them, arms out-stretched like he was prepared to give them a bear-hug. They leapt up, but Kagedansu had anticipated that (given the confines of the alley) and followed suit, slamming into Hikari. The momentum of his charge carried him all the way across the street, over heads of pedestrians, sailing into another alley. His aim had been dead-on. He retracted his arms and shoved Hikari as they neared the ground, adding further force to her fall. She slammed into the ground while Kagedansu tucked and rolled to minimize his own impact. Coming to his feet, he continued forward, knocking Hikari back down with a stomp and stepping over her. She scrambled to her feet, catching Kagedansu's earth-shattering punch with her own electrified hand. Both regretted their decisions as the two hands smacked into each other, Kagedansu's going numb, Hikari's screeching under protest.

Hibiki landed behind the two with her crackling power at the ready. Kagedansu responded by hooking his arm around Hikari and slinging her behind him, letting _her_ sample the lightning. Though Hikari took the blast without damage, she provided Kagedansu the perfect shield.

Gritting her teeth and spinning on her heel, Hikari snapped her arm forward. Kagedansu's left hand enclosed her own and forced it down, feeding the discharge back on itself and jolting them both apart.

Kagedansu smirked and lurched forward, slapping Hikari with his limp hand-

" **HA- _HAA!_** "

-before she gave him a few thousand volts straight to the chest. His body went rigid as electricity decimated his form, tearing at his clothes, and he pitched backwards. As he did, his foot swung up and smacked Hikari in the chin, sending her stumbling back as well. Her sister out of the way again, Hibiki, descending from mid-air, called a lightning bolt down on Kagedansu's now-grinning face. He shifted his weight to his hand and spring-boarded to his feet, the lightning bolt narrowly missing him and charring the back of his clothes. Another bolt caught him right in the face, causing his entire body to seize up yet again. Hikari rose from the ground, her arm still-outstretched, as Kagedansu sank, falling on to his face. Hibiki landed in front of his unmoving form as Hikari strode up behind their fallen foe. She yanked down the back of his gi and placed a finger on his exposed Sekirei crest.

"I'm pledged to the thunderclap," she spoke authoritatively. "No disaster-"

Her incantation was interrupted as the seemingly helpless Kagedansu scissored his legs and pinwheeled his hands around, catching each of the twins at their knees and sending them sprawling. He then sprang to his feet as Hikari, getting _really_ pissed at, well, pretty much everything, vaulted off her hands and landed on the sidewalk. The gi-clad fighter grabbed a nearby trashcan and nearly ripped the handle off hurling it at her. She blasted both it to charred confetti with her lightning, and then caught a face full of fist as Kagedansu burst through the cloud of garbage, his distraction having worked perfectly.

Hikari spun, grinding her teeth in rage, as Hibiki touched down next to her. Looking at each other, they decided that they'd had enough of this joker. They joined hands and began gathering their energies. Power crackled around them and their Sekirei crests began to shine.

 _So much for keeping them separated_ , thought their adversary, his chest beginning to hurt. He knew that sight all too well from witnessing other Sekirei being winged. _So these two got all jumped-up on Ashikabi juice before going on the prowl..._

This wasn't good. An unwinged number like him wouldn't be much against a fully-empowered combatant, let alone two.

"We're pledged to the thunderclap," boomed the twins, a mass of lightning growing ever-larger above their splayed hands. "No disaster will strike our A-"

Kagedansu didn't let them finish, their incantation or their attack. Pushing off the ground, he bounced his way up the walls of the alley, leaping over the rooftop ledge and disappearing from sight.

" _Hey, get back here!_ " Hikari barked. She and Hibiki followed, carrying their lightning in preparation for their electro-nuking of 67. But when they reached the ledge, there was no sign of him. The rooftop was completely empty. Looking around, their keen Sekirei eyes couldn't spot him in the distance, and leaping from roof-to-roof was a Sekirei's favorite way to get about. It was as if he'd vanished into thin air; gone, completely without a trace.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Hibiki turned to her sister.

"Never mind him, let's go find that first one before she gets winged," she said as she prepared to push off the ledge. Better to try their luck finding two people than chase someone with a disappearing act.

Growling, Hikari did the same. "I'm going to get that bastard for this," she said, rubbing the spot where she'd caught his punch, still _very_ tender. Leaping off, they raced to relocate their initial quarry. In a moment, they were long gone.

His breath bursting from his mouth, Kagedansu dropped his active camouflage and sat up, hammering at his chest with his fist. There hadn't been any heavy shadows for him to hide in on a sunny day like this, and while his power of near-invisibility might easily fool a human's eyes, he wouldn't have escaped the detection of a Sekirei.

So instead he'd laid down, flat on his back, one side up against the concrete ledge. His hands had rested on his belly, waiting to lash out should one of the twins step on him. And, just as he'd hoped, the one place they hadn't looked for him was the one right under their feet.

Kagedansu snickered to himself. It also helped that no one ever expected a loud-mouth like him to be sneaky. Just like no one else had thought to get a Sekirei crest painted on their back so as to fool a battle-weary opponent into thinking he was vulnerable. Though, that might change once he was winged.

Or maybe he should leave it on. After all, those two wore gloves on their hands and any bare-handed Sekirei going for his kill-switch might think he was faking it.

"I'll be waiting," he muttered in the direction they'd gone, his smirk tainted with a tinge of worry. If they'd stayed much longer, he might've passed out, what with his heart seizing up from the lightning. Never mind termination, he could've died _literally_.

 _Really gotta find my Ashikabi_ , he thought as he bounded off. _And hopefully, she'll at least be more cheerful than_ those _two_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato doubled over, once again out of breath. He'd found a small plaza surrounded by buildings and dumpsters, and hoped the urban wall would conceal them.

Musubi sank to the ground, her heart hammering in her chest and the heat in her body having only grown more intense. She looked at Minato, the man who'd literally carried her out of danger as her body had rebelled against her. Now she lay against the stone, surprisingly comfortable, just wanting to relax and let the heat within wash over her some more.

Minato turned his gaze upon her, and smiled through shortened breath, happy that she was safe. He'd been grateful for Kagedansu's distraction, as when the man had issued his deafening challenge to the lightning twins, none amongst the three had taken notice of him as he'd run off, Musubi in tow. Just his lot in life, he supposed. He wondered, though, how Kagedansu had known Hibiki and Hikari were about to strike when they did.

"I'm only going to ask one more time…"

If he lived through this, he needed to ask Kagedansu to teach him that trick.

Minato looked up and saw the blue-clad twin, Hikari, approaching him. Looking behind him, and right on cue, there was Hibiki, blocking the only other path out. He sighed and flopped down against the wall, tilting to rest against Musubi, his unkempt black hair dragging along the brick. He had nothing left. He'd given it his all, but it just wasn't enough. Musubi lay next to him, eyes still half-closed in her trance-like state. She opened her eyes, gripped Minato's shoulder and pulled her face up to his, looking deep into his eyes.  
"Mu- Musubi-san?" Minato asked, not sure what she was trying to do. _Wait a second…_

The twins, having the same revelation, raced forward in a panic.

They were too late, as Musubi's lips met Minato's and their contract was sealed.

The heat in her body condensed itself into a sphere next to her heart. She felt it zip along her insides, stripping away all her worry and fatigue, shooting to the ends of her limbs and back again. It was the most wonderful sensation that Musubi had ever felt, more potent than any amount of training, more satisfying than any amount of food. When it had finished circumnavigating her extremities, it swirled around inside her abdomen, massaging her belly, before riding up her spinal column and bursting out of her back. White wings sprang from her symbol, the sign of her emergence as a Sekirei.

Recognizing the threat to her Ashikabi, Musubi arose, a newly lit fire in her eyes.

" _By the f_ _ists of my contract, my Ashikabi's perils **will be shattered!**_ "

Reciting her incantation, she felt her already mighty strength surge along with her confidence. Springing forward, she lashed out at Hibiki. The magenta-clad Sekirei, not wishing to suffer the same fate as her sister had at the hands of the _last_ gi-clad brawler, quickly muttered her own _norito_ and threw up a barrier of lightning in response. Musubi's fist met the wall dead-on and actually seemed to crack it. Both Sekirei exerted their strength to the max, locked in a stand-off, both powered by their prayer.

The other lightning twin, meanwhile, had stormed over to where Minato sat.

"You idiot!" Hikari said, grabbing Minato by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Never mind that we're not supposed to target Ashikabi…"

Minato's hope rekindled itself. Could it be…?

A torrent of wind blew in from behind Minato and blasted Hikari back, tearing her hands free of him. A familiar pair of legs landed in front of him, their upper half concealed by a form-fitting dress. The thought unintentionally crossed Minato's mind to sneak a peek at what lay underneath, but he was too polite.

"Keep your paws off of him," Kazehana commanded, with all the regal authority of a queen.

Hibiki's concentration slipped, ever so slightly, when she saw who had come to Minato's rescue. In that moment, Musubi's fist broke through her lightning barrier, shattering it like glass and catching Hibiki in the cheek. Her teeth rattled around inside her jaw as the Lightning Sekirei stumbled back, thankful that she could still move her mouth. Shooting Hikari a look, who was in the process of being slammed by another hurricane wind, they both agreed that it was time to go. They didn't fight winged Sekirei on principle, and both of them had just about enough rotten luck for one day. Hikari spun herself in mid-air and pushed off a wall on the other side of this makeshift arena, the wind flowing around her to break against the bricks. Hibiki, meanwhile, went straight for a nearby ledge, following her sister out of sight.

After she was certain they weren't coming back, Kazehana turned and sprang at Minato, crashing her chest against his and wrapping her arms around him. He nearly fell over, but he didn't; she lifted her mouth next to his ear.

"You didn't show up after class ended, and I can't keep making excuses," she told him softly, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you."

Coming down, Kazehana began dusting off the scorch marks on Minato's clothes, Minato doing the same after he realized how dirty they must've gotten.

She stopped when she noticed the youthful, buxom girl standing behind him, who had _not_ departed the scene, was instead hopping up and down, giddy with excitement.

The purple-clad Sekirei looked back at her Ashikabi, raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting day, lover boy?" she asked. She couldn't _wait_ to hear his story on this one.


	7. Second Night of the Good Life

"No, wait, it's not what it looks like, I swear!" Minato stammered, waving his arms out in front of him. "I was walking home when I heard thunder and then Musubi-san crashed into me so I took her to MOS Burger-"

"Two seconds after meeting her and you already took her on a date?" Kazehana pouted disapprovingly. "Am I not good enough for you, Minato?"

Minato spoke words but his 19-year-old-male instincts told him there was no right thing he could say. He babbled about lightning and stores and how his wallet had been mugged by Musubi's appetite, but Kazehana was having none of it. She kept glowering at him, her cherry red lips pursed in a way that didn't suit her lovely features at all.

"Minato?" Musubi asked from behind him. "Who's this?"

Minato didn't hear; the hot water he was in was bubbling too loudly.

After she'd strung him along for about a minute, Kazehana cracked and starting chortling, unable to keep up the act any longer.

" _And then we found **another** Sekirei-_ Kazehana?"

Her arms were around him and her chest pressed to his. "You're just too easy, Mina-kun."

She gave him a kiss on the lips, igniting her pink wings. An elderly man living on the top floor of one of the surrounding buildings happened to be looking out the window when it happened, and upon shambling over to the bathroom, realized he'd forgotten to take his medication that morning. Damn telemarketers...

Meanwhile, the bright wings also lit a light bulb above Musubi's head.

"Oh, okay!" Musubi chirped. She bowed to her sister Sekirei. "I'm Number 88, Musubi. Nice to meet you!"

"Number 3, Kazehana," the other woman replied, mirroring Musubi's gesture. "So, how about we all go home?"

"Where's that?"

"At an inn a few blocks from here," Minato said, looking at her and causing Kazehana's second kiss to land on his cheek.

"Need a lift?" asked the raven-haired woman attached to him.

"I'll carry him!" Musubi exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "It's the least I can do for making Minato run so much!"

"And it's the least _I_ can do for not getting here sooner," Kazehana countered, disentangling herself and strutting over to Musubi.

Minato saw the electric sparks starting to fly between their eyes, and had a feeling this playful little argument might take awhile. And while the sight of the two women assertively pushing their busts together _di_ _d_ have its appeal...

Well, maybe he could watch just a _little_ longer; after all, if Musubi was anything like Kazehana, she wouldn't mind, either. And now that he could compare, it seems Kazehana only _just_ edged out Musubi in the breast department.

The Ashikabi shook his head. "Hey, Kazehana?" he asked, sticking a hand behind his back. "One finger or two?"

Kazehana smirked at this. "Out in public, Minato? I didn't think you were so daring."

While the ronin sputtered his flustered retort, Musubi hopped forward. " _Two!_ "

At which Minato got a hold of himself and revealed his hand, showing that yes, two fingers were held up.

"Better luck next time, Kazehana," he said, the red in his face fading as Musubi took him by the hand and leapt into the air.

 _Minato can be such a spoilsport sometimes,_ Kazehana sighed internally, following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry. Miya can be a little..." Minato paused, trying to find the right word as they walked through the front gate of Izumo Inn.

"Terrifying?" Kazehana chimed in.

Minato nodded. "Yeah, but she's a good landlady."

"If a little strict..." Kazehana murmured to herself. Miya's hardline stance on lewdness really got on Kazehana's nerves, more so because she'd been a lot more lenient while her husband had been alive.

At the upper window, a silhouette observed the new arrivals. She leaned on the frame, her form obscured by the blinds, tiny slivers of light peeking through to reveal snippets of her curvaceous form.

 _So, that guy became her Ashikabi after all_ , she thought to herself. Well, there would be hell to pay for that later. She never should've warned Kazehana of her presence, just attacked her like she'd done to the rest. Urgh, how could she have been so _stupid?!_

As the unseen figure continued to flagellate herself, neither she nor the three below realized there was another pair of eyes, watching Minato with devious intent from elsewhere inside, already scheming to get to him by the time he'd disappeared from her view.

Back down below, an effeminate-looking grey-haired man appeared in the doorway, dressed in a well-pressed grey suit and form-fitting black jeans.

"Welcome back," the grey-haired man said as he passed them on his way out.

"And where are you going, Kagari?" Kazehana asked as she and Musubi pulled Minato through the door.

"To work," he said. "Can't keep my clients waiting."

 _Work. Right,_ Minato thought. Having a job would certainly be nice. Thankfully, he hadn't failed the entrance exam yet, so his mother hadn't brought the ax down on his allowance. Again, not yet.

As they went through the front hall, Miya looked up from the stove.

"You're just in time. Dinner's almost ready. But first," she said, thrusting her spatula at Minato and Musubi. "You two, into the bath, _separately_."

Minato sighed. He might've expected as much, considering how ragged he must look from being charred by lightning. Kazehana didn't seem to mind, pulling him on Minato's shirt as Musubi trotted down the hall, eager to bathe for the first time in days.

"Second door on your left, dear!" Miya called.

"Got it!" Musubi hollered back.

Kazehana still had a death grip on Minato's tattered shirt as she led him upstairs.

"So, what should we do until your bath is ready?" she asked.

"I'd like to just lie down for a while, Kazehana. I'm feeling kind of, well, filthy," he said, gesturing to his still-scorched clothes.

She stopped once they'd reached the top and turned to him. Her eyes flashed mischievously and she rested her head next to his ear.

"Funny, so do I," she whispered, and began to caress his leg with her own.

"Now, Kazehana, you know better than to do that within the grounds of my inn," Miya said, having spontaneously appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

A frightening hanyo face peeked from behind the landlady's shoulder. "Right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Musubi sighed as she sank deeper into the hot water. There were few things she liked more than a hot bath, those things being food, fighting and training to fight. Minato being in her life expanded that list to a quartet.

As she took a sponge and began scrubbing her arms, she heard the door open. Another brown-eyed girl was preparing to get in the bath. She had her hair partially tied in a pony-tail that stuck out of the left side of the crown of her head, the rest of it flowing down behind her. The towel wrapped around her chest did nothing to hide her ample breasts.

"Hello!" Musubi beamed.

"Hi there!" the girl chirped, having up until that point been wondering who would post an "Occupied: Women" sign for an empty bathroom. "You just moved in here, right?"

Musubi nodded. "Yup. I just met my Ashikabi, and he was nice enough to-"

That's when Musubi caught a glimpse of the mark on her potential bath-mate's back, as the girl turned to hang up her towel.

"You're a Sekirei, too?" she gasped excitedly.

"Yeah," the brunette replied. "I'm-"

Musubi sprang out of the tub, her new adversary's bangs billowing in the wind of her uppercut.

"Wait," cried the girl, "we're not allowed to fight here!"

"I'm Number 88, Musubi! I'm a fist-type!"

The brunette yelped as Musubi swung again, missing and punching a hole in the paper door. Sliding under her adversary's outstretched arm, the girl grabbed her towel off the rack next to her head and burst through the door, looking to escape. Musubi, securing a towel of her own, pursued.

The brunette rounded a corner and leapt up to the top of the stairs, never touching one step. Musubi did likewise and they both found themselves in the hallyway. Eager as ever, Musubi rushed forward with another punch that her opponent bobbed beneath and dove past. The chase was on again, but not for long, for as she turned at the head of the stairs, she found Minato taking the last step up to his new room. The pair's confused and garbled cries of panic were heard throughout the house as they tumbled down the flight. The girl landed on the bottom of the pile, rolling once before slamming into the wall, sitting up against it.

Meanwhile, Minato landed perpendicular to her, his extremities splayed out as he rolled sideways, up her legs and on to her soft abdomen, the right side of his ribcage coming to rest up against her toweled chest.

Musubi arrived at the top of the stairs. Seeing her Ashikabi in the clutches of another Sekirei, she sailed down, skipping all the steps and winding up for another punch.

"Wait! Musubi! Hold on a second!" Minato stammered, flailing his arms.

A gust of wind heralded the arrival of his savior, but to Minato's surprise it wasn't Kazehana. The landlady Miya bolted in front of the prone duo, holding a pot lid like a shield, and caught Musubi's earth-shattering punch without so much as denting it. She then bopped Musubi on the head with her ladle scolding her.

"There is to be no violence in Izumo Inn, is that clear?"

"Okay…" Musubi whimpered. Musubi rubbed her head and lowered her eyes in shame, like a child who'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

It took Minato a second before he realized he was still lying on top of the brunette girl. Springing up, he apologized as she climbed to her feet.

"It's fine," she said. "I'm Uzume, by the way."

"Sahashi Minato, pleased to meet you," he replied, bowing his head.

Musubi had already introduced herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato lathered more soap into the sponge, collecting the day's events into his head. He'd managed to stay cognizant throughout the course of his cram classes, which was good since entrance exams were waiting for him at the end of the week, time forcing him ever-closer to the cannon's mouth.

Then he'd run into Musubi, then those twins, and then into that larger but just as over-enthusiastic Sekirei, No. 67, who of all things called himself "Kagedansu".

Minato also wondered if, given the man's similar attire and lack of weapons, he might also been a fist-type.

But then, one thing had led to another until Musubi had winged herself on his lips and become his second Sekirei. MBI, the company running the city-wide Sekirei tournament, had delivered a change of clothes for Musubi while she and Uzume had finished their bath. It frightened him a little that they had not only gotten his new address so quickly, but also that Musubi had become his Sekirei. He hadn't even moved his things from his old apartment yet.

Minato let out a weary breath. It would've been nice to bathe with his Sekirei, but he wasn't about to challenge Miya. That woman hid daggers behind her smile. Dinner was fast approaching, as was tomorrow.

He wondered if Musubi would be the last. It hadn't occurred to him that multiple Sekirei could share an Ashikabi. And it only now occurred to him that given the women's confrontation over who would ferry him home, he might find himself in the middle of a fierce tug-of-war should a more... _possessive_ member join their group.

That in mind, he was simultaneously disappointed and glad that Miya had insisted he bunk by himself, his two Sekirei sharing a room next to his.


	8. So Begins the Dance

The ronin awoke that morning to find his arms pinned to his sides. He panicked for a moment, before his brain finished switching on and the rest of his senses kicked into gear.

What had him trapped were a pair of nubile women. Kazehana on one side and Musubi on the other, the two buxom belles had his lanky arms engulfed in their cleavage, hugging him as a double-down on not letting him escape. Kazehana's head rested on his shoulder, her porcelain thigh having crawled up his own. Musubi was practically on top of him, her left boob pressed against his ribs and his. Despite their differing positions, both ladies slept with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, um, guys?" Minato asked. It's not that he didn't enjoy being here, it's that he had places to be and his arm had fallen asleep under Musubi.

Said brunette was the first to stir, her eyelids crawling to the top of her walnut iris.

"Hi, Minatooo..." she sighed, then leaned up to give Minato a peck on the lips. She'd jumped the gun, and so her aim was off, but the ronin was happy to take a kiss on the cheekbone. She then slid back down to re-nestle herself against his side.

"Musubi," he said, struggling to get his arm out from beneath her. "It's morning."

The Sekirei lazily opened one eye. "Sooo?" she whispered, before tightening her grip.

"So I kind of have to get up," he said. " _For cram school_..." he grumblingly added.

"Do you _haaave_ to?" Musubi breathed, snuggling up against him and mirroring Kazehana, her temple resting on his deltoid.

 _Do I have to._ Now, that wasa good question. What the heck was he still doing going to school? School was for normal people with normal lives and normal futures. School did not help deal with now _two_ affectionate women, both with superpowers, living with him. Neither did school let him content with this death tournament that he'd been roped into-

 _So far, I'd say it's worth it,_ he thought, glancing between the two feminine beauties.

-run by a madman who also happened to be one of his girlfriends' ex. So why the _hell_ was he still dragging himself out of bed every day? Why the-

 _Minatooo..._ The shadow that loomed over him made him shrink like a sponge under a heat lamp. _So you're telling me... That as a nationally recognized student... You're quitting college... **So you can sleep with**_ **how _many girls_ _?_**

Musubi felt him trembling and awoke fully, seeing that her Ashikabi had turned white as a ghost.

" _Mom,_ " he gasped.

Musubi's smile returned. "Silly Minato, I'm not your mom, I'm your Sekirei."

He bolted up right, tearing himself free of the brunette, though somehow Kazehana not only remained attached, but her curvaceous body came up with him. He'd frightened himself so well that he didn't even notice that neither Kazehana nor Musubi were wearing anything other than panties, and Kazehana didn't even have _that_ much!

" _Can't get Mom angry_ ," he wheezed.

"Aaw, but I wanted to stay in bed this morning," Kazehana teasingly groaned, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing her chin against him, like an affectionate cat. She reached up to turn his face towards her waiting mouth, taking no chances this early in the morning. Her aim was dead-on, and as her tongue coiled around his her wings flared to life to affirm it. She pushed her lips harder against him, because if he was going to be away for a good quarter of the day, then Kazehana wanted as much of him as she could get.

The sound of the door sliding open didn't end their morning make-out session. What _did_ break it was the angry spatula descending from on high to give them all a good whack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have a good day, Minato!" Musubi called, waving to him.

Minato looked up at the building before him, which seemed to loom taller and darker the more he stared. He felt like an unlucky soul who was returning from the ice of Siberia to the warm shelter of the local Gulag. Well, maybe not the first half, considering what he'd woken up to that morning.

If nothing else, he'd only have to put up with this for a few more days. Then, pass or fail, he'd be free to spend time with Musubi and Kazehana. And just like that, his late-adolescent mind started to fill with all sorts of scandalous imagery. He was so entrenched in the budding fantasy that he managed to walk his face straight into a wall. A _real_ wall, not a Sekirei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the city, as the afternoon trudged on, No. 67, the Shadow Sekirei continued his search for his Ashikabi. He'd avoided the notorious Lightning Twins whenever the crackle of thunder reached his ears, for he'd been lucky during their last encounter, that they hadn't just blasted the entire rooftop with lightning and been done with it. On the other hand, the shock might've saved him the trouble of defibrillating himself. But the chances of that happening ranged from slight to impossible, and he wasn't about to push his good fortune again. A fickle mistress, that one. Just like he was discovering now, for alas, no matter where he went, his body refused to yield any hint of his Chosen One. So he'd resigned himself to stand atop this roof and maybe _spot_ his Ashikabi.

Actually, we wasn't sure what would happen. His handler had tried to spin him a yarn about how he needed to _sleep_ with his Ashikabi to get his wings, but a quick word with other Sekirei had dispelled that notion. Now, if his tuner's other subject had just given him the time of day, not helped by the fact he'd been an absolute _gremlin_ during his youth, a simple in-joke might not have spiraled into a paranoid misconception.

"No symbol?" came an effeminate voice. "Perfect!"

Kagedansu suddenly found his arms pinned to his sides by a length of black cord. He maintained his footing as someone far weaker than him tried to pull him off-balance. He nonchalantly turned around and saw not one, but _two_ Sekirei, standing at the other end of the whip. The first, his attacker, wore a black dress with a wide yellow strip plastered down the middle, and black leggings that ran up to her thighs. She had her long blonde hair tied into pigtails, and the some trappings in the form of white lace gloves and black heels. Why anyone would wear heels to a fight, Kagedansu could only guess.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" he asked, insincerely polite.

"We need you to come with us. Our master is waiting for you," said the other one. She wore a white kimono that bisected at her chest. Chains adorned her top: one around her neck that began and ended somewhere in the depths of her cleavage, another that ran across the V-cut of her dress. Partially hidden by her auburn hair was a crimson Sekirei symbol, emblazoned on her forehead.

Kagedansu flashed a toothy grin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, so move it already!" grunted the first, struggling against his solidity. Pff, as if a skinny little twig like her could move _him_.

"Well, 'scuse me, but aren't you supposed to give your name and number _before_ you start the fight? It's only fair, after all," Kagedansu said. "Here, lemme show you."

He bowed, causing the twig to stumble back a bit.

"I'm Sekirei No. 67, Kagedansu."

"No. 38, Mitsuha," she growled, ignoring the oddity of his name. "Now will you please stop being so stubborn and just get a move on?!"

Kagedansu's attention jerked to Mitsuha's silent companion. " **YOU HEARD HER!** **IT'S OFFICIAL!** "

Mitsuha suddenly found herself speeding towards her captive, yanked by her own cord. He didn't even kick her, merely raising his foot and letting her face collide with his heel.

"So tell your master to go shove it."

Mitsuha was about to get up when he brought the hammer of justice down from on high and smashed her back down with his fist. He had a mind to terminate her right then and there, but unfortunately he couldn't use _norito_ until he found his Ashikabi. It wouldn't be a problem, if not for...

The woman was staring blankly at him, then to her fallen partner, then back at him.

"You next or not?" he asked, resting a fist on his hip. "Because I kinda got things to do."

She gave them each one more look, then spoke. "I'm broken, so I have no number," she said. "My name is Akitsu."

"Now how does _that_ work? All of us have numbers."

"I was made unwingable, cast away like trash. It's why I am The Discarded Number."

Kagedansu's forehead wrinkled as his brows raise. "Ooooooh..."

The Shadow Sekirei shifted his feet and pursed his lips, feeling very awkward. He remembered her now, from a few nights ago when he'd stumbled upon her in that park. Seemed the snot-nosed brat had taken her in, though Sixty-Seven doubted it was out of kindness. Still, wouldn't help for Akitsu to hear him say that. So instead, he nodded at the unconscious girl lying next to his left foot.

"Didn't plan on helping her?"

"I thought she was enough," Akitsu said, aimlessly staring at her companion's body, noting the crest that remained. "I suppose I was wrong."

"Pff, ya think?"

Icicles materialized around Akitsu, and Kagedansu got a sinking feeling in his gut. It was well-founded, for in the next instant he was dodging a hail of chilling blades shooting towards him. As Kagedansu evaded, he remembered his tuner mentioning something about several Sekirei who didn't use weapons or bare knuckles, but could actually control the elements themselves. Wait, what was he talking about? He'd seen it, first hand, from the other Sekirei his tuner had adjusted! And if Akitsu was as tough as his old non-acquaintance, then he was neck-deep in dark waters. Now, if he could just remember what else they'd said. Something important, something that could probably help him out right now.

Wait, now he remembered! The elementals were all glass cannons: able to dish it out, but no _way_ could they take it. Provided, of course, Kagedansu could land a hit.

The Shadow Sekirei avoided another flurry of razor-sharp ice-knives and tried to formulate a plan. He began running full-tilt around Akitsu, looking to get at her back. She twisted her lithe body around to follow him, making sure to keep her eyes on him, forcing him to flip and roll around more ice conjured beside her. As he reached the second cycle of his orbit, Kagedansu's form shimmered and vanished as his camouflage enveloped him. He stopped as soon as he was concealed, and saw Akitsu's eyes continue on, just for an instant.

Kagedansu chose that instant to strike, taking long, heavy strides towards her. She reacted by freezing the ground around her, thus throwing him off-balance and robbing his incoming kick of most of its force. A quick ice barrier halted it, and another stopped his follow-up punch aimed right at her face.

Master had warned her about this one, and his tricky ways. Too bad she'd forgotten it along with her underwear; Mitsuha might have fared better. When she lowered the wall, however, her target was gone. She scanned the nearby rooftops for him, then the sidewalk, before spotting a shimmer a block away. Instantly, she took off in pursuit, but lost him again when he cut left and passed under a grove of trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days down, three more to go. Minato was marching ever-closer to the guillotine that was the Tokyo University entrance exams. All he ever seemed to learn, in this house of horrors, was how much he didn't know.

He spied Musubi down the street, dressed in her usual white gi and red skirt, hopping up and down and waving to him.

"Minato!" she called, causing several males to follow her gaze. If looks could kill, Minato knew he'd be a pair of smoking shoes right now.

Crossing the throng of envious glares, Minato's woes blew away when Musubi threw her arms around him. This close, he realized the bubbly girl was heavier than she looked, his feet stumbling back a few steps.

"It's like you read my mind, Musubi," he said, prompting his Sekirei to giggle.

"Silly Minato, I can't read minds!"

Although, speaking of windy things, Minato wondered where Kazehana hadn't shown up to greet him. Surely she hadn't agreed to let Musubi have him all to herself for the day, did she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A different sound reached his ears as Kagedansu ran by a store that specialized in foreign imports. Instantly, he stopped. It was music, but not the traditional Japanese music that he'd caught bits of inside MBI Tower. Nor was it the sound that his tuner had played on her violin. It was something else, something he'd never heard before. It speared right through his body and rooted him to the ground, so entranced was he by the sound. The lyrics were in a foreign language, English, he believed, so he could only grasp at a few words. Training to beat 107 other super-powered life-forms didn't leave much time for learning a second language, despite his best efforts. Nor did hunting day and night for his life-long partner.

Of course, maybe he would have more luck if he was any good at schmoozing women. He wasn't, however, so his chances of success were left ranging from slight to impossible. Still, hadn't stopped him from trying.

"Like it?" a deep, deadpan voice asked. The Shadow Sekirei snapped back to Earth and looked down to his left.

"I find it quite enjoyable myself," said the voice once again, still as dry as a desert. The plus-sized man took in the sight of a rather scrawny youth, a full head-and-a-half shorter than him. He had a gaunt face and long, bony arms poking out of the sleeves of his T-shirt. His black hair cascaded down his head, parting in the middle to expose his face. A pair of narrow-lens sunglasses sat on his rather long nose and his hands were stuck in the pockets of his overly-baggy pants. The toes of his sneakers poked out from underneath the cuffs of said pants. If not for the leering skull-faced man that scowled at the outside world from the front of his T-shirt, one might think he almost looked pretentious.

No. 67 found it hard to believe that such a deep, masculine voice had come from the mouth of such an unassuming individual. Why, he looked like he might snap in half if someone coughed on him too hard. Whoever this kid was, he really needed to eat a cheeseburger, or _something_ , because-

 _Priorities, Kagedansu, priorities_ , the Sekirei thought to himself. He was still being pursued, and he couldn't tell this stranger about the Plan or else the Director would have him for lunch.

Leaning forward and clasping his hands together, he asked, "What is that…" he trailed off, fidgeting, unable to find the right word to describe what he was hearing.

"It's called rock 'n' roll," the kid said, still as stone-faced as before. "British-American genre."

 _Rock 'n' roll_ , thought Kagedansu. His heart raced. There was something primal, something invigorating about it that rocked his soul to the very core, made him want to go out and conquer the world.

Suddenly, finding his Ashikabi didn't seem as vital for some strange reason.

"Tell me more about this 'rock 'n' roll'," he said excitedly, following the youth into the store.

Outside, Akitsu leapt over to where she thought she'd spied him. The Discarded Number looked around for a bit, but saw no sign of Kagedansu anywhere. Lowering her head, her abandonment complex flooding her mind like a monsoon, she resolved herself to return with her comatose partner and face Hayato's ire alone. She only hoped that he could find it within himself to forgive them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazehana twirled her hand and a whirlwind spun the oncoming silk away, its bladed edge softening as it unwound. Her other hand clutched an empty bottle, previously filled with sake.

"Why so enthusiastic?" she asked her white-clothed opponent, sending a gust of wind at her. The veiled girl dove to the side and rolled to her feet, coming to a stop near the lip of the roof.

"Sekirei are supposed to fight until only one remains," her opponent replied, her groping silken tendrils arcing through the air. "Isn't that what The Sekirei Plan is about?"

"Maybe, but it's tradition to introduce yourself before attacking," Kazehana replied, lowering her arms and leaping to the side as the veils swooped past her. "And neighbors usually don't greet each other this way."

The veiled Sekirei halted, her headsman's choppers hanging above Kazehana's head. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Since you asked…"

Kazehana leapt up in the air as the veils snapped down to encircle her. Another burst of air buffeted her opponent's veil and she strained against it. Landing behind her, Kazehana yanked the veil off of her head and placed a finger on her exposed Sekirei crest.

" _That_ 's what I'm talking about, Uzume."

The brunette froze, her eyes wide with fear, her side-tied pony-tail wavering in the wind.

"Why weren't you this strong last time?" Uzume asked breathlessly.

"Last time, you caught me in the middle of reacting to Minato. I couldn't exactly bring my A-game." She could feel Kazehana's finger between her shoulder blades, and small wind tunnels forming around her ankles to sweep her up should she try anything. "Thanks for not turning him into kabob, by the way."

Kazehana's sincerity did nothing to assuage Uzume's dread. One quick incantation from Number 3 and everything would be over. Her Ashikabi would be left alone, lying in her hospital bed, no one left in her life. At the thought of it, Uzume felt an enormous pain swell up in her chest, and a knot tie itself in her throat.

_Chiho, no…_

"Wild guess: there's more to this than whatever you were about to sell me," she said, her finger pressing harder on Uzume's crest. "Am I right?"

Number 10 silently awaited the incantation, but it never came.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal," said Kazehana, lowering her hand, dragging all the tension down with her. "I'll let these little incidents slide, _and_ I'll even keep your double-life a secret…"

An empty liquor bottle was lifted in front of Uzume's face.

"For more sake!"

Try as she might, Uzume couldn't stop a guffaw from escaping. She might've expected as much; everyone had their Achilles' heel, and Kazehana's was the sauce.

"Don't you think it's a little early to start drinking?" she joked, looking over her shoulder.

Kazehana laughed. "Uzume," she smirked, gripping her friend about the shoulders, "it's _always_ the right time to start drinking."


	9. The Pact Made, Their Fates Sealed

Kagedansu followed Izanagi out of the store, his mind still digesting all the new stuff he'd seen. He'd stood by and pestered both the youth _and_ the proprietor over and over again about, "What's this thing?" and "What is _that_ all about?" and "I-rohn Mai-dehn? Who are _they?_ " Eventually, the shop keep, a middle-aged Japanese man with a beard he could go fishing with, rattled off a long song making fun of the Sekirei.

In English, of course, because why would the guy give Kagedansu a chance to find a come-back?

Every mocking cloud had a silver lining, though. Over two hours inside and that tune had been the first time Izanagi's stone-faced mask had cracked to show a grin. It was so fast that Kagedansu almost missed it, but that solitary moment sent a single word drawling through his head like he was Frankenstein's monster.

_**Fr-... Frieeeend?** _

As he followed the boy out of the store, the skeletal youth hadn't seem annoyed by his presence, or the constant inquiries that had followed. But then, Izanagi might've been a robot masquerading as a human being, like one of those "Terminators" Kagedansu had learned of. It would certainly explain why the kid never talked to anyone.

Well, then again, he talked to Kagedansu, didn't he? Maybe there was still hope.

Izanagi, meanwhile, had picked up a few compact disks and a DVD of an "old-ish" foreign film. Turns out, despite his lack of expression, he was _really_ into Western stuff, these particular items tracing their origins to Great Britain. The one on top depicted a long-haired man, clad in furs and clutching a two-handed sword, his face marked up with blue warpaint. The Sekirei had asked of the film, but after he was told how it ended with the public execution of the hero, he decided that _maaaaybe_ it wasn't for him.

Now, the CD case beneath it, featuring one of those Terminators driving a muscle car decked with guns through a desert highway with a cybernetic vulture about to land on the roof? _That_ was cool.

Regardless, Kagedansu was glad that they were finally done in that store, because he was starting to feel really hot and the ventilation in there had been terrible. Even with his black gi allowing the evening air to cool him off, it almost felt like he had a fever. Except Sekirei didn't get sick, so it couldn't be that. Regardless, Kagedansu felt like he needed to lie down a bit, so his usual routine of sleep-in-a-tree-until-falling-out wasn't going to cut it.

" _ **PLEASE**_ , Musashibo-san," the Sekirei pleaded, clasping his hands together above his head, "let me room with you for the night! I _promise_ I won't take up much space!"

Izanagi's eyelids drooped a little behind his shades. He hated to see a grown man grovel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazehana waltzed out of the bar, he black hair billowing behind her, with Uzume following. The sake here had been pretty weak, certainly not enough to get _her_ drunk. Still, she was feeling the buzz, so they were on the right track.

"Well, where do _you_ think we should go?" Uzume asked. A bit of sake had spilled on the yellow star on her magenta shirt. She wasn't about to walk around in her veils, so she'd rushed back to Izumo Inn and changed. And, to her credit, she'd come back to keep her end of the deal, as opposed to, say, running off and disappearing forever.

"I know a place," Kazehana replied. "It's usually full of lonely high school boys, so plenty of free drinks for us."

"'Lonely high school boys', hm?" Uzume smirked at her bestie as they walked. "How would _you_ know how lonely they are?"

"Oooh," Kazehana mirthfully sighed, stretching her arms behind her head, "a woman knows how to pick up on these things."

Uzume's eyes narrowed mischievously, and she leaned closer to the wind-user. "What _kinds_ of things, Kazehana?"

The Wind Sekirei raised a finger and slowly twirled it above her head, all while looking at Uzume. The veil-user took the hint and looked around them. Every person with a bolt and tackle on hand was ogling them, or more specifically, an area slightly below the women's necklines.

Number 10 finished her scan and looked down at her chest, that yellow star smack-dab in the middle, almost like a bullseye. Beside her, Kazehana was still leaning back, her hefty melons jumping a little with each step the well-endowed ravenette took. Returning to her own chest, Uzume reached up with her hands and pushed her breasts together.

She could almost hear the result: five-dozen jaws hitting the ground.

"Now now, Uzume-chan," Kazehana playfully chided, "think of these poor men. What'll happen to them if you keep flaunting yourself?"

"Says the _queen_ of flaunting!" Uzume laughed back.

The bustier bird huffed, shaking her massive chest even more. "I-don't-know- _what_ you're talking about," she smirked.

Rounding a corner, with a fresh gathering of eyes to greet them, an ember of devilishness sparked in Uzume's mind. Matching Kazehana's pace, she wound a hand around the older Sekirei's waist and, keeping her eyes focused solely on her bestie, pulled them against each other. With their breasts, hips and butts now competing for the title of "Squooshiest", Uzume unfurled her free hand and gestured along the network of openings along the middle of Kazehana's dress.

"Need a hint?"

"Oh, but I couldn't impose on you," Kazehana politely retorted, lowering her arms and pulling Uzume _even closer_ against herself. The dozens of eyes that gawked at them looked ready to pop out of their sockets. The black-haired belle leaned in close, a seductive smile on her full lips, and whispered, "Let's see how far we can take this."

Opening her mouth, Kazehana flicked her tongue against Uzume's ear.

And on that day, approximately sixty-four Neo Tokyo men were hospitalized with a case of "the vapors".

The two women broke their press, and their stride, unable to contain their hysterical laughter. The angry stares from about forty-eight wives and girlfriends only made them laugh harder. Uzume had to lean on a window for support; she was ready to fall flat on her face from how hard she was clutching her stomach.

"We're terrible!" Kazehana declared.

"The absolute worst!" the veil-user agreed. When the two finally recovered themselves, Number Three found Number Ten looking into her eyes, a mixture of relief and sorrow that Kazehana knew all too well, unfortunately.

"Thanks for talking me into this, Kazehana," said Uzume. "I needed a night like this."

The Wind Sekirei smiled at her. "Funny way of saying 'forcing you', don't you think, Uzume-chan?"

"Well, however you did it..." Uzume gave a small nod with her head, her brown bangs and side-tail swaying towards her friend. "I'm glad."

"Anything for a friend in need, honey." Kazehana then turned sideways and stuck out her elbow. "Shall we, Uzume?"

Linking arms, the duo took five steps before the brunette halted again.

"Wait a minute!" Uzume turned to her companion. "Why are we _walking?_ For crying out loud,we're-"

She caught herself just in time, the touch of her fingers sealing her lips. Spying a nearby alley, Uzume dragged Kazehana over before finishing her thought.

"We're Sekirei!" she whispered.

"How about a race?" Kazehana lifted her leg like a ballet dancer, high enough that she could kiss her own kneecap. Balancing perfectly on her high-heeled shoe for a moment, she lowered her limb and repeated the move with her opposite appendage. "If you win, _I'll_ buy the first bottle."

"Yeah?" Uzume squatted down, stretching herself. "And what if _you_ win?"

"Then you help _me_ ," Kazehana stated, "re-do our little duet in front of Mina-kun."

Uzume grinned at that. "You. _Bitch,_ " she murmured. "Why would you _do_ that to him?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think it'll help him appreciate how lucky he is."

"Maybe," Uzume conceded. "It's just too bad _you're too slow!_ "

And they were off: one with an unfair head-start, the other with an unfair neglect-to-mention-where-exactly-they-were-headed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at Izanagi's two-room apartment, Kagedansu beheld what must've been the largest collection of stylized English words he'd ever seen. Izanagi's claim of "dabbling from time to time" with foreign stuff didn't come _close_ to being an understatement. If the youth hadn't been so blandly sincere, Kagedansu would've thought him a liar.

Though the one outlier amidst the collection of posters was a portrait of a karate sensei holding a white square out in front of him, kanji running down the right side of the picture. When asked who he was, Izanagi merely replied, "My personal hero."

The heat in Kagedansu's body had grown considerably since they entered the lobby. Now in the room, he collapsed, breathing heavily. Izanagi casually turned and, saying nothing, helped the large man to his feet. Slinging an arm over one shoulder, he assisted Kagedansu over to the one-man bed. The Sekirei flopped down on it, a hand pressed to his chest.

"You okay, Kagedansu-san?" Izanagi asked, the tiniest, most insignificant amount of concern present in his voice. It made the heat flare up even more.

 _It can't be_ , Kagedansu thought. "Hey, Izanagi-san, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Izanagi replied matter-of-factly.

Chuckle-heaving, Kagedansu continued. "Why'd you agree to take in a stranger like me?"

Izanagi's response was punctuated by a slight shrug. "Mh, I don't mind. You seem like good company."

Kagedansu's body seemed to move on its own. He slowly sat up, his eyelids half-shut in a trance. He knew what was coming, and he was at all-out war with himself over whether or not he should go through with it. The pros were decimating the cons, it seemed.

"What are you doing?" Izanagi asked, an edgy note entering his voice. Kagedansu continued to lean forward, his face growing ever-closer to Izanagi's, his mouth opening, preparing to seal the contract.

A fist slamming into his cheek and sliding across his face snapped the Sekirei out of his stupor.

" _ **Explain. Now**_ ," Izanagi said, the edgy note having exploded into a threatening symphony.

 _Always the quiet ones_ , Kagedansu thought, a shiver of dread crawling down his spine. Well, he was pretty sure he was having a reaction, so he laid it all out for the youth: who he was, his powers, the Sekirei being human-looking aliens, the tournament, Ashikabi, everything he could think of. Izanagi took it the same way he'd taken everything, sans Kagedansu's attempt to kiss him.

"Except I'm straight," he said once the lesson was over.

" **I KNOW! I AM, TOO!** " Kagedansu shot back, irritated, though he wasn't sure what at. "I like a nice rack and a soft, feminine body just as much as the next guy…"

Eyeing Izanagi, he was thankful that his would-be life-partner was about as far off the mark as could be.

"But you're my Ashikabi, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"But do I really have to kiss you?"

Kagedansu thought about it. It had explained to him that the winging was triggered by an exchange of DNA, namely mucosal contact, sooo…

"We could just touch our tongues together," he suggested. "Or you could spit in my hand or something."

Izanagi shook his head.

"No, that's... Worse." He sighed, his stone-faced expression deigning to shift a little. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Screwing his eyes shut and puckering his lips, Kagedansu touched his lips to Izanagi's. He felt the youth's face contort ever so slightly. He didn't like this, either.

What Kagedansu _did_ like, however, was the feverish heat leaving his body, to be replaced by what felt like molten magma, far hotter and yet somehow cooler. The magma within him hardened into rock, then into solid metal, filling his limbs with power. He felt _unstoppable_ , like he could head-butt the Earth itself and the planet would lose. The last trickles of heat exploded from his back in a pair of pitch-dark wings, his Sekirei symbol flashing with beautiful black light that shone even through his equally black gi.

Izanagi witnessed this as he quickly pulled away and let the reaction take its course.

"So, what? You're my-"

" **BROTHER**. **WE'RE GOING WITH THAT,** _ **OKAY?!**_ " Kagedansu bellowed, his eyes wide with hysteria.

Izanagi was not about to object. "Works for me. You're my Sekirei now?" he asked.

"Now and forever," Kagedansu replied, the tension draining from his body as he shook his Ashikabi's shoulder. He then opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and gagged a little. "Still don't feel right..."

"Do you _mind?!_ " an elderly female voice shrieked from outside the door. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Izanagi pursed his lips, slightly annoyed. It was only eight o' clock in the evening.

Kagedansu, still high on the power of the norito, got up off the bed, stomped over to the front door and flung it open.

" **THEN TRY HARDER!** " he roared, slamming it shut again. He then turned to his Ashikabi. "I say, we cleanse ourselves with _**DRINK!**_ "

"I say that sounds like a plan," Izanagi responded, rubbing a hand across his lips, trying to make his mouth feel clean again. "I know a place. The owner doesn't check ID so long as high school kids stop at 'buzzed'."


	10. And That's Called Having A Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, the OCs are not going to take the story away from Minato and the rest of Team Izumo. It only seems like that because, despite not being as central as Minato or his Sekirei, Kagedansu and Izanagi are both important to the plot, as is their relationship.

As Minato lifted the noodles into his mouth, he wondered where Kazehana was. It was getting late, and he was starting to worry. He really shouldn't, since Kazehana was one of the Single Numbers; according to the Lightning Twins (both their reaction and the result of their encounter with her), this was kind of a big deal. Probably off getting a drink, or twelve. Likely the latter.

Next to him, Musubi was mowing down her plate of fish, her attempts to spoon-feed him dropped when Miya presented her with her dinner. Kagari, the other male resident, had once again skipped dinner in favor of his job: hosting a club, according to Miya. He was quite popular there, it seemed.

Minato's train of thought was brought screeching to a halt when Musubi shoved another wad of noodles into his mouth, smiling. He nearly gagged, but smiled back. He knew she was just trying, if a little _too_ hard, to make him happy.

Another pair of eyes observed Minato as he ate, watching him intently from her secret lair on the second floor. Adjusting her glasses, she placed a hand on her chest. She felt her body growing hotter beneath her pink cheongsam dress, and she knew what that meant. Now all she had to do was wait for the right time to _experiment a little..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, here's to us, brother," Kagedansu declared. He clinked his sake cup against his Ashikabi's beer bottle, spilling a little sake on his robed pants.

"May our deaths be neither horrible nor imminent," Izanagi said in his usual dry tone, tilting his head back and taking a long swig.

Kagedansu chuckled nervously. "Here's hoping?" the Sekirei replied. _Is he always this morbid?_

Looking around, the place was packed, cram students having come to wash their worries away with drink and music. Suddenly, it made perfect sense as to why the owner didn't card people. Having met the owner, who tended the bar, it was good to see that he didn't let his underage customers drink themselves silly.

A flock of male students were gathered on the other end of the bar, all waving yen around. Catching a few glimpses through the mess of bodies, Kagedansu could see that they had surrounded two _extremely_ beautiful women, both laughing and wavering in their seats as the slurped down sake. One wore a Chinese-style skin-tight dress, purple in color, which exposed her flat stomach and massive cleavage. Her long black hair had been tied back, cascading down from the ribbon that bound it. The other wore blue jeans and a pink bellytop with a yellow star on the front, clinging to her slightly lesser but no-less-impressive chest. _Her_ hair was brown and unbound, sans the pony-tail sticking out of the left-top of her head.

Kagedansu had a thing for brunettes, and the sake was already bringing it to the fore, so he couldn't help but stare. Izanagi was leaning back on his stool, staring at the two naiads that had graced the joint with their presence.

"Think we should say hello?" Kagedansu asked.

"I'm fine where I am," replied Izanagi. He took another long shot of beer, some of it dribbling down his narrow chin. Kagedansu's hand shot out to steady him as his sworn brother almost fell off of his seat. It wouldn't do for his Ashikabi to be this off-balance on just his first bottle.

They stayed for a while, observing the two women throw down shot after shot of sake, the brothers sipping their own drinks. There were other girls around, sure, but none could compare to those two, making it pretty easy to spot who was single and who wasn't. Izanagi finished his beer soon enough, and Kagedansu switched to water after his second cup of sake. He knew how much liquor he could hold, and it wasn't much. He was surprised that he'd managed to make it to two, though that's not something he wanted his new Ashikabi to know.

Eventually, the two women got up and shouldered their way through the throng of students, making their way to the door. They'd somehow managed to widdle their way through the entire crowd, because by the time they were sauced-up enough to walk zig-zags without trying, every horny idiot in the bar had run out of cash. Kagedansu turned around in his seat, taking in all the other occupants having a good time, some laughing, some crying, a few running to the bathroom in panic. His eyes narrowed as he spied a trio of rather shady-looking individuals approaching the two buxom women from across the room. From their smiles, he could tell that these three sought to take advantage of certain intoxicated females. Shooting a glance at Izanagi, he got up, his Ashikabi slapping a wad of yen on the counter as he did the same.

Seems happy hour had been cut short.

The brothers briskly navigated their way through the tables and patrons to the entrance. Given that the women were doubling-back on their path every eight steps, unable to walk in a straight line, this was not a challenging thing to do.

"Oh, hi there. Baiagurla drink?" said China-Dress as they approached, waving her empty sake bottle around.

"You two have had enough," Izanagi said, draining the last swig of beer from his own bottle. China-Dress's muddled mind thought this was _very_ hypocritical. "Besides, I think the owner's out of booze."

"Then allow us, as the kind folk we are, to walk them to their home," said one of the shady characters, nearing them.

"No, it's okay, they're in good hands," Kagedansu said, holding up one of his own. He wasn't about to start a fight over something as silly as a pair of wobbly women, certainly not with a trio of weeds like them. Then again, his new brother was pretty spindly himself, so The Shadow Sekirei wisely omitted that last part.

"Maybe they'd like to be in better hands," another sneered, sparking a chuckle from his comrades.

"Yeaaaah, maybwe wooood," said Star-Shirt as a small hiccup escaped her lips.

Izanagi wasn't about to stand for any of this. He flipped his now-empty beer-bottle around in his hand and broke it against the door frame. Next thing Sleaze-Ball the First knew, he was staring at a circle of jagged glass. The Ashikabi snarled something foreign, which Kagedansu didn't catch as his English had only just started to form, but whatever it was, it didn't sound very nice. If looks could kill, those three would be nothing but idle puffs of red vapor; a fact they seemed to realize, because they scrambled away from the spindly kid, feeling his glare burning in to the backs of their skulls as they fled.

Kagedansu let out a sigh of relief. Much as he enjoyed a good brawl, there was nothing to be gained from fighting washed-out highschoolers. Also, Izanagi was apparently a scrapper, or at least tried to play at one. Plus-factor for him.

Tripping up as she exited, Star-Shirt stumbled around and fell against Kagedansu, her breasts sliding down his upper abdomen.

"Wooah, yor hyooooooge," the brunette slurred. Kagedansu suddenly felt dizzy, though he attributed that to the heavy odor of liquor on her breath, not her rather provocative grinding against his chest, her breasts sliding down to stop just above his-

_Down boy! Priorities!_

Supporting his theory was how his eyes bulged and he coughed, his lungs refusing to allow the miasma of sake-vapor into his body.

" _And you have a beautiful eyes_ ," he wheezed, his own eyes watering. Sliding his hands under her arms, he placed her back on her feet.

"Oohh staaaahpit, yu," she said, drunkenly waving a hand at him. Kagedansu rubbed his eyes with his thumb and middle finger, trying to get the burning gas out.

 _One more excuse to wear sunglasses at night_ , Izanagi thought to himself.

"A'm Oo-z'me, bythuh-way," said Star-Shirt.

"Izanagi," said the Ashikabi, then gestured to his gagging Sekirei. "And Kagedansu."

"Pffff, thaaas nod'a name!" Oo-z'me guffawed.

"Yes it is," said Kagedansu.

"No iss naht!"

"Yeah it is, it's _my_ name!"

"Wuwl, thn _yuuuuu_ ," slurred Star-Shirt, drilling a finger into the large Sekirei's ribs, "don' godda name!"

" _Yeah I do!_ " Kagedansu protested. "I'm Kagedansu!"

"Ana A'm U- _zume!_ " she declared.

"Pleased to meet you!" Kagedansu grinned, offering her a hand.

"Yeah-i'-is!" U-zume shouted, getting more booze-breath in Kagedansu's face and causing his eyes to water again. Despite this, he still managed to give her hand a good shake.

Izanagi addressed Purple-Dress. "What about you?"

"I'm-" Purple-Dress slurred something but Japanese or English, it was garbled in transit.

"'Drunk'," Izanagi translated.

"Naaaah, thas Kaz'hana!" U-zume corrected, a hand catching her about the waist before she could tip herself forward.

"Well," Kaz'hana giggled, "he's-not wrong!"

"So then, where's your house?" the Ashikabi asked.

Kaz'hana clumsily pushed him away. "We khen geh home juss-fine," she drawled, nearly falling over, Izanagi catching her by her waist.

"Don't listen to yourself when you're drunk," he said, slinging one feminine arm over his shoulder and reaching around her back to hold her up. She slurred something that might've been a complaint, but Izanagi could neither tell nor be bothered to care. "Do you remember where you live?"

" _Thah_ way," both women said, pointing in opposite directions.

The males collectively sighed. This was going to be a _long_ walk. Still, virtue was its own reward and all that, and having a buxom woman lean on each of them would certainly make the trip go faster, right?


	11. The Morning After

"Big brother!"

Minato found himself alone in a forest. He was clothed in his usual shirt-and-jeans attire, and surrounded by luminescent plant life. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but this felt a bit more... Real, for lack of a better word. Ancient religious texts often had their subjects experiencing dream-like visions of the future, and aside from the weird green glow that was lighting up the place, this could easily pass for the park that lay no more than a few blocks from the Inn. It was uncanny, actually.

"Save me, big brother…" a fearful little voice echoed.

He turned to where the voice came from and saw a petite silhouette running towards him, its child-like hands outstretched, fleeing from something. It had named him well, because instantly he began running towards it, trying to do as it asked, though it felt like he was wading through molasses.

The small form ran into his arms and buried her head in his chest, whimpering in fear. Instantly Minato was on the case, pulling her close as her form became more clear. She was a small girl, with long, dark-blonde hair that ran down her back and a little dress that was as green as the glow surrounding them.

"It's okay. You don't have to cry," he said, pressing his cheek to her crown. She sniffed.

"But they wanna take me... I don't want to go..." she sobbed.

"Who's taking you?" Minato asked, angered that someone would try to harm a child.

He saw his breath materialize in front of him in an icy mist. The plants around him began to wither and die as a layer of frost overtook the green form and caused it to curl up like the foliage, cocooning itself in green. Minato heard the sound of metal hack through bark, and one one of the willow trees came toppling down as another one sprang up to take its place, the trees multiplying until they'd formed a thick wall for a winding labyrinth, pushing him and the frost out.

"No! Wait!" Minato cried, his own voice echoing throughout the wood.

He felt the ice ensnare his ankles and creep its way up his legs as the vision faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato awoke to a pair of lips pressed against his own. He sleepily opened his eyes and found himself staring at the closed eyes of a pretty red-haired girl. He felt a pair of firm breasts pressed against his chest, not unlike Musubi's, and soft thighs straddling his right leg, like Kazehana's, but less toned.

The heat in the girl's body encircled her waist like a sash, sliding down her legs. At the same time, another ring of warmth made its way up her body and like a lover disrobing their conquest. The two reversed and came oozing back to her chest, her golden wings emerging from her back.

"Number 2, the Wisdom Sekirei, Matsu, at your service, Minato," she said. "Now and forever."

Minato blinked, not entirely sure if he was still dreaming.

"And since you're here, why don't you and I go back to my room so we can experiment a little?" she said, squeezing his arms with her hands and emitting a soft cackle.

Suddenly, the dream had become a nightmare.

The door to his room opened, accompanied by the sound of a chainsaw revving up. As it died down, a wooden spoon descended from on high to give everyone a smack on the head: Minato, Matsu, Uzume-

Wait a second…

Minato, rubbing the new lump on his head, looked to either side of him to see the curvaceous forms of Kazehana and Uzume, butt-naked and groaning as they woke up. Seems that the chainsaw, roaring once more, was not mixing well with their hangovers.

"Lewd acts will not be tolerated at The Izumo Inn, Matsu," Miya said, gripping the drop of the spoon with her other hand. She gestured at the nude women with it. "That goes for you two, as well."

The chainsaw revved up again. Uzume and Kazehana clutched their heads in pain. Minato, now hearing it a third time, realized it was actually someone at the bottom of the stairs, snoring.

Rubbing his eyes and still in his pajamas, Minato lumbered his way to his door and peered down the steps. Lying at the bottom of the stairs, slumped down, was the living wall from the other day, Kagedansu. However, he was not the one making the noise. Sprawled face-up on top of the large Sekirei's thighs was a long-haired youth, no older than 15, his eyes shut and his mouth hung open. It was hard to believe such a small person could be so loud, especially juxtaposed against a massive slab like Kagedansu.

Minato heard the mumbled complaints from his bedside as Miya rousted his surprise bed-mates from the floor, Matsu sprinting down the hall and through a secret rotating door at the end wall. It was at that moment that Kagedansu slumped down further, accidentally inhaling some of the youth's black hair. He began to snort as consciousness returned to him. His flailing limbs woke the smaller one, now lying on his chest.

Miya came out of Minato's bedroom and slid past him, making her way down the steps. Kazehana and Uzume, having dragged themselves to their feet, shuffled their way to the door, poking their heads out and taking note of the two unexpected guests.

Kagedansu recognized them. They were the two girls whom he and Izanagi had escorted home. His eyes widened and his teeth clenched as his rage began to fester. Oh boy, did he have words for them.

"YOU TWO NEED TO CUT BACK ON THE BOOZE!" he roared, pointing an angry finger at the two women.

SMASH. As if the younger one's snoring had been bad enough, the shout was like getting swatted in the face by a bus.

Kazehana groaned weakly. "Your voice, it-"

"EVERY SINGLE INTERSECTION, ONE OF YOU HAD TO STOP AND ARGUE OVER WHICH WAY TO GO! I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO TAKE THE REST OF MY DAMN LIFE TO-"

Kagedansu's angry rant was cut off by a large wooden spoon whacking him on the noggin.

"Raised voices are not allowed in my inn, nor is cursing," the purple-haired woman said, retracting the spoon. A demonic visage appeared in front of the sworn brothers. "Is that clear?"

Kagedansu thought he might soil his gi. On top of his clothed thigh, he felt Izanagi shudder in fear.

"Absolutely," he wheezed, flashing a terrified thumbs-up sign. Izanagi nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful," Miya said, the visage vanishing. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

The brothers were up on their feet at blinding speed. Miya took that as an affirmation.

"My head…" Uzume said, lying in a fetal position.

"You deserve it," Izanagi muttered in her direction, frigid as ice. He knew she heard him with her Sekirei hearing. Kagedansu slapped his Ashikabi on the back, steering him towards the kitchen.

"Come on, little brother," he said. He looked up at them. The inferno within still raged, apparently. "I'm sure they've learned their lesson," he hissed, a cheerful grimace shotgunned on to his face.

A door opened and Musubi came out, her blue top hanging on her shoulders and only a pair of panties covering her lower parts.

"Good morning," she said, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Minato scrambled to get her back inside her room before Miya found out. One headache was more than enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scientists are baffled as to how this freak growth occurred, though MBI has assured the public that they are personally looking into the matter."

Kagedansu wasn't paying the TV much mind, as he was too busy feeding breakfast into his mouth with all the efficiency of a wheat harvester. He wasn't a messy eater, per se, but the rate at which his food disappeared was quite a sight to behold. In that, if one looked away for too long, one might look back and find his plate completely empty, crumbs the only sign that there was anything there to begin with.

"That was delicious," Kagedansu declared. "You're an excellent cook, Asama-dono."

"I didn't hate it," Izanagi stated. Kagedansu sensed that it was his own strange way of complimenting her.

Miya sensed it, too. "Well, you're quite welcome," she said, beaming at the dour lad.

His tank full for the first time in what must've been a week, the Shadow Sekirei looked over to the two birds he and his brother had dragged home from the bar, who were engaged in idle chatter with that other Ashikabi: Minato. He seemed like a nice kid, though his aura was far more potent than Izanagi's. And considering that he'd winged two Sekirei, one of them a Single Number, that wasn't surprising. Kagedansu's brain started pondering what else might come from this unassuming kid, or how many other Sekirei he might wing before the game was over.

Not that it mattered, because Kagedansu planned on winning either way.

Despite his previous outburst, he had found it somewhat amusing to watch the two women drunkenly slur at each other last night. For the first few blocks, at least.

Minato, for his part, was just glad that Kagedansu hadn't challenged either of them to a Sekirei battle in their condition. Knowing his previous enthusiasm for combat, the young Ashikabi wasn't one to rule out the possibility.

"So, you two are what, exactly?" Uzume asked, gesturing at them with her spoon.

"Brothers," they replied, in unison. The manic expression that entered their eyes told everyone that they were not about to discuss the matter further.

"How about you, Uzume-san?" Kagedansu asked. "Where's your Ashikabi?"

Uzume looked down at her food, Kagedansu immediately realizing he'd asked the wrong question.

"She's… Not here," she sighed.

I always wondered where Uzume's Ashikabi was, since they don't live with her, Minato thought to himself. He was just glad he hadn't been the one to ask.

Kagedansu, meanwhile, feeling the mood turn awkward, quickly stood up and pulled Izanagi to his feet.

"We thank you for feeding us, landlady-sama," Kagedansu said hurriedly, bowing his head. He nudged Izanagi, who also bowed his head, remaining silent.

"And hopefully," he said jokingly, making his way behind Uzume and laying his hands on her and Kazehana's shoulders, "these two have learned to watch their liquor."

Then, in a whisper so quiet that only Uzume could hear it with her Sekirei hearing (or so he thought; Kazehana caught a few words as well), he added, "Because we should really do this again sometime. No awkward questions next time, I promise."

Minato was left wondering why Uzume suddenly started, and why Kagedansu had lingered over her for so long. However, as the large Sekirei moved to exit the building, a thought struck Minato's mind.

"Kagedansu-san!" he called, halting Number 67 in his tracks. "That time you saved me, how did you know those two lightning Sekirei were about to attack?"

He momentarily addressed Minato. "I saw their shadows behind you, heard the lightning…" He shrugged. "Wasn't hard to figure out." And with that, they were gone, Izanagi slung under Kagedansu's arm as he went soaring off into the morn.

So much for the secret technique, Minato thought. Though, there was something else he needed to ask about, something that had bugged him ever since he saw the news report on the living room television. Excusing himself from the table, he made his way upstairs to Matsu's secret room. As Number 67 was not part of his... "group", she was forced to eat her breakfast in isolation. Minato felt for her, having been forced to do the same all throughout his post-high school life. Company, he realized, was highly underrated.

He knocked on the wall. "Matsu-san?"

The hidden door rotated around to reveal his third Sekirei. "You can just call me Matsu, Minato," she said. "What's up?"

"Well," Minato said, walking in and sitting on the floor, "I had this weird dream…"


	12. The Green Girl Awaits

"At first I thought she might be my sister, since Yukari would get lost in the woods a lot, but when she got closer, I knew it couldn't be her," Minato said as Matsu worked her magic on the computers.

Bringing up a Sekirei file, Matsu turned and asked, "Did she look something like this?"

Minato gazed at the screen. Pictured was the portrait of a cute little girl, no older than 8 or 9, long yellow hair reaching almost all the way down the back of her one-piece green dress. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity and tranquility.

"Yeah, I think that's her," he said, squinting at the text. "'Number 108 Kusano. Ability: Plant Manipulation. Status: Active.' So… What does that mean exactly?"

"It says here that she can manipulate plants to grow at an accelerated rate, but her adjustments were never completed."

"Now how could _that_ be?" said Kazehana, appearing behind them and making Minato jump a little. "I thought all Sekirei had their adjustments finished before they were released."

"Um… What 'adjustments' are we talking about?" Minato asked.

"All Sekirei received adjustments and regular modifications on a cellular level as they matured," Matsu stated.

"And by cultivating them as they grew up, each Sekirei ended up with different powers and abilities?" Minato asked.

"In a sense. Not _completely_ different, given all the weapon-types out there, but more importantly those adjustments also help us control our abilities. The adjustments took two stages: the first was the cultivation of each Sekirei's power, the second was limiting its sensitivity so that simple stress doesn't set it off."

"But what does that mean for Green Girl here?" Kazehana asked, taking a swig of sake. It wasn't even half-past-morning yet and already she was in to the liquor.

"Likely that her powers are unstable. Sekirei draw strength from their emotions, and their bonds with their Ashikabis, so she may not be able to control them when she's agitated," Matsu surmised. She turned to Minato. "What are you going to do?

He thought about it. "I'll think about it more when I get back. I have to get to class," he said, standing up.

"Need a lift?" Kazehana asked, setting the bottle down. Minato knew she wasn't really asking, because she already knew his answer.

Soon enough, he was flying through the air, feeling the soft warmth of Kazehana's body pressed against his own. Minato noticed a huge sprawl of plant life had sprung up, seemingly overnight, in a park not far from Izumo Inn. His thoughts inadvertently drifted to Kusano, wondering if she was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her house at the Botanical Garden, the Green Girl waited, dreaming. She shivered in her slumber, her visions tainted by the visage of a massive scythe, bringing with it howling blizzards, mowing down the fauna that surrounded her.

The vision faded, replaced by total darkness. A pair of malevolent yellow eyes leered at her from beyond the abyss. She gazed at something beyond even its own comprehension. Her living body whimpered in fear, and she sensed its smile fade.

Soon enough, this vision faded, too, and she began calling to her big brother once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Matsu exited her room to use the toilet, she spotted Musubi coming out of her own room, wearing _extremely_ short shorts and a white T-shirt that strained itself against her breasts. She had a mind to grab a handful for herself, though she would've preferred Minato.

 _Still_ , she thought, eyeing Musubi, _if I can just talk her into agreeing, and then catch Minato at the right moment..._

"Where are _you_ off to?" Matsu asked, her plan already coming together in her head.

"Our landlady said she'd start training me today," Musubi said excitedly. She then paused, tilting her head and staring at Matsu. "Wait, who are you?"

Matsu realized that she hadn't officially met Musubi yet, an oversight easily remedied. It seemed experiments would have to wait a while, if Miya was still at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat outside his cram school, the pack lunch that Miya had made for him on his lap. Cramming always made him peckish.

"Spare a bite for the working man?" one of the construction workers asked, approaching him. His white tank top, soaked in sweat, exposed his muscular arms. There was a fair amount of bristle on his jaw; he looked very manly. Minato was glad that his Sekirei had chosen him, because with guys like this in the world, he didn't stand a chance.

"Yeah, sure," he said politely, offering the worker his rice ball.

"You're the best, kid!" he said, snatching up the rice ball and chomping down on it. He stopped as the taste soaked in to his tongue.

"Don't like it?" Minato asked. The man pulled the half-eaten ball away from his face and took a good look at it, then at Minato.

"This is Miya's cooking, isn't it?" he asked, shaking it a little.

"Seo, you jerk!"

The worker's head jerked forward as something hit him from behind, smacking the back of his yellow helmet. Minato didn't notice, because his blood had grown cold. He recognized that voice.

"We said we'd bring you your lunch, so why are you-"

Hikari's jaw dropped as she saw just who it was that her good-for-nothing Ashikabi was mooching from.

"YOU!" they said in unison, pointing at each other.

"Oh, so you've already met," Seo said, eying her cleavage. The maid outfit she wore looked really good on her.

Sparks began to crackle about her hand as her sister, Hibiki, joined them, carrying a sack.

"Cool off, Hikari, it's not worth it," the magenta twin said. Hikari was fuming out the nostrils but did as her sister asked.

The four of them ate lunch together, at varying levels of discomfort, until the foreman yelled for the workers to scram for the day.

"This early?" Minato asked.

Seo swallowed a bite from his sandwich. "Yeah. Apparently MBI's locking down this area. Something to do with the freak plant growth a few blocks down," Seo said. Seeing the absent-minded look in Minato's eyes, he had to ask. "Kusano?"

Minato was agape. "How did you find out about her?"

"My best friend was the head researcher at MBI. I know a thing or two about some of the more… _Unique_ Sekirei. How about you?"

"I saw her in a dream. She was calling for help."

Seo's brow furled and he jabbed a finger into Minato's shoulder.

"Listen, kid, if she was calling for you then that means you're probably her Ashikabi. And if you are, you should get to her soon." He retracted his finger and began collecting the remains of his lunch. "Other Ashikabi might try to wing her so they can force her into their camp."

At this, Minato glanced at Seo's own Sekirei. "Did you-?"

Seo thrust a thumb at the twins. "You really think I could force those two to do anything?"

"We're standing right here, you know," Hibiki said, annoyed. Seo paid it no mind and began to walk away, slinging his jacket over his shoulder while popping the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

In a move that Minato found quite surprising, the two abrasive Sekirei began repeatedly bowing to him.

"We're sorry, we're so sorry," Hibiki and Hikari said. Minato chuckled nervously. Just because their Ashikabi was okay with shameless begging doesn't mean they were.

Seo's words stuck with Minato for the rest of the day, during cram class, even after Musubi and Kazehana came to see him back home. Of note was that Musubi, back in her usual white gi, was sporting fresh lumps on her head. When asked, she sheepishly replied, "Our landlady's really strong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know it'll probably be dangerous, but I want to help Ku-chan," Minato declared before his gathered Sekirei, back at Izumo Inn in Matsu's room. "Another Ashikabi, Seo, said that my dream means she's reacting to me, and that I'm meant to be her Ashikabi. He sounded sincere about it, and it sounded right."

"It _was_ right, Minato," Musubi said, taking his hand between her own. "Every Sekirei has a special one that we're meant to be with, and we spend so long trying to find them. This is just Ku-chan's way of finding you, Minato."

"I know, but I wanted to hear what you all thought, first. I mean, it's not like I'll be risking nearly as much if we go through with this. I won't be the one fighting. And it wouldn't be right for me to demand you guys put yourselves in harm's way just like that."

The Sekirei all looked at each other, then back at Minato.

"We'll be fine, right guys?" Musubi asked.

"I don't plan on leaving my Mina-kun," Kazehana cooed. She hugged her massive breasts, making them squish around her arms. "I love him too much to hurt him like that!"

"I wonder why she's calling to you, though," Matsu mused, ignoring Kazehana's schmaltziness. "This isn't something I've heard of Sekirei doing, or Ashikabi experiencing."

"Maybe she sensed his great big heart," Kazehana remarked. Minato felt two arms wrap about his shoulders and two soft objects rest on his head. He looked up, and was immediately blinded as Kazehana's love-pillows smothered his eye sockets.

 _It may be more than just that_ , Matsu thought, even as she moved to Minato's front in an attempt to fight Kazehana for him, in a way that the two found far more appealing: bust-to-bust. She remained locked on Kazehana, not about to let Number 3's greater proportions best her, all while Kazehana smirked and pushed back, ever so gently.

Their fun was brought to a halt not by Miya's Ladle of Wrath but when, as if to confirm her suspicion, Minato's cell phone buzzed. He slid out from between the dueling single numbers and flipped it open, ignoring their harmonious murmurs of protest. The message came straight from the Game Master, Minaka Hiroto himself.

**The Green Girl waits in the Botanical Garden in the center of town. Perhaps** **_you_ ** **could be the one to wing her!**

Minato had a sinking feeling in his gut that told him he wasn't the only one to receive this.

Musubi, it seemed, actually knew how to read. "What are we waiting for, then?" she exclaimed, before pumping a fist in the air. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Matsu said. She began rummaging through the bits and bobs strewn about her work bench. "I have something for everyone..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the interior of his limousine, a light-brown-haired youth closed his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket, smiling. The Green Girl hadn't been winged yet, it seemed. That meant his efforts hadn't been in vain after all.

"We'll just have to be more thorough this time," he said to his sword-bearing companion. He looked up at the chesty woman sitting opposite to him, his eyes darting to the chain around her neck that disappeared into her cleavage. He couldn't help it if her attire drew the gaze to her breasts, but she didn't seem to mind. Then again, Akitsu didn't seem to mind anything.

The youth, Mikogami Hayato, motioned for the driver to stop.

"Get out there and find Yomi," he said, as his companion opened the door to let her out. "You two have a job to finish."

Akitsu nodded obediently. Exiting the car and taking to the surrounding area, she hoped the Green Girl would love being Master's Sekirei as much as she did.


	13. Welcome to the Party

tt seemed MBI had wasted no time in fencing off the Botanical Garden. On top of that, heavy infantry backed by armored cars surrounded the fence. These were some of the best fighting men that money could create, armed to the teeth with rifles, rockets, kevlar plate, bunker-busting cannons, and, just to put the cherry on this "Sod Off" sundae, an orbital laser satellite that watched from overhead. Against any army, this force would be as unstoppable as the tide itself.

What they faced tonight was no mere army.

"Yoo-hoo, boys!" a sexy voice called.

The soldiers turned and Kazehana made the opening shot, her whirlwind sweeping up a trio of goons, carrying them down the street and depositing them in a heap, their cries of surprise alerting the rest. From down the sidewalk, Musubi tackled an armored car, tipping it over and rolling it on to its side. Its gun discharged, firing a shell high into the air. As the projectile flipped around to plummet back to Earth, Kazehana's wind swooped around and carried it to the street corner, blasting a crater in the asphalt as another armored car rolled into view. The driver was unable to stop in time, the front of his vehicle doing a nose-dive into the hole, both immobilizing it and jamming the muzzle of its cannon into the ground.

"This is so much fun!" Musubi shouted as she slid around the back of another trooper. Before he could react, she'd grabbed his gun and yanked him over her outstretched knee, tripping him up and tearing the rifle free from his hands. Upon seeing her snap it in half, as casually as he'd break a stick, the man decided a retreat was in order.

Minato, from behind the safety of a dumpster, stood in awe. He'd seen them in action against other Sekirei, but he could only appreciate their terrifying power once he saw it unleashed on ordinary humans. A dark thought occurred to him: this was a power that he and up to 105 other human beings could call upon, and human beings had a long, blood-stained track record of abusing power.

Thankfully, one of those human beings was Seo. He seemed like a good guy, though also a shameless mooch.

Kazehana landed across the street, opposite Minato, leaning forward and placing her hands on her hips.

"Enjoying the show?" she called to him. He was about to respond when he caught sight of a soldier standing half-a-dozen meters behind her, raising his rifle to shoot. A howling gale knocking him off his feet before he could fire, Kazehana touching down on his chest and stomping the rest of the wind from him.

Through the thunder of battle, Minato thought he caught actual thunder coming from the other side of the garden. He wondered how Seo was doing, or why he hadn't tried to meet with Minato on his way in.

Distracted as they were by combat, none of them noticed the back end of a limousine poking out of an intersection a few blocks down. It was far enough to avoid the battle, but close enough for someone inside to get a good look at the fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still trapped in her unconscious state, Kusano felt the rumble of chaos outside of her glowing cocoon. She knew her Ashikabi was near, but she also sensed others, who meant her harm, who wanted to take her away from him. She had to help him, however she could. He would find his way to her; all she had to do was make it hard for everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heads up," Matsu's voice chimed in over the earpieces they'd all been given. "You've got two unknowns approaching from the west."

Minato emerged from the side street where his Sekirei had deposited him. The remaining soldiers were falling back, running full-tilt away from the duo's onslaught. Kazehana and Musubi elected not to pursue.

" _SowhatnowMinato?_ " Musubi asked, like a kid hopped up on pixie sticks.

"Er, what?"

"What's the plan?" Kazehana inquired.

"Well, uh, I guess we go inside and find her?" He stumbled over his words. It was obvious that he wasn't completely used to the idea of being in charge, especially of two women who'd single-handedly routed an entire platoon. Kazehana thought it was absolutely adorable.

"I can't allow that," a monotone voice echoed. If it weren't for its feminine pitch, it might be mistaken for Izanagi's nonchalance.

Icicles rained down from above. Fear for Minato's safety erupted from Kazehana in the form of a hurricane. The sound of ice shattering meant that Musubi got the ones she missed, standing in front of her Ashikabi and swatting the shards aside. In front of the fence, Kazehana spied another Sekirei, a (surprise, surprise) slender, well-endowed woman.

The newcomer wore a flowing white dress and a low-cut top that showed nearly a third of her boobs, as well as her shoulders. A chain was wrapped around her neck with both ends moving down to bisect her cleavage. A second, smaller group of links ran across her partially-exposed chest, almost like they were stopping her dress from splitting in half and sliding off her body. Most striking about the new arrival, however, was the crimson Sekirei symbol on her forehead.

That aside, Kazehana decided that she really needed to give Minato a better look at her when they got back to the inn, when he "treated her wounds". This girl had the right idea on presentation.

"That's it, Akitsu!" another Sekirei called out, this one carrying an enormous scythe. " Hold these losers while I get the Green Girl!" She leapt past the fence and sprinted into the garden, a wicked leer on her face.

Well, Sekirei battles were supposed to be one-on-one, so Kazehana readied herself for combat.

"Let's go, Musubi. Kazehana can take care of her," Minato said.

Akitsu attempted to stop them but was caught-off guard by a raging inferno bearing down on her. She quickly threw an ice roof over her head and the fire burned itself out.

Musubi continued over the fence, dragging Minato along for the leap. Kazehana spotted the source of the flame: a grey-haired Sekirei clad in black with a mask covering his face, descending from on high. He waved her in to the garden, signaling her to follow.

 _Some guardian_ he _is,_ Kazehana thought. Nevertheless, she took advantage of his arrival and sailed over Akitsu's head. The Scrap Number allowed her to go, knowing she had to contend with The Guardian first. Kazehana, for her part, was glad there was at least _someone_ among the enemy who still respected the one-on-one rule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More fire erupted from Homura's hand as Akitsu conjured yet another ice barrier to buffer it. He'd arrived late to the scene, caught up in a promising candidate for his Ashikabi who'd been _very_ chatty with him, further delayed while trying to find a quiet spot to change into his battle gear. He only hoped Kusano wouldn't suffer for his delay.

The Discarded Number stood in his way, barring his path. The most he could do now was ensure that she didn't follow Minato's party into the Garden. Thankfully, he was more than able to hold a woman's attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikogami sat in his limo, Mutsu by his side as always. He'd gotten an eyeful of those Sekirei and their rather impressive display of power. Mutsu had identified the windy one as another single number, Number 3, and a member of the first Discipline Squad. That in mind, their flaming interloper might've actually done Akitsu a favor by taking over. But Yomi might have to contend with her now, and as much as Mikogami placed his trust in his scythe-wielder, she stood little chance when it came down to it.

Mikogami considered his options. His other Sekirei were out and about or back at the house, and at this point it probably wasn't worth calling them. He was already risking a substantial amount of his collection in pursuit of The Green Girl, and he wasn't about to gamble any more. He did the math, and quickly realized that he had enough resources on-hand to deal with the current situation.

"Mutsu, let's get in there and back Yomi up. We didn't come all this way to leave empty-handed," Mikogami told his companion. Mutsu said nothing, simply getting out of the car, taking care not to shut the door on the sword at his hip, as Mikogami followed. The tall Sekirei scooped up the youth under one arm and began hurdling towards the Garden. His blade met the overgrowth soon enough, slowly but surely carving his way towards the center.

Mikogami sighed. All of this because of a little girl's fright. Unbelievable. But that, coupled with the surprising amount of resistance these plants had to Mutsu's blade, just made her more worthwhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On top of a skyscraper, Izanagi peered through the binoculars as the fighting made its way inward.

"Huh, show-offs," Kagedansu muttered next to him. Izanagi had requested that they not get involved, and the Shadow Sekirei had obliged him. The long-haired teen took the front lenses off his face and glanced at his brother. Despite his words, Kagedansu's half-closed eyes and pursed lips said that he was more than a little jealous. He'd been so looking forward to thinning out the competition, of getting into a scrap, but there were too many single-numbers down there for him to contend with.

Still, Izanagi was glad that the large Sekirei was sitting this one out. Kagedansu may have been over-enthusiastic but at least he wasn't stupid.

The fighting was moving inward, out of his sight. Izanagi sensed his Sekirei's boredom growing now that the show was over. There were the other two down below, but he knew Kagedansu preferred a meatier fight, and those two seemed content to just fling fire and ice at each other. One would throw a fire ball, and the other would disperse it with an ice barrier. Fireball, ice wall. Fireball, ice wall. Over. And over. And _over_ , and _over_ , _and over and over andoverandover **andoverandoverand-**_

That was when the youth decided he had enough of ping-pong by-way-of Ralph Bakshi's eighth feature. And from the way his Sekirei looked ready to fall off the roof with his eyes half-shut, he had a hunch that Kagedansu felt the same.

"'Way of the Dragon' when we get back?" Izanagi asked. Kagedansu didn't seem to hear him at first, so the youth gave him a nudge that, unintentionally, almost sent him off the edge. Kagedansu perked up at this.

"Der-what?"

"Way of the Dragon."

"Sounds like a plan, smaller brother," came the reply. Within a moment, the two had left the Garden far behind as The Shadow Sekirei's powerful legs carried them over the rooftops of Tokyo.


	14. Through The Winding Wood

Musubi remained on guard as she and Minato navigated the twisted labyrinth of plant life around them. If Minato thought Kusano was in here somewhere, then the fist-type knew in her heart that he was right, and it was Musubi's job to make sure Minato found her. If Minato was even half as kind to Ku as he'd been to Musubi, in the two days that she'd known him, then Kusano was had a wonderful Ashikabi to look forward to.

Though had Musubi been a little more on the up-and-up, she might've questioned if Kusano really _did_ want this. The dark jungle really did seem like it was alive, as when Minato had suggested they wait for Kazehana, they'd both turned to find the way back blocked by a literal wall of trees. More than a few times, vines had grown to block a path while receding to unblock another. Willow trees had at one point sprouted branches to hide the from something, they couldn't say what, but the whole place was giving off this uncanny aura of fear, _Kusano's_ fear.

Musubi was brought out of her lack-of-meditation by her Ashikabi's voice.

"Hey, Musubi," Minato inquired, looking over his shoulder as they trudged on, "am I really going to have to... You know... _Kiss_ her?"

"Well… Kusano-chan _is_ a Sekirei," she said. "So I'm pretty sure that's how it'll go."

She beamed at him.

"Don't worry, I'll bet she'll be just as happy to have you as Kazehana and me!"

Minato sighed in resignation. Musubi wondered why. She thought Minato would be glad to have another Sekirei, especially one so cute.

She heard someone approaching from around the next thicket of branches and grasped Minato's shoulders. He halted, and she clenched her fists and rushed around the corner, ready for action.

Only to be greeted by the sight of a familiar pair of twins, plus a man who looked a little older than Minato.

"You!" cried one of the twins (Hikari? Was that her name? Musubi couldn't remember which was which).

"Oh, it's you two!" she said cheerfully. Her eyes shifted to the man, who was staring at her chest for some reason. "Is that your Ashikabi?"

"Not bad," she heard him say. "I wonder if she would be interested in dating an older man…"

This was followed, rather confusingly, by the twins frying him with lightning.

"So, where's your Ashikabi?" the man wheezed, smoke rising from him as he picked himself up. "Or did he chicken out and run off?"

"Minato is not a chicken!" Musubi cried defensively. "He's a person!"

"Wait, Seo? Is that you?" Minato said as he peeked out from the undergrowth.

"Oh, hey there, kid!" Seo said. "I was wondering when I would run into you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here for the Green Girl, if that's what you're asking. Believe it or not, I'm here to help you out."

Minato was a bit taken aback by this. "Really?" he asked.

"You bet, kid," Seo said. "Like I said, she chose you as her Ashikabi. I'm not about to take that choice away from her."

"Well… Alright. I just thought-"

"You think too much, kid," Seo said, interrupting him. "Let's get a move on. We're not the only ones who responded to the email."

Musubi stood there, finger to her chin, confused.

"So, which one of you do I fight first?" she asked.

Minato, after darting in front of her with his arms outstretched, and wheeled her along, trying his best to re-explain what she'd missed while she'd been zoned out, hopping up and down to prep for the fight.

"One thing you and me need to do," Seo said as they strolled deeper into the Garden, "is convince those other dirtbags that Sekirei are people, not prizes."

Musubi still wasn't sure why she wasn't fighting the twins, but nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazehana was hopelessly lost. She'd gone in after Minato once Homura had shown up to deal with Snow Queen back there, but she must've taken a wrong turn at some point, because by her best guess, she should've caught up to them by now.

"Hey, Matsu, help me out here," she said, touching a finger to the earpiece she wore.

"Sorry, I can only give you a rough estimate, Kazehana," came the reply. "The overgrowth is too thick for me to get a visual on anyone and the trees are interfering with my tracking."

"So am I going the right way or not?"

"You're definitely heading towards someone. A moment ago I caught a glimpse of two unknowns just up ahead. Hopefully it's Minato and Musubi."

"How certain are you?"

"I was able to identify one of them as a male Ashikabi."

"Here's hoping, then," Kazehana said, bounding over the tangle of roots and speeding towards a glimmer of light up ahead.

She found a familiar face, but it was neither one she was hoping for nor one she particularly wanted to see right now. The owner of said face slid his sword back into its scabbard and held it at a downward slant, almost like a broom.

"A friend of yours, Mutsu?" said the youth that accompanied Number 5. He eyed her like a pretentious sculptor inspecting a rival's work. "Maybe I could add _her_ to my collection, too."

"For your information, _kid_ , this woman is spoken for," Kazehana jovially sneered at him.

"Hey, no one talks to me like that!" he exclaimed. He turned to his Sekirei and pointed at Kazehana. "Teach her a lesson, right now!"

"Wow, you sure can pick them, Mutsu," Kazehana said, readying her winds. What a spoiled little brat he was.

"Hello to you, too, Kazehana," he replied.

Tranquil as ever, Mutsu dove at her, thrusting his scabbard at her. She dared not let it touch her, opting to cartwheel through the air and launch a tight ball of air at him. As Mutsu swayed to the side, his sword came out in a blur and sliced it in two before returning to its scabbard. The pressure within the sphere crashed against itself and dissipated harmlessly with a hiss.

As Kazehana landed on a thick limb, he then leaned down and touched the bottom his scabbard to the ground. The earth split in a grid pattern, toppling the tree she rested in. Mutsu wedged the chape of his scabbard in to the gaps he'd created and flicked hard earthen squares at her, tearing through branches as they rocketed through the growth. She dispelled them with a gust of wind, but at the last moment realized that one was actually a heavy chunk of rock. She leapt to the side, aiming for another tree branch, the stone scraping against her waist and tearing a hole in her dress as it flew by.

 _I hope Minato's having better luck_ , Kazehana thought as Mutsu lunged at her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato had broken off in a mad dash, racing through the undergrowth.

"Hey, kid, why are we running all of a sudden?" Seo called from behind, the twins following.

"I just have a really bad feeling about Ku!" Minato shouted back.

This time, Musubi knew he was wrong. Ku was going to be fine. Nevertheless, she picked up the pace, just to be sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kusano emerged from her cocoon of wood and sap. The yellow eyes had returned, a little less frightening this time, but she couldn't stand them anymore. Rubbing her own eyes, she looked around at the grove she was in, surrounded by thick roots and glow moss. She'd definitely felt someone nearby before waking, but it wasn't her big brother.

"So, I finally found you," a wicked voice called out. Slowly, fearfully, Ku turned around. A nasty-looking woman stood at the other side of the grove, clad in a black gown with a red bow around her neck. Clasped in her gloved hands was an enormous scythe.

"My master wants me to bring you to him," she stated, angling her scythe towards Ku. "So let's go, Green Girl."

Ku hadn't woken up, she'd just found a new nightmare.


	15. It's Not Easy Being Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle for The Green Girl rages on.

"Will you stop being so difficult, you little brat?" Yomi said, pulling on The Green Girl's hand.

"No! You're not my big brother!" the child shot back, trying to tear herself free.

 _Well, OBVIOUSLY,_ Yomi thought, her annoyance growing rapidly.

"Go away!" Kusano yelled.

Yomi felt something shift beneath her feet. Roots began slithering around her, entwining themselves about her ankles and trying to trip her up. Having finally had enough, she pushed The Green Girl to the ground and hacked the roots to bits with her scythe, panting not from fatigue but from her pent-up frustrations.

"You know," she said, looking at the uncooperative child that lay in front of her, "my master told me specifically to bring you in one piece."

She raised her scythe.

"But if you have to come back in pieces, that's fine with me!" Yomi shouted, leering at Kusano.

"Ku!" came a young male voice.

Yomi stumbled forward as she was tackled from behind, by someone who was getting very touchy-feely with her breasts.

"Hey, watch the hands!" she barked, struggling to bring her scythe to bear.

"Hold her there for us," another voice called out, this one female.

Yomi momentarily regretted her choice of weapon as both she and her assailant were hit by lightning, giving her a nasty shock.

"Did you really have to blast me, too?" Minato coughed, sliding off of Ku's attacker.

Musubi gazed at her fried Ashikabi. "Is Minato going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine. I take twice that much in one afternoon," Seo joked. Hikari and Hibiki sighed. Unfortunately, the man spoke the truth.

The scythe-wielder, still smoking, cast an eye at Musubi.

"So, _you're_ here for the Green Girl, too," she sneered, raising her scythe. "I guess I'll have to chop _you_ up before I move on to her."

Her brow furrowed in mock pity as she got a closer look at the trio behind Musubi.

"If it isn't Hibiki and Hikari," she taunted. She pointed at Seo. "And that must be your good-for-nothing Ashikabi!"

"You take that back! Seo's a million times better than that smart, rich, good-looking creep, Mikogami!" Hikari snapped.

"Hikari, I don't think you're helping our case…" Hibiki groaned.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I, Number 43, Yomi, am walking out of here with The Green Girl," the scythe-girl declared.

"Well _I,_ Number 88, Musubi, say you're not!" Musubi said, clenching her fists and rearing for action. Minato, recovering in an instant, scrambled away with the frightened Kusano.

"Should we help her?" Hibiki asked.

Seo gestured at Kusano. "That one's chosen her Ashikabi. This is their fight now."

Musubi and Yomi charged at each other, Yomi bringing her scythe around to slice Musubi in two at the waist. Musubi extended her stride one as she lunged in close, out of the blade's reach, and blocked it at the handle. Lashing out with her other fist, she clocked Yomi in the middle of her collarbone and sent her stumbling back, still holding her scythe. Minato, meanwhile, sprinted over to where Ku cowered, scooping her up in his arms. Shaking off the blow and noting the interference, Yomi swept her scythe about for an overhead chop aimed at Musubi's head.

Her attack was halted by Musubi clapping her hands together, catching the blade.

"This thing could hurt somebody," Musubi said, snapping the sharp metal in two. "Let's fix that."

" _Agh! You broke my precious death-scythe!_ " Yomi shrieked. Her anguish quickly turned to rage and her hands began trembling with it. "If you think that's the end…"

She jumped back and raised her partial-scythe over her head.

"YOU'RE _DEAD WRONG!_ " she screamed frenziedly.

Yomi's next attack met open air, but a plethora of vacuum-waves erupted from her scythe and careened towards Musubi. Caught off-guard, Musubi took the attack head-on, her skirt and sash exploding off of her body in a shower of cloth confetti. Another attack from Yomi saw Musubi's gi meet a similar fate. Musubi quickly covered her exposed breasts with one arm, more because Minato cared about her modesty than because she felt any shame in being nude.

"Looks like I missed some your clothes," Yomi said. She then noted that the other guy, the pervert who tackled her, was sticking around. "Wait, is that loser your Ashikabi?"

"Minato is not a loser!" Musubi countered. "He's a wonderful person and I'm glad to be his Sekirei!"

"Ha! A pathetic Ashikabi for a pathetic Sekirei," Yomi jeered. "You two were made for each other!"

She swept her broken weapon around again.

"And now you can die together!"

Musubi dove to the side. Flanking Yomi, and being careful not to trip over the roots, she ducked beneath Yomi's next slash and skidded by her, reaching out and tearing off her clothes in the process. Suddenly feeling very vulnerable, Yomi sank to her knees and tried to cover herself as Musubi pressed a finger to her exposed Sekirei crest.

" _Fist of my contract, break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi!_ "

Yomi collapsed onto the mossy earth, her strength fading rapidly. How could she have lost so suddenly?

"No," she whimpered as consciousness left her. "Master…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the battle between the Wind Sekirei and Mutsu continued, Mikogami felt a small tinge of pain in his chest, right where his heart lay. It was minor, but what concerned him was not the pain itself so much as what it meant.

"Yomi…" he whispered, more disappointed than anything else. "Useless girl…"

Mutsu apparently sensed his Ashikabi's distress and halted his onslaught against Kazehana.

"So, Yomi lost," he said plainly. Mutsu sighed in resignation.

Mikogami's level of distress only heightened when Mutsu re-slung his sword into his loose-hanging belt, wincing a bit from a minor injury he'd sustained.

"What are you doing? She's not beaten yet!" Mikogami whined.

"By now the Green Girl's already fallen into another Ashikabi's hands," Mutsu said, looking at Kazehana. "We're done here."

"No we're not! We're done when I say we're done!"

"This isn't up for debate, Hayato," Mutsu said, sounding like a stern father. The Earth Sekirei looped an arm around his Ashikabi and slung him over his shoulder. To Kazehana's credit, she didn't try to attack them.

"Another time, Number 3," he murmured as he sped by her. Moving through the tunnel he'd created in the underbrush, the silent swordsman escaped into the night.

Kazehana watched them go, sinking to the ground and clutching the fresh injuries she'd sustained. She'd fared far worse than Mutsu had, and if the fight had gone on the way it did, with the trees and brush restricting her overhead maneuverability, she would've been in real trouble.

_Another time. Right._

Rising up, she touched a finger to her ear.

 _"_ Matsu, can you find Minato?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welp, looks like tonight was a success," Seo said.

Minato was more distracted by the near-naked form of his Sekirei.

"Are… You okay, Musubi?" he asked.

"Yup!" Musubi affirmed, flashing him a thumbs-up. "And I protected my modesty!"

 _I'm not so sure about that_ , Minato thought. Luckily, he'd worn his jacket to the occasion, so Musubi wouldn't have to go home in just her panties.

"Finally! I thought I was never going to find you," Kazehana's voice rang out. Minato spied her at an opening in the grove. Her beautiful purple dress was torn in more than half-a-dozen places and she was covered in shallow cuts and dirt.

"Kazehana! What happened?!" he exclaimed.

"I met an old acquaintance, and the reunion wasn't a pleasant one," she said. She then noticed the sleeping girl on Minato's back. "Oh, is that Kusano?"

"Sure is," Minato said, smiling wearily.

"So that makes four," Kazehana said. She then somersaulted through the air and landed in front of Minato.

She then eased her face next to his ear.

"You'll treat my wounds when we get back, won't you?" she whispered. Minato had a sneaky suspicion that she was more concerned with his hands being on her body than she was a clean bill of health.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my, who is this?" Miya asked, inspecting the blonde child on Minato's back. "And Musubi, Kazehana, what happened to your clothes?"

Minato's jacket had not been enough to cover Musubi's underwear, it seemed.

"This is Ku," Minato said. "She's, uh, a relative of mine. Is it all right if she stays here?"

Just then, Ku opened her eyes. "I'm hungry…"

"Oh, you poor thing!" Miya said, turning towards the kitchen. "I'll fix you something to eat."

"Yaaaay…" Ku was clearly exhausted, but she hopped off of Minato's back and shambled towards the kitchen, Musubi accompanying her. It seemed Miya had allowed her standard of "no pants, no food" to lax a bit with Ku being there.

Just then, Kazehana's knees gave out beneath her and she collapsed into Minato's arms.

"Kazehana? What's wrong?!" Minato cried, alarmed. Had she been hurt worse than he'd thought?

"Minato…" Kazehana whispered, looking up at him with half-closed eyes. "I'm in need..." Her next words were too faint to hear. Minato leaned closer, trying to discern what was so important to hear-

Only to have Kazehana spring an ambush with her soft, warm lips. Once her arms were entwined around his torso, she dragged him to the floor and raised her knees to his waist for an amorous hug. Her tongue took the lead and Minato's soon followed, her pink wings spreading across the the floor and up the walls, a moan escaping from her mouth into Minato's at the sensation.

After a minute, Minato broke to come up for air, his eyes darting from her face, flush with passion, to her mountainous breasts in order to, erm, inspect her wounds. Yeah, that was it. _That_ was why Kazehana was giving him that look.

 _She's fine_ , he thought, then began kissing her again.


	16. Lady of the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusano isn't the only one afflicted by nightmares.

"Big brother?"

Minato turned. Ku was standing next to him, more awake now that she'd had some of Miya's delicious cooking.

"Thank you for saving me," she said. Minato rubbed the top of her head with his hand.

"You're quite welcome," Minato said, smiling.

"Will…" Ku hesitated.

"Will what?"

She put her tiny little hands on his cheeks.

"Will you be my Ashikabi?"

Before Minato could reply, she placed her mouth to his and kissed him, exactly as the other three Sekirei had. He knew it's what she wanted, and what would stop other Ashikabis from pursuing her, but it didn't make him feel any less squeamish about it. But, those were the rules of the game, so he'd just have to soldier up and cope with it.

Helping him cope with it was the effect of the norito's power. All around, the plant life blossomed in the night air, just like the glowing green wings from Kusano's back. Luminescent wisps of power floated all around. Soon, they faded, and Ku slowly pulled away and sat down next to him.

"Now and forever?" Minato asked.

Ku looked up at him.

"Now and forever," she chirped. Minato was just glad she was happy. He was equally happy that his bed roll was only one flight of stairs away, because he was ready to pass out at any moment.

"When I'm older, please make me your wife," the child said.

" _Wah?!_ " Minato exclaimed. He prayed that Ku was too young to fully grasp what the term "wife" meant.

"Sorry, Ku, but Minato's already spoken for in that department," came a sultry voice. Minato then felt Kazehana's breasts squished against his back and her breath tickling his ear.

"Right, Minato?" she cooed.

Minato was a sane man with a healthy self-preservation instinct, so his response was an intelligent one.

"Well, would you look at the time? I really shouldn't be staying up so late with class tomorrow!" he said hurriedly, jumping to his feet and bolting up to his room. Ku and Kazehana locked glares before conceding that yes, sleep would be nice right about now. Musubi had been nice enough to invite Ku to bunk with her after Miya had gently explained the sleeping arrangements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ku was back in the grove, re-watching her own abduction by Yomi. The yellow eyes looked down at her from the skies, inspecting her, forcing her to remember the terrible things she'd witnessed no more than a few hours ago. Once again, they radiated sympathy for her despair. So why, then, did they continue to scare her?

But when Minato's spectral presence had appeared, tackling the horrible woman who had tried to hurt her, the eyes had shifted over to watch him. Their regret had turned to wicked intrigue in an instant, leering at her big brother like a wolf looked at a piece of meat. Their manic stare burned down, setting the field alight in a wash of fire, and she began to hear a wispy rumble reverberate throughout the wood. The trees began to evaporate into ash, as did the forms of Yomi, the other Sekirei, and that one man that was with them.

She tried to throw away this horrible vision, but she could not will herself awake. The inferno raged around her as black lightning jumped about. At the center of it all stood Minato, untouched by the

She then realized, to her absolute horror, that the rumbling sound was the eyes' sinister laughter. Their laughter ceased as their gaze returned to her, and her brother crumbled like old stone to fall apart in a pile of gravel.

_Oooh, iiiiironyyyyy..._

Consciousness welcomed her back to the waking world. She jerked her head about, looking for the eyes in the darkest corners of the room. She saw no sign of them, but she wasn't about to take any chances. She quickly crawled out of her bed roll and raced down the hall to her big brother's room, pulling open the door and hiding under his blanket. The eyes couldn't get her while her big brother was around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato found himself on the shore of a large lake, fully clothed and barefoot. Looking around, he wondered where he was. Everything around was a haze, like he was looking through a fogged-up piece of glass. He felt himself drawn to the edge of the water, spying a translucent blue form standing in the center. Its back was to him; its feet tentatively rested on the surface. All around was completely silent, sans the sound of droplets falling off of the silhouette.

_Drip._

He put his foot to the water, unsurprised when it sank beneath. His flesh remained dry, and he tried again with his other foot, somehow certain that he could stand on it. His extremity sank a bit, but more like soft earth than water.

Looking up, he could make out the form's basic humanoid shape. Its hips curved down into a beautiful pair of legs, shapely but firm, powerful despite their splendor. Its arms appeared to be crossed under its chest; its head was bare.

_Drip._

He slowly began to approach it. More features formed the closer he got. A long dress furled out of its curved hips, hiding its legs. Sleeves wound themselves around its arms. Long, flowing locks of hair spiraled out of its head. Blocky heels boosted its height by a few centimeters, its feet morphing into the smoother cut of boots.

_Drip._

Color began to spread through its body, like dye, slowly rendering it opaque. Black spread through its dress. The skin of its hands became fair. Its boots became brown, the color of leather. Its hair turned the most radiant shade of blonde Minato had ever seen, like it was spun from a mixture of gold and liquid sun.

Just who was this?

_Drip._

Minato, still silent, was right behind the person now. They had risen somewhat on a pedestal of lake water. Indeed, they were significantly shorter than him, as with this added height they now stood as tall as he. Slowly, gently, he laid a hand on their shoulder.

_Drip. Drip._

The form spun around. As Minato had suspected, she was _very_ female, her white underdress parting to give him a good look at her lovely bosom. She had beautiful blue eyes, filled with pride and more than a little aggression. Her white skirt was impractically short, one strong wind away from exposing her panties.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Thou hast come," she said. Her archaic choice of words complimented her stern voice perfectly. Minato said nothing, marveling at her allure. She unfolded one arm and raised it above her head. As if by command, the pedestal rose into a column, towering over Minato.

" **Now** _ **perish!**_ "

All the water from the lake flowed into a sphere above her and came crashing down on top of him.

Minato jolted awake, gasping. Never had he gone from pleasant dreams to nightmares so quickly. Well, except for when he'd winged Matsu.

Looking down, he could see that Ku was awake, clinging to his waist and trembling in fear.

"Did you have a nightmare, too?" he inquired.

"The yellow eyes," she murmured.

"Yellow eyes?" Minato asked. "What yellow eyes?"

"They won't leave me alone," was all she said.

Minato tried to find something to say, but what was he supposed to say? That it wasn't real? Ku wouldn't believe that, not after a dream had led him to her.

"They're looking for you, big brother," she whimpered. She believed it, too.

Minato picked her up and hugged her close to his chest. Her tears soaked into his pajamas as she returned his gesture.

"It's okay, Ku. Because we have Kazehana and Musubi and Matsu and a very scary landlady to watch out for us," he assured her.

 _Though I wish they didn't have to_ , he thought. Still, his words had halted Ku's trembling, at least.


	17. Revelation 9: The Fifth Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato beseeches Matsu for help in deciphering his wet dream, while Homura has a moist encounter of his own.

When Minato woke again, he was covered in Sekirei.

Ku was still about his waist, having blessedly fallen asleep again after the nightmare she'd had. Kazehana had once again deigned to sleep in the nude. Her arms wrapped around his right and her head rested on his shoulder. Musubi had laid claim to his left, her head lying next to his on the pillow they now shared. Matsu was straddling his right leg, asleep on top of the blanket. Tears rolled down Minato's face.

 _If I get any more Sekirei, I might die_ , he jokingly thought to himself.

His humorous train of thought came screeching to a halt when he recalled the vision he'd had the previous evening.

Matsu was the first to awake, slipping a hand to her right breast and readjusting where it sat in her pink lingerie.

"Morning, Minato," she said, puckering her lips. "How about a good morning kiss?"

Her kiss was intercepted by Musubi sitting up, who seemed far less surprised by it than Matsu was.

"I'm not Minato…" she said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes. "Eh heh heh, good morning."

A devilish look entered Matsu's eye. "I wonder what would happen if Sekirei ever hooked up..."

He knew her decently well, and yet Minato still found her trademark snicker to be unsettling.

A hand circled around to Minato's cheek and rotated his face to Kazehana's own. Their lips met, and Kazehana felt that familiar ignition within her body that discharged as a pair of glowing pink wings.

Slowly pulling away, and feeling the jealous eyes of the other three stabbing at her, she said, "Now _that's_ a wake-up call."

As if to one-up her sentiment, the doorway to Minato's room slid open.

"Oh my," Miya said, clenching her spatula and eying the three nubile women that lay before her. "This simply will _not_ do."

And thus the righteous beatings commenced, Kusano the only one spared.

"Illicit behavior is not permitted, and as punishment only Ku will eat breakfast this morning. Are we clear?" Miya said, the hanyo mask's gaze burning down.

The groans of pain and clutching of heads sounded the affirmative.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And next thing I knew I was awake," Minato said. Matsu's fingers continued to fly over the keyboard, a sinking feeling in her gut. After a few moments, she moved aside to display the screen.

"Is this her?"

"Yup, she's the one, alright."

Matsu's face turned an unhealthy shade of white. "This is bad…"

"Why? What's bad?"

"This… She's known as the Water Sekirei, Number 9, Tsukiumi," Matsu said forebodingly. "She's a very proud Sekirei, infamous for her hatred of Ashikabis, and her declaration of wanting to win the Plan without being winged. If she's reacting to you, she'll probably take it as an insult to her pride, so she'll try to find you…"

Matsu stared at him, all of the dread and fear in her eyes spearing Minato right through the chest.

"… _and kill you_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Number 38, Mitsuha, touched down on a rooftop next to her fellow Sekirei, Number 7, Akitsu.

"So, any luck?" she asked. Akitsu merely shook her head. Mitsuki cringed. "Ugh, I can't believe some random human got away with him. How are we going to explain this to Master?"

"A Sekirei and Ashikabi are bound by fate," called a voice. "They will always find a way to join in their bond, despite the likes of you."

Mitsuha looked down and spied the speaker, a grey-haired man in all black with a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"You're-"

"The Guardian Sekirei, Homura," he finished for her. "And if you two don't stop targeting the unwinged ones, I'm dropping you both like a bad habit."

"Even though Juusa turned out to be Mikogami's Sekirei after all," Akitsu remarked quietly. Maybe there was some truth to The Guardian's claims.

Mitsuha was too busy eyeing him before a devious thought entered her head.

"Well, now I know _exactly_ how we'll explain it," Mitsuha said, unhitched the bullwhip at her side. "When we present Master with Number 6, he's sure to forgive us."

She lashed out with her whip, ensnaring Homura about the waist and trapping his arms. Akitsu was already summoning her power, freezing the air around Homura and seeking to trap him in an icy coffin. It seemed The Discarded Number really _had_ fallen in with Mikogami.

Unperturbed, a bonfire exploded to life about The Guardian, charring Mitsuha's whip to ash. Number 38 yelped and let go of her weapon as the flame hungrily raced up the coil. Homura pressed his advantage, flinging a pair of fireballs at the two of them. They leapt out of the way, Akitsu remaining as stone-faced as ever.

Mitsuha was not pleased about the destruction of her weapon. However, she was forced to concede that Homura was not an opponent the two of them could best by themselves.

"Ngh, I owe you for this, Number 6," she growled, fleeing over the rooftop above. Akitsu remained silent and followed. Homura attempted to pursue, to stop them from forcing more Sekirei into Mikogami's hands, but his power turned against him and began burning up his own body. Struggling to his feet, he began wandering off. No sense in making himself _more_ vulnerable by melting down in the open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you'll just have to work your magic on her," Kazehana said as a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves about his shoulders, and a familiar pair of chest-cushions pressed themselves to Minato's back.

"My 'magic?" Minato asked, blushing a bit. He knew what Kazehana was getting at, and the prospect didn't thrill him.

"I know you can do it, Minato," she reassured him. "If you can drag a lovesick girl like me out of the doldrums, Number 9 doesn't stand a chance."

"I don't think it's that simple, Kazehana," Matsu said. Minato was inclined to agree with her.

"Of course it is! It's love!" Kazehana declared, giddy as a schoolgirl. "Sekirei were meant to fall in love and your connection is already taking shape! Aaahh, it's so _romantic_!"

Minato was taken aback. He'd never seen this side of Kazehana before. Matsu had, apparently, as her sigh of resignation indicated. She perked up, remembering something.

"I almost forgot!" she said. She took off her glasses and leaned in, stealing a kiss from Minato's lips. Her golden wings emerged, reaffirming their bond as Ashikabi and Sekirei. She shot a playful but feisty look at the other woman in the room. "You're right, Kazehana. That _is_ the best way to start the morning."

The two fiercely locked eyes with each other, sparks flying as both refuses to give an inch. So wrapped up in their stare-down that neither of them noticed Minato slink away and out the door.

Ku had wanted to go to school with him, and Minato said she probably wouldn't have liked cram school much. She only changed her mind after ten seconds of his explanation of calculus made her go cross-eyed, Musubi along with her.

Not cross-eyed enough to stop Number 88 from giving him a lift, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Homura fell against the garage door, feeling his fires rage within him. His cell phone had melted in his hand the instant he pulled it out, denying him the call for help he so desperately needed. He really wished his handler had given him that new body he requested. This one had brought him nothing but trouble. He cursed Number 8 for her decision, because now he had to deal with dismissals of "It's too dangerous", or "We don't want to risk losing another", or-

Homura stopped himself. He shouldn't be thinking such selfish thoughts. Number 8 had given her life for the sake of another, and he ought to be ashamed of thinking less of her for it. Still, self-cremation was no way to go.

A droplet of rain brought him out of his pity party. A moment later, a deluge of water gushed down, cooling him off and putting out his smoldering flesh.

"I told thee before, Homura," said his rescuer. "Thou shalt face thine end at _my_ hands. I shan't permit thee die otherwise."

Homura looked up, his mask having slipped a bit. There she was: black dress, golden hair, disapproving glare.

"Tsukiumi…" he murmured, still weak from being ravaged by his inner inferno. "You're showing off your panties again…"

"Agh!" Tsukiumi exclaimed, pulling her miniskirt down. "Uncouth wretch! How dare thee!"

He stood, bracing himself against the steel door, pulling his mask back up as he did so.

"You're still trying to be the strongest, right?" he inquired. "So why haven't you allowed yourself to be winged?"

"Thou art one to lecture me, Homura," she responded, hands on her hips. "Why hast thou not done the same?"

"I don't know if I _can_ be winged." Homura sighed. "I'm defective. It's this stupid body of mine…"

He looked up, his half-concealed expression a mixture of sympathy and envy.

"If you really want to become the strongest, you should find your Ashikabi, and-"

"Speak not of such things!" Tsukiumi's outburst interrupted him. "Ashikabis are naught but lowly apes, seeking only to… to…"

"To what?"

"To violate me! I shan't allow it! I _refuse_ to allow it!"

It seemed that Tsukiumi had some rather... _Unique_ ideas about the relationship between Ashikabi and Sekirei. He had to wonder where she got them from. And she also never seemed to consider just how exactly _anyone_ could nonconsensually lay hands on her and live to tell of it. She was a Sekirei, after all, and a Single Number at that.

She calmed, and held a hand to her chest. "And yet… I have felt strange, of late. Something hath ingrained itself within my bosom, a feeling, this want of another…"

Homura's eyes widened. "Then, that means-"

"Yes, tis most fortuitous. A reaction to mine Ashikabi, that I may meet this monkey-"

She turned back to Homura, eyes filled with furor.

"And strike him down myself!"


	18. A Modest Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is on for the Water Sekirei, Tsukiumi, only a chase because several other parties get to her first.

| id:11834846  
---  
  
"So, there's a plan now?" Minato asked.

"Yup! 'Operation Do-Or-Die'," Musubi chirped, accompanying Minato as he left his cram school for the third time this week.

"Matsu really needs to come up with better names," Kazehana said. "It's a little _too_ fitting, if you ask me."

Minato wasn't too pleased with the whole "Die" part himself.

"Basically, I'll scan for Tsukiumi using the MBI satellites while Kazehana and Musubi search the places where the satellites can't reach," Matsu's voice explained, resonating in Minato's ear piece. He'd started wearing it regularly, on the condition that Matsu not pester him while he was at school. "When one of them finds her, they'll lead her to you."

"And what if she finds me first?" Minato asked nervously.

"Ku will be here, big brother!" Kusano declared.

"Well, that's awfully nice of you, Ku," Minato said, patting her on the head. _At least **one** of us feels up to it_.

"So, you'll do it?" Kazehana asked.

"Well, I'm not too keen on being bait, but if Tsukiumi's really as aggressive as Matsu said, there's probably no way around it," Minato concluded. "Not if I'm going to convince her to join us."

"All right!" Musubi said, clenching her fist in anticipation. "I'll do my best like always! But before we start…"

Musubi laid a hand on her belly as her stomach finished her request for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi stood on a rooftop, feeling the salty air around her. She peered down at the docks, watching the lowly humans scuttle about, sweating and heaving boxes of cargo. They nauseated her. And to think one of them had the gall to demand her body, to claim her like some trophy wench. Well, not if _she_ had anything to say about it.

The heat within had grown somewhat since this morning. It couldn't be from the sun, as it hid behind the clouds overhead. So it must've been the embers of her Ashikabi. A breeze swept in from the sea, blowing through her hair but doing nothing to cool her off.

"You should _really_ invest in a longer miniskirt!"

Tsukiumi instinctively went to lower half, pulling it down to hide her panties. A stranger stood below her, atop a pile of steel freight containers, his arms folded.

"Hast thou no shame?!" she hollered at him.

"Well, these things tend to draw attention to themselves," called the stranger, pointing down at himself. "It's why I wear pants."

He was indeed wearing pants, baggy ones, as black as the sleeveless gi about his torso.

"Perhaps thou should mind where thy gaze is cast," Tsukiumi called back, turning up her nose at him. "Thou wouldst be better mannered than a vile Ashikabi, at least."

"You know," the stranger said, leaping up to the rooftop corner, "I ought to punch you in the mouth for saying that."

"Oh?" Tsukiumi asked. "Thou art more the fool than I expected, for thy chosen opponent is Sekirei Number 9, Tsukiumi."

"We'll see about that," the stranger responded, crouching into a fighting stance, "I'm Kagedansu, Number-"

His shifting eyes and open mouth, ready to shout a warning, alerted her to the danger. A white veil snapped at Tsukiumi's back from above, but she batted it away with a screen of water. Flying over her head, her attacker touched down on another corner of the roof, directly opposite to where Kagedansu stood.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt someone while they're talking," Kagedansu muttered through his grimace.

"Coward! Thou wouldst strike at me as battle is joined between Sekirei?!" Tsukiumi barked at her attacker.

"Apparently, since this one doesn't play by the rules," Kagedansu said, hawking and spitting in the newcomer's direction. The Veiled Sekirei said nothing, so he redirected his attention at Tsukiumi. " _As I was saying_ , I'm the Shadow Sekirei, Number-"

"A Sekirei and their Ashikabi are meant to be one," another voice called. "Even if some are more reluctant than others…"

Another newcomer landed on the one unoccupied corner, opposite to Tsukiumi.

"Homura! Explain thy presence at once!" she demanded.

"I'm the Guardian of _all_ unwinged Sekirei," Homura said, "Even you."

"Thou art wasting thy time. I told thee: I shan't let any Ashikabi have his way with me, so thou hast no reason to be here," she said, a ball of water appearing in her hand, "but to battle."

" _ **HEY! I WAS HERE FIRST!**_ " Kagedansu's pointed finger darted back and forth between the three. His rage left as quickly as it came, a fire entering his eye. "But while you're here…"

The four all eyed each other. Homura had come on Tsukiumi's behalf, hoping to aid her against The Veil and The Shadow, but it seemed their rivalry was spurring _her_ to challenge him, as well. Tsukiumi was eager to put these two upstarts in their place, as well as win the power race she had with Homura, and while she had reservations about breaking the one-on-one rule of the Sekirei Plan, she concluded that a free-for-all was more or less even. Number 9 was The Veiled Sekirei's prey, and hers alone; she knew that failing would mean dire consequences for her Ashikabi, so Numbers 6 and 67 would have be dealt with, as well. Kagedansu just wanted to fight _._

In the end, everyone got their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heads up, guys! I just got something _big_ ," came the voice over the comm.

"So we heard, Matsu," Minato replied uneasily. Everyone around him, human and Sekirei alike, had caught that sound, like a mountain exploding.

Musubi swallowed her mouthful of food before speaking up.

"Can it wait, Matsu? I'm not finished," Musubi replied, taking another bite out of her hamburger.

"I don't think so, Musubi. The cloud cover just moved away from the docks, and satellite readings show Tsukiumi engaged with _three_ other Sekirei."

" _Three?!_ " Minato exclaimed.

Musubi's eyes started to tear up. "But I'm still hungry…"

"Bag it, then, Musubi," Kazehana said, draining her cup of its sake and slinging an arm around her man. "Minato has a date!"

Following Matsu's directions, the quartet made haste to the site of the battle, Kazehana carrying Minato, Musubi carrying Ku as they leapt about the rooftops. The four touched down about a three blocks from the brawl, at street-level, so as not to be spotted.

"Alright, now what?" Minato asked his watchful strategist.

"They're on the move. Tsukiumi's chasing one of them towards you," Matsu's voice informed him. Minato felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine, trying to steel himself for what was to come. His effort was interrupted when a cat plummeted from the sky, angling toward his face before it was snatched from its descent by long vines.

Minato turned. Sure enough, there was Ku, pot in hand, her little seedling having exploded into growth at her insistence.

"Hey, thanks, kid!" called a voice. Seo vaulted over a nearby fence, landing in front of Minato before retrieving the cat. "Saved me the trouble of finding a lookalike. Looks like we're set at my place for the next few days."

"Hello, Seo," Kazehana said.

"Hey, there. Looking to join the four-way, Kazehana?" Seo joked.

"Actually," Kazehana said, putting her hands to Minato's shoulders. "I'm here to get this guy in on the action."

_What does she think I'm going to do?_ Minato thought.

" **INCOMING!** "

The familiar form of Kagedansu crashed to the ground to Minato's left. That same instant, a stream of water caught the Shadow Sekirei, flowering out against the pavement and obscuring his form. When the cascade ended, he was nowhere to be seen. Seo had likewise bolted past the four, looking to keep his feline prize safe from harm.

"Move thyself!"

Minato looked up at the second voice. He was too distracted by the sight of white panties clad between two beautiful legs to process the demand. A moment later, he was yanked out of the way as Kazehana yanked him back, the second form landing somewhat clumsily on her hands and knees. She had a bruise on the porcelain skin of her thigh, just above where her black nylon stocking ended. Below that, on the opposite leg, a hairline cut parted the nylon and showed a tiny amount of crimson beneath.

"Speaking of…" Kazehana said, backing away to allow Minato some space.

Minato caught a healthy look at the crasher's cleavage before she was on her feet, pointing at him accusingly.

"Why didst thou not move when I said?" she demanded. Their eyes met and Minato recognized her instantly. The sensation he felt was an odd one, halfway between relief and abject dread.

Tsukiumi's knees gave out beneath her and she was on the ground again. She lay there, panting on her hands and knees, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Ts-Tsukiumi-san?" Minato asked. She looked up at him, still panting.

"Thou art he," Tsukiumi said, rising up, "Mine Ashikabi."

"Y-Yeah," he stammered, bowing to her. "Sahashi Minato. I was wondering if you would, maybe, be my Sekirei?"

She glared at him. "Thou wouldst demand such of me, so brazenly?" she asked. Despite the feeling like he was treading on thin ice, Minato continued.

"Well… I- _we_ need your power," Minato said. His mind flashed back to the unconscious form of Yomi, lying broken and beaten in the middle of the Botanical Garden.

"Lecherous rogue! Thou hast lived _too_ _long_!" Tsukiumi declared, raising her hand and calling her waters to it. Minato's three Sekirei tensed up as they prepared to jump to Minato's defense.

" **KNOCK-KNOCK!** "

Kagedansu's fist smashed Tsukiumi aside, her waters soaking the collar of his gi as his camouflage faded. White cloth snapped about his extended wrist, but the large Sekirei grasped it with his other hand and pulled his foe out of the air. The Veiled Sekirei, upon nearing terra firma, caught a spin-kick to the ribs and was sent flying the other way. Alas, her cloth held firm, so Kagedansu felt himself yanked sideways by the force of his own attack.

Minato, in spite of himself, ran over to where Tsukiumi lay. Ku broke free of Musubi's grasp and followed. He reached down to help her up, but she snatched her arm away

"Get thee hence, monkey!" she snapped, though a bit surprised at his concern for her. Then she remembered his earlier words. It wasn't worry, he just didn't want his prize damaged by battle. She then noticed Ku standing behind him.

"A child?" she asked, horrified. "Thou has sunk thy claws into a mere child?"

A dark shadow was cast over her eyes.

"Thou art _lower_ than an ape, lower than filth itself," she seethed, and lashed out with her waters. Ku's potted vine shot out and swatted it aside. Kazehana and Musubi rushed forward, but halted a moment later. They both remembered the rules of the game, and as much as they hated to allow it, Kusano was just as entitled to a one-on-one fight as they were. Though if Tsukiumi tried to hurt Minato again, she would regret it, plan or no plan.

Minato's eyes widened even further as he grabbed Tsukiumi and pulled her aside. A bladed veil slashed at the spot where she had been, tainted with a stain of blood at the tip.

Tsukiumi was too shocked to be disgusted. This Ashikabi had shielded her with his own body, pulling her out of harm's way. Was he really so desperate to claim her?

Not allowing herself to dwell on it, she got to her feet and charged at her veiled attacker, who herself was suffocating a fireball with her veils.

Minato, meanwhile, was being helped to his feet by his three Sekirei when he heard Kagedansu's lumbering approach. As he bounded past him, Minato called out.

"Kagedansu-san, wait!"

Number 67 stopped. Blood trickled down his arm from a nasty stab wound. It seemed his stunt with the Veiled Sekirei hadn't left him unscathed after all.

"Please… Leave Tsukiumi-san alone. I want her to become my Sekirei, if that's all right," he said. To his surprise, Kagedansu merely shrugged.

"You don't need _my_ permission," he said, grasping Minato's arm with his un-bloodied hand and leaning in close. " _Good luck with this one. Trust me, you're going to need it,_ " he murmured.

"I heard that, scoundrel!"

" **GOOD, BECAUSE YOU'RE SOMEONE ELSE'S PROBLEM NOW!** " he called back. Minato's ears were left ringing from his shout. With that, the Shadow Sekirei scrambled up a wall and disappeared, his chameleonic ability concealing his escape.

Tsukiumi, meanwhile, remained focused on her veiled attacker, striking at her with a conjured geyser and sparing another for Homura, who was standing on the roof above. Both attacks were evaded. Homura, it seemed, decided that Tsukiumi could handle this fight on her own, and so also departed.

Tsukiumi launched another attack The Veiled Sekirei. This one was also dodged, but it just so happened that man with the cat was standing behind her. The sphere struck him dead in the face, knocking him over and releasing the cat in his grasp.

Tsukiumi was about to redouble her efforts when the man's angry shout reached her ears.

" _HEY!_ " he said, running towards her. The Veiled Sekirei merely stood where he had lain, wondering what, pray tell, was going on. His hand clamped around Tsukiumi's wrist and she felt all of her strength leave her. He pulled her uncomfortably close as his voice dropped to a lover's whisper. "How are you going to pay me back, huh?"

_Why can't I move? My waters abandon me,_ Tsukiumi thought to herself.

"If you're wondering, my best pal did me a solid and gave me the ability to cancel a Sekirei's powers. Now _I'm_ wondering what I should take from you. Maybe that black MBI card I know you have?"

She could see the wheels in his head turning, considering his options. The look in his eyes said he was considering something other than simple money, something that set off every "bad touch" alarm bell in Tsukiumi's head.

_No… He is not the one. The one I want is..._

Tsukiumi attempted to struggle but her limbs would not obey her. She stood there, helpless, as this foul cretin tipped her chin up, his leer piercing her eyes.

"Seo-san! Let her go!"

The man stopped his advances and turned to where the voice came from. The one who would be her Ashikabi stood down a ways, staring the man down.

"Because…"

He screwed his eyes shut.

"She's my Sekirei!"

The man, Seo, pondered for a moment. He eyed Tsukiumi, then his gaze drifted to Kusano, and finally to the hand that held The Water Sekirei's wrist. His eyes shut for a moment in silent lamentation for what he'd almost done, before consenting to release her. Tsukiumi was too deep in shock to even retaliate against him.

" _Seo!_ "

Dual lightning bolts struck him and he fell to the ground. Sure enough, there were Hibiki and Hikari, standing over him, _both_ engrossed in fury.

"Just what _were_ you thinking of doing, hm?" the normally collected Hibiki demanded to know.

"You said we were the only girls for you, remember?" Hikari growled.

"Wait, time ou-" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the crackle of lightning.

Tsukiumi was brought out of her shock by Minato sliding around in front of her. Her hostility had all but evaporated.

"So... Will you?" he asked nervously. The other three Sekirei stood a few meters behind her, awaiting her response.

She shook her head. "Nay." She showed Minato her back. "I trust mine own judgement more than I trust my body or anything Minaka hath programmed into me. Thou art a man of mettle, but I shall not accept thee yet."

Minato had a pretty good feeling that he spoke for everyone when he burbled, "But, _why?_ "

She peered over her shoulder.

"Minato-san, as of now I no longer wish to kill thee. I advise thee take flight lest I change my mind," she said, and in a moment had soared through the air, out of sight.

Musubi looked at him in confusion. "Minato?"

He sighed. "Well, if she doesn't want to join us, that's her decision," he said. "I'm not about to force her into anything." _Not that I actually could_.

"Oh, you're so considerate, Minato! That's what I love about you!" Kazehana cried, running up and hugging him close. The other two did likewise, not about to let Kazehana have him all to herself.

No one noticed that the Veiled Sekirei had long since departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Izumo Inn, Matsu was seething with envy. She'd have to get her turn when he got home. And if Miya took long enough with the groceries, there might be enough time for a few one-on-one _experiments_. Still, it hadn't been a _complete_ waste of their time.

She got up to stretch her legs and wandered into the hallway. She spied Uzume, who'd finally come home from whatever it was she did during the day, in her room, putting on a fresh shirt. For a moment, Matsu caught a glimpse of what lay beneath.

"Uzume! Where did you get _that_?" she asked, pointing to a gigantic bruise about the left side of the Uzume's waist area.

"I got in a fight with another Sekirei," she said sheepishly, and left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry about the stains." Kagedansu's resonant voice pierced the sound of Izanagi's rapid guitar playing, bringing his jam session to a halt. He stood up from his beanbag seat, wondering what his newly-returned larger brother was talking about, before seeing the crimson gash on his arm. Dried blood had run all the way down to his hand, forcing him to leave some behind on the doorknob.

"Interesting day?" he asked calmly, heading to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Interesting _opponent_ ," Kagedansu corrected, sitting down. "A real femme fatale: gorgeous body, but a bad case of being stronger than me."

"So, just your type, then," Izanagi joked in his usual deadpan.

"You know it, brother," his Sekirei answered, grinning and wincing as Izanagi swabbed the wound with antiseptic. He dipped the swab back in the phenol and began applying it to the cuts on Kagedansu's face.


	19. Karasuba, The Black Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the Discipline Squad is on the move, bring ill fortune to those who cross her path.

Minaka Hiroto sat at his desk, pondering. It seemed one of the little birds he'd set lose upon the city wasn't playing by the rules. Two of their number had lost their wings to an unknown adversary, both of them bearing similar wounds on their bodies. He knew all 108 of them, and he had his suspicions about who it was. He also knew that none of them would _dare_ violate the laws of his game, which meant that someone else was to blame for this rule-breaker's actions. He felt a little spurt of excitement. Just another way to make the game interesting, both for him and the players.

He'd still punish those responsible, though. He wasn't about to jeopardize over 20 years of work because one of the players refused to play ball.

A notice popped up on his computer. No. 107 had just been winged, it seems. According to his math (which was never wrong), now 90% of the released life forms had finally met their chosen one, as he had hoped. The Game Master's lips curled into a giddy grin at the latest news. The game was moving along quite well, it seemed, and only a handful of them had been deactivated. He'd look into this mystery attacker later. Right now, he had a city to seize.

He picked up the phone at his desk and dialed a number.

"Natsuo-kun, I'd like you to deploy the Squad on rotating patrols about the riverfront areas," he ordered his secretary. "Phase 2 is about to begin, and we can't have the players backing out now that the game has picked up momentum."

"Understood, sir," came the voice, calm as ever. It was uncanny. Had Natsuo been a woman he would've sounded exactly like No. 4, minus the blood lust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any idea what that's all about?" Minato asked, pointing at the helicopters above them. Musubi looked about as they continued their trek home from the "four-way", as Matsu was taking a little too much delight in calling it.

"I think the next stage is beginning," she said.

"Next stage?"

"You can ask Matsu when we get back," Kazehana said. "But for now…"

She hugged his arm to her chest. Musubi did likewise on his opposite limb. Ku, feeling very left out, jumped up on Minato's back. He nearly fell over, but the two women on either side of him kept him firmly in place. He wasn't getting away _that_ easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eee, that's cold!"

It seemed that Ku had failed to take the water temperature into account before she'd made a grab for the hose in Musubi's hand, and so paid the price. Miya had asked them to water the garden while she was out, and Musubi and Ku had been happy to oblige.

"Well, if you had asked, I would've give it you, Ku-chan," Musubi said, turning the hose away from Ku, who was now soaking wet. The sound the water made hitting the sidewalk was not quite right, and Musubi turned to see-

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Musubi exclaimed, pulling the water stream off of the stranger. She stood at the gate, her black clothing and grey robe soaked along with her silver hair. Musubi recognized her instantly.

"Karasuba-sama!" Musubi said excitedly.

"It seems you're the same as always, Mu-chan," the other Sekirei said, unperturbed by her wet attire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can wear my clothes until yours dry off," Musubi said, helping Karasuba slip into her spare gi. She noticed the red crest on her old acquaintances back. "You've emerged, too?"

"I have," the other woman replied.

"That's great, Karasuba!"

Her old friend turned to face her.

"But don't think that changes anything," she said. "Even I know I can't fully tap into my power without an Ashikabi. Speaking of which…"

Musubi tilted her head, wondering what was about to be asked.

"That guy in the hallway, was he your Ashikabi?"

"M-hm!" Musubi chirped. "Minato's wonderful! He's everything I could've hoped for and more!"

"Glad to hear it. I also heard that you had a tough time with Number 43."

"That scythe-girl?" Musubi confirmed. Her friend nodded, and she started to get angry. "That bully! She was so horrible, and-"

"You haven't forgotten your promise to me, have you, Musubi?" Karasuba interrupted her. "You're never going to make it to the last battle if someone like 43 nearly got the better of you."

"I know! And I'm training really hard, honest!" she replied. She clenched her fist. "I'll show you, Karasuba! I'll prove to you that love is stronger, just you wait!"

"I'm sure you will," Karasuba said, her smile widening ever so slightly.

It wasn't a pleasant smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was nice to see you again, Musubi, but I have to get going," Karasuba said, sliding her now-dry clothes back on.

"But I really wanted to talk with you more!" Musubi objected.

"I can't stay. Someone's waiting for me."

"Oh. Okay…" Musubi sounded so put-down by the news.

With that, Karasuba left The Izumo Inn. She took note of Number 3, standing on the roof, scowling at her. Seems there still wasn't any love lost between them. Ironic, since Number 3 had always been the one to go on about love and all that. It made Karasuba's stomach turn.

What really got Karasuba going was the person she spied as she left the Inn behind and neared the corner of the block. Same purple hair, same lady-like kimono, same cool yet terrifying demeanor.

"That's a nice place you have there," Karasuba said. Miya's eyes narrowed at this. "Don't worry, I left it the same as I found it."

Miya's eyes returned to normal, but her expression of anger remained.

"I'll overlook this transgression, but just this once," she said as they approached each other. "Next time, you'll feel my sword."

"Do you ever switch it off, that whole 'scary' thing?" Karasuba asked, a hint of mockery in her voice. As they passed each other, Karasuba's entire body tensed up and she instinctively went for the blade at her hip.

Miya was already a good three meters away from her, her weapon drawn. Karasuba relaxed a little and held out her open hand.

"Well, would you look at that? I didn't bring _my_ sword, either," she said. She pointed to the long radish in Miya's hand. "Would you have fought me with that?"

"I would have killed you with it," Miya replied. Karasuba wasn't about to argue with that statement. "Now leave."

Karasuba was happy to oblige, continuing on her way to where Natsuo waited with the car. She hopped into the open top, happy to be reuinited with her beloved katana. She'd felt almost naked without it at her side. She had a hard time imagining how No. 1 was able to cope without it. Then again, for Miya, any weapon, any _thing_ , was deadly in her hands.

As they drove back to MBI, Karasuba's blood was still raging. She craved action.

"You're in a good mood," Natsuo said.

"You can tell?" she asked.

"I'm your Ashikabi, aren't I? My telling is in the job description."

"I ran into Number 1 on my way back. The thought of battling her, blade to blade…"

Karasuba flashed a terrifying leer at her driver.

"Yeah, you could say I'm feeling up right now."

Anyone else might've darkened their pants. Natsuo simply nodded. "It sounds like you need some exercise."

"You're probably right."

"You might get some sooner than you think. Haihane said she caught a Sekirei trying to escape with her Ashikabi over one of the bridges."

"And Haihane let them go?"

"She didn't chase them once they turned back. She said if they were that desperate, they would try again soon enough."

"Interesting choice," Karasuba remarked. "Personally, I would've just killed them."

"Well, then they should count themselves lucky that they get to live another day."

Karasuba then spied two pedestrians standing on the sidewalk, talking to one another. One was clothed in a skin-tight black and yellow outfit, a bullwhip at her hip, while the other wore a loose-fitting white outfit with a black sash around her waist, just below her exposed cleavage, bisected by a chain.

The latter had a Sekirei symbol on her forehead.

"Natsuo, would you pull the car over?" she asked. Natsuo did so. She knew he sensed her murderous intent; his willingness to comply was one of the reasons she was able to tolerate him.

One of those Sekirei, Akitsu, was silently listening to her companion, Mitsuha, continue to whine.

"Ugh, this sucks. If Phase 2's starting, how are we supposed to find more Sekirei to present to Master?" Akitsu was starting to feel the slightest bit annoyed, mostly because Mitsuha had been going on like this for the past 5 minutes now.

"Maybe we should return now," Akitsu suggested. If nothing else, it would mean she could have some time away from Mitsuha, possibly with Mikogami, if he would see her. The two of them weren't technically bound by a Sekirei contract, but Mikogami had given her a place to live and a purpose that she'd been sorely lacking. For that, she would always be devoted to him.

"Before you do," came a voice, "Would you two mind being my opponents? I have some pent-up energy I need to work off."

The two addressed the speaker, whom Akitsu recognized as No. 4, Karasuba, The Black Sekirei. She was also known as "MBI's Hound".

Mitsuha did _not_ recognize her, apparently, because instead of fleeing for dear life, she reached for her bullwhip.

"Get away," Akitsu said simply. Her expression remained the same, but in reality she was too scared to move, afraid of what No. 4 might do if her bloodlust wasn't satiated.

"Why should I?" Mitsuha demanded.

"She's the leader of the Discipline Squad, Number 4." Akitsu was being honest with her counterpart, but a rather underhanded thought had crept into her mind.

"So? She challenged me, and I'm not about to back down!" Mitsuha snapped, curling the end of her whip around her hand.

"Ignorant _and_ arrogant," Karasuba said, laying a hand on her sword. "What a charming combination."

Mitsuha flew at her challenger, bullwhip lashing out to strike at her. Karasuba remained still, save her face, which turned from unpleasant smile to frenzied bloodthirst the closer the upstart got to her.

There was a flash of steel and suddenly the two were a short distance away, their backs to each other. But after a moment, only one remained standing. Mitsuha collapsed, blood exploding out of her abdomen from the multiple sword wounds she'd received. Karasuba turned her leer to Akitsu.

"How about you?" the Black Sekirei asked.

Overcoming her fear, Akitsu broke off and ran, as fast as she could, away from the butcher that stood over Mitsuha's unmoving husk. It seems her hunch had been right, that Mitsuha's termination had been enough to stop Karasuba from pursuing her. She felt absolutely terrible for having to stoop so low, but she couldn't think of any other way to get out of that scenario with her crest and life intact.

She sincerely hoped Mikogami would understand. Right now, she needed someone to hold her, to banish the terror that had gripped her.


	20. Cry For Help, Glimpse of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stroll with Musubi and Kazehana finds Minato entangled in a clandestine elopement, one that Uzume finds herself on the wrong side of.

"Minato, turn on the TV!"

"The TV?" Minato didn't know why Matsu was getting so anxious. He then remembered that he'd meant to ask her about all of those MBI choppers he'd spotted.

"Just do it!" his Sekirei demanded. "It's important!"

Unwilling to question her further, Minato raced downstairs to where he found Kazehana lying on the living room floor, draining the last drops of sake from the bottle she clutched.

"Heyyyy, Minato," Kazehana slurred, the vessel sliding out of her fingers as she stood up. It couldn't have been her first bottle that day, if she was already tipsy. "I just was just thinking that we never sealed our contract _my_ way."

Her sentiment was lost on him until she fell against him and sent them toppling on to the couch. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, and her face was flush.

"Kazehana, wait! If we get caught, Miya will kill us!"

"Ooooh?" she cooed seductively, leaning over him. She slid her free arm underneath her bust and pushed her breasts up in his face. "Isn't _this_ worth dying for?"

For a moment, Minato's other head started to get the better of him, and he felt Kazehana lower herself down and begin to rub up against his bulging pants. That is, until he saw a silhouette appear, looming over the amorous Sekirei and her captive Ashikabi.

"Kazehana, you weren't thinking about violating my cardinal law, were you?" it asked, its hanyo face leering at her from the other end of its sword.

"Naaaah." Kazehana wobbled her head, not taking her eyes off of the man beneath her. "Just my Ashikabi."

The black aura surrounding the terrifying figure flared, its eyes narrowed vengefully, and Minato saw the blade twist to face Kazehana's cheek.

Minato's heart froze over. He scrambled out from beneath Kazehana and abased himself before the demonic visage.

" _Please_ , Miya-sama, forgive her! I promise she would never _dream_ of breaking your rules!" he pleaded.

The glaring eyes cast their gaze upon Kazehana, lying cross-legged on the couch and staring glazed-eyed at her would-be lover, then back to Minato, before it dissolved along with its aura.

"Very well," Miya said. "But only because I trust your word, Minato."

Thanking her (and banging his head on the floor as he did so), Minato sat up straight and slammed his finger on the nearby TV remote, not even bothering to lift it from the side table. He was greeted by the face of the CEO of MBI, Minaka Hiroto.

"-ease, carry on with your daily lives. Just know that MBI will be inspecting your persons should you be leaving the city."

"Oh, Professor!" Musubi entered from the door, clad in her workout T-shirt and gym shorts, a lump on her head and several bruises on her arms.

"Sekirei and Ashikabi, however, will not be permitted to leave, under _any_ circumstances," Minaka continued, "You all know quite well who you are. Anyone who defies this new rule shall face recourse from the Discipline Squad."

He grinned.

"But don't let that stop you from trying! What's a game without a few unexpected surprises?" With that, the TV returned to its previous channel, the current program being some cartoon, subtitled in Japanese, about undead skeleton barbarians on jetbikes cruising around the post-apocalyptic ruins of a futuristic city.

"Oh no, I completely forgot!"

Everyone addressed Uzume, who was leaning her head around the doorway, having caught the announcement from Minaka. She dashed down the hall and upstairs to her room, leaving everyone to wonder what she meant.

"Looks like it's official. The plan's entered Phase 2," Matsu said, her head out of a secret passage in the ceiling. "This is where the real fighting begins."

"The _real_ fighting?" Minato repeated, a sinking feeling in his gut. He hated the idea of his Sekirei fighting, the thought of losing any of them unbearable. But there was nothing he could do, except stand by them and support them however he could. Which was, to say, sit on the sidelines and hope that their next fight wasn't also their last.

"We'll be fine, Minato," Musubi reassured him.

"Of course," Matsu said. "Though, can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Alright," Minato said, Matsu retreating into the hole and closing the cover. Minato got up, his two Sekirei following him upstairs.

Kazehana grabbed Uzume's arm on their way up, bringing her friend's mad dash to a halt.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked, still sauced. "Got a hot date?"

"Sort of," Uzume said. "Izanagi told me about that show and Kagedansu invited me to watch it with him. He said Izanagi would be out for a while and he wanted some company."

"Oh, _that_ of company?" Kazehana teased. "All alone in his apartment, with no one but the two of you?"

Uzume ignored her. She had places to be, people to see, marathons to screen.

And, unfortunately, more prey to hunt for that bastard Higa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's had me worried for a while," Matsu explained to the group, huddled around in her darkly-lit room. Minato had woken up Kusano from her nap, and the little girl had joined them.

"See, MBI keeps a catalog of all Sekirei battles and their results," Matsu continued, punching commands into her computers. "Any time a Sekirei is beaten, the winner stays behind to watch over the loser until MBI can retrieve them. It's tradition, a final show of courtesy to the fallen. Moreover, it's how MBI records the battle result."

"So, what does MBI do with the Sekirei that are beaten?" Minato asked.

"I couldn't say. The data's not kept on any hard drive I could get to," Matsu said. "Anyway, that's not important right now."

Minato silently disagreed, but he let Matsu finish and show them all the screen.

"'Winner: undetermined'? How does _that_ work?" Kazehana asked.

"There's reportedly a Sekirei going around attacking others and leaving before MBI arrives," Matsu said. "She's known as the Veiled Sekirei."

"Wait, you mean that lady in all the white?" Kusano asked.

Matsu's faced turned pale white. " _You saw her?_ "

"Yeah, she was brawling it out with Tsukiumi and Kagedansu," Kazehana said, putting a finger to her chin, recollecting. "And I think Number 6 was there, as well."

"Well, I would try to avoid her in the future," Matsu said cryptically. "Three Sekirei have been found at Stage 4 Termination with no winner in sight. It's fair to assume that these unconfirmed victories are the work of the Veiled Sekirei. She's-"

Matsu stopped when she saw that Musubi's eyes had lit up with excitement.

"A really strong opponent…" Musubi said giddily. She leapt to her feet. "I can't wait!"

"Musubi, hold on!" Minato cried.

Minato's plea fell on deaf ears as Musubi raced out of the room. She didn't even bother to go downstairs, just darting in to her room, opening the window, and leaping out. Matsu sighed. They all should've seen _that_ one coming.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Kazehana said, climbing to her feet. She stole a kiss from Minato, her Ashikabi surprised but not entirely unwelcome to the gesture, and then moved out, her pink wings fading as she summoned the winds to her side.

What no one else knew was that her last remark had referred to both Musubi _and_ her soon-to-be opponent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you ready to go home yet?"

The two of them had been out looking for the Veiled Sekirei for a good four hours now, Kazehana refusing to let Musubi out on her own.

"What? It's still early," Musubi said. Kazehana smiled a little bit. The sun was well on its way behind the horizon and Musubi called it "early". She supposed the reason was that in the time that they'd been out, Musubi's black hole of a stomach hadn't made a peep, the thrill of the hunt driving her on. However, Kazehana suspected that she would eat Miya out of house and home when her appetite finally overcame her excitement.

A loud screech pierced the urban soundtrack of Tokyo and caused both women to put their hands over their ears. It was like getting a power drill straight to the brain.

Kazehana was the first to recover, having shaken off enough hangovers to know how to cope, and rushed to investigate, her winds aiding her as she soared over the rooftops. It was a good thing, too. Had Musubi gotten their first, she probably would've touched down in the path of the flying blade of cloth.

As it was, Kazehana dispelled the attack with a burst of wind and landed in front of a petite girl, who was lying in the arms of a boy who looked about Minato's age. Kazehana's arm extended towards her veiled opponent.

"How about a _real_ challenge, hun," Kazehana said. "I'm Sekirei Number 3, Kazehana."

Despite the veil that hid her face, she could see a shift in Uzume's demeanor. Unsurprising, given how their last encounter had ended. It changed again to a more perplexed one, and Kazehana heard the sound of feet hopping up and down in excitement behind her.

"Uh, Musubi?" Kazehana asked, addressing her companion, who was, indeed, standing behind her.

"Yes? Is it my turn yet?" Musubi asked, still hopping.

"Sekirei fights are supposed to be one on one," Kazehana said.

"Oh, right," Musubi said. She turned to the unnamed girl, who was recovering from her prone position.

"I'm Sekirei Number 88, Musubi!" she declared, bowing. "Pleased to be your opponent!"

The girl, clad in a cobalt-blue dress that complemented her messy blonde hair, eyed Musubi fearfully, going from her legs to her breasts to her face. Tears began to streak down her face.

"I can't fight her," she sobbed. "She already beat me in every way possible…"

Kazehana's gaze continued to go back and forth between the crybaby and The Veiled Sekirei. Her opponent was standing still, waiting to see how this played out. Kazehana knew she had her, whenever she wanted, and Uzume knew it, too.

"Please," said the boy, putting an arm in front of the girl, "We're not looking to fight. We're just trying to find a way out of the city."

Musubi was shocked. "What? Why?!"

The boy looked at his girl, his Sekirei. "Kuno's too weak to fight, and neither of us want anything to do with this crazy plan."

Kazehana was listening to the exchange, her opponent still waiting patiently for her to make the first move. Two lovers, looking to run away into the night together, away from all the harshness of a war. It's was so cornily romantic that it almost made her completely lose track of her opponent.

Then, Kazehana had an idea. She knew Uzume had her reasons for going after this Sekirei specifically, just like she'd had her reasons for challenging single numbers in spite of her lesser power. Sooooo…

Kazehana swept her hand aside, unleashing a shockwave of pressurized air in front of her. As she expected, The Veiled Sekirei leapt up and back, avoiding it and letting it roll a nearby car on to its roof. As she touched back down, Kazehana repeated her attack, over and over again, driving Uzume away from her prey.

They needed to talk.

Glancing behind her, she could see that Musubi and the other two were gone. Hopefully, that meant Musubi had decided to hear them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Numbers 10 and 67, anyone hoping to see something more develop between them is either going to be gleefully ecstatic or foaming at the mouth before this is over. My psychic powers tell me, "Probably both." Those hoping to NOT see something develop will likely experience the same. Either way, there will be more Kagedansu in the future, as he is and will be an essential part of the plot.


	21. Need A Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato enlists some outside help in his involvement with Kuno and Shigi. Kusano has another encounter with the malevolent yellow eyes.

Kazehana was the first to return, saying that she chased off the Veiled Sekirei and had decided to call it a day. She trusted Musubi enough to assume that she wouldn't be out on her own at night, not with dinnertime fast approaching. Besides, Kazehana hadn't seen Minato for entire _hours_.

"Minato!" she called, upon entering the front door. When no response came, her instincts told her he was upstairs.

And he was: pressed against the wall by a giggling, lingerie-clad Matsu, the redhead rubbing her soft breasts up and down against his chest and looking like how Dr. Frankenstein did when he screamed, "IT'S ALIVE! _IT'S_ _ALIVE!_ "

Minato desperately appealed to Kazehana for aid with a look, and she did. Shouldering Number 2 over so that _she_ could get her melons pressed against his chest as well, she got Minato's hand off of Matsu's shoulder and pinned it beside his waist. Matsu took the cue and did the same with his other hand.

"Guys, come on! Cut it out!" Minato protested in a hushed voice.

"Oh, come on, Minato, don't tell me you haven't fantasized about this," Matsu said, licking his left ear.

"I know _we_ have," whispered Kazehana, guiding Minato's right hand around her neck and down over her breast.

The two women gave each other a mischievous look, then grasped Minato by the shoulders and dragged him to the floor, peeling his shirt off in the process.

"Wait, Miya might- mmh!" Matsu silenced any further protest by straddling his waist and kissing him full on the lips. As her golden wings lit up the room, Kazehana felt up her friend's back with her hand and popped the button on her bra. As Matsu's luscious mounds bounced down, Kazehana began pulling her purple dress up around her plush buttock, all the while kissing her way up Minato's neck. Minato, for his trouble, hesitantly placed a hand over one of Matsu's exposed nipples and the other on Kazehana's to give them both a little squeeze. The two women squealed with pleasure and redoubled their efforts.

Matsu was sliding her whole body up and down Minato's, crumpling his shirt up to his neck, and Kazehana was completely naked when the secret door to Matsu's room swung open.

And then, without a word of warning, the Ladle of Wrath descended to met out punishment.

"Shame on you, Minato," Miya scolded him. "And to think I had your word of honor about this. Just for that, there will be no supper for any of you."

Minato simply hung his head and nodded. Matsu and Kazehana were scared into compliance with a well-placed hanyo glare. But just to be safe, Miya confined Matsu to her room and Kazehana to the roof for the next half-hour.

At the end of it all, Kazehana's previous assumption about Musubi had been half-right, because as soon as Number 88 arrived back and found Minato playing Naho with Ku, she'd grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him out the door, speeding down the sidewalk and into the night. Sighing, smiling, and lamenting her sore body, Kazehana followed through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's so sweet!" Kazehana swooned. "Wearing his coat and realizing he's the one! Falling in love is what Sekirei were meant to do!"

"Anyway, Kuno told me she couldn't fight, not after her run-in with those two lightning girls, so we decided to escape the capital," Kuno's Ashikabi, Shigi, said.

"Escape the capital?" Minato repeated.

"Yeah," Shigi confirmed. "We tried once today, but there were…"

Shigi's voice trailed off as he and Kuno turned very pale.

"Issues?" Musubi suggested.

"Well, that's _one_ way to put it…" Shigi said. That wasn't _quite_ what he would call a terrifying Sekirei with razor-sharp metal claws and an unnervingly upbeat demeanor about death.

"She was one of the Discipline Squad," Kuno whimpered. "They're a team of strong Sekirei who follow MBI's orders."

"And according to Kuno, they don't hesitate to kill Ashikabis if they think they have to," Shigi said ominously.

Minato visibly swallowed. Shigi sympathized with him. He'd caught Director Hiroto's message on a TV outside an electronics shop, and he knew that as jovial as Minaka had been, he was _dead_ serious about no one escaping.

Shigi stood up.

"I get it," he said. "You can relax because you have two strong Sekirei. Meanwhile, I…" He sighed, then felt a tug on his shirt.

"You kissed me, and said I was your girl," Kuno murmured. "I said I'd be with you, now and forever..."

Shigi felt very bad about himself.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I won't compare," he told her, reaching down and wiping away the tears from around her eyes. This drew a lovey-dovey sigh from Minato's other woman, the one who'd fought the Veiled Sekirei earlier that day.

"Lovers trying to run away with each other!" she said, her hands pressing against her cheeks and blushing. "It's so romantic!"

Shigi should've felt heartened by this, but it only made his frustration grow larger.

"Dammit, I want out of this insane plan!" Shigi growled, banging his fist on the wall. "At least to get away from the landlord's constant complaining."

"Yeah, he does do that a lot," Minato chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Seems Shigi was in the same predicament that Minato had been in earlier that week. A thought occured to him.

"You know," Minato said as Shigi continued to stew, "I actually have another Sekirei. Maybe she'll know what to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Escaping the capital's no joke," Matsu said. "While I _can_ hack their orbital satellites and temporarily shut them down, MBI still has heavy troop presence on all of the bridges, not to mention the Discipline Squad."

"So you're saying it's impossible?" Minato asked.

"Not at all, just that it's going to be difficult," she said. "I'm glad you agreed to help them, though. I would've been very surprised if you'd turned them down."

"Well, you know me," Minato chuckled nervously. "Always happy to help!"

Speaking of helping, it was good to know that Matsu could, in fact, take care of those satellite lasers. With all her computer prowess, he wondered what else she could break into, like maybe-

" _Entrance exams are tomorrow!_ " Minato exclaimed. He folded up into a fetal position on the floor. In all of this hassle with Sekirei and battles and escape plans, he'd completely forgotten to study! Cram classes could only carry him so far, and even now he felt all of the knowledge he'd accumulated flying off into the wild blue yonder, beyond his ability to recall.

"Minato."

Minato felt Matsu's hands pressed to his face as she gently pulled him upright.

"I know you can pass them," she said. "I've read your grades from high school and looked at your previous test results. You made different mistakes each time. It's not that you're not stupid or incompetent…"

Matsu gazed into Minato's eyes. He felt his anxiety begin to evaporate.

"You just need to believe in yourself."

He relaxed as Matsu kissed him, feeling something stir within himself as her golden wings lit the dark room. Maybe she was right. He felt less relaxed when, after pulling away, a tooth-filled grin split her face cheek-to-cheek.

"Besides, if you fail, I can just hack the system and change your grades! Hee hee… _HAHAHAHAHAHA_!"

Minato hastily retreated to his own room. Nightmare fuel was the _last_ thing he needed on a night like tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The yellow eyes had returned.

This time, they were looking down at the brief skirmish that had happened today between Tsukiumi and the others in that alley. Once again, they narrowed as they took note of Minato's actions, his protection of Tsukiumi from both the other Sekirei and that Ashikabi, Seo. Once again, she could see the wheels in whatever head they belonged to turning, scheming. And as the fighting came to a close, once again it all evaporated into ashes: the buildings, her friends, her big brother, and she was left all alone in a field of fire, black lightning crackling overhead, swirling around the skies-

She jolted awake. Miya slept on her bed as usual, but Kusano knew there was only one person who could save her from the eyes. She hopped out of bed and slid the door open, running down the hall to her big brother's room. As she neared the door, a light flickered on behind her and she screeched to a halt.

Her shadow was being cast on the door, but the silhouette didn't belong to her. This was someone much taller, broader, with its hands about its waste, like they were in its pockets. Whatever it wore, the collar was flared out about its thick neck and its legs were hidden by what must have been loose-fitting pants.

And from where its face would be, the yellow eyes stared back at her. She stood there, frozen in terror. The eyes narrowed and the shadow's head tilted slightly as it spoke.

"You're not… _Afraid_ of me, are you, child?" Its voice was wispy and soft, but also deep and resonant. It spoke a foreign language, yet the meaning of its words was somehow conveyed. There was a mocking undertone about it, like it knew something that it wasn't telling her, and yet even _that_ seemed somewhat insincere.

Kusano tried to run from it, back to the light that was casting the shadow, trying to find someone, _anyone_ that could drive it away. She found herself staring at the shadow again, this time cast over the open door on to Minato's sleeping body. The other Sekirei lay with him: Musubi, Matsu, Kazehana, even Uzume and Tsukiumi were there. The eyes were lower on the wall, inspecting the slumbering forms before acquiring the same intrigued look it had before.

"Helloooo, who is this?" it breathed, focusing on Uzume. Kusano turned away again, back to the closed door. These eyes were still looking at her, the shadow's arms now folded, its neutral expression turned to… Scorn?

"You can't run from the dark forever, child," it rumbled. "It's always there: around you, within you; it's unavoidable."

The shadows began to grow, consuming the walls of the inn around her.

"Though I must wonder… How are _you_ able to sense me, but no one else?"

Kusano awoke again, for real this time (she hoped), to see Miya leaning over her. This time, the room was well-lit by sunlight.

"Is everything all right, Kusano?" she asked. "You've been tossing in your sleep."

Kusano sat up in her little cot and hugged Miya's waist, tears welling up around her eyes.

"Miya, promise you'll keep Big Brother safe!" she sobbed. Miya was a bit surprised by this, but overcame it and returned Kusano's hug.

"I'll do my best, but I can't be there for him all the time," she said gently.

"Then I will!" Kusano declared, letting go and clenching her tiny little hand in a fist. "I'll keep _everyone_ safe from them!"

"From who, Ku-chan?"

"The yellow eyes," she sniffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Minato left the inn, his Sekirei in tow, he spied a familiar face approaching the entrance. Seo greeted him, Hibiki and Hikari accompanying him. He seemed to be in a far better mood than the girls.

"Seo-san?" Minato asked. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for a room?"

"Nah," Seo said, waving a hand in front of him. "We came here for Miya's cooking."

"We're out of food again…" Hikari muttered. Hibiki simply sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good luck, Minato!" Musubi said.

"Pass you exams and I'll give you a special reward…" Kazehana added, jiggling her hips. Minato felt the blood rushing to his nose.

Ku had come as well, giving him a big hug. She'd told him about the nightmare, and once again he'd been left without anything to say to her. Still, it looked like she'd gotten over it.

"Hey, guys?" Minato asked. "You think you could ask Matsu to get Seo's address? He once said his best friend was part of MBI. Maybe he can help us?"

Musubi nodded, as did Kazehana.

"Who's Seo?" Kusano asked.

"A bum," Kazehana said. "But a good man."

Minato laughed, his tension bursting from his mouth. He knew he was delaying the inevitable, and there was no excuse for tardiness. Inhaling deeply, he turned around and, for the third time in his life, marched to where the entrance exams awaited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looking to take on MBI?" Seo asked, leaning back on his couch. "You have some serious brass, kid."

Hibiki and Hikari sat on either side of him. They were wearing color-coded dresses, the same blue-vs-purple combination as their standard S&M attire. Looking at them now, they looked surprisingly normal.

"Personally, I don't like the way MBI's running things," Seo said, looking out the crack in the window, "taking control of the capital like they own the place, never mind the whole Sekirei plan."

"So, you'll help us?" Shigi asked, hopeful. Kuno's eyes lit up as well.

"Yeah, I'll help," Seo said, rubbing his index finger against his thumb, "For a fee."

" _You want us to_ pay _you?!_ " Shigi barked.

"Why not? A man's got to eat, doesn't he?" Seo said casually. Minato took out his phone and began dialing as Seo continued. "Grown-ups don't work for free."

When Minato finished, he put the phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Hibiki asked, somewhat suspicious.

Minato didn't answer her, instead talking into his phone. "It's Minato-san… Yeah, he is…"

He offered the phone to Seo. "It's for you, Seo-san."

"Me?" Seo asked. He took the phone. "Hello?"

"You weren't extorting money from my tenant, were you?" came the voice on the other end. Seo felt the specter of a hanyo creeping up behind him.

"N-no! I would never!" Seo stammered.

"Who did you call?" Musubi asked, sitting next to Minato.

"The Landlady," Minato answered. This drew a chuckle from his gathered Sekirei.

"Kaoru-san, you will help them," the Landlady said, "Or you will never eat my food again."

"No! Please! Have mercy!" Seo shrieked. The twins sighed. Miya had known _exactly_ which button to push.

"Minato, you sneaky boy," Kazehana said, leaning on the back of the couch and wrapping her arms about him.

Miya's serene wrath concluded and Seo closed the phone.

" _That was a rotten trick, you bastard!_ " Seo growled, grabbing Minato's collar and yanking him off the couch, away from Kazehana's affectionate embrace.

Kazehana's irritation was obvious. "Excuse me, I wasn't done with him, Seo."

"Agh," Seo retched, releasing the young ronin. "Fine, I'll help, but only because I like you guys."

"Really?" Musubi asked innocently. "I thought you were helping because Miya-sama is really scary."

Seo's face turned bright red and he ground his teeth together. There was nothing he could say to Musubi that would counter her statement. He couldn't even get mad at her; she was too naïvely sweet.


	22. Cool Wind on a Hot Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Kazehana settle down to discuss the escape plan, their anxieties, and the surprising amount of trust they've built with each other in a relatively short time. One thing leads to another, their discussion leads them to a greenhouse, and tomorrow's worries lead to a mutual desire blossoming between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tamer version of the lemon in this chapter, see the T-rated edition of this story on FanFiction.

The plan was set; tomorrow night, they'd move out. Three Ashikabi coming together was bound to be noticed, especially by Minaka's citywide Orwellian surveillance. The trio would've gone right away, but haste and hastiness are not congruent. Matsu needed to secure a line to the satellites as well as note MBI troop deployments. She insisted on pulling a late-night shift, in case MBI had different patterns for the time of day.

For Kazehana, she spent the day hashing out the division of combat. Musubi insisted that she was strong enough to handle anything, which Kazehana might've agreed to if she hadn't felt the same. So, they went over each other's weaknesses and strengths, their abilities, their experience dealing with MBI's various armed forces. They even held a little sparring match in the back garden, one that abruptly ended when Kazehana's winds came dangerously close to ruining the flower arrangements.

For Shigi and Kuno, one night allowed them to gather what meager provisions they could carry to Kyoto, where Shigi's parents waited for him. Moreover, it gave Kazehana time to confirm her little side plan.

"So, are you done considering?"

Uzume eyeballed the stairs as she shuffled past Kazehana. "I'm still thinking about it."

Kazehana nodded. "I can understand if you don't want to," she conceded. She watched her friend skip the last step and land at the bottom. Uzume walked like she was in a haze, the energetic spring in her step now absent from her movements. Kazehana had made her case as best she could, and was glad she'd at least swayed Uzume from outright denial. Now was not the time to push the issue, so all she could do now was hope for the best.

And speaking of the best, Kazehana peeked into Minato's room to find her Ashikabi there, lying on the bedroll, staring at the ceiling.

The sight of him, this young man who'd so recently come into her life and yet changed it in more ways than she ever could've imagined, made a lump form in Kazehana's throat. She tried her hardest to not let it show, instead sneaking around and surprising him by leaning on his face.

"You'd rather stare at the drywall than me?" Kazehana teased, her breasts obstructing his view.

"Oh, hi Kazehana," he said. Through her girls, Kazehana felt the contours of his mouth relax, a cheerful smile waning slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really." Kazehana sighed, sitting back on her heels. "I've just been thinking."

"What about?"

Kazehana didn't say at first. She thought of herself as the _onee-sama_ of her Minato's flock, the mature albeit slightly irresponsible one when it came to her drinking habits. She wondered if Minato felt the same way, beyond their feelings of affection for one another. "Do you think we'll survive?"

"Don't say that!" he exclaimed, forcing a smile on to his face and rolling to his stomach. "Everyone’s going to be fine!"

"You haven't met the Black Sekirei," Kazehana said, hugging her legs to her chest. "I have. The fact she might be there is enough for me to worry."

"She's that bad, huh?"

"Worse. To her, most Sekirei are blood bags to be sliced open and played with. She sees humans the same way, _all_ of them. Only four people have ever been able to keep her in line." Kazehana hugged her knees tighter. "And she killed one of them."

Minato seemed at a loss for words. She could see him silently panicking, his handsome grey eyes flicking this way and that, as if a good response was splattered on the walls of the room. He was flailing, his manly sense of protectiveness throwing him for a loop as he tried to find a way to comfort his beloved Sekirei. It brought a sad smile to Kazehana's face. He knew nothing of what she spoke, yet he still wanted to comfort her, hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay.

"It's not that," Kazehana said, now finding herself comforting _him_. "I've met Karasuba before, and I've always known I'd have to fight her eventually. It's just… Just..."

She felt herself trail off. What could she say? How best could she explain this cauldron of anxieties bubbling inside of her? It would be all up to her, as Minato sat there, staring, still completely clueless as to what she wanted. Oh, how she adored him and his stumbling ways, but this was one of those times where a woman wanted her man to have all the right answers. Alas, that wasn't happening.

Once she finished floundering, she pulled up alongside him, and took his arm between her own, leaning against him like she had the night they'd walked each other home. Thinking back made Kazehana gleam a little, her mood lifting somewhat. Oh, sure, it had been his apartment, and she'd had no plans on staying. Then one hour later and his home became hers.

Which only made her sorrow rise to the surface again.

"Those two get to live happily ever after together, free of the Sekirei Plan, free of MBI," she murmured, turning her head and stroking his shoulder. "Meanwhile..." Something wet soaked through the cloth of Minato's pajama-shirt. "We have to stay here."

"We could, I don't know..." Minato stopped as Kazehana confirmed what he was thinking.

"No, it wouldn't sit right with me, or with the others," she agreed. "Some Sekirei can never win the prize. We can."

"Wait, there's a prize for all of this?" Minato asked.

Kazehana lifted her face and nodded, glistening trails descending down her cheeks. "Most assume that it's just being allowed to stay with their Ashikabi, but Matsu once said it might be more than that. The only ones who know are Minaka or Number 1."

She let one leg slide out, resting her hands on her raised knee, and her chin on her hands. "Whatever it is, every Sekirei knows they want it," she whispered tearfully. "We can all feel it: this pull, the same kind that draws us to our Ashikabi. It lets us know we're on the right track when we fight. That's why fighting feels so _good_."

"But some don't want it as much," Minato noted, referring to the would-be escapees.

"Some Sekirei are just better than others. Kuno's weak, so she doesn't like fighting." She let out a wistful sigh and screwed her eyes shut, her voice shaking. "I envy her for that. I shouldn't want that prize. I _know_ that it won't be worth it..." She met his alarmed gaze, her eyes begging him to set her free of her invisible chains. "But I do."

Minato tentatively reached over and unwedged one of Kazehana's hands from between her knee cap and jaw. When she felt him place it beneath her own, leaning on it a little, her sorrows began to flow away as she found a warm, honest smile to comfort her.

"But if you were weak," he said, "then I might not have found you."

Now Kazehana was smiling. "True." Unfurling her limbs and climbing up his body, she placed his lips against her own. She eased her body into the arc of his, her breasts snuggling up against his pectorals. On instinct her arms slid around his back, one snaking up to the back of his head. As it pressed his mouth and tongue further into their kiss, The Wind Sekirei felt her Ashikabi's hands take hold of her face, firm but not in the least bit rough, sinking into her cheeks before sliding back. He wanted her to feel the full of his caress; his hands seemed to be sweeping back her mounting doubts as they fell sideways on to Minato's bed roll. Kazehana's leg raised to hook the back of Minato's mirroring limb, her foot tucking itself between the warmth of his thighs.

Sufficiently tangled, Kazehana finally drew away from the kiss; her eyes sparkled with the same shimmering stars that shone above the rooftop. "It was worth every moment."

Her arms tightened around his back as Minato's did the same around her. She rolled them over so that she lay on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. She straddled his leg, hugging it between her own.

"Minato, I don't know if I can stand being this close to you," she huffed breathlessly. Her Ashikabi wasn't quite sold on what she was getting at, not until she fully settled in on top of him uttered the four magic words.

"Do you want me?"

Minato separated from her and gazed into her eyes. This was the same look she'd had when she'd fallen for him, the night he'd become her Ashikabi. But here, it was tainted with other things: despair, fear, and doubt, all of it leaking from her eyes. Unlike that night, when he'd managed to hold on to himself, his cares slipped away and he felt the rest of the world go with them. The only thing he could see right now was Kazehana, how much she needed him, wanted him. He wasn't entirely sure how, but he could feel her mounting anxiety within himself, like a knot in his chest, right next to his heart.

In answer to her question, he leaned in and kissed her. She shuddered in ecstasy as her wings emerged from the Sekirei crest on her back. Her arms moved further up, one about his head and the other around his shoulders, as she eased her body into the arc of his. Minato instinctively returned the gesture, the lovers pulling each other close, reassuring one another with their presence, until Kazehana started to slide back on to the floor, dragging Minato down to her. They eventually broke their kiss, their eyes opening ever so slightly to take in the other. Kazehana felt the press of Minato's chest against her own, her impossibly soft breasts caressing his harder, masculine chest. She knew that he knew what she wanted, and that he wanted it, too.

The moment was broken when the visage of an enormous bear came roaring through the door. The two practically leapt out of their own skins, before noticing that it was not a bear, but Musubi in her pajamas.

"Good night, guys!" she chirped, before trotting off to her room.

A moment of silence passed, then Kazehana and Minato burst out laughing. It seemed Miya's training was working better than they expected. Kazehana then slid a hand around Minato's cheek and guided his face back towards hers.

"Wait, Kazehana," Minato said.

Kazehana opened her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"It's just, well…" He hesitated. "If we get caught here, Miya will throw us out for sure."

Kazehana's face lit up with elation. "Grab your blankets, Minato," she commanded, standing up. "And your bedroll."

"What?" Minato asked, perplexed. "Why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato looked around at all the foliage surrounding him, feeling the soft earth beneath his feet. He never thought he'd be standing on terra firma that was a good 30 stories up from the ground, yet here he was, Kazehana leading him by the hand deeper into the man-made jungle on top of this skyscraper.

"What is this place?"

"It's a greenhouse," Kazehana answered softly. "The penthouse owner used to maintain it, but after he died the new tenant didn't seem to come up here. So I… 'appropriate' it when I need a place to stay."

"You weren't staying at the Izumo inn?" Minato asked.

"Miya and I weren't the best of friends," Kazehana replied, halting and turning to face him. "If I can confess, she probably wouldn't have let me stay if not for you."

She leaned up and kissed him. Minato dropped the bundle he was carrying, the bedroll falling to the ground and unfurling. He'd rolled it up with the blankets still on it, so the whole thing unpackaged itself in a ruffled but no less serviceable sleeping arrangement. Though neither of them had any intention of sleeping on it.

She broke from the kiss. "So that's one more thing I owe to you, Mina-kun." She hooked her fingers into his shirt.

"Kazehana, wait," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... Uh-"

"You're a virgin." She could read him like a map. Minato was many things, but self-confident was not one of them. Frankly, it didn't bother her. If anything, it only made him that much more adorable.

"Well," he said, embarrassedly scratching the back of his head, "yeah."

She leaned in close, placing her mouth next to his ear.

"Then I get to be your first woman," she whispered, before beginning to nibble on the lobe. Her hands began feeling about his hips, looking for his belt buckle. In the midst of their search, they happened upon what slumbered beneath his zipper. Just the feel of Minato's magnificent manhood got Kazehana dripping wet, desperate for that monster to plunge into her pussy and fill her like no amount of sake ever could.

"My my..." Kazehana murmured through her clenched teeth. "Someone's excited to see me." She was projecting, and she hoped Minato noticed.

Minato may have been a first-timer, but he wasn't completely clueless. While Kazehana stroked him off through _far_ too much clothing, he undid her hair tie and let her beautiful raven-colored locks flow free. He ran a hand through them, feeling the smooth strands run between his fingers as he gently stroked them back, not wanting anything to get in the way of him looking at her.

Kazehana finally found his belt buckle and undid it, releasing his ear lobe and pulling his trousers down. The creature between his legs had partially awakened, growing. She leaned in close and got a small sniff of the odor that wafted from his boxer shorts.

"Mmmmm... The smell of a man..."

As she stood, Kazehana grasped Minato's shirt, tore it off, and attacked his lips with her own. Despite her numerous attempts to get him unclothed, she'd never seen Minato without his shirt on before. He was spindly about the arms, and certainly not bulky, but she could pick out every angle of the musculature on his torso. Every crevice of his lean, wiry muscles etched itself into her memory. If there was any fat on him at all, it was invisible, a fact she reveled in as she ground her body against his. Her gigantic Sekirei tits swabbed his chest, drawing lines with her hardening nipples. Her dress felt like it was shrinking; her breasts were swelling with arousal, already so big and heavy, eager to be set loose and played with.

Flinging her high-heeled shoes from her feet, she paused in her passion to raise her arms above her head. Minato, quick on the draw as always, grasped the skirt of her skin-tight dress and tenderly peeled it off. She reveled in how it clung to her, feeling it knot up and constrict around her breasts, then her arms. Then it was off, discarded with the rest of their clothing.

She stood there, completely nude, her face flush with no small amount of anticipation and desire. Her flat stomach pulsated with her quickening breath, drawing Minato's eyes down the valley of her cleavage. Unwilling to wait any longer, Kazehana kneeled down and dropped Minato's boxers to the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of him springing to life and she took a long, intoxicating whiff, breathing in the cloud of pheromones she'd unleashed. Kazehana looked up at her nervous Ashikabi, smiling, before kissing her way down to the hairless base of his cock. The only sound she heard was his nervous, hitched breaths, a new one to pair with every kiss she gave him.

She kissed one of his balls while her fingers came up to cup the other, fondling his scrotum and making him stiffen. Oh, she could hardly wait. All she could think about was taking this hard, pulsating monster down her throat. There was so much of the dirty, kinky world that she wanted to introduce to his virgin body.

"Hey, boys, buy a girl a drink?" she murmured against his cum-filled sack.

"Wait," Minato gasped, cupping her cheek. "Kazehana..."

Running her mouth back up his cock, and pecking the swollen head, she hoped he had a good reason for delaying her magnificent sword-swallowing act.

She gently stroked him. Her other hand had dripped down to her pussy, massaging the lips and stroking the inner folds. She was nice and slippery, ready to take his whole cock in one go.

"I..." He stiffened as she gently blew on his cock. "I want to kiss you some more."

Awww, how romantic was he? Deferring to mutual love and affection over her cock-craving throat. Her horny lust gave way to teenage adoration as she stood back up, pressing herself against him and resuming her grind. Their mouths met again, and their tongues pushed each other. She giggled a little in happiness; her heart had melted by his desire to please her, even though pleasing _him_ would be enough for a Sekirei.

Minato began to get more touchy-feely, though only with her face. His fingers traced the contours of her cheekbones and jaw, then finally, _finally_ he took hold of her breasts. Her nipples had perked into jujubes to suck on and savor, attached to the supple milk jugs that would one day feed their children. Right now, they were so big that rolls of boobflesh were trying to escape between his fingers, trying to swallow his hands.

He’d been hesitant before, and now was so eager. Trailing his lips along her cheek, he leaned down and began kissing her neck. Kazehana gave a stretched-out moan, longing to be stretched out herself, then reached down to give a helping hand. The act was as much for her own pleasure. Her fingers didn’t lie: his meat was harder than steel. Poking her thigh, it felt like it was trying to navigate the crevice between her thigh and hip. Even as a virgin, his cock knew its way from there.

"Well," Kazehana breathed, "if salami's not on the menu, how about a hotdog?"

Minato stopped. "A what?"

"You know," Kazehana giggled, "pigs-in-a-blanket."

Minato drew back and showed her his confusion. Kazehana licked her lips.

"Oh," she said, smirking. "Oh you poor thing. Don't you know what a hotdog is?"

Minato dumbly shook his head, aroused and confused at the same time. Kazehana turned around, took his hands in her own, and held them against her hips.

"A hotdog," she explained, "is a long, salty sausage…"

She backed into him.

"Wrapped in nice, fluffy bread."

Then she started to jiggle. Her ass wasn't nearly as legendary as her tits, but that didn't bother Minato. In an instant he was tripoding against her ass and back, his hot breath caressing her spine while she flossed with his cock. He started to hump her, pressing his pelvis against her ass while her pert cellulite sloshed around.

 _God_ , she was so turned on. His meat slid along her puckered asshole, teasing her as much as she teased him. She wanted to hop up on her toes and put her black cherry on that sundae. Her anus twitched at the thought, eager to swallow his meat. The only thing that stopped her was her experience; that kind of stunt took more than a little prep, if she wanted Minato to come back for seconds.

So instead she started zigzagging his cock, lifting one glute, then the other, tilting his dick left and right as she alternated between which side was raised and which one wasn't. His hands twisted in her grip, trying to wriggle free so he could feel her up, but that would spoil her fun. She loved feeling him squirm. He made teasing so much fun.

Minato's teeth began to nip at her neck, sending sparks of electric pleasure down her back and causing her to arch into his chest. Somehow, this made him even harder, throbbing against her ass and urging her to impale herself senseless.

"Oooh, keep doing that,” she cooed. “Minato..."

Somehow his hands slipped free, and instead of groping her like she expected, he slammed her to the ground with a pelvic thrust and started _really_ going to town. Ass in the air, leaning on her arms, he started plowing away at her backyard cleavage.

Kazehana sucked on her lip. His hips spanked her ass and it felt so good. "Yeah! You love the way my doughy ass cheeks sandwich your cock, don't you?!"

"Ngh… It's amazing!" Minato shouted. "Kazehana, you're so sexy!"

He got a little too carried away and drew back a little too far, nearly plucking her black cherry then and there.

"Oh, no you don't, naughty boy!" Kazehana teased, looking back at his face as she planted her ass against his thighs. "Just for that, I'm going to make you cum like this!"

She pushed herself up on her arms and loosened the cellulite on her ass. Or maybe a better term would be "loosed", " _unleashed_ " the cellulite from her ass, bouncing 

"Kazehana, no!" Minato grunted. "I want you! I don't want it to end like this!"

"End?" Kazehana smirked, watching the strain in his face build with the size of his man-cannon. "This won't end until I punish you! Don't like it? Then do something about it!"

Minato began to double over. "I… Can't…! ARGH!"

Kazehana ducked her head as Minato's first cum rocket nearly blinded her. She felt him crash into her, pushing them both to the ground as her butt squeezed his semen all over her back. When the ropes were at half-length, she sloshed her cheeks again and got a little more enthusiasm before his orgasm died down.

"Ah… Hah…" Minato collapsed on top of his freshly glazed Sekirei, his sticky cum spread over their bodies. Kazehana snatched a drop from her shoulder and held it to her nose, inhaling the hot spunk scent, fresh from the source. Hoping Minato wouldn't see, she flicked her tongue and lapped it off her finger.

A sharp intake of breath preceded what would've been a loud moan, if she hadn't clamped a hand over her mouth. In all ways, from personality to cum, Minato was delicious.

"I'm sorry…" Minato sighed, his hands propping him up.

Kazehana's one open eye regarded him. "For what?"

He put his mouth against her cheek, and said, "I wanted to make you feel good, too."

Sadly, one drawback appeared to be his stamina. Punishment was fun, but he'd need some training if that was the end of their first time.

"That's all right, Mina-kun," she said sweetly. "It's your first time, after all, and I promise we'll have… Hello, what's that?"

She twitched an ass cheek again, just to make sure. She wasn't imagining it: Minato's flaccid mast was going full-sail, parting her ass cheeks like a diver in slow-motion.

Using her butt, she pushed Minato off to the side and stood up. Hands on her hips, she knew men were inherently competitive, and so wore her best "Is that all you got?" face.

"You wanted to please me, big boy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then get up here and put your hands on me."

He stumbled at first, his legs unused to all these new movements they were doing. Then he found a second wind and got to one knee, but stopped.

Kazehana maintained her baiting look. "Well? I'm ready, waiting, and really really horny."

Nervously smiling up at her, Minato laced his fingers around her leg and kissed her thigh, just above the knee. Then he did it again, a little higher and a little more inward.

Kazehana's eyes grew wide. "I like the way you think."

"Thanks," he chuckled, before moving and kissing her again. This one was just below the smooth crease of her leg, right beside her dew-covered flower.

Kazehana sank her fingers into his hair and braced for what would come next. She sucked a breath between her teeth, and waited.

A squeal burst from her lips as Minato kissed her clit, his tongue flicking it once…

Then he kissed her waist, well above the fertile hole begging to be seeded.

"Hey," she said, frowning. "You're going the wrong way."

"Huh?" After a moment, he grinned and kissed her stomach. "But…"

Then her left breast. She changed her mind: she _loved_ where this was going.

"Your eyes…"

Then the peak of her cleavage. "Are up here…"

Then her jawline. "Along with something else."

A final kiss joined her own as the two embraced. Kazehana moaned as she felt the rush of her wings. Either he hadn't noticed her sampling of his seed, or he didn't care. Her fingers curled and she began pawing him, trying to drag Minato closer. Her wet folds were dripping, all over the womb-spearing cock that pressed up against them.

His hands moved all over her body, squeezing every pert and supple curve they could find. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned again and again. How could he reduce her to a dick-crazy mess and keep her waiting like this? Teasing was fun, but this was just cruel! Her bountiful chest began to heave, even as his groping grew more fervent and rough. Kazehana slid her arms over his shoulders and raised one knee to his hip, inviting him inside of her. Hooking a hand under her thigh and hoisting it up, Minato accepted her invitation.

Kazehana gasped as her eyes rolled back in her head. “OH MY GOD, _YES!_ ” 

Hopping off her remaining leg and encircling it around his hip, she sank fully onto Minato’s cock, her massive MILF-pillows gliding down and ballooning against his chest.

"So... Tight..." He gasped, the pleasure of her snug snatch-trap threatening to overwhelm him. Kazehana couldn't speak; even at a slow pace, Minato's girth was turning her mind into mush. In, out, in, out, he was flossing everything inside her. She couldn't believe how... _complete_ she felt, when she could think at all. She wanted more of this, more of _him,_ sinking herself further into his hold, desperate to leave no part of herself unspoiled. He felt far bigger than she imagined, and little did she know, that was because her hungry Sekirei body had centered all its efforts on devouring Minato’s man-meat.

Minato sank to one knee, Kazehana's raised thigh now resting on top of his, opening her up even more. Kazehana’s bottom lip curled between her teeth. Her fingers dug into Minato's back, purely on reflex. "Mmmm, so good...!"

"Agh…" He could barely speak. "You're…"

Her lips ensnared his and their tongues began wrestling, fighting over the sweet nectar they offered to each other. Moaning at his taste, and his compliment, Kazehana dropped her leg from his hip and planted her foot on the ground, offering her better leverage to love-make. He returned it in kind, each pelvic thrust drawing a hot whimper from her entwined lips. Kazehana was starting to build to a faster rhythm, but Minato was going slower, less confident in his prowess.

"Stronger," she breathed, breaking from the kiss just long enough to utter the word before going back to him, her wings lighting up the greenhouse again.

He obliged, his movements becoming more vigorous. Their hips gyrated in sync, every meeting of their loins making her tender flesh quiver and her breasts jiggle. She pushed off of her foot and dragged them both on to the unkempt bedroll. One of her hands moved from his back to his head and pressed his face to her tit. Minato did not disappoint, suckling on it and drawing ever-louder cries from her.

"Harder!" Kazehana cried. "Don't hold back! Just like that!"

In his eagerness to please, he accidentally pulled his cock out.

Kazehana mewled. "Noooo! Don't take it out!" She was empty, incomplete. Her pussy quivered in hungry despair; a vital part of it had just been removed.

She felt his bulbous head drag along her folds. Minato kissed her between her breasts, and she flung her arms around his head, smothering him in cleavage.

"Minato, please! I need your cock in me!"

Minato said something that was lost in her tits. He tried to wrestle his head free, motorboating her melons and he _still_ hadn't plugged her pussy back up. 

She felt his cock align with her semen chute. Her feet clapped shut behind his hips and shoved him back inside her.

Kazehana loosed a gurgling gasp. "Aaaaaah, yes! Fuck me! Minato! KEEP THAT COCK INSIDE OF ME!"

Kazehana's body began to writhe more and more uncontrollably, twisting and pulling herself beneath Minato as he continued to pound away. Minato escaped Kazehana's breasts but her Sekirei legs kept him trapped, adding power to each thrust he made. He dove back down and clamped his mouth around Kazehana's massive mammary. He then eased his head back, pulling on her tit and drawing a long, high-pitched squeal from her. Being a Sekirei, the throes of passion had made her whole body much more sensitive than it usually was, and it shivered from the high.

When her cries began breaking into short staccatos of heated breath, Minato released her and let her round, full breast bounce back into place with an audible pop. The sensation was so sweet that Kazehana's whole body bucked and she began to feel a pressure building within her loins. 

"Kaze...hana… Beautiful..." She'd reduced him to 3 syllables max at a time. Neither noticed, but droplets flew from where her sopping-wet pussy stretched around his pistoning cock. "I'm gonna-"

"INSIDE!" she screamed. She wanted it; her lust-soaked mind couldn't remember wanting something so badly. She drew his head to her other breast, so unjustly unattended. Like a good boy, he put his lips to her nip got to work with his tongue, swirling it around the areola and stroking the hardened bud with his teeth.

Her legs locked beside his hips. "Ah! Give it to me, Minato! All of it!"

Like a runaway train their movements sped up into a frenzy of zeal and lust, Minato pounding away at Kazehana like a steam hammer. Her mouth was open and her voice carried the her adulation all throughout the greenhouse.

"MINATO, YES! YES! _YES!_ **_AAAAAA-_** "

Her long screech was ongoing, with her eyes rolled back into her head as cum and ecstasy exploded from their connected loins.

Tears of joy rolled down Kazehana's face as her spasming porcelain legs crushed him against her, feeling the rush as Minato poured all that he was into her. _I'm being filled… By my Ashikabi… My one_ _true_ _love…_

She felt him inside, seeding her, spilling into what few areas his cock didn't reach. Her body took it all and craved more, with every splurge that followed the last. Her muscles tightened around her midriff as she felt him flow into her baby factory, stalled though it was by MBI contraceptives.

Then it was over, the cool air of the greenhouse settling on them. Spent, Minato rolled off of her and separated. Kazehana drew a long breath, then let it out in a contented sigh.

She gazed at her Ashikabi, her face still gleaming with sweat and heavenly fluids, flush from their exertions. She, a superhuman Sekirei, could've kept going, but after partaking in the potent concoction of their lovemaking, she'd leave that up to him. Their first time together and he'd utterly crippled her with his cock, left her incapable of being unsatisfied. She placed a hand over her womb; the explosion of their experience was so good that she already wanted more. She was caught in a paradox: completely satisfied but utterly unsatiated, fulfilled yet still yearning.

She reached over to caress his cheek, afraid that he might evaporate, that this wonderful dream she shared would come to an end. He was part of her, that missing piece of herself she'd spent so long searching for. They could find their happiness with each other and exchange it on nights like these.

...And they'd do it forever.

"I love you," she whispered. "I know it's been a short while, but I know I made the right choice when I kissed you."

He returned her gaze, tentatively returning her touch. She put her hand over his, pressing it to her cheek and closing her eyes.

"And I love you, Kazehana," Minato softly replied. He seemed to pause a moment, and reflect. Unsurprising; after all, he'd known her for less than two weeks, yet he felt completely comfortable saying that. It just felt... right, hearing him say those words. "I'm glad you kissed me."

She rolled up against him and they kissed one more time, her wings illuminating the foliage around them. There was no place she wanted to be but here, feeling the warmth of her beloved Ashikabi next to her, against her, inside her, and on her breast as his groping hands hinted that perhaps they still weren't done.


	23. Breaking Loose, Hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MBI is plagued by rowdy, escaping Sekirei, while Kusano is further plagued by... Pleasant dreams? What?

Kusano dreamed she was in a pretty field of flowers. There wasn't anyone else around, so she spent time talking and playing with the plants. They asked her how she was, about her big brother, wondering how she could talk to them. These were some very curious plants.

She heard the twang of a string instrument being strummed. From a grove of trees it came, and her curiosity got the better of her. Skipping her way to the tree line, she found herself in a shadowy forest, leaves covering the ground. A voice echoed through the wood, singing a song.

_Rainbows… are visions… but only… illusions… and rain-bows-have nothing... to hide…_

These trees were not like any she'd seen. The leaves were of a strange design. They called themselves Maple, but they were different from the maple trees she'd come to know. They whispered that they were from across the water, a place called North America.

_So-we've-been-told-and-some-choose-to-be-lieve it…_

She sensed something out there, like she had with the yellow eyes, but this was a different feeling. She felt safe, comfortable, like she did around Minato. But the voice didn't belong to her big brother.

_I-know-they're-wrong, wait... and see._

The trees grew thicker, a few beams of sunlight shining through the canopy as she continued her trek towards the voice. Whoever it was, she was really enjoying their song.

_Some-day-we'll-find-it… the rain-bow connection…_

She sensed a grove ahead, similar to the one she'd slept in while waiting for her brother.

_The lovers…_

She parted the curtain of vines with her power, and saw a figure sitting cross-legged on a large stump. The figure was blurred, hiding his form from her. The six-stringed instrument he played was quite visible.

_The dreamers…_

She recognized that voice now. It sounded like Kagedansu, the Sekirei who'd yelled at Kazehana and Uzume, yet it wasn't. It sounded softer, calmer than the giant's booming baritone. And it sang in a language as foreign as that of the yellow eyes. But, just like with the yellow eyes, Ku could still understand their meaning.

_And me._

As his strumming continued, the dream began to fade. Ku tried to hold on to it, wanting to hear more, but the vision was lost as she awoke.

Rubbing her eyes and sliding out of bed, she shambled down the hall and into her big brother's room, settling on to his chest between the sleeping forms of Musubi and Matsu. Maybe _he_ could help her return to the dream, like how he'd kept the yellow eyes away. This had been the first good dream she'd had in a while, and that song was already fading from her mind. She had to get it back.

Though, as she slipped back into dreamland, she wondered what that musky scent was that her brother had covered himself in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato dreamed as well. He was on the edge of the lake, the same lake as last time. The water had risen in a line, illuminating a path to the center. The visage of the blonde goddess had fully formed, wasting no time.

She was sitting on the edge of her water pedestal, facing him but looking off to the side. Her porcelain legs were crossed in front of her, and her arms folded under her generous cleavage. She looked no less radiant than before, her black clothing and choker complementing her fair skin and white underskirt. Her brow was furrowed in contemplation.

"I wonder…" she mused as he approached. He was hesitant to do so, but after the terms they'd left on, he wasn't expecting any trouble. Besides, the best thing about dreams was that they had all had a rapid "eject" button should things turn sour, though he was hoping this one would remain pleasant. He certainly wasn't in any hurry, not with a beautiful woman like Tsukiumi in company.

The Water Sekirei turned her gaze on him. Her look was assertive, as was her way, but not hostile. Her narrowed eyes, not hostile but most scrutinous, roamed up and down his form, gauging his worth. Minato suddenly felt very small, as this was the same look his mother would always give him, whenever she thought he'd stepped out of line.

"What manner of man art thou, calling me 'thy Sekirei'?"

Before he could formulate an answer, suddenly very flustered by such a simple question, consciousness greeted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato awoke back in his room, his Sekirei having snuck in again. They were all awake, hovering over him as he opened his eyes. Well, all except for Kazehana, funny enough. The Wind Sekirei was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Minato!" Musubi chirped. "We were wondering..."

She hesitated, not sure if she was about to say something bad. "What's that smell?" she asked worriedly.

"What smell?" Minato asked.

"That smell that says you went to bed a lot later than we did." Matsu needled her point home, lest Minato be too drowsy to connect the dots. "What kept you up? A little late-night exercise? _Hmmmm?_ "

Minato blinked the sleep away from his eyes, allowing him to see the Green-Eyed Monster perched on Matsu's shoulder, and thought back. He had a vague recollection of lying next to Kazehana for… Actually, they'd sort of just held each other for a while, in the greenhouse, letting the aftereffects of their lovemaking wash over them. He vaguely remembered fondling her, and despite how sleepy he'd been she'd then teased him enough to get him up for a second round, atop his hips. At some point they'd gotten dressed and left for the inn, the fresh night air fanning off the heavy musk that had settled on both of them.

Apparently, it hadn't been enough.

"That's one way to put it," Kazehana said, appearing at his door. She had her purple dress on, not a mark of dirt on it.

"So what's another way of putting it?"

"Not in front of Ku," smirked the Wind Sekirei.

" _But I wanna hear it!_ " Kusano demanded, clenching her hands into angry fists and clearly having no idea what anyone was talking about.

"Something like that, then?" Matsu asked.

"Like what?" Musubi was totally lost.

"Well, if you really want to know," Kazehana said loudly, not taking her eyes off of Matsu, "Let me tell you _exactly_ what happened last night. First, I took off my shoes, then Minato's shirt, and after he helped me-"

The clang of a metal ladle cut her off.

"My rule about indecent subject matter aside," Miya said, the hanyo mask looming behind her, "speaking of such things in front of a child? I'm surprised at you, Kazehana."

Kazehana rubbed her head, no witty retort on hand to speak of.

"And you two." Miya turned her gaze on the other women, who recoiled in fear. "Must I remind you of my law against illicit behavior?"

"But we never even got to that part!" Matsu cried. This earned her a whack on the head, along with Minato.

"What did I do?" Minato cried.

"Please instruct your Sekirei to not talk of illicit acts, either," Miya said, before returning downstairs. Kazehana elected to follow her and leave Minato to suffer under the over-affection of his other Sekirei.

"Need help in the kitchen?" she asked.

"An extra pair of hands never hurt," the widow answered.

Miya knew Kazehana was fairly skilled at cooking. Nowhere near as masterful as the Landlady, but even a well-fed man would be hard-pressed to say no to her food. In between the slicing up of hard-boiled eggs, the rest of the household still absent, Kazehana spoke up.

"Thanks," Kazehana said, "for saving Mina-kun and me from having to explain ourselves."

Miya couldn't help but chuckle, even though she felt the tiniest bit manipulated.

"Explain what, exactly?" Kagari had only just walked in, deigning to grace them with his presence this morning.

"Oh, nothing," Kazehana sighed dreamily. The bishonen took this as a good time to not pry, since he sensed that his inn-mate wouldn't hesitate to whip out the messy details. Instead he moved to the dining room and waited for the rest of the guests roll in.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Matsu had Minato pinned under her as she loomed over his face.

A freakish grin twisted her lips, the tigress having cornered her prey. " _Spill, Mina-tan_. _Aaaall of it_."

"All of what?" Eighty-Eight was still confused.

"All of what big brother did!" Kusano told her. "Last night with Kazehana!"

"Oh, okay!" The brunette sat back on her heels, hands-crossed and at full attention.

Minato did his best not to holler for help. "Uh, Matsu? Can this wait?"

" _Nooo_ _."_

"Really, Matsu? This early in the morning?" Uzume appeared in the doorway, a cat-like smirk on her lips and her revealing pink lingerie a nice mirror to Matsu's. "Then again, it looks like he's set to go."

Minato felt a hand slide over his pants to "size him up" as it were.

"Uzume, really not helping!" he whined.

"You sure about that?" she teased. "What do _you_ think, Matsu?"

" _I think we're ready to experiment a little,"_ said Matsu. Minato let out a small "eep" as Matsu's free hand dug its nails into his shoulder.

The ronin had seen many strange things in the past week: guys that could turn invisible, human lookalikes with superpowers, an entire boarding house filled with gorgeous women, Miya's stellar cooking to name a few. But somehow, the unassuming Wisdom Sekirei _dragging_ him down the hall and into her secret room at _blindingly_ fast speed took the cake.

He found himself thrown into her collection of pillows as the rotating wall somehow slammed shut behind them. Matsu leaned against it, the power light from her monitors casting a frightening orange glow over her form, her glasses reflecting the light and hiding her eyes. He could see her nails digging into the wall as they and their owner salivated over the tasty morsel before them. Minato's mouth tried to move but his lips remained locked shut, paralyzed at this erotic yet far more terrifying vision before him. His Sekirei blurred and was suddenly plowing her breasts against his chest, and her lips against his own. His hand was forcefully shoved against her tit and roughly fondled it, Matsu growling hungrily into his mouth as her wings lit the room and her pelvis began to grind against him. His hand acted on its own, too well-trained by the previous evening to _not_ fondle Matsu's ripe and juicy melon, clinging to her even as she bolted up, sitting on his hips.

_"Ready or not, Mina-tan..."_

Sunlight flooded the room and Minato braced himself for a whack on the head. But like last time, his rescuer was not who he expected.

"I'm calling it now, Matsu," Uzume said, wearily smiling as she lifted the rabid Sekirei off of him, "you have a condition."

The brunette suddenly found _herself_ pinned to the hallway wall, hers and Matsu's breasts squishing against each other.

" _I don't supposed you'd be up for a little experiment, would you, Uzume?"_

Uzume never stopped smiling. "I'll take a rain-check on that," she told the red-head, her superior strength allowing her to pry Matsu's arms from her own with ease. "Besides, Miya would have us for lunch."

The mention of the landlady's wrath snapped Matsu to her senses. She slid off her potential partner and slinked back into her room, past Minato, who was promptly helped to his feet.

"Don't mind her," said Uzume. "I can tell you Matsu's not _nearly_ as terrifying as she lets on."

Minato frowned at this, and Uzume defensively waved her hands in front of her. "Not from experience!" she said sheepishly. "I just- Ugh, now _I_ look like a perv..."

Minato gently took her palm from her forehead and rested a hand on Uzume's shoulder. "Hey, a _real_ perv would've joined in."

Uzume looked past him. "Matsu!" she heckled accusingly.

Minato followed her gaze, to the redhead's lair, then met Uzume's eyes again. "Can't argue with that, now can I?" he chuckled.

"Pretty sure Matsu wouldn't, either."

"So, Minato," Musubi called, coming out of her own room dressed in her gi, Kusano clinging to her back. "What about Kazehana?"

"Uuuhhh..." Minato studied the wall, hoping to spot an answer.

"It's complicated," Uzume interjected.

"How complicated?"

"Well, do either of you know where babies come from?" she asked. The way Kusano and Musubi, two Sekirei with vast gaps in age and body types, giving each other the exact same clueless look was enough to crack up both she _and_ Minato.

"No," came the two-fold answer.

"Then it's _that_ complicated, though I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out, Musubi" Uzume smiled, then eyed her rescu-ee. "With a little help."

"What about me?!" Ku demanded.

"Too soon to say."

"Grrr, _why?!_ "

"Say, who's ready for breakfast?!" Minato cried. "I sure am!"

Shortly after everyone came downstairs, Uzume was sent back up with a fresh bruise and instructions to change out of her pink nightie.

As when everyone _finally_ got something to eat, a thought occurred to Minato.

"Miya-sama, how do you know about the Sekirei?" he asked.

"My late husband was the lead researcher at MBI," she replied. "He was also how I met that layabout Seo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a much needed bath and some breakfast, Minato spent the day out and about, Musubi and Ku tagging along with him. Kazehana decided to go her own way for the day.

"Let the others have their turn," she had said to him while they had a moment alone. "I got more than enough of you last night."

Then she'd smiled, leaned close and placed a hand on his crotch.

"Although, if you're up for it…"

Miya's ladle had been there to chastise them both.

Minato sighed as he continued to walk. Kazehana was just insatiable, though not that he was complaining.

On their stroll, the trio took careful note of MBI's troop placement. Rather, Minato took note of the patterns while Ku and Musubi pointed and looked at various things they passed. It didn't appear that they had concentrated their forces around the railroad bridge, and none of the soldiers paid any special attention to him. They merely nodded in his direction, pointing him out as an Ashikabi to their comrades like they always did, and that was the end of it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Either MBI remained ignorant of their plan or they were waiting until nightfall to reveal their hand.

Minato put such thoughts out of his mind. He was enjoying himself with Ku and Musubi, not forgetting about poor Matsu, cooped up in her room all day. She seemed content to be alone in the dark, but Minato's Ashikabi sense told him that Matsu would've preferred to be out and about with him.

As he walked about the streets, neither he nor his Sekirei knew that he was being watched. And the watcher couldn't help but feel just a little bit envious at Minato's attentions paid to the other women, despite her staunch resistance to her Sekirei core's machinations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night fell on the city. Izanagi and his brother were up on a rooftop, where the youth could play as loudly as he wanted without angry neighbors banging on his door. As he picked along to guitar solos that had taken him months to figure out, never mind master, he spied something bounding across the rooftops. Halted his late-night strumming, he tugged on Kagedansu's black gi. The Shadow Sekirei emerged from his meditation and opened one eye, his silent question of why his brother had stopped immediately answered.

"Friend of yours?" Izanagi asked, pointing at the soaring shape. Kagedansu blinked, clearing the fog from his eyes, and honed in on the silhouette. It had its long grey hair tied back in a ponytail, and Kagedansu could make out a sword resting at its hip.

"Not a friend of anyone's, if that's who I think it is," Kagedansu said, scowling. "The Black Sekirei, Karasuba."

"What's she doing out this late?"

"Something must be going down. It's the only reason MBI would deploy her."

"You're not going to fight her, are you?"

"No way," Kagedansu said. "The day I fight her is the day I get tired of living."

He then enthusiastically bear-hugged his Ashikabi.

" **NO CHANCE OF _THAT_ , THOUGH!**" Number 67 declared, deafening his little brother.

"You need to get a hobby, Kagedansu…" Izanagi mumbled, wiggling a finger in his ear. No good; it was still ringing like a tuning fork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akitsu also spied a member of the Discipline Squad from the window of the limosine. This one also had grey hair, along with bladed gauntlets about her hands and the raggedy remains of a black kimono. Heavy bandaging covered her slender body, though not from any wound, judging by the deadly grace of her movements.

"Something has Minaka riled up," Mutsu remarked.

"Really?" Mikogami inquired. He grew excited. "Maybe we should go see what."

"You sure about that?" Mutsu warned. "The others might miss you, Mikogami."

"I'm sure if they feel ignored, they'll tell me," the youth chided, waving away Mutsu's concern. He turned to his third passenger. "Right, Akitsu?"

"Of course," she said softly. Mikogami's other Sekirei were always giving her dirty looks, since he always asked her to accompany him whenever he went out with Mutsu. She'd tried to tell them that he wasn't playing favorites, that he only needed her to protect him, but her case had fallen on deaf ears.

Still, favorite or no, she was happy to be around him, even if she never showed it.

"Alright then," Mutsu sighed, opening the door. "But if Number 4 shows up, we're gone."

Mikogami might have argued against his first Sekirei, if he hadn't heard Akitsu's account of Mitsuha's termination. He'd already lost one of his collection, and that was one too many.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the-!"

The soldier's shout of surprise was cut off as a second gust of wind slammed into him, sending him to join his squadmate for a swim in the river.

Nearby, Musubi sent a light vehicle tumbling down the street with a mighty Bear Fist attack. She hadn't quite mastered it yet, but it got the job done. She was about to move on to the next one when a familiar voice called out to her. She was delighted to see who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside an armored assault vehicle, the gunner rotated his cannon around to train it on the oncomers. Seems that bit of intel had been correct, though he only counted two Sekirei down there. One shot and he could get back to another round of instant-ramen. MREs weren't exactly cuisine, but they were filling.

"But first!" A deep voice penetrated the armored hull. The gunner was knocked silly as meaty hand tore open the hatch and slammed his head into the side of the turret, banging it on the side again and again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagedansu released the helmet he'd grabbed and hopped off the side of the car. Now that the main gun was out, they could start their little game.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing to the vehicle. Musubi nodded and shot her fist into the side, pulling out a cylinder covered in icky black fluid.

"Ewww!" Musubi exclaimed, shaking it off of her hand.

"As they say over in America, 'Anything can be bought and sold for the right _oil,_ " Kagedansu remarked, squiggling his fingers together like he, too, had been covered by the ooze. "My turn!"

Kagedansu tried a bit further up, slamming his closed hand through the metal. Pulling it out, he found himself holding a vessel which, by the smell, had previously contained cheap noodles.

" **I FOUND A** **BOWL** **! _GOOD FOR ME!_** " he bellowed enthusiastically.

"Ah! Does that mean you won?" Musubi asked, equally happy.

"I dunno," Number 67 shrugged, tossing his prize away. "It's my first time playing."

"But I thought you said _you_ made it up," Musubi said, confused.

"Doesn't mean I know all the rules," Kagedansu countered, shrugging again.

Musubi put a finger to her chin. He _did_ have a point.

"Musubi!"

A gust of wind sent the emerging soldier tumbling out of the open hatch, the pistol in his hand flying into the river. Musubi's guardian landed on the roof, looking at her authoritatively.

"Pay attention!" Kazehana ordered.

"Right!" Musubi called back, clenching her fist.

Kagedansu grinned as the three of them continued to make this an absolutely abysmal day for the troops on the bridge. He had no idea what this was all about, but it was a good time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you guys doing out here, anyway?" Izanagi asked calmly, standing next to Minato and watching the carnage.

"We're trying to help Kuno-san and Shigi-san escape!" Kusano said, smiling.

"Neat," was all Izanagi said. His tone suggested he thought otherwise, but that was just his way.

"Did someone tell you about the plan?" Minato asked, worried that their intentions had become public knowledge

"Kagedansu was bored and my fingers hurt from all the guitar-playing," Izanagi replied, sliding his hands into his pockets. "We happened to be in the neighborhood."

Minato frowned. "You play the guitar?"

"Doesn't everyone?" the closet musician replied. Minato couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Once again, that was just his way.

On Minato's opposite side, Kuno was on her knees, her face scrunched up as tears rolled down her face. Even the _male_ Sekirei made her feel inadequate, and _he_ wasn't even competition. At least, Minato assumed so, from what little he caught of her muttering.

"Hey, cheer up," said Shigi, lifting her head by the chin.

"Yeah!" Ku squeaked, a potted plant balanced on top of her head. "You're almost there!"

Minato had a sinking feeling that the trek across the hundred-meter bridge was going to feel more like a trek across the desert: harsh, grueling, and an experience no one would ever want to repeat.


	24. A Wrench in the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato, Shigi, their Sekirei, and a curious Tsukiumi all have run-ins with the Discipline Squad. The Escape Plan starts to go south.

The last of the soldiers were routed in short order. The trio of Sekirei stood in front of the bridge, Musubi and Kagedansu pounding their fists together in triumph. Seeing them like this, it became apparent just how large Kagedansu was, his ham-sized fist in stark contrast to Musubi's more slender hand. Not that it was indicative of any difference in power; Musubi had been laying out soldiers and armored vehicles at just as hurried a rate as the larger Sekirei.

Kazehana, meanwhile, was scanning the cityscape. Izanagi noticed this and began doing so as well. At the same moment as Kazehana, he spotted two forms leaping towards the bridge. There was just light color for him to make out the black attire they wore.

"Kagedansu!" he barked. "Let's go!"

Over at the bridge, Kagedansu turned to his Ashikabi's call and saw what he saw. Signaling the affirmative, he slapped a hand on the shoulders of Musubi and Kazehana and wished them good luck. He then took off down the riverside, Izanagi bounding off in the same direction. Within moments, they were gone.

Minato had by now noticed Kazehana's gaze, and his heart sank as he saw the two forms sail over his head and land in the middle of the bridge.

"So, who's first?" the clawed Sekirei asked, her tone morbidly cheerful.

"My, my, someone's anxious," Kazehana remarked, stepping forward.

"I've been waiting for this all day," the gaunt Sekirei replied. "I'm Number 104, Haihane."

"Well, I aim to please," Kazehana said, swaying her hips suggestively. She then extended an arm towards Haihane. "Number 3, Kazehana."

Haihane frowned, not knowing what to make of her opponent's erotic gesture. A ways behind the square-off, Minato felt a line of blood drip from his left nostril. Having a clear view of Kazehana's alluring posterior, her dress leaving nothing to the imagination, he knew who her gyration was _really_ directed at and _exactly_ what she meant by it.

Meanwhile, Musubi had approached the other Sekirei, her eyes sparkling like a child on Christmas Day.

"Well, what are you so happy about? Don't you know who I am?" the pink-haired girl snarked. "Number 105, Benitsubasa."

"I'm Number 88, Musubi!" Musubi replied, readying herself. "Oh man, _I get to fight a strong opponent!_ "

"Well, someone seems excited. I wonder how long _that_ will last," Benitsubasa sneered as the two charged each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a nearby rooftop, Tsukiumi watched the battle below unfold. For whatever reason, despite her mind's protests, she'd found herself here, to where her Ashikabi was defying the rules of the game for some unfathomable reason.

She sensed the budding bond between herself and him. She was constantly trying to suppress it, certain that she knew better than her own body. When Minato proved himself worthy of her, then she may let him approach her again. A decision made in haste, her body's reaction clouding her judgement, would be a decision she might regret.

"Now what brings the high-and-mighty Number Nine out at this hour?"

Tsukiumi started at the voice, slowing looking to her right. Just as she feared, there stood Number 4.

"Tis mine own business where I go," Tsukiumi replied, managing to keep herself from stuttering.

"I thought as much," Karasuba said simply.

Tsukiumi was hesitant to pry, but she had to be sure…

"Art thou… here to challenge me?" Tsukiumi asked, trying in vain to hide her fear.

"Oh, no," Karasuba said, in as close to enthusiasm as her dead-inside demeanor could allow. "I have someone else in mind tonight, someone far stronger than either of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazehana lashed out with her winds, but Haihane weaved to the side and nearly caught Kazehana in the face as she came down, slicing off a bit of her bangs. A flurry of rapid left-right slashes ensued. The Wind Sekirei managed to avoid them at the cost of the long, flowing cuffs of her sleeves. Ducking the latest one, she balled up a wad of air behind her back and then shoved it into Haihane's face. The ensuing gust blew them both apart, the two riding the air current to touch down on their legs. Kazehana, being more practiced at this, landed more on-balance than her opponent.

"What's wrong, am I too much for you?" she taunted. Haihane responded with a sly grin and a grasping strike at Kazehana's heart. The Wind Sekirei twirled aside and flipped back. Her breathing had started to grow heavier. Single number or not, the Discipline Squad were no pushovers. And considering who their captain was, it made sense that they'd have the brass to take on the more powerful single numbers like her.

Minato, still watching from behind, was just glad to see her confidence return. He felt the same, because the rule of one-on-one meant that even if this Black Sekirei showed herself, she'd have to wait.

Minato's heart sank as he realized that such an event would leave Ku and Kuno her only options for opponents. Silently, he urged his Sekirei on, willing them to finish the fight so they could get out of there and back to the Izumo Inn.

Kazehana felt an extra spark of energy fill her, touching a hand to her chest during the ongoing moment of respite.

"Out of air, Number 3?" Haihane mocked.

"Not at all, hun. In fact, I just found my second wind," she replied. A ball of air shot from her hands and exploded against Haihane, sending her flying back. Regaining her footing, Haihane pulled her body into a tight aileron roll as she leapt forward, Kazehana's follow-up attack missing her by a hair's breadth. In an instant, Haihane was upon her, slashing at her with her clawed gauntlets, Kazehana trying to regain her advantage of reach.

On the opposite edge, Musubi was fairing worse than Kazehana. Benitsubasa was a fist-type like her, but being on the Discipline Squad meant that she had far more experience in combat than Musubi did. As such, Benitsubasa had caught her with a few quick jabs while dodging Musubi's more powerful swings, Musubi's cute and girly face marred by a bruise on her cheek. A drop of blood trickled from her mouth from where she'd bitten her lip.

"Those giant fun-bags must be slowing you down," The Red Sekirei jeered, throwing a heavier punch that knocked Musubi against the steel girders. Musubi ducked her opponent's follow-through and countered with an uppercut, her bond with her Ashikabi further empowering the strike. It sent Benitsubasa sprawling, coming to a stop on the railroad tracks.

Benitsubasa rubbed her jaw. Where had _that_ come from? Musubi's opponent got to her feet, growled, and raised a fist.

"Extreme…"

A crackle of pink energy sizzled around her hand.

" _QUAKE!_ "

Benitsubasa slammed a fist into the ground, a shockwave erupting from it and shredding the metal beneath her and her foe. Musubi tried to push off of the crumbling debris, but it merely gave way beneath her. She began to fall, down towards the river, while The Red Sekirei remained safe on pons firma.

Kazehana spared a moment to pull Musubi out of harm's way with a conjured updraft. Seeing her distraction, Haihane seized the moment and rushed in. Kazehana tried to avoid her foe's sudden assault but took a slash across her side, blemishing her beautiful breast with blood.

"One-on-one, Number 3," Haihane mockingly scolded. "Rule-breaking begets punishment."

Gritting her teeth in pain, Kazehana unleashed another gale. Haihane dove straight into the wind, pulling another aileron roll, her spinning claws shredding through the current and then Kazehana's dress. Kazehana clutched her abdomen and conjured a gust, flinging her opponent back. Deciding to change ground, she jumped straight into the air, touching down on the steel girders above the bridge. Haihane followed suit, not seeming to mind the loss of footing.

It was exactly as Kazehana had hoped. As Number 104 reached the peak of her arc, The Wind Sekirei twirled her hands over her head and summoned a whirling wind tunnel. It spiraled up to come straight down on her foe. Caught off-guard in mid-air, Haihane plummeted down, leaving a noticeable dent in the bridge.

Musubi nearly tripped over the prone form of the Blue Sekirei as she continued to trade blows with Benitsubasa.

"Sorry!" Number 88 said, trying to avoid stepping on her. Benitsubasa, looking past her foe, noticed that Ms. Melons had touched back down in front of that wimpy kid, the one holding the small child's hand. She quickly realized, to her dismay, what was about to happen.

"Come on, Haihane! _Get up!_ " she urged her partner.

Musubi tried to seize the moment but Benitsubasa was expecting her, dodging Musubi's fist as it whizzed past her face. Using her own momentum against her, Number 105 slugged Musubi right in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. Another punch sent her stumbling back.

The Red Sekirei was too late to stop Kazehana, though. The curvaceous locked lips with her Ashikabi and her wings bloomed from her crest.

"Winds of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds surrounding my Ashikabi!" she called, a hurricane erupting to life around her. The wind peeled Haihane off of the bridge and sent her flying into the water. Benitsubasa, while not the direct target, was no less tossed aside but managed to dig her fingers into the side bracings. This kept her firmly in place while Haihane was learning how to breathe underwater.

"My turn!" Musubi said, running towards her Ashikabi. She was thankful for Kazehana's unintended help and just as eager to use her _norito_.

"Musubi, watch out!" Minato yelled.

Musubi had just enough time to dodge Benitsubasa's attack, but the attack wasn't a direct one. Musubi felt the metal beneath her once again giving out, managing to leap to safety. The Red Sekirei was on her in an instant, lashing out with a flurry of blows. Musubi tried to disengage, wanting to feel her Ashikabi's love empower her body, but her opponent wasn't giving her an inch.

Finally, Musubi overextended herself with one attempted counter-strike and Benitsubasa smashed her in the face with a vicious haymaker. Musubi spun from the blow, another sending her sprawling. Minato could only watch helplessly as Benitsubasa drove a fist straight into the small of Musubi's back. Musubi's eyes widened with pain, staring straight into Minato's, before her head lowered and her eyelids slid shut. Her Sekirei crest dissolved on her back, and Minato felt something inside him flicker out.

" _MUSUBI!_ " Tears began to stream from his eyes as he sped to where his fallen Sekirei lay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi, afraid to provoke the other spectator by fleeing, now felt Karasuba's bloodthirsty eyes upon her.

"Then again…" Karasuba murmured, slowly unsheathing her sword.


	25. Dream of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many small cuts will fell even the mightiest tree, and that's exactly what Karasuba's doing to Tsukiumi. On the bridge, the escape isn't fairing any better: Musubi's been terminated, Kazehana's been grounded, and Kuno's the only Sekirei left to take on the Discipline Squad.
> 
> However...

Tsukiumi's fear took hold of her and she sent a torrent of water at the Black Sekirei. Karasuba sliced it to droplets with her sword before charging in. Tsukiumi conjured a liquid wall, but it, too, fell before The Black Sekirei's fury. However, it had obstructed her vision long enough to allow Tsukiumi to flee. Karasuba would not be deterred, however, as her bloodthirst would not be left unsatiated.

As the battle on the bridge ebbed, Number 9 and Number 4 fought in the skyline of the night. Number 9 was constantly giving ground, but with each new rooftop visited, Number 4's onslaught drew ever closer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Man_ , she was annoying," Benitsubasa growled. "Who keeps smiling after they've been punched?"

"She probably won't be smiling much anymore," came Haihane's voice.

"So glad you could make it back, Haihane," Benitsubasa said sarcastically, seeing that her partner, now soaking wet, had clawed her way up one of the concrete bridge supports. "How's the water?"

"Just right for doing laundry," Haihane replied, smirking.

"'Laundry'?" The Red Sekirei was puzzled by her partner's critique.

"Why not? You brought a washboard," Haihane jested, pointing at a certain area between Benitsubasa's heck and abdomen. At this, Number 105 started fume, but then the ditz's Ashikabi broke from where he stood and raced to her fallen form.

" _MUSUBI!_ " He took her up in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. His tears trickled down the side of her arm.

"Minato!" Number 3 chased after him, caught off-guard by his sudden break.

Unfortunately for Kazehana, the use of her norito had left her powers drained. As such, when Haihane leapt up into the air and sliced at the trusses above her, Kazehana's winds were only enough to stop _most_ of them from coming down on her. She fell, pinned under solid metal, as Haihane pushed off one of the newly-made stumps and landed in front of Kuno and Shigi.

"Sahashi-san!" the other Ashikabi cried.

"I'd worry more for yourselves," she said to the would-be elopers, "but don't let _that_ stop you."

Shigi shoved Kuno back as The Blue Sekirei swept her claws towards the two of them. The talons tore bloody gashes into chest and he felt, his white shirt turning red.

"Shigi!" Kuno cried. She saw her Ashikabi's broken form lying before her, coughing as the crimson stain spread further. For the first time, Kuno found her resolve. She wasn't going to run anymore, or cry anymore. Not tonight, not when her Ashikabi's life was on the line.

She sank to her knees, peering down at her Ashikabi's upside-down face, and gently brought her lips to his. Golden wings of light unfurled from her back, and she spoke.

" _Song of my pact, light the path of my Ashikabi!_ "

A heavenly sound flowed from Kuno's lips, so potent that it shone with her aurelian light. It washed over everyone present, friend and foe alike. Their worries, cares, fears all started to evaporate.

"My strength…" Haihane said sleepily. "What a nice song…"

"Keep it together Haihane!" Benitsubasa snapped, feeling her own vigor sliding away. "We're the Discipline Squad! ... And…"

"Like it? This is Kuno's ultimate attack, 'The Mellow Melody'," Shigi coughed, sitting up.

Kazehana, still struggling to unpin herself, wondered why she wasn't also caught up in the song's effect. She knew this was so because Minato was still a lot closer to the Discipline Squad than she would have liked, and it was still making her heart quake with dread.

Plant life began to slither its way around the captive audience, sliding around Minato and pulling on the girders that lay on top of Kazehana. They began to drag Minato away as the Discipline Squad members' eyes started to slide shut. The girders started to shift, though Kazehana remained trapped.

Then Kuno's song halted as she coughed up blood and fell beside her Ashikabi, who had recovered enough to sit up.

"Kuno!" Shigi lifted her head in his arm. "Why did you use that much power if you knew it would do this to you?"

"Because… I wanted to be useful," she murmured. Shigi smiled at this.

"You're hopeless," he murmured, hugging her close. "But you're _my_ kind of hopeless."

"Jealous much, Red?" Haihane teased.

" _Shut up, Haihane!_ " The Red Sekirei snapped. Haihane just giggled, always getting a kick out of pushing that particular button. The vines grasping at Minato and the girders were suddenly reduced to diced chunks as the Discipline Squad collected itself. Another slash of Haihane's bladed hands and Kazehana's freedom was out of her reach as she stared up at her executioner.

Benitsubasa's ire turned to the Ashikabi in front of her, cradling the fallen Number 88 in a way she knew Natsuo would never do to her. It just pissed her off more.

"Don't you get it? Her Sekirei crest is gone," she said, yanking the kid off of his Sekirei's husk and grasping him by his shirt collar. " _She's_ gone."

Kusano was whimpering where her Ashikabi had left her. She didn't know what to do. The plants that she could summon would only be cut down by the Blue Sekirei, and then what? Minato and Kuno-san and Shigi-san and even her big sister Kazehana were about to die, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Her big brother blinked through his tears, his eyes never leaving Musubi's fallen form.

"I'm sorry, Musubi. I'm just no good after all…"

"You got that right," The Red Sekirei sneered. She sent her fist at Minato's face, all of her rage concentrated into a single strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi nearly slipped as she touched down. Her white underskirt had been torn and blood trickled down her back from a wound about her shoulder blades. More gashes lines her arms, the crimson drizzle tainting the waters of her weapons. Her summoned shield in hand, she attempted to stand her ground as Karasuba's blade came screaming down at her. She nearly crumpled under the force of the blow, her shield threatening to lose its coalescence. It began to thrash about, protesting under the enormous power that was being applied to it, jittering around as gobs of liquid began to slosh free It was as if the water itself feared The Black Sekirei.

Seeing what was about to happen, she pulled her arm back and darted backwards, the sword passing through the water and biting into the stone beneath. She threw up another wall of water, but Karasuba thrush her blade straight through it, lancing the tip into Tsukiumi's shoulder. Thankfully, it missed the bone, though Tsukiumi's left arm now hung limp at her side. She was slowly starting to accept her fate, but completely unwilling to embrace it. She reasoned that, if nothing else, she would give the Black Sekirei a fight to remember. 'Twas not a fight that she expected to last much longer, not unless a miracle occurred.

As if in answer to her prayer, Karasuba stopped her coup de grace as something from the bridge caught her eye. Number 04's face split into a terrifying grin, ear to ear, as she nodded towards Tsukiumi.

"Thanks for the warm-up, Nine." Karasuba saluted Tsukiumi with the pommel of her sword and took off.

Tsukiumi sank to her hands and knees, feeling every wound the Black Sekirei had dealt her. She forced herself to stay awake, to remain in the world of the living and not succumb to her injury, but she toppled sideways nonetheless.

Through blurred vision, she saw a shape leap up and land on the ledge in front of her. It loomed over her, its eyes piercing the night.

"You know," it said, folding its arm, "I never got you back for for that 'vile Ashikabi' bit…"

Tsukiumi's eyes slid shut as the last of her strength left her. As the darkness closed in, she felt a giant hand reach under her neck, sliding down her back to where her Sekirei crest would be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Minato was enveloped by a vision of Musubi's body, floating beneath the calm, clear ocean. A voice resonated throughout; it sounded like Musubi, but older, more mature.

 _Love... That is your task. Please, teach love to_ all _the little birds._

A pair of yellow eyes pierced the calm and invaded the vision. Minato heard a different voice, this one a man's, wispy like smoke yet a full octave deeper than his own.

 _Ooooh, is that right?_ They slurred their words like a predator licking its lips.

No time for pondering as Minato was brought screaming back to reality.

All of the power had left Benitsubasa's hand as it neared Minato. The blow still hurt something fierce, but she was too distracted by the blinding light emanating from Number 88's fallen form. Pink wings of light erupted from Musubi's back, her Sekirei crest actually _reforming_ where it had vanished.

"Mu-Musubi?" Minato stammered. He thought he might be seeing things from being hit in the face by an angry fist.

Musubi's lifeless husk floated up from the concrete, exactly as Minato had seen it in the vision. Her belly shimmered and a wide Sekirei crest formed beneath her breasts, just above a stylized "08". Her eyes snapped open, a raging inferno of fierce determination entering them.

"Those who would stand in the way of love…" she said, placing a hand over her exposed breasts. "I, the Sekirei of Fate, Number 08, Yume, will be your opponent!"

The gathered combatants all blinked. " _Who?_ " they asked in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had Iron Maiden, but brace for a lot of other heavy metal references in this story. Any chapter title that sounds like a name or a line from a kick-ass song? It probably is.


	26. Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger appears! Musubi's back on her feet, only she's not Musubi, she's someone else, apparently: stronger, faster, smarter, scarier, and ready to take on the Discipline Squad.
> 
> Which is good for Tsukiumi, as the Water Sekirei's last gasp leaves her unconscious and vulnerable to an approaching stranger...

Benitsubasa was the first to recover herself.

"Geez, I must've hit you harder than I thought…"

"Quiet!" Musubi snapped, or Yume or whoever she was. "Since when has the Discipline Squad sunk to bullying Sekirei? You're supposed to be _protecting_ the little birds, helping to keep them safe while they find their destined ones! As your senior, I will _not_ tolerate this."

The Red Sekirei grimaced at this and darted back, positioning herself next to her teammate. Who did this loose screw think she was?

"Just try it, Benitsubasa snarled. "Beating you down will be even better the second time." Haihane was no less rearing to go, the two flying at the revitalized Sekirei.

This turned out to be a mistake. "Yume" curled the fingers of her free hand into an open-palm and light gathered itself into a sphere. She thrust her hand forward, unleashing her Photonic energies in a devastating pink beam. The column of light caught Numbers 104 and 105 head-on, the wind from the blast blowing away the steel girders pinning down Kazehana.

The Wind Sekirei, for a moment, lay in awe at the display before her. She'd heard of the amazing level of power that the late Number 8 had packed, but to see it in action was really something else.

Then, realizing that the two enemy Sekirei were now sailing overhead, Kazehana took the opportunity to soar to Minato, stumbling a bit on her landing. Her Ashikabi clumsily reached out to steady her, though he put his hand a little too low for her liking. Kazehana placed it on her breast, feeling some of her energy return to her from the bond they shared, flashing a weary smile at Minato as he tried to sputter an embarrassed retort. For her part, Kazehana was glad to be once again between her lover and her foes.

When the afterglow of the light faded, the two enemy Sekirei lay on the ground, spots floating in front of their eyes. Kusano, overcoming her own fear, ran over to her older siblings. She completely overlooked Kazehana's display and hugged Minato's leg, tearfully eying the enemy and waiting for them to come again. But looking at the fallen Discipline Squad, her eyes began to sparkle in admiration at the tough lady who'd taught them a lesson. Served them right for being so nasty.

"Urgh... What was that _?_ " Haihane asked groggily, looking up at the nearly nude woman standing over her. "Who are you?"

"MBI Affiliate, Guardian of the S Plan, Chief of the Discipline Squad, Sekirei of Fate, Number 08, Yume," came the long-winded reply. She reached down and grasped each opponent by the ankle, hoisting them upside down into the air. "You two need more love in your hearts. Without it, you'll never be strong."

With that, Number 08 spun around and flung the screaming forms of 104 and 105 far up the river, out of sight and out of mind. The others could only gawk at her, having so casually dispatched the two that had given them so much trouble. Yume then turned to the assembled group, her hands back to covering her breasts.

She sighed dreamily, closing her eyes and lifting her head high. "The care-free affection for friends, the intimate bond between lovers, the ironclad devotion of partners, but most of all…"

She strode forward, placing a hand on Minato's face.

"Your feelings for Musubi, the love pouring out of your heart…"

She reached around and guided his head to her bosom, a gesture that made both Kazehana and Kusano just a little bit jealous. Kazehana managed to keep it under wraps, whereas Kusano's reddened nose had puffs of steam coming out.

"That's what I felt, even the way I was," Yume continued. "Musubi couldn't have chosen a more wonderful person to be with."

Minato felt at ease, being held like this. He knew it wasn't Musubi who clutched him to her chest, but despite the amazing power she'd just displayed, there was something calming about Yume's aura. It reached down and pulled at his very soul. It reassured him that everything was going to be okay, not just with the escape plan, but with the rest of his life. He could drift away on this feeling. It was like floating on a soft cloud, high in the sky, not a care in the world.

"Yume-san..." Minato asked, his question muffled somewhat by her boobs. "What was that vision I had?"

Yume looked down at her de facto Ashikabi, smiling warmly. "Of me?"

"No, the one right before you- before _we_ woke up."

He was about to go further into detail, but just then, a chill settled on the bridge. From the darkness of the riverbank, where the bridge joined the city, came a black silhouette. It already had its sword drawn, hungry to taste blood.

"I was hoping you'd show up, Yume," Karasuba said. "You can't imagine how happy I am to see you."

"Karasuba," Yume replied cordially. "You're looking well."

"Oh, I'm better than well _._ "

Her sword angled up and pointed at Yume's heart. Screaming Yume's name like the hunting dog baying at the fox, Karasuba flew at her old teammate, Minato being roughly passed to Kazehana as The Sekirei of Fate cleared the way for her opponent.

"Karasuba," Yume said, ducking and weaving around the deadly web of steel, "I'm not going to fight you."

Karasuba's overhead slash was guided away by the back of Yume's gloved hand, steering it clear of her body without leaving so much as a nick on the red leather.

"I leave that to-"

Karasuba stopped her blade a hair's breadth from Yume's neck. Just like that, the calming aura was gone.

"Karasuba-sama? When did you get here?" Musubi asked, confused. She put a finger to her lip, apparently forgetting about her lack of a shirt. "The last thing I remember was being downed by Number 105, and then… Huh…"

Karasuba stepped back. "You need to keep training," she said, sheathing her sword. "If someone like Benitsubasa was able to beat you, then you'll never make it to the final match."

"I will!" Musubi exclaimed, clenching her fist. "I'm not going to lose to anyone, never again!"

"That's the spirit," The Black Sekirei murmured, turning to leave and making no motion towards the two would-be escapees. Satisfied yet not, Karasuba leapt off. Woe be to any unfortunate enough to cross paths with her this night.

Minato and the others were just as surprised as when Yume first "awakened". But questions about numbers had to wait, because Matsu had some bad news for everyone.

"Minato!" The Wisdom Sekirei's voice barked over earpiece. "I just lost control of the satellites! They're aligning themselves to fire on the bridge!"

"Looks like it's now or never, you two!" Minato said, helping Shigi and Kuno to their feet.

"But the bridge is out! We can't make a jump like that!" Kuno whimpered.

"I could throw you across," Musubi suggested. Her offer was hastily but politely declined.

"I'll give you a lift, as best I can," Kazehana said, pushing herself away from Minato, both he and little Ku helping to steady her.

The elopers looked at each other, and then nodded. A fall into the river was worth the risk if it meant freedom.

"Ready?" Kazehana asked. Shigi and Kuno nodded. The two began running towards the fifteen-meter gap in the bridge, putting every last ounce of energy into their last mad dash for freedom. They made the jump, and felt the winds lift them up as they soared across the chasm.

But Kazehana was still weak. Shigi and Kuno's flight was cut short as they began to fall, Kazehana struggling to keep them afloat. It seemed gravity was once again intent on stopping a bird from taking flight.

But then, from under the bridge, a pair of white tendrils wrapped themselves around the pair, lifting them and flinging them across the gap. Kazehana's efforts shifted to slowing their descent, which she was able to do enough so that they merely stumbled forward upon landing.

No one was looking her way, but Kazehana was grinning, ever so slightly.

"Sahashi-san!" Shigi called. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I can't!" Minato called back. "There's something I still have to do here! I don't know what it is, exactly, but I have a feeling that only I can do it!"

"Well, then, good luck!" Shigi called, taking off at full-tilt across the remainder of the bridge just as the satellite's laser reached the ground. It blinded everyone in its presence with it ray, but when their sight returned, they could see that Kuno and Shigi had made it safely to terra firma. At last, beyond MBI's reach, beyond the chaos of the Sekirei Plan, they were finally free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Minato and his Sekirei limped home, they spied a familiar gi-clad slab waiting for them on the sidewalk. He had the unconscious form of Number 9, Tsukiumi, slung over his shoulder. Kazehana recognized him immediately, for having one's hangover beaten to death by an angry fist of yelling made for a memorable first encounter.

"Well, Izanagi and me couldn't just up and leave, could we?" he said. "I was ready to jump in and help when..." He trailed off and frowned. "What happened out there, anyway?"

"It's a long story," Kazehana said. Ku nodded in agreement, though she had no idea what had transpired herself.

Minato, for one, was more focused on the blonde woman Kagedansu was carrying.

"What happened to Tsukiumi?" he asked.

"From what I could tell, she was jumped by The Black Sekirei," Kagedansu said. "I found her just after the fight ended. Passed out right as I got to her."

"You didn't want to fight her?" Musubi asked. Minato was tempted to nudge his Sekirei and remind her that they still wanted Tsukiumi to join them, they were in no condition to fight should Kagedansu want payback for his skirmish with her, and they really shouldn't give him any ideas. Fortunately, The Shadow Sekirei shook his head.

"And miss the look on her face when she finally caves and wings herself on this kid?" Kagedansu replied, nodding at Minato. "Not a chance."

"Minato's not a kid!" Musubi yelled. "He's a wonderful, kind person-"

"Easy, Musubi!" Minato interjected, stepping between the two.

Izanagi remained silent on the matter, as per usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they neared the inn, Matsu was waiting at the front door, too anxious to worry about being seen.

"Who's that?" Kagedansu asked.

"Minato! Guys! You're all back!" Matsu shouted. "When I saw all the troop movements, I was-"

Matsu was interrupted as Minato, having found a hidden reserve of energy, let go of Kusano's tiny hand, raced up to the front door, and planted a kiss on her lips, hugging her tightly to him. Matsu was completely caught off-guard by this, as was everyone else.

"Well, that's one way to explain it," Izanagi mumbled, drawing a chortle from his Sekirei.

Matsu was too caught up in Minato's wanton display of affection to hear, her golden wings lighting up the hallway as she leaned into her Ashikabi. The only way this could get better was if their clothes spontaneously exploded into confetti.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Matsu," Minato said, releasing her and looking into her eyes. "Thank you."

"Sure," Matsu said woozily, readjusting her glasses. "No problem."

Upon seeing the green-eyed reception Minato's other Sekirei were giving him, the two brothers tried to repress their rising snickers. Only Izanagi was successful.

"Minato, I'm hurt!" Kazehana groaned, swooning against his back. "Won't you take care of me?"

"I need attention, too!" Musubi said, claiming one of his arms.

"Big brother?" Kusano asked, clutching his leg and looking up at him.

Minato tried in vain to disentangle himself but his Sekirei were having none of it, further delaying their treatment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi awoke in a strange place. A window in a simple room showed her the sunlight, so it was at the very least the next morning. She was in loose-fitting blue pajamas, her dress hung up beside the bedroll she lay upon. She sat up, and right away felt wrappings constrict themselves around her wounded flesh. Someone had bandaged her up, apparently. And stripped her nude to do so. She had a feeling, from the heat rising within her, who it was.

A woman with purple hair opened the door, right when Tsukiumi was in the middle of grinding her teeth.

"Where am I?" she demanded. "That Ashikabi! Did he violate me whilst I slept?!"

"Quite the opposite," the purple-haired woman said. "My tenant was kind enough to carry you up here and tend to your wounds."

 _Tenant_ , Tsukumi thought. _If she is_ _Sahashi-san's landlady, then I am at a place of rest_ _._

"He said," the woman continued, "'If anyone's going to make Tsukiumi mad at them, it might as well be me'."

Tsukiumi was a little taken aback by this, and the purple-haired woman chuckled.

"Why, Tsukiumi-san, I do believe you're blushing."

Composing herself, The Water Sekirei got up, feeling the tug of her bandages on her flesh.

"If thou wouldst not mind, I wish to return to the outside," she said, turning her back to the woman.

"That's fine, Tsukiumi-san," the landlady said as she slid the door closed. "Just know that I have a room here if you change your mind about Minato."

The woman slid the door shut behind her as Tsukiumi began to undress, her mind occupied by other things.

_Again he attempts to woo me. Thou art truly tenacious, Sahashi Minato._

Finally clothed, her attire mysteriously free of sword-cuts, Tsukiumi made her way down the hall, down the steps, and out the front door. As it happened, she ran into Minato on her way out.

"Tsukiumi-san," he said pleasantly. "Glad to see you're back on your feet."

"I am fine," Tsukiumi said, not once breaking her stride. "Thou shouldst concern thyself with thine own Sekirei."

Minato then watched the literal woman of his dreams leave him once again.

As she soared through the air, The Water Sekirei placed a hand to her bosom. His strategy for wooing her appeared to be working, because the heat had started up again. Nevertheless, a chance of fate was not about to decide her course. Tsukiumi refused to accept Minato as anything but an ape with good manners, not until he proved he was more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this in April of 2016. Remember 2016? The year people thought was bad simply because a bunch of celebrities died and a spray-tanned block of cheddar cheese was (successfully) running for President? Good times, they were.
> 
> Never forget, readers of the future: whatever history says made these times so rough, I assure you the mass-hysterical reaction made it infinitely worse. Not a virus, not an election season, not some flag-waving protest group, because those things would've been another bump in the road if people had switched off the TV and calmed the f**k down.
> 
> Signed,  
> A citizen of January, 2021


	27. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery begins with a visit from Minato's mother. As it turns out, Sahashi Takami has been keeping things from her son, much in the same way Uzume's been keeping things from her Ashikabi.

"Sahashi-san! You have a visitor!"

Miya's voice reached Minato as he finished watering a flower pot. Thinking of no one who could possibly want to see him (aside from his Sekirei, of course), he handed the hose to Kusano. As she and Musubi began playfully spraying each other, Minato made his way around to the front. The image of Musubi in a bikini remained etched into his brain, but he was in no hurry to force it out.

His lovely daydream was shattered, however, when he came to the front and found another woman there. She was dressed in a white lab coat and work pants, an eyepatch covering her left eye. The strap made her unkempt grey hair cling to her head, and she was still as unnervingly stoic as ever.

"Hello, Minato," she said simply.

The ronin scrunched his eyes shut and then opened them again. Nope, she was still there, to his confusion.

"Mom?" Minato asked. "What are you doing here?"

At that moment, Kazehana walked in, having finished quaffing her sake and in need of a new bottle. She was smiling as usual, though her walking in a straight line meant that she hadn't consumed enough booze for her liking.

"Hello, Takami," she said. Her smile remained, but all the warmth had evaporated from it.

"Hello, Kazehana. I take it my son is treating you well?"

" _Very,_ " The Wind Sekirei responded, her eyes like beautiful daggers.

"Good to hear. Though, if you don't mind, Kazehana, I'd like to speak to my son _alone_." Takami emphasized the last word particularly.

"Fine by me," Kazehana said, walking over to Minato and pulling his face into a passionate kiss. Her wings lit the room with their brilliance, larger and brighter than ever before. She lingered for a moment, until Minato broke from her embrace, sensing ulterior motives.

"Please, Kazehana," he said. "Now's not the time."

"Then don't be long, Minato-kun!" Kazehana sang as she walked out, her good mood restored. "We haven't had a chance to celebrate yet."

His mother sat down, not at all shocked by what she had just witnessed. Minato deduced the reason immediately.

"Mom, how do you know about the Sekirei plan?"

"That's one of the things I came to talk to you about. Remember how I always told you I worked for a pharmaceutical company?"

"Of course I do," Minato responded, annoyed by his mother's lack of faith in his memory.

"Well, that's not entirely true. The pharmaceutical company I work for is actually a department at MBI."

" _MBI?!_ "

Minato's mother nodded as her son composed himself. "So you knew about the Sekirei Plan all along?"

"That's right. In fact, I'm in charge of managing the Plan and tracking the battle results," Sahashi Takami said, "among other things."

A subtle leer appeared on Minato's face, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly in reflection of a dark thought he just had. "Were you the one who ordered the Discipline Squad to attack us last night?"

"No, that was Minaka's doing. He had MBI's satellites track your moves from the moment you met with those two Ashikabi. Once he figured out where you were going, he sent the Squad."

Minato breathed a sigh of relief, the dark cloud over his thoughts vanishing. In the kitchen, Kazehana felt like she'd been neglecting something. What it was, she couldn't say.

"On the subject of the bridge escapade," Takami continued, "I came to ask you about that. You're _sure_ that Number 88 was deactivated?"

"She has a name you know, Mom," Minato mumbled.

" _Answer the question, Minato_ ," his mother ordered.

"Yes ma'am! I mean, Mom! I mean-" Minato halted and got a grip on himself. Seems his mother was still the same old ironclad woman that had terrified him as a child.

His mind flashed back to the previous night, where he held Musubi's lifeless body in his arms, watching as Kazehana was crushed under a mountain of steel and Shigi-san took a bloody wound to the chest. With the images came all the fear, the despair, the pain, and anguish. It was a concoction he hoped never to feel again, no matter what it took to stave off.

"I remember it clear as day. Musubi got hit hard by that pink-haired girl, Number, uhm... 105, I think? But, yeah, she wasn't getting up. Her symbol vanished off of her back, and… I can't explain it, but I felt something when it disappeared: this feeling, like I knew her crest had vanished, even though I never got a good look at it. But then something weird happened."

"'Something weird'?" Takami repeated. "What kind of 'weird'?"

Minato began scratching his head, "Well, best I can tell, I had a vision of Musubi's body floating in the ocean, and a woman's voice spoke to me. She said something about teaching love to the Sekirei. And then, just before I woke up, or whatever you call it, I saw a pair of yellow eyes and heard a man's voice... At least, I think it was a man's voice."

"Hmmm…" Takami pondered.

"Sound familiar, Mom? Ku's been having nightmares ever since I found her. She says she keeps seeing yellow eyes, and they talk to her."

She shook her head. "It's probably just a coincidence. Continue."

"Well, anyway, Musubi lifted off the ground and her Sekirei crest reformed itself. Then another one formed over her stomach, a really big one, with a '08' just below it."

Takami's eyes widened at this. " _Number 8? Yume?_ "

"Yup, that's what she called herself. That mean anything to you, Mom?"

Takami recovered herself. "Number 8 is a deceased Sekirei. She and Musubi have some personal history together. She was an abnormal Sekirei, incapable of being winged due to her 'complete' core, but _this_ phenomena is unheard of."

She then looked at her son. "Regardless, I urge you not to do something like that again. The Director may be eccentric, but he takes the Plan _very_ seriously. If he feels that anyone's actions jeopardize it, he won't hesitate to sick the Discipline Squad on them."

"Why don't you do something about it then?"

"I _am_ doing something about it. It's why I've stayed with Minaka ever since we first discovered the Sekirei."

Takami got up.

"So do your best to win. You can start by winging Number 9, since she's already reacting to you."

"Yes, mother." The way she phrased it, Minato's insecure male mind heard it as his mother badgering him to get a girlfriend. Never mind that he already had several.

"Oh, by the way," his mother said, "congratulations on passing your entrance exam. I'm sure Yukari will be thrilled."

Two questions rose to the fore: how did she know that he passed and what did his sister have to do with it? However, since neither could achieve victory in the two-thirds-of-a-second it took to respond, all Minato said was, "Wah?"

"Your sister enrolled at Tokyo U, and passed her entrance exams as well," Takami said. "You two will be seeing a lot more of each other when the semester begins."

Minato sat there, with a due sense of exhaustion and dread. His mother had taken all of the new women in his life rather well, but how was he going to explain them to Yukari? She could see her even now, a look of abject disgust and horror on her face.

" _You're sleeping with_ how _many women?_ " her visage asked. " _My own brother a polygamist? You disgust me!"_

"And since you've finally passed," Takami continued, shattering the vision, "I'll be bumping up your allowance. I'm very proud of you, Minato, and I hope you do well in your studies."

With that, his mother departed. Minato sat on the couch, a tornado of emotions spiraling within him. He was glad he passed the exam, but it meant an encounter with Yukari was inevitable. The bridge escape had been a success, but now Minato was on some kind of MBI watch list. His mother was in on the plan, but she seemed in no hurry to provide anything for her son aside from encouragement. Tipping the balance in his favor was the thought of a boosted bank account.

To resolve his anxieties, Minato rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen, where his first Sekirei had gone.

"Say, Kazehana?" She perked up at his call. "What exactly are we celebrating?"

"A successful elopement, of course!" Kazehana said cheerily. "Let's get everyone together and _party on_!"

"You really think it's worth it?" Minato asked. Her eyelids drooped and she gazed at him like the cat that caught the canary.

"Among other things," she purred.

Minato suddenly found himself on the floor, Kazehana on top of him with her lips pressed to his. A shiver crept down their backs, forcing them out of the moment.

"Kazehana," the hanyo with the broom said, "While I allow wanton displays of affection at my inn, yours is straying very close to lewdness."

"You're no fun at all, you know that, Miya?" This earned the Wind Sekirei a whack on the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato managed to convince Kazehana to hold off on partying right away. After last evening's events, he'd had enough excitement for one week. And since school wasn't due to start for a long while, that left him with plenty of free time to unwind, relax, maybe even follow his mom'sadvice and seek Tsukiumi out.

Still, Kazehana was nothing if not _very_ persuasive, and soon Minato found himself agreeing to ask Miya about a few days down the line.

The Wind Sekirei, meanwhile, roamed the Inn, looking for her friend and rival. She had a feeling Uzume wasn't about, but it never hurt to look. And she had more than enough sake, if her search proved fruitless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look happy, Uzume," the diminutive girl in the hospital bed said.

"Well, yesterday was a good day," Uzume replied, smiling brighter.

"Tell me about it," Chiho said.

"Well, there was this big fight on the bridge." Uzume's said. "Minato and his Sekirei were helping these other two escape, a Sekirei and an Ashikabi trying to run from the Plan."

"He's the one you told me about: Minato?"

"Yeah," Uzume said. "I really wish you could meet him. He's such a nice guy, even if he's a wet noodle around us girls."

Chiho's smile widened at this, adopting a wryness.

"It was tough. Musubi was terminated, Kaze-nee was buried under a mountain of rubble, and it pretty much looked like everything had gone completely wrong.

"Until?" Chiho said, anxious to hear the part where the tables turned and everyone had a happy ending.

"Until a bright light came and this really strong Sekirei showed up. One of the single numbers, Number 8, Yume. She tossed the Squad all the way across the river." Uzume chuckled. "You should've seen the way they flew. It was hilarious."

"Did you do anything to help?"

"Yeah," the Sekirei nodded. "I guess I did. Not much, but I wasn't benched for the _whole_ thing."

"That's wonderful, Uzume." Chiho reached out towards her Sekirei. Uzume gently took her Ashikabi's hand and pressed it to her face, feeling the warmth of their bond. "I'm glad you were able to help someone in need."

Uzume felt herself shrivel a little inside. _If Chiho knew the truth…_

"Hey, Uzume? Do you have anyone else besides me? You know, someone you know well?"

"Me? Well… There're my housemates; they're always fun to be around."

"No, I mean…" A hint of mischief entered Chiho's tone. "Someone you know _that_ well."

Uzume's face turned as red as a tomato. "N-No! Not like _that!_ "

"Come on, Uzume," Chiho pressured. "I know you're hiding something from me."

Within, Number 10 started panicking. Had Chiho found out about her nightly escapades? Had their bond alerted her to Uzume's foul play as The Veiled Sekirei?

"What's his name?"

Uzume stopped herself from sighing in relief. Chiho remained blessedly ignorant after all.

"Really, Chiho, you're all I could ever want," Uzume said, leaning down and kissing her Ashikabi on the lips. Her wings, white as doves, splayed out from her Sekirei crest. Uzume felt the familiar heat within her, wrapping itself around each of her limbs and clinging to her tight. This was Chiho's doing, and it was something no one else could give her.

The girls broke from their kiss and Chiho lovingly looked up at her Sekirei's smiling face.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel, Uzume," Chiho said. "But what if you want children of your own? What if you want to raise a family?"

"Well, if you're going to think _that_ far ahead, Chiho-chan, we could always adopt."

Uzume seemed to drift off at this. Chiho sensed her discontent and was quick to address it.

"All right. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you."

Chiho placed her hand on Uzume's face again, and once again Uzume silently reveled in her Ashikabi's touch.

"But you really should try and find someone else, at least to spend time with. No one can have just one person in their life, Uzume."

Uzume nodded. "I will, Chiho."

With that, Uzume walked out the door, leaving her Ashikabi alone once more. As she exited the hospital, she saw a man in cobalt-colored business attire sitting on the bench outside.

"You were ordered to terminate 95, and you aided in her escape. Did you think we wouldn't find out, Number 10?"

"I figured that it would accomplish the same thing." Uzume said. "What difference does it make if she's dead or not as long as she's out of the game?"

"That's not your call to make," the man said. "You'll do what Higa-san tells you to do, if you want your Ashikabi to remain, shall we say, 'healthy'."

Gritting her teeth, Uzume growled an "Alright" at Higa's lackey, and took off across the city. She needed something to take the edge off, and fast.


	28. A Foul Plot Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is more nefarious than a matchmaking scheme, especially when it pertains to one's sibling. Ironic, then, that both victims happen to be Sekirei. Not even Minato's Sekirei, either.

"So, you get a job yet?" the old woman asked Izanagi, brushing his bangs from his eyes. Izanagi shooed her hand away. His grandmother could fuss about the tiniest things.

"No, grandma-sama," Izanagi replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Agh! What am I going to do with you, Iza-kun?" she asked. "And take your hands out of your pockets."

Rolling his eyes, Izanagi obeyed.

"Have you been _looking_ for a job?"

"Yeah, but…" He wasn't sure how to word this.

"But what? _Speak up!_ " she barked.

"I have… a new roommate."

"A new roommate," the old bat repeated. "Does _he_ have a job?"

"No, but-" Izanagi stopped. Now that he thought about it, Kagedansu hadn't explained how he kept himself fed, or why he was always offering to pay the tab whenever they ate out. Somehow, his Sekirei always seemed to have money on him. "He makes ends met."

"Well, then consider him incentive for _you_ to get one. I pay for your apartment, but my wallet's not bottomless, you know. I want to make sure my only next of kin is settled before I go," his grandmother said. "Speaking of which…"

 _Oh, no…_ Izanagi groaned silently.

" _When are you going to find yourself a wife?!_ "

Izanagi had heard this conversation enough to recite both sides of it from memory. "Goodbye, grandma-sama," Izanagi said.

"You'd better get one soon, grandson! I'm not getting any younger!" she hollered at him.

Izanagi couldn't help but chortle. His grandmother was pushing ninety years old and yet no one would ever guess her health was on the decline, not from the way she acted. Still, now that he was free of her nagging, he could finally put his shades back on. He wore them so much that he felt naked without them.

As he passed a room in the hospital, he heard the sound of a plastic cup falling down, spilling its contents on the floor. He peeked inside the door next to him and saw a young girl, at most two years younger than him, lowering her hand to her hospital bed. There lay the cup, beneath her bed, its clear contents slowly spreading in a puddle on the tile.

Without saying a word or even knocking, Izanagi strolled in and picked up the clear plastic vessel. The girl looked at him, tired and lonely, as he wiped it off with a napkin from the side-table. He then took the pitcher of water next to the napkins and poured her a new glass, handing it to her and making sure she had a firm grip on it before letting go. The girl weakly raised the glass to her lips and drank, a small amount dribbling past her lip as she did so.

Lowering the glass, she saw that Izanagi was already offering her another napkin, still expressionless. Exchanging it for her empty glass, she wiped away the trickle of liquid flowing down her cheek. Izanagi set the glass down and began to make his exit.

"Please…" the girl murmured. "Can you stay with me a little longer?"

Izanagi stopped. Now _there_ was a voice that he couldn't say no to.

"Alright," he said, turning back. "My brother will be going to pieces, but he'll cope somehow."

"I appreciate it," the girl said. "What's your name, sir?"

"Musashibo Izanagi," he said, pulling up a chair. "You?"

"Hidaka Chiho."

He sat down. "You get many visitors, Chiho-san?"

"Not really," she replied softly. "After my parents died, the only ones who came to see me were the real estate people. They said they'd visit me, but they didn't actually mean it. Once they sold my house, they never came again."

Chiho's head drooped a little. "I was alone for so long."

"Until?"

"Until I met… My big sister. Now I have a visitor every day. But... she always seems a little sad." Chiho sighed. "I just wish she would talk to me about it."

"Rough," remarked the boy. A thought occurred to him. "If you don't mind, what exactly do you mean by 'met' her?"

"I don't mind at all," said Chiho, smiling at him. "We're not actually related by blood, but she cares for me and I love her with all my heart. I just feel like there are things she isn't telling me. I can't say how, exactly," Chiho paused at this, like there was something she wanted to confess to him, then continued, "But I just _know_ something's not right."

"Sounds better than my brother. He's a great guy, but I can't leave him alone for ten minutes before he starts-"

Izanagi's phone buzzed with a message. He opened it.

"Aaand there it is," he rumbled. He showed the message to Chiho. The screen said, "IZA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU TEXT ME IF YOU'RE NOT DEAD"

A mouthful of air burst from Chiho's lips, causing her whole body to rock. "You're right, he _is_ worse than my sister," the girl laughed, weak as she was. "How old is he?"

"Don't know," Izanagi replied, typing a response. "Older than I am, that's for sure." Once again he displayed his phone's screen for Chiho. It read, "I'll call you when I get to Vallhalla."

"What's "Vu-aruhara'?" she asked as he sent the message.

"The Scandinavian afterlife, reserved for people who die in battle."

Chiho chuckled at this. "You're terrible."

"Yes I am," he replied matter-of-factly, though the slight upturning of the corner of his mouth gave him away.

"Bad enough you forget how old he is," Chiho said.

"I didn't forget his age. Never knew it. See, he's not really _my_ brother, either."

Chiho laid her head back on her pillow and gazed at the ceiling. "It's a funny world we live in, isn't it?"

"Yeah," was all the reply she got. Because unbeknownst to one another, a thought started to form in their heads, about who they were talking to, and who these mysterious siblings could be. Also running parallel was that neither of them had any inklings about fighting, or winning plans, or pulling one over on the other. The wheels in their heads turned as each Ashikabi considered the possibility, and about the things they'd said to one another prior to this suspicion taking root.

"But is he nice?" Chiho asked, turning her head back to him.

"Only to sober people."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the two of us got conned into an escort a few nights ago," said Izanagi. "Our own fault. Two women, both cross-eyed drunk, on a four-hour walk home. We ended up falling asleep in their foyer."

"It sounds like you're the same way," Chiho asked.

"Yeah," said Izanagi, leaning back and slinging an arm over his chair. "I guess I am."

A glimmer of inspiration entered Chiho's eye. Her new companion didn't miss it.

"Then maybe we can help our siblings out."

Izanagi rested on his knees, his brow raising ever-so-slightly. "I'm listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagedansu drummed his fingers on the body of his guitar. Izanagi should've been back by now. It wasn't that far to the hospital, and there were only so many times he could try and fail to keep up with heavy metal songs before his fears started to nag him. He'd gotten Izanagi's text, but that had been a while ago.

He set his brother's guitar down and turned off the music player, cutting off Gary Moore's soring vocals. Rather than tear up the apartment or take a walk looking for trouble, Kagedansu elected to go to the one place that made everyone's worries leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzume watched as more yen left the wallet of an impressionable youth, to morph into another shot of sake. She was glad Kazehana had showed her this place; there was just something amusing about having all these boys surrounding her, chatting her up, buying her drinks. She almost felt like a celebrity.

A stir swept through the boys and they gradually dispersed. Looking to her right, she soon saw why.

"What's a nice girl like you drinking alone?" Kagedansu asked, swirling the liquor in his cup around as he slid next to her.

"I wasn't alone, you know," Uzume replied, amusedly annoyed.

"Uh-huh, sure," Kagedansu said sarcastically. "And I'm a peacock."

Uzume chuckled and downed a shot. "Buy a girl a drink?"

"Well, that depends. Is Number 3 here, too?"

"If Kazehana was here, this place wouldn't have any sake left," Uzume joked.

"Very true," said Kagedansu, motioning for another for Uzume. She downed it in short order. "So how many shots is it going to take to get you to unwind?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Uzume said playfully.

"Just two," The Shadow Sekirei replied, looking down at his cup. "I don't know why, but I just feel like holding this one."

"Well," Uzume sighed, "I've been having difficulty at work. My-" She hesitated before continuing; she _refused_ to acknowledge Higa as any kind of authority. "- _associates_ gave me a lot of grief over something I did, even though it was the right thing to do."

"Rough. Personally, I think everyone should always try to do the right thing. And if those guys disagree, then they can shove it."

His words were like an innocent slap to the face, though she knew he didn't mean it to be. She was quick to change the subject.

"Your turn. Why's a nice guy like _you_ drinking by himself?" Uzume asked.

Kagedansu's anxiety finally burst as he began slowly clawing at the sides of his head.

" _Because Izanagi's been gone longer than he should and I know he said he would be fine but what if something happened to him because I mean no one would suspect him of being an Ashikabi but what if they did he'd have-"_

" _ **Breathe,**_ **Kagedansu!** "

Uzume's bark snapped The Shadow Sekirei out of his blubbering. Of course, why else would he be here? It couldn't have _anything_ to do with hoping to see her again, like he'd suggested. Then she noticed something very peculiar.

"Hey… What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked, pointing at them. The irises had gone from blue to a bright, almost luminous shade of yellow.

"My tuner said it's a side-effect of my camouflage powers," he replied. "They do this whenever something's eating at me."

"Well, there's no need to worry," Uzume said, resting a hand on top of Kagedansu's. "Izanagi's a tough kid, and even if he does run into trouble, he'll get out of it."

"Yeah," Kagedansu affirmed, his eyes fading back to their usual blue. "I guess you're right."

He raised his cup.

"Cheers," he said, clinking it against Uzume's.

One shot later and he was down on the floor, passed out cold. Uzume sighed amusedly. She figured this was karma's way of avenging him for that time she and Kazehana had kept him up walking them home. That in mind, she had to wonder if he was faking it just to get back at her.

She slid her curvaceous buttocks from the bar stool and hoisted the living, breathing refrigerator over her shoulder. He was heavy, as his bulk would suggest, but it was nothing her Sekirei strength couldn't handle. Exiting, she was about to leave the bar behind and carry him home before realizing she didn't remember where Kagedansu lived. She'd only been there once, when she'd gone to binge-watch Skeleton Warriors (a show that had quickly become one of her favorites), and last time she'd had the address written down. Resigning herself to wait, she reached into the pocket of Kagedansu's pants and pulled out his cell phone. Surprisingly, Izanagi's was _not_ the only number he had, for there was another below it titled "Secret Master". Her curiosity had to wait, though.

After a short conversation, Izanagi knew where they were and that his Sekirei had passed his liquor limit, and was on his way there. All Uzume could do now was play the waiting game, because Izanagi had insisted on walking for some reason.

She set Kagedansu down on a nearby bench, looping an arm behind his waist. He slumped against her, his head resting on top of her breasts. She pushed him off, thinking he must be awake to pull a stunt like that, but then he crashed to the ground. Eyes widening in horror, she quickly set him back up. Once again, he tipped over and his head came to rest on her personal pillows, but she let him stay. In fact, stroking the fuzz of his crew-cut hair, it felt rather nice, actually.


	29. Someone New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatherings are set in motion, some more private than others, some involving more motion pictures than others.

Kagedansu came around in his brother's apartment, still fully clothed, on a spring mattress covered with Steelwing-emblazoned bed sheets. His head felt like it was caught in a vice, with the world's best torturer turning the screw. His left cheek felt very pleased with itself for some reason, like it had been privy to something his brain had missed. He sat up, hand to his face, as the sounds of the building knocked about inside his cranium.

"Is it still today?" he asked groggily. He then realized that no one was in his room with him. At least, that's what he thought at first, until his mind filtered out one of the sounds as his brother's gentle breaths as he lay passed-out on the bedroll. It seemed his brother was punishing him by usurping his turn. After all, it wasn't every day that a man got to sleep on the floor of his own home.

Locating the clock on the side-table, Kagedansu could see that he'd been passed out for a good six hours or so, as it was almost midnight. Knowing of his brother's tendency to snore, and not wanting to make his headache even worse, he flopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was just going to sleep this off.

Hard to do when thoughts of a certain brunette's smiling expression kept bringing him back around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how exactly are we going to pay for all this?" Minato asked, looking at the cavalcade of food (and sake) that was spread before him on the checkout counter. The noonday sun shone through the glass windows at the entrance, casting a warm glow about the outside.

"We're given an allowance by MBI, though mine got slashed after they found out what I was spending it all on," Kazehana said sheepishly, pulling a black debit card out of her cleavage and turning to her other compatriot. "Musubi?"

"I forgot mine when I left the Tower," Musubi said.

"You didn't go back for it?" Kazehana asked.

"I knew my Ashikabi would take care of me, so I decided I wouldn't eat until I found him!" she declared. "It wasn't a great idea…"

Kazehana sighed. She might've figured as much.

"It's fine," Minato said, pulling out his wallet. "My mom gave my allowance a boost now that I've passed my exams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're finally here," Chiho exclaimed, in as excited a voice as her weakened state would allow.

"Of course! Where else would I be right now?" Uzume asked.

"Well, after our little talk yesterday, I thought you might skip your visit…"

"Chiho, _nothing_ would stop me from seeing you," Uzume said, leaning down and hugging her Ashikabi. "I know how much you love seeing me."

She then pulled back just enough so that she could lean in again and tentatively kiss Chiho on the lips. Her white wings emerged from her back as that familiar cascade of absolute euphoria descended down from her chest. Her tongue pushed its way in and began circling around the younger girl's, their kiss growing more passionate. Uzume felt Chiho's hand trying to move beside her hips, but her Ashikabi was too tired to manage on her own. So, Uzume gave her an assist, gently taking Chiho's hand and placing it over her breast. Right away, the girl started to fondle her Sekirei, making the effort despite her weakened body. Uzume gave a little sigh of contentment as Chiho did her best to tenderize Uzume's sweater-bunny. The brunette then proceeded to hike up her pink shirt, until Chiho's hand was caressing her tit directly. For all that it was, Uzume loved every minute of it, pulling Chiho closer and pressing her hand further into her bosom so as to increase their contact. In Chiho's state, it was all Uzume could hope for, but it was more than enough.

Finally, they separated, Uzume's cheeks a little more red than when they had started. Uzume smiled at her. "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"You do like making me happy, Uzume," Chiho remarked.

Instantly the Sekirei snapped out of her affectionate revelry. She knew she was being set up, and that whatever it was, Chiho would probably get her way in the end.

"Because," Chiho continued, "now that you mention it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagedansu blinked and raised his eyebrows, completely nonplussed. "What?"

"Just a get-together," Izanagi said, deadpan as ever as he finished tuning his guitar. "It's high time you met some new people."

"At a movie theater, alone, with what I _know_ is going to be a girl. Why?"

"Because they're showing the Tao Te Ching of all rock music tonight, and the first time you see it needs to be on the big screen."

"That's not what I-" Kagedansu stopped as a more calculated question entered his mind. "If it's the final doctrine of rock 'n' roll, why aren't _you_ going?"

"First of all, it's not the final doctrine. That's the sequel." It must've been one hell of a movie, then, if Iza-kun felt the only thing that could surpass it was the follow-up. "Second, because I'm staying here to listen to the soundtrack, and third, because you need to get over your crippling paranoia about my health." Izanagi switched on the music. "Learn the ways of the Great Ones."

"The who now?" Kagedansu frowned, utterly perplexed by his brother's turn of phrase. He attempted to remedy this by picking up a second guitar and attempting to keep up with the music.

"Just be there," Izanagi commanded. "Trust me, one way or another, you'll have a grand old time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And all this is from some guy you just met yesterday?" Uzume asked.

"Uzume, this is a hospital, not a back alley. I don't think I have to question the integrity of everyone who walks in, especially when they don't have to."

 _That hurt_ , Uzume thought. Chiho's sentiment hit her right in the guilt.

"And what are you worried about?" Chiho asked, managing to reach out and take Uzume's hand. "You're a Sekirei. If there's trouble, I know you can handle it."

Uzume laughed. It seemed Chiho had left her no way out but _her_ way. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"But enough about that," Chiho said. "Anything new happen since yesterday?"

They continued for hours, and probably would've gone on longer had Uzume brought one of her costumes along. After her visit with Chiho concluded and she left Higa's hospital, the thought crossed her mind to simply not go. She could just skip it and go do something else, spend time with Kaze-chan, maybe help her drink the city dry again. But Uzume lied to her Chiho enough already, and to her friends, so go she would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, the groceries were loaded up into an enormous bundle, Musubi volunteering to carry it. Being a more physical kind of Sekirei, cumbersome loads were no problem for her.

The walk home was uneventful until about halfway there. Out of nowhere, Minato had sensed someone following them, and he'd turned to see a familiar black dress cascading down a familiar pair of ivory legs clad in ebony thigh-high stockings. Tsukiumi had stopped with the rest, her arms folded, saying nothing.

"Hi, Tsukiumi-san!" Musubi chirped. "What are you doing here?"

Tsukiumi studied the sidewalk. "Tis but coincidence. Ye happen to travel the same path as I."

"Oh, is that all?" Kazehana teased, burying Minato's arm between her breasts and resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure it's not some _other_ reason?"

"What business is it of thee where I walk?" Tsukiumi snapped, suddenly very defensive.

Kazehana broke from Minato's arm. A whirlwind began to blow about her and suddenly the situation became very tense.

"Let me tell you something, Nine: the only people who get to talk to me like that are Number One and the Gamemaster," she declared, before turning to her Ashikabi. "And you, Minato."

"Thou seekest battle, Three? Then _bringest it!_ " Tsukiumi cried, a ball of water appearing in her hand. She hadn't come looking for trouble (oddly enough), but if this trollop was eager to face termination, then The Water Sekirei would not be one to refuse her!

"No, stop it!" Minato was suddenly between them, facing Tsukiumi's opponent. "Kazehana, you can't fight her!"

Kazehana stood her ground, unmoved. "And why not?"

"Because if you do, one of you will get taken away. I…" His head drooped. "Please, just leave her be."

Kazehana's momentary disdain was no match for her love for Minato, nor her desire to dispel his unhappiness. Her wind quieted with her ire.

"All right," she conceded, daintily brushing her ruffled hair back over her shoulders. Minato turned and saw that, much to his surprise, Tsukiumi's own hostility seemed to have receded. Her beautiful blue eyes, which only moments ago had been filled with fierce aggression, now showed… Was that tenderness he saw? No, wait, it wasn't just that. There was a hint of something else; whatever it was, it disappeared in an instant as Tsukiumi's prideful demeanor reasserted itself.

With that, the quartet had resumed their trip home, with no more words exchanged between them and the newcomer.

Tsukiumi stopped as they reached the front gate, watching them enter the inn, her expression unreadable. When Minato met her gaze on the porch step, they'd locked eyes for a moment before Tsukiumi took off, leaping off into the city.

Musubi had joined him as he'd stood in the doorway, watching Number 9 depart.

"Give her time," Musubi said. "She'll accept you when she realizes what a wonderful person you are."

"Maybe," Kazehana said, appearing next to her. "But sometimes when a woman wants a man, she likes it when he takes charge."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Kazehana…" Minato muttered, having not-too-fond memories of his encounter with The Water Sekirei during "Operation Kill-or-Be-Killed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As night fell, Kagedansu nervously waited at the theater entrance. His brother had promised to stay at the apartment while he was out, though the Shadow Sekirei had still been reluctant to leave him alone. Nevertheless, Izanagi had refused to allow Kagedansu to remain, all but kicking him to the curb when enlightenment, comradery and "one of the greatest soundtracks in rock movie history" awaited him.

Kagedansu sighed and leaned up against the wall, still wondering when this mysterious so-and-so would show herself (and he was still dead certain it would be a "her"). He felt something sticky against his back and immediately pushed off, reaching back to touch it. He pulled something gooey off and held it in front of his eyes: pink, wet, and no matter how many times Kagedansu flicked his hand or rubbed his fingers together, some would still cling to him.

"Before my life is over, I will find the one who did this," Kagedansu uttered through clenched teeth. "I will find them, so I can _explain_ to them, _very carefully_ …"

The subsequent series of indecipherable grumbles and mutterings was interrupted by a familiar shout.

"Kagedansu? What are you doing here?" Uzume trotted up to him the moment she spotted him.

"Finding out how gross some people can be," The Shadow Sekirei replied. "Also waiting."

"Waiting? Who for?"

Kagedansu shrugged. "No clue. Izanagi just said I'd meet someone here. Is it you?"

"I'm not sure. Have you met my Ashikabi?" Uzume asked.

"I dunno. What's he look like?"

"Well, that's a 'no' then," Uzume said, sighing. She hesitated before speaking up. "Do you… Wanna wait together?"

"Sure!" Kagedansu replied quicker than he would've liked.

And so Uzume leaned up against the wall, Kagedansu making sure there wasn't any gum on it, and stood next to her friend. About five minutes before the movie was about to start, she finally gave up.

"Whoever it is, I guess they're not coming," she sighed, rolling off the wall and turning to leave. What a waste of time this had been.

Kagedansu placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She felt a small piece of paper fluttering between her shirt and his palm.

"I went ahead and bought two tickets for the show," he said. "You want to watch with me?"

Uzume answered by reaching up and sliding one of the paper stubs out from under Kagedansu's hand. She then looped an arm around his own.

"Let's!" she said, smiling up at him.

Kagedansu returned her smile and swept a hand towards the theater entrance. "Ladies first."


	30. A Shadow Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzume and Kagedansu enjoy a movie and a stroll. Neither enjoys what comes next.

Minato went to bed early that night. Kazehana and Musubi had gotten very affectionate at the mention of a bath, and after a friendly fight over him, pulling him this way and that, Miya intervened and smacked them all on the head for good measure. Mixed baths were not allowed, as they might lead to the violation of persons involved.

The winners of the love-skirmish had ended up being Ku and Matsu, who had stayed with their Ashikabi to play Naho. Ku had won handily each time and, in doing so, frustrated the Wisdom Sekirei mightily.

Minato sighed and face-planted on his pillow. Even if he hadn't been physically active, keeping up with all of these girls could be exhausting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagedansu walked out of the theater entrance, his eyes wide from the influx of insight he'd received. Appropriate, since what he'd just witnessed had opened his mind to so many things: rock music, world history, philosophy, secrets of immortality, not to mention why his brother acted the way he did.

"Izanagi said I'd find enlightenment here, and like an idiot I didn't believe him," The Shadow Sekirei muttered.

"I dunno," Uzume said, walking beside him, not quite as blown-away as her companion. "Was it really _that_ great?"

"Yes." Kagedansu's response was automatic.

Uzume had to admit, even if the movie hadn't been as world-shattering for her as it was her companion, she'd had a smile on her face the whole way through. And the soundtrack had been absolutely amazing. She still had a cavalcade of rock and heavy metal songs all fighting to occupy her thoughts, each as triumphant as the last. Eventually, she settled on a head-banger from the scene when the so-called Great Ones' separation was imminent.

_Hogtie him on the railroad lii-iine._

_A waste case that's out of place, yeah._

_Hear the church bell chii-iime,_

_In the middle of your mind._

_It's a broken toy_

_That he's cherished all his liiife._

_And built this shrine,_

_With the help of Fa-ther Tiiime._

The two Sekirei paid little attention to where they headed, content to leave the theater and walk in the general direction of the Izumo Inn. Uzume used the excuse of Kagedansu walking her home to keep him from running to check his Ashikabi. Worrying was perfectly fine, but Kagedansu bordered on paranoia.

As they passed through one particular alley, a feminine voice called out to them.

"Two of you? Maybe tonight's not a wash after all."

Out of nowhere, a slender form emerged from the shadows and into the light. She was a dark-skinned girl with jet-black hair, wearing a bikini top beneath a hooded shawl. A loose-fitting half-dress covered most of her legs, sans the split down the middle. All of her clothes were as black as her hair.

"I'm Number 57, Yahan," said the girl, brandishing a curved dagger. "So, which one of you is going to fight me first?"

Kagedansu felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders. He glanced back to see Uzume hiding behind him, clearly in no mood to fight. She looked a little afraid, and Kagedansu could guess why.

 _Well, that's disappointing_ , he thought. He'd hoped that she'd be strong enough to handle herself. Oh well. That just made his course all the more clear.

"Right here," he said, stepping forward and thumping his chest. "Number 67, Kagedansu."

"The loud-mouth?" Yahan remarked, twirling her dagger and backing into the shadows. "This shouldn't take long."

Kagedansu was about to bite back when he heard a whistling sound come from behind him. Whirling around, he pushed Uzume away while managing to avoid Yahan's dagger. She'd aimed for his heart, now turning it in to slash at his chest. He'd blocked her at the forearm and snapped his elbow forward, smashing it into her face and sending her back. She'd once again disappeared, clutching her bloodied nose.

The inappropriately named Shadow Sekirei now turned to face his back to the street, counting on the moonlight to be his rearguard. Yahan popped in beside him and slashed his right bicep. She then shadow-blinked over to his left, this time merely grazing his chest as Kagedansu pin-wheeled his hands around like a window washer, trying to keep the blade away from his vitals. Finally an opening presented itself and he landed a quick jab into Yahan's abdomen. She backed up and teleported away before he could follow up.

Kagedansu likewise backed into the shadows and turned invisible (or so he hoped). His eyes scanned the shadows of the alley. She wasn't a ghost, so she was probably teleporting away when not engaged, as to give herself time to plan a new attack. He shifted his body and slowly shuffled over to the corner, being careful not to stray into the light. She probably needed line-of-sight to him in order to gauge her attacks, so he should be able to spot her if he looked long enough.

There! Above him, on the roof, the shadow she cast hidden among the darkness of the alley way. She was looking for him, with Uzume out in the street, where she wouldn't get hurt.

Forming a plan, The Shadow Sekirei silently leapt up. Yahan perked up at the sound of his feet leaving the asphalt, but was unable to spot him. Throwing caution to the wind, he pushed off the wall behind him and rocketed at Number 57, turning himself visible as he did so. She managed to avoid him, slashing at his ribs. Kagedansu merely took the strike and lashed out in a flurry of punches and kicks, each of them strong enough to crack stone. A few glancing blows connected, but nothing to stop Yahan from stabbing him in the left thigh.

Kagedansu winced in pain, knowing that his would spell the end of him if he didn't end this fight quickly. As Yahan withdrew her blade, now covered in red, The Shadow Sekirei shifted his weight to the ball of his right foot, pushing up and rearing back his right fist to strike. Then, as he was about to follow through, and hoping his wound wouldn't cost him the fight, he reengaged his camouflage. In the split second it took for Yahan's eyes to adjust, Kagedansu lowered himself, planted his left foot, and swept his right leg around behind him. His sweep caught Yahan about the ankles and sent her tumbling to the ground. Kagedansu bit through the pain and quickly took his weight off his wounded side, pinning Yahan's wrist to the roof with his left hand. With her dagger immobilized, he then grabbed her shoulder with his right hand and flipped her on to her stomach, planting a knee in the small of her back.

He paused as he saw that Yahan had no Sekirei crest, then frowned. Did this girl really have her priorities _so_ ass-backwards, that she'd rather be out fighting than searching for an Ashikabi? Yahan made a half-hearted attempt to stab Kagedansu with her dagger, but from his position he was able to block her arm with ease. He was in complete control of the fight, and they both knew it.

"How do you expect to win the Plan like this?" he coughed. This girl had really done a number on him with that knife. "You'd rather be fighting than finding an Ashikabi?"

Yahan merely struggled harder, and Kagedansu felt a shiver pass from her back into his knee. "I reacted to someone, but when I reached him he was in three different pieces, all of them stuffed in a trash can."

Kagedansu felt his stomach try to eject the junk food he'd eaten. What a horrible way to go: ripped apart and thrown out with the refuse. Still, if he didn't beat her now, Yahan would take his crest and then go after his... Well, he wasn't about to call Uzume his date, they were just friends. Right now. Seeing a movie together. Nothing more than that, right?

Kagedansu put those thoughts aside. Summoning all of his strength, he slammed his elbow into the back of Yahan's head. An audible cracked sounded from her head striking the rooftop, leaving hairline fractures in the stone. As her body went limp, Kagedansu toppled onto his side; the pain of his injuries was catching up to him, now that the adrenaline was leaving his system. He was nowhere near the limits of his stamina, but after that many knife wounds, he felt like having a lie-down.

"Kagedansu!" Uzume was there to brace him, blood staining her palms a bright scarlet. He looked up at her as she held his head in her arms, his back lying against her thighs.

"How'd I do?" he breathed, forcing a grin on to his face.

"Most excellent," Uzume replied, hugging him to her chest and returning his smile. "Now stop talking."

Soon enough, they heard the sound of MBI choppers in the distance, coming to collect the fallen. Both knew that before this mad game was over, at least one of them would be carried away in a similar manner.

"I hope some stranger finishes me off," Kagedansu sighed, closing his eyes and resting in Number 10's embrace. "Don't know if I could do that to my friends."

Uzume said nothing, merely nodding at his sentiment.

"Uh, Uzume?"

"Yeah?"

He slowly exhaled pain from his wounds. "A little less crushing, please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once more, Minato dreamed of the elusive Lady of the Water, this time on a fog-covered beach. She sat on a rocky outcropping that overlooked the ocean, her back to him. The fog left her form in a blurry haze, but no woman he knew had hair as bright or as beautiful as Tsukiumi's.

He walked up and sat down next to her. She said nothing to him, not even acknowledging his presence. He'd leaned over, trying to gauge her mood, but once again her stern expression was impossible to read. The fog wasn't helping, either.

But when he leaned back on his hands, she'd placed her own hand on top of his and threaded her fingers among his own. He shot her a puzzled look as she turned her face slightly away from him. The fog dispersed just enough for Minato to see that despite her stoic demeanor, she was blushing, ever so slightly.

His line of sight returned to the haze that spread out before him, a warmth covering the back of his right hand. The two of them simply sat there, in the realm between sleep and awareness, their hands pressed against each other's, tentatively feeling the warmth of the other. Minato had to wonder if she was as disappointed by his awakening separating them.


	31. The Plots Thicken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benitsubasa plots revenge. Uzume plots... a light cuddle.

Sekirei Number 105, Benitsubasa, stood at the window of her room, looking out into the night. It wasn't _her_ room, per say, just a corner of the suite she shared with her squad mates. One of the perks of being in the Discipline Squad was living in the lap of luxury. This apartment was bigger than most small houses, sporting a swimming pool, a dojo, a fully stocked kitchen, an upstairs lounge, and an entire separate bedroom for each member, plus one for the man of the house, Ichinomi Natsuo.

But all of that vice couldn't get her mind off of one thing, the thing that had been pestering her and gnawing at her ever since that night on the bridge. It followed her everywhere she went, out on patrol, into battle, into bed, even in to the shower.

"Number 88…" The Red Sekirei seethed as she soaped her hair. She stuck her head directly under the shower head and felt the suds run down her naked body. The door to the showers open and someone entered the stall next to her.

"I looked into it like you asked me to, Red," Haihane said, slinging her towel over the door and turning on the water.

"And?" Benitsubasa asked, sudding her hands and running them along her skinny arms.

"Turns out we're third generation Discipline Squad," Haihane explained. "The squad's been formed twice before, last time only having two members. Black was one of them, but she wasn't the leader. That was Number Eight."

 _Someone stronger than Black,_ Benitsubasa thought. She had a bit of trouble grasping the thought, considering most Sekirei darkened their pants at the mere mention of Karasuba's name.

"Here's the weird part, though," Haihane continued. "MBI records officially state Number Eight was killed during the second invasion of Kamikura Island."

" _What?!_ " Benitsubasa screeched.

"Yeah. Couldn't have said it better myself," Haihane mused.

"Damn!" Benitsubasa slammed her bare fist against the tile wall, cracking it and causing a chunk to fall off. "How am I supposed to get back at a dead person?"

"Why not just fight 88 again?" came an ice-cold voice. Benitsubasa and Haihane both peeked over the walls of the stalls. There she was, Number 4, Karasuba, wearing a towel and preparing to wash up.

"What good would that do?" The Red Sekirei asked. She had an idea of where her leader was going, but she just wanted to make sure.

"You defeated her once before, and that's when that other person came out," Karasuba elaborated. "So if you do it again, she should emerge again."

"I will," Benitsubasa said. "We'll do it the day after tomorrow."

"Do we have to do it then?" Haihane asked. "There's this TV show I really like, and the last episode's airing then."

"Well, we can't do it on work days, now can we, Blue?!" The Red Sekirei barked. "Just have someone record it!"

Karasuba listened to the rest of the exchange in silence. With any luck, Benitsubasa would make good on her promise and beat Musubi. Then Yume would show herself, and Karasuba would finally kill her.

The other two couldn't see it, but Karasuba was smiling. And it was about as far from pleasant as one could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seriously, I'll be fine!"

Kagedansu winced as the bandages that the MBI personal had been kind enough to provide for him tugged on his flesh, causing his leg wound to holler in protest.

"Iza-kun's probably worried about me!"

"You're covered in cuts and you can hardly walk," Uzume shot back, feeling the weight of his bulk once again as he leaned on her. "If I let you run free, you'll just end up sleeping on the sidewalk."

"Yeah, well maybe I _want_ to sle-" Kagedansu's retort was cut off as his left limb decided to go on strike, sending him tumbling to the ground. Rather, he _would_ have hit the dirt, if not for Uzume grabbing his gi and nearly ripping it off as the cuts Yahan had left widened further.

Uzume hoisted his arm back over her shoulder and put her face next to his ear. "Are you sure? I have a nice soft bedroll with your name on it," she cajoled.

"Ugh, fine," Kagedansu conceded. Truth be told, he felt pretty sleepy, and no amount of worry was going to keep him up after the fight he'd just had.

Uzume helped him into the Inn and up the stairs to her room. Kagedansu whistled as he took in all the stuffed animals lying about.

"Sorry," Uzume whispered. "I haven't had a chance to pick up."

Kagedansu mumbled gibberish that Uzume interpreted as not giving a damn. Leaving him to clear a spot for himself, Uzume went to clean up before she retired for the night. When she returned, she heard the faint wisps of slumbering breath coming from her room.

The Veil Sekirei peeked in to find Kagedansu face-down in the most awkward position imaginable, his butt in the air, his head face-down on the hard floor, sound asleep next to her bedroll. Sighing amusedly, she quickly disrobed and donned her rather revealing nightie. More than once she'd gone downstairs while forgetting to change out of it, one time forgetting to wear panties and thus earning her a smack from Miya. She couldn't help it; it felt absolutely fantastic, tight in all the right places and just as easy on her skin as it was on the eyes. She was still trying to figure out how to get Chiho to see her in it, but right now a more pressing matter needed tending to.

Uzume knelt down next to her surprise roommate, wondering if she should push him over so he wouldn't be sore in the morning. It was at that moment that Kagedansu rolled over on to the adjacent bedspread. In the process, he managed to pinch his sleeveless gi between his shoulder and the hard wood, widening all the fresh holes in it. As his back came to rest on Uzume's thighs, his top finally tore itself apart and left his chest bare.

Right away, Uzume was hit with a full blast of masculine pheromones, stockpiled beneath Kagedansu's now-shredded gi. The smell went straight to her head, conjuring a whole host of amorous desires and igniting a spark between her legs. Uzume had seen plenty of images of men without their shirts on, but to have one up close, in person, with the texture of his back muscles pressed against her silken thighs, was making her mind go blank.

Uzume swallowed, sliding her arms beneath him to gently move him over. Doing so brought her face even closer to Kagedansu's chest as it rose and fell in blissful slumber. The smell intensified, and Uzume had to actively resist it lest she take advantage of the other Sekirei in his unconscious state, and not in a way that involved his crest. Her breasts grazed his left arm, their softness contrasting with the tautness of Kagedansu's muscles, which themselves were covered with a thin layer of softness. She gave into temptation and slid them back and over one more time, relishing how it felt. Any more and the floodgates on her control might burst, so she quickly shifted him over and lay down next to him, pulling the blanket over them both. Her left thigh caressed the fabric of his pant leg, and she slid her arm over his bare chest, snuggling up to him.

Kagedansu shifted in his sleep, wedging an elbow beneath Uzume's side and rolling his head until his cheek tentatively came to rest on the tip of her nose. Once again, Uzume was caressed by his odor, weaker but ever-present. His stirrings made her question whether or not he actually _was_ asleep, until she realized that, much like his opinion on her tidiness, she didn't care.

Uzume's thoughts eventually quieted as she drifted into dreamland. But even in her unconscious state, the slightest hint of her desire still remained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagedansu awoke face-to-face with a sleeping angel.

Then he blinked away the haze from his eyes and realized that it was Uzume, clad in the most revealing outfit he'd seen since he'd fought The Veiled Sekirei. Kagedansu quickly clamped a hand over his nose to stop his sharp intake of breath from waking her and inchwormed himself backwards, getting a particularly fierce case of morning wood in doing so.

Thinking about the Veiled Sekirei made his mind drift back to his first encounter with Number 9, Tsukiumi. Now _that_ had been a good time. Three other Sekirei, two of them single numbers, having it out with him on the rooftops. The rush of battle, the wind on his face, the gleeful satisfaction he'd felt from landing knocks on his opponents, there were few things that got him going like a spectacular brawl.

Which only it more disappointing when Uzume had shown herself to be not much of a fighter. People who were fighters didn't hide when someone threw down the gauntlet. Kagedansu would never dream of actually harming her, never mind taking her out of the game, but the occasional friendly spar would've been nice.

Stretching and flexing the fatigue away from his muscles, he looked down to see that Uzume was lying awake and staring at up him in full deer-in-the-headlights mode.

Realizing he was looking right at her snapped Uzume out of her stupor. "Good morning," she said.

Kagedansu slowly opened his mouth to reply. Truth be told, he wasn't used to waking up next to a girl, nor to being looked at like this. It felt kind of embarrassing, among other, less intimidating things.

That's when the door slid open and someone else returned Uzume's greeting.

"Well, good mor-" Miya's words caught in her throat as she saw the shirtless behemoth sitting up on Uzume's bedroll.

"Morning, Miya," came Matsu's voice from the hall. "What's going on over here?"

She, too, halted in her tracks, her eyes widening at the sight of his shirtless body. Matsu may have been Minato's Sekirei, but she wasn't picky about her choice of men. And like Uzume, Number 2 was also wearing nothing but her underwear, though it seemed she'd exited Minato's room just in time to avoid another of Miya's thrashings. Kagedansu politely covered his eyes with his hand as Matsu started giggling perversely.

"Did you bring him here, Uzume?" Miya asked, her voice dead serious.

"Maybe," Uzume replied, with the guiltiest of smiles on her face.

Miya's stern expression lightened up as Kagedansu stood, still blinding himself, and revealed that he was still wearing pants.

"Well, that's a yes," Miya sighed. She turned away from Uzume to Matsu. "If both of you would get dressed; we don't need Kagedansu getting any lustful urges."

"Don't worry, Asama-dono. Any and all urges will remain locked inside my head," Kagedansu remarked, tapping his cranium.

This prompted a fit of sputtered chuckling from both Uzume and Matsu. Musubi was the next to emerge from Minato's room, sporting a fresh lump on her skull. The sound of pained moans followed in her wake as Kazehana and Minato were equally chastised for violating the sleeping arrangements.

"What's everyone laughing about?" she asked, rubbing her new injury.

"I don't know," Kagedansu said, feeling his way along the wall and down the hallway, still blinding himself. "Asama-dono said I'm prone to a certain... _condition_ , and I told her I'd keep firm grasp on it."

At this, Numbers 2 and 10 burst out laughing, leaving the two fist-types equally bewildered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miya was kind enough to cook additional breakfast for Kagedansu, who despite not having as voracious an appetite as Musubi, still managed to put away quite a bit of food.

Kazehana had a great idea as the octet of guests all shared a meal together.

"Say," she said, looking over at Kagedansu, "why don't you and Izanagi come over tomorrow night for the party?"

"Well, that depends," Kagedansu said. "What kind of tunes are you bringing?"

Kazehana thought about it for a moment. She hadn't considered music as a factor, though it would certainly liven things up.

"Tell you what," she said, waving her hand at him, "why don't you supply the music, if it means you two will be there?"

"Sounds like a plan," came the response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izanagi awoke to find his Sekirei nowhere to be seen. Either Kagedansu had been defeated while out and about or his and Chiho's plan had worked a little _too_ well. One outcome was far more favorable than the other.

No point in worrying, though. He took a shower, and was just stepping out when he heard the door to his apartment swing open.

"Little brother? You here?"

Izanagi exited the bathroom, and there he was: his Sekirei.

"Yeah," was all the youth said.

"No time for that!" Kagedansu said, obviously not paying one shred of attention as he grabbed a guitar. "We have a gig tomorrow night at Izumo Inn! **SO LET'S GET PRACTICING!** "

Izanagi had zoned out after the second sentence.

"We do?" he asked. No one but Kagedansu could've detected the barest trace of excitement in his voice.


	32. A Dish Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiumi's mistaken beliefs are challenged by a short metalhead with long hair. Benitsubasa puts her plan into action, much to Haihane's reluctance.

It began as a day like any other.

Tsukiumi was out and about, looking for Homura, who seemed to be the only one she could find who would both stand their ground and provide her with a real battle. She'd already bested one Sekirei in combat, some athletic girl wielding bladed cesti as weapons, but it had been far too short. Since then, the only one to challenge her outright had been that braggart No. 67, Kagedansu.

Her face still whinged when she recalled that sneak attack he'd caught her with when they'd battled. It was just as much the physical pain as it was the thought of being touched by a man. In fact, looking around the street, she felt her irritation increasing immensely at all the leers she was getting from the men. She knew what they wanted, and if any of them so much as _dared_ try anything about her, they'd pay for it dearly.

In fact, the only man she'd encountered (aside from Kagedansu, obviously) who hadn't looked at her like that, was ironically the very man who would be her Ashi-

No, _NO!_ That was her core talking again, not her better judgement. If she let her Sekirei heart have its way, she might find herself in a very submissive and very compromising position. And at least _one_ of those her pride would not allow.

"Tsukiumi-san? Number 9?"

The Water Sekirei whirled around, a ball of water already swelling in her open palm, but the person who spoke was no Sekirei she knew of. He was a tad shorter than her, with shoulder-length hair as black as his T-shirt. The shirt itself portrayed what appeared to be an undead samurai, his flesh gaunt as it stretched over his skeletal features, wielding twin swords and almost bursting out from the cloth.

"I am Number 9, yes. Who art thou?" A thought occurred to her. "And how dost thou know of the Sekirei Plan?"

"Musashibo Izanagi," the youth replied. "Kagedansu's my Sekirei. I think you met him before."

 _So this beeth 67's Ashikabi_ , Tsukiumi thought. _Wait, this means they..._

Tsukiumi's face turned bright red as a host of sickening thoughts invaded her mind. If Izanagi noticed (or even cared), he gave no sign.

"I can't seem to find him," the metalhead continued. "Know where he is?"

Tsukiumi snapped out of her nauseated speculation. "I've not laid eyes on him, no."

"Well, if you find him, mind telling him to get back to my apartment? I haven't seen him all day. Really wish he'd tell me where he was going, after that incident at the bar."

Izanagi's request was not helping Tsukiumi's train of thought; it once again went back to what this youth must have done to his Sekirei, in order to wing him. _67… Doth his gate really swing that way?_

"Question," he said simply. Tsukiumi met his gaze. "I was told that you Sekirei are all meant to be with someone, your Ashikabi. What's stopping you?"

She turned her nose up at this, folding her arms. "Just because I react to Sahashi-san does not mean I give him consent to…"

Tsukiumi hesitated for a moment.

" _Violate_ me." She nearly choked on her words.

Izanagi simply nodded. "Yeah, that's a good call," he said. "Though, if you're really reacting to him, you could at least kiss the guy."

Tsukiumi scowled, disgusted at such a shameless suggestion. "And why would I do such a thing?"

"So some other jerk can't, what was it... 'Wing' you," he said, then shrugged. "What happens after that is up to you. It's not like he could force you." And with that, Izanagi walked past her, on his way to wherever he was going.

Tsukiumi was left more than a bit flabbergasted. Did this strange youth speak the truth? Was the winging process truly so simple? This only made it harder to keep down the heat in her bosom as she leapt about the rooftops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe Kazehana went through that much in one day..." Minato moaned as he dragged himself back from the grocery store.

"Well, she does love her sake," Musubi chirped, carrying a bag filled with bottles. Her face turned into a chipmunk-like huff. "I just wish she could take it easy on how much she drinks."

Kazehana had wanted to accompany them on their shopping trip, always eager to spend time with her hubby. However, Musubi had, in a surprising moment of conviction, scolded her for her excessive drinking. Musubi told her that since she was the reason they had to use more of Minato's money, and since Kazehana had drunk herself out of her weekly allowance from MBI, she would have to wait at the inn. Kusano, like a good little soldier, had volunteered to remain behind, to make sure Kazehana didn't sneak off and join them. The Wind Sekirei had simply sighed and accepted her punishment, lying back on the roof and watching them leave while Kusano watched her like an angry little hawk.

Minato was surprised Kazehana had reacted the way she did to Musubi talking down to her, given how she'd responded to Tsukiumi's outburst. Then again, Musubi _did_ have a point.

And on her point, Minato couldn't help but laugh. Hearing Musubi chastise someone else for their lack of restraint was like hearing the darkest pot call the shiniest kettle black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, high up on a rooftop, Benitsubasa watched the two on the sidewalk below. It seemed Number 88, by happenstance, was guarding him. She felt her entire body grow tense in anticipation. Her revenge was right there, waiting for her, the indignation she'd suffered _begging_ to be-

That was when she noticed that Haihane, who was _supposed_ to be helping her, was curled up in a ball behind her.

"What's _your_ problem?" she demanded.

"My show… I'm going to miss it."

"Then why didn't you get someone to record it?"

Haihane shifted around and looked at her partner. "Kidnapping takes too long. Simple defeat? Easier."

Benitsubasa clenched her fist and ground her teeth.

"You really think a simple defeat is going to be enough?" she seethed. "After the humiliation we endured? No, I need to hit her where it _really_ hurts, with some good old-fashioned psychological pain."

Haihane waited a moment before speaking up.

"But my show…"

" _Oh, for crying out loud!_ " The Red Sekirei screeched. " _Just get down there already!_ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couple were about halfway home when Musubi looked up, dropped the bag and yanked Minato back. A bandage-clad form landed where he'd been standing, brandishing her bladed gauntlets. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Oh boy, you're with the Discipline Squad!" Musubi squeaked, her fists trembling with excitement.

"Number 104, Haihane, at your service," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked. If MBI had wanted to retaliate for the bridge escapade, he'd expected them to do it sooner.

"The Discipline Squad also participates in the Sekirei Plan," the Blue Sekirei said. "How about it, 88?"

"I'm _always_ up for a fight!" Musubi said, the thrill of battle empowering her limbs. She wasted no time, rushing in swinging. Haihane swayed and slashed at Musubi's side, ripping at the sleeves of her gi. Musubi countered with a backfist to Haihane's cheek, sending her spinning. The Blue Sekirei rubbed her wrist against her face, careful not to cut herself with her claws, before jumping on top of an awning and over a rooftop. Musubi's attempt to follow was hindered when she missed the metal braces of the awning and fell through.

"Don't go! We just started!" she called, getting off her soft posterior and renewing her pursuit.

"Musubi-"

Minato was cut off when a hand pulled him into a nearby corridor between buildings, sending him stumbling by another form and into the shadows. He spun around, and right away recognized the form by its pink hair and matching combat gloves.

"Remember me?"

She didn't wait for Minato to answer, zooming forward and slamming a fist into his gut. The blow wasn't enough to kill him, but it still forced all the air from his lungs. With her other hand, she hooked the side of his head and sent him into the concrete wall, knocking him out cold.

"Hmph. Too easy," Benitsubasa sneered. "88's just an idiot."


	33. Aid (Un)Welcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase 1 of Benitsubasa's revenge is a success. Phase 2, however, suffers several setbacks, the least of which is an uncooperative hostage.

Musubi continued to chase her clawed opponent. Although, the further they went, the more it felt like a long, boring game of tag.

"Hey, um, can we fight soon?" she called to Haihane. "I need to help Minato with the groceries!"

Haihane responded by veering left, vaulting off of the higher wall of an adjacent building, and lunging at Musubi. The Blue Sekirei's claws swiped at her, hungry for blood: left, up, forward, right, the last one snipping off the lock that stood atop Musubi's head. Clenching her fist, Number 88 slugged Haihane in the gut, causing the Blue Sekirei to expel the contents of her lungs. She recovered quickly, almost catching Musubi's next punch in her bladed gauntlet before the brunette called her fist back. Haihane snapped the same hand forward, raking her claws against Musubi's stomach, opening her gi and drawing lines of blood on her abdomen. Musubi twirled away from Haihane's next sweep and, mimicking something she'd seen Kagedansu do, brought her fist around like a morning star. Miya's training had taught her to always keep her eyes on her opponent and not turn her back, but she thought if she could do it fast enough...

Haihane was sent sprawling by the blow to her temple. Musubi was disappointed; she'd been aiming lower, at Haihane's cheek.

The Blue Sekirei sprang to her feet to be greeted by the sight of Musubi hopping up and down in total thrall of her giddiness.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm actually fighting one of the Discipline Squad again!" she exclaimed.

"You really are something else, you know that, 88?" Haihane said sardonically.

"Thank you!" The fist-type gave a short bow. Haihane mentally sighed, annoyed. She was used to Benitsubasa's pragmatism, so hearing something to vacuous from another fist-type just felt… wrong. _She_ was wrong, this one. And yet, she was why Haihane was here, for some reason having agreed to do this instead of catching up on Baron Dark and his jetbiker legion of the undead.

"Why weren't you this fast on the bridge?"

"That time I had to worry about Kuno and Shigi-san's safety, plus Minato's. Now I can move without any worries at all!"

Haihane tried to stifle her laughter but a throaty chuckle escaped.

"Did I say something funny?" Musubi asked, tilting her head.

"Same failure, different mistake," Haihane muttered. "So yeah, funny."

By now, Haiane's partner-in-crime had hopefully made off with 88's Ashikabi, and even if she hadn't, Haihane didn't really care. She might've cared more if Benitsubasa hadn't violently insisted that The Blue Sekirei not terminate 88 until "the moment was right". _That_ was a nest of vipers that she would rather avoid. She did so by leaping back to an adjacent rooftop, having had enough of playing pretend.

"Wait, don't go! We just started!" Musubi called.

"And now we're finished!" Haihane echoed back. She smiled a most toothy of smiles. "I'd get home, if I were you! Can't keep your Ashikabi waiting!"

As Haihane made off, Musubi caught her passing remark of, "If he's still in one piece."

This put Musubi in a bit of a stump. Why would someone from the Discipline Squad say something-

Then it hit her. Discipline _Squad_. You needed more than one person to make a squad. Or at least, Musubi was pretty sure you did. But it didn't matter, because she _knew_ there were more people on the Discipline Squad, and Karasuba wasn't going to fight her just yet. Unless, of course, The Black Sekirei just wanted a fight because she was in the mood, and Musubi couldn't blame her if she was. Musubi felt the same way just now, having fought Karasuba-sama's junior only a short while ago before her opponent just up and left. Wait, didn't that one have a partner, that night on the bridge?

Musubi stood statue-still as her scattered thoughts finally came back to Planet Earth.

"Oh my gosh, _**Minato!**_ "

She bolted back to the Inn as fast as she could run, taking a route past the spot where she'd left Minato. She thought that maybe, hopefully, not likely, but possibly, Minato might still be there. Because, if he was, she could just bring him over to the Inn, then come back and finish her fight with Number 104.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Benitsubasa was dialing Minato's phone when he woke up. He protested about its theft, but The Red Sekirei snidely pressed his face down with her foot and said that she was just borrowing it. She put it to her ear and listened to it ring a few times, before someone picked up.

" _Hello hello?_ " said a cute little voice. She must've gotten the kid this loser had winged. No matter. Haihane had probably ditched the chase by now, just like they'd planned in case someone had been guarding him. The ditz would be running back to the rest of the bimbos she lived with. With any luck, she'd already be there.

"I want the big-breasted woman," Benitsubasa demanded. "Put her on."

" _Big-breasted? Hmmmm…"_

As the girl's voice drifted off, Benitsubasa's patience for waiting quickly expired.

"Well, can you get her or can't you? The one with the mammoth mammaries, Number Eighty-Eight!"

" _I can't count to eighty-eight…_ " she heard the kid whimper. There was a pause, then, " _Oooone… Twoooo… Then three… Foooour…_ "

"What the- Why are you counting?!"

" _And fiiiive…_ "

A moment of silence followed.

" _Hey, who is this?"_

"Look, it doesn't matter who I am," Benitsubasa growled. "Just tell me if she's there."

" _My name's Ku. I'm here_."

"That's not what I'm asking! Where's Number Eighty-Eight?!"

" _Right before 87?_ "

A grimace shot-gunned itself on The Red Sekirei's face. "Yes. _That_ Eighty-Eight _,_ " she hissed. "So is. She there. Or not?"

" _Who is this again?_ "

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I AM, ALRIGHT?! JUST SHUT UP AND LEMME TALK TO SOMEONE ELSE! _ANYONE_ ELSE! YA _GOT THAT, KID?!_ "

" _Okay!_ "

_Click._

"WAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matsu, somebody's on the phone," Ku said, pointing at the receiver.

"No, Ku," The Wisdom Sekirei chuckled. "If you put that part down you hang up on them. What did they want?"

"They said they wanted to talk to somebody," the child replied. She pointed to herself. "Am I somebody, Matsu?"

"Of course you are, Ku-chan," Kazehana said, appearing behind her, empty bottle in hand. She rubbed the youngest Sekirei's head. "Don't sweat it. With any luck, they'll call us back."

Kusano's eyes sparkled. "Really?!" She turned and focused all her willpower on to the phone, _commanding_ it to ring again. "Come on come on come on come on…"

Sure enough, the phone obeyed. But Kazehana's hand was quicker than Ku's, snatching up the receiver. With her other hand she gently pushed away Ku's grasping paws.

"Hello?" Number 3 asked.

" _Well, you don't sound like Number Eighty-Eight,_ " came the embittered response.

"Number Eighty-Eight? What, am I too good for you, hun?"

" _Look, I'm not in the mood and you really don't have time for this,_ _ **trust me**_ , _so why don't you just-_ "

"Wait, I remember you," Kazehana smirked. "You're Little Miss Washboard from the Discipline Squad."

The caller's response was a pretty fine impression of a steam boiler. A few decipherable words were among the sputters and hisses, just enough for Kazehana to conclude, "And here I thought she was rude already."

Click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the wharf, sitting on a roof, Kagedansu listened carefully to the sound of his D string, trying to match it to the foghorn of the nearby bulk liner. He'd found this spot before, and since his brother the previous evening had complained that his guitar was never in tune, he'd come out here to resolve the issue. Moreover, it gave him space to practice to a really nice view of the ocean, with gentle sunlight warming his dark clothes. He'd found a few new songs that he'd really liked, and been able to pick up the English words pretty quickly. Front men like Bruce Dickenson and Rickard "Riley" Sviestins of Steelwing might have been heavy metal gods, but their slurred vocals were tough for a non-English speaker to learn.

What was he supposed to do? Look up the lyrics online, like a _quitter?!_

The main reason he was out here, though, was because of these songs in particular. They were about as far from heavy metal as one could get without leaving rock 'n' roll entirely, and Kagedansu didn't have the courage to admit he was going for even _older_ oldies. At least, he wouldn't say it to his brother.

Now, if that person down below would stop shrieking about numbers and stuff, he could get on with practicing. She'd had two conniptions already, and Kagedansu had a mind to go down there and straighten her out. She needed a lesson from the two Great Ones. He hadn't heard much aside from a mention of getting help, so maybe she was done.

Taking a guitar pick from his newly-stitched pockets (which he'd found were very nice things to have), he began strumming along, singing,

" _One, two, three, four, can I have a little m-_ "

Kagedansu ceased playing as he distinctly heard someone, the shrieker, smugly proclaim that they had someone's Ashikabi. He presumed they were speaking on the phone again, since he shortly after heard a scuffle followed by an angry snarl of not being able to call back.

The Shadow Sekirei sighed. Of all the booze stockpiles in all the cities in all the world, they just _had_ to pick this one, didn't they? Well, no point in waiting around for the inevitable bedlam; might as well go sort this out now.

Leaping a few buildings over to stash his guitar, he then descended to the ground, his baggy black pants fluttering in the salty sea air. Putting on his best "Hi there, neighbor" face, he strolled up to the exterior office door. Stealthily picking the lock (with his fist), he made his way inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi was up on a skyscraper when she spotted a shape a few blocks down. She knew it to be a Sekirei, for what else could leap about the rooftops? From its attire she knew it could only be the loud-mouthed, half-witted peacock, Kagedansu. She was about to pursue when she caught sight of another form, making for the same destination. This one was closer to her, only a block away, traveling in a similar manner. Her Sekirei eyes allowed Tsukiumi to make out bladed claws it wore.

 _One of the Discipline Squad,_ she pondered. _Why would they… A battle, pray tell?_

That had to be it. 'Twas the nature of Sekirei to battle one another. It would do well for her to observe such a conflict, that she may better prepare to face the winner. Another time, of course, for the fall of a helpless opponent was no victory at all. Many strong combatants remained, though, in the end, all would be defeated. Only one would stand in the post-battle arena, and that one would be her, standing tall, alone, and triumphant.

 _Be that as it may_ , she thought, _only a dullard would eschew such a chance, to inspect one's competition._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Benitsubasa tossed the crushed phone away, rendered a useless piece of plastic and wires by Minato's foot.

"You don't get it," she said dangerously. "I can put you in a world of hurt, buddy, with literally one snap of my fingers."

"No, _you_ don't get it!" Minato shot back, lying sideways on the ground. "I'd never put my friends in danger just to save my own skin."

"Geez, where did _that_ come from? Last time I checked you were as gutless as that crybaby, Number 95."

Minato looked her straight in the eyes. "It came from you guys, that night on the bridge."

Benitsubasa tilted her head, then snorted. "I was wrong. You're _just_ as annoying as that idiot, Number Eighty-Eight."

"Excuse me," came a youthful baritone, "I know it's none of my business, and I know it's a bit of an inconvenience…"

The speaker stepped into the light, a large hand over his eyes.

"But would you mind moving your kidnapping," he swatted the air with his free hand, "somewhere else?"

If Minato wasn't in danger of having his limbs broken, he might've laughed out loud.

"I don't know who's involved in this," Kagedansu continued, "and I probably don't want to. I didn't see anything, I wasn't here, in fact I didn't even get up this morning! Plus, there's no other horn around here in D, at least one that's in tune."

As The Red Sekirei looked on at the newcomer, the wheels in her head finished turning. Her face twisted in disgust, then into jealousy.

"You're one of this loser's Sekirei, aren't you?"

"Which loser?" Kagedansu asked, splitting his fingers to allow him a peek through. "Oh, hi Minato-san."

"Hey, Kagedansu-san," Minato said.

"You getting kidnapped?"

"What if he is?" Benitsubasa sneered. "Gonna do something about it?"

Minato wasn't about to give him the chance. Using his own face for support, he pushed himself to his knees, stood up, and took off running.

"Hey!" his abductor shouted. "Get back here!"

 _Like Hell,_ Minato thought.

Number 67, meanwhile, continued to stare through the split-fingered hand on his face.

"Alrighty then," he shrugged, pocketing his hands and following along.

Minato could only run so far before he stumbled and fell, his body still recovering from his concussion.

"Nothing from you?" The Red Sekirei asked, slowly walking towards him. "Where'd all that confidence go, huh?"

Minato resisted the urge to call on Kagedansu's aid, tempting as it was with the Shadow Sekirei aimlessly strolling along behind them. Instead, he picked himself up and took off again, rounding a corner and doubling back by diving through a gap between boxes. He ran in the opposite direction, hoping to gradually increase the distance between himself and the Discipline Squaddie and give himself a chance to run for the exit.

That was when a clawed hand looped around his waist, slicing his shirt along with his abdomen.

"Geez, you took your sweet-ass time, Haihane," The Red Sekirei barked, running up behind her teammate.

"That show I was talking about," Haihane said, not taking her eyes off of Number 67, "I had to record it."

"I swear," grimaced Benitsubasa, "if it's not one pain in my ass-"

"What vile hypocrisy is this?!"

The three looked up at the sound of the voice, emanating from the skylight about. As Tsukiumi leapt down to the ground, Kagedansu chose that moment to speed forward, grip the gauntlet that held Minato, and backhand its owner. Having loosened her grip, The Shadow Sekirei tossed Haihane through some empty shelving. He then shoved Minato behind him as he redirected Benitsubasa's incoming cross, pinwheeling his hands and sending her to join her partner with a smack of his open palm.

Minato, meanwhile, found himself stumbling face-first right into Tsukiumi's exposed cleavage. His tied hands kept him from pushing himself free of the compromising position, as comfortable as it was. All he could do was look up as Tsukiumi's whole head turned red as a thermometer. In a flash, he was off of her, a bright pink handprint tattooed on to his face just above the gashes Haihane's claws had left in his neck.

He was seeing stars, but managed to steer himself around to his feet. The two interlopers were now standing side-by-side against The Discipline Squad.

"Another one? How many Sekirei does this guy have?" Number 105 demanded, standing at the opposite end of the aisle.

"No, wait!" Minato called. "I haven't winged either of them, so just let them go and don't hurt them!"

Tsukiumi was taken aback by this. She could understand why this man would not want her harmed, as she was still a prize for him to win, but what of the other, 67? He already had an Ashikabi. What could Sahashi-san possibly gain from his safe departure? Her train of thought was interrupted when she realized her power had been called into question.

"I can't leave now," Kagedansu said, crossing his arms. "That just wouldn't be sportsman-like."

"Likewise, neither shall I," Tsukiumi said. She channeled her vexation into an accusatory finger, pointed at the two cheaters. "Sekirei are to only join in battle with other Sekirei. Targeting Ashikabi is strictly forbidden! Hast thou forgotten the very laws thou art meant to enforce?!"

"Please, you really think I care about that?" The Red Sekirei said. She tightened her grip into a fist, angered at being spoken down to. "This dweeb's Sekirei beat me on the bridge and grabbing him was the easiest way to get to her. I got a major bug up my butt, and the only treatment is some good old-fashioned revenge."

"I'm starting to see the appeal," Haihane muttered, rubbing her fresh bruise with the back of her gauntlet. She came to stand alongside her partner, casting a death-glare at 67. Kagedansu responded with a muttered, "Serves you right."

Minato felt a stone hit the bottom of his gut. It seemed that despite his objections, those cared for were about to be put in danger once more. And just like last time, there was nothing he could do but sit back and watch.

The duo of blonde Sekirei that stood in the middle glanced at each other, before readying themselves. They had their own grievances with the other over past things said, but neither was willing to have it out at the moment. One thing they both agreed on, however, was that the Discipline Squad needed to be taught a harsh lesson for their transgressions. Targeting an Ashikabi was a cowardly move, and to see the Discipline Squad wantonly dismissing their duties for petty grudges was just disgusting.

Opposite their position, the incomplete Squad shook off their aches and likewise adopted combat stances. These two thought they were hot stuff? They'd soon find out why _all_ Sekirei, single numbers included, respected them.

However, as the two sides came together, each member having chosen their opponent, neither Tsukiumi nor Kagedansu suspected that the ensuing battle would _not_ be the most meaningful thing to happen to them that day. They each had a date with destiny, and the day would be a day that neither of them would forget.


	34. An Unorthodox Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two-on-two Sekirei action. Tsukiumi and Kagedansu find themselves the arbiters of justice against a corrupt and vengeful Discipline Squad. Minato stands helpless in the middle, while his Sekirei continue to run straight towards an ambush. Can Kagedansu and Tsukiumi finish the fight in time, or will too much sake foul up the works?

And thus, battle was joined.

Haihane and Benitsubasa, trained to work together, also charged together. Kagedansu pinwheeled his arms and steered away the razor-sharp death that clawed at him while Tsukiumi used her waters to catch a punch that could shatter concrete. Haihane continued her assault as Kagedansu gave ground, the Shadow Sekirei steering away from the other fight and allowing the two of them some space. Tsukiumi, meanwhile, matched her opponent's aggression, summoning dozens of water droplets and sending them at The Red Sekirei like a hail of bullets. Benitsubasa crossed her arms in front of her face and fell back, the droplets tearing small holes in her clothing.

Kagedansu finally had enough of wax on, wax off and snapped a punch at Haihane. She weaved aside and carved a Roman numeral "III" along Kagedansu's exposed ribs. He planted himself and swept his leg around for a spin-kick, but was forced to hop on top of some shelving when Haihane ducked his foot and slashed at his other leg. She eagerly followed, anxious to shed more blood, and to find some more interesting footing.

Tsukiumi was faring better than her double-digit counterpart. Benitsubasa had used the crates as cover from Tsukiumi's Water Arrow attack (as Number 9 called it) and tackled the blonde through the shelving. As Number 9 fell to the ground, Benitsubasa tucked and rolled sideways to her feet. She smugly kicked Tsukiumi in the face with the boot of her heel, prompting the proud Sekirei to give the pink-haired upstart a cannonball blast of water. Benitsubasa stumbled back, blinking fluid out of her eyes as Tsukiumi came at her with a liquid sword. She caught the blade between her hands and turned it aside, stomping a foot between Tsukiumi's clavicles. Number 9 gave way and called a rushing torrent to her, ordering it forward with a gesture at her opponent.

Tsukiumi then spared Sahashi-san a glance, though she wasn't sure why. He was still standing there, but it appeared that Number 67 had bought himself enough time to leap down and tear up the ropes that bound the human's hands. He rushed the other one, Haihane, as she touched down to attack. For her part in this violation of the rules, Number 104 didn't appear to be at all interested in actually harming Minato.

His eye widened in alarm, and he pointed at her.

"Tsukiumi-san, behind you!"

"PULVERIZING CANNON!"

Tsukiumi barely managed to duck out of the way in time, avoiding the sphere of energy that shot from Benitsubasa's hand. The projectile continued on its course, Minato managing to get out of the way before the speeding death reached the two behind him. Had it been a direct hit, the Shadow Sekirei and possibly even The Blue Sekirei would've kissed their crests goodbye then and there. As it was, he'd managed to move himself just far enough out of the way to merely be swept up like a ragdoll in a hurricane. Haihane was caught by it, too, in the middle of leaping down to slash at Kagedansu's turned back. Her cry of surprise was drowned out by the rumble of the attack, blasting her and her foe into the back of the warehouse. The Pulverizing Cannon's had been a short but impactful life as it fizzled out, the two finding themselves buried beneath strong-smelling cargo.

Benitsubasa was already in motion, flipping to land behind Tsukiumi and make a go for her crest. Number 9 turned herself around sent more Water Arrows at her foe, forcing The Red Sekirei back. She then thrust her hand high, her arm becoming a maypole for her waters.

Watching her from the front, Minato was oddly enough _not_ fixated on Tsukiumi's perfect bosom, but on her face. She was having the time of her life in this battle, so thoroughly satisfied by her opponent's equally savage ferocity. It took his breath away; it was like a Valkyrie had come to life straight out of Viking legend. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of his mother (scary thought), but the sight of her made his heart swell, and though he couldn't tell it, Tsukiumi was feeling the same way at the moment.

Benitsubasa, for just a moment, felt her courage falter before Number 9's ironclad stare, and she fell back to where her partner lay, covered in boxes. Tsukiumi's watery tendrils followed her, snapping at Number 105's heels like a baying pack of hounds. Benitsubasa unleashed another Pulverizer Cannon behind her as she went, scattering Tsukiumi's attack to raindrops and forcing Tsukiumi to seek cover.

Nearing the site of the explosion, her hand flew to her nose from the noxious miasma.

"Ugh, that stink! You _reek_ , Haihane!"

Number 104 sat up, wobbling side to side like a punching clown.

"Wow, that wurz _way_ too mussake…"

Beside her, Kagedansu sat up.

"Don' go tellin' _me_ how much I can 'ave!" he slurred, swinging a finger around like he was trying to draw something in the air. "I-know-my-limi', thank-you-very-much!"

Minato chose that moment to make a break for it, hoping to draw Benitsubasa away from Kagedansu before she could take advantage of his obliviousness.

"Hey, come on, the guy's getting away!"

A miniature tidal wave crashed into the three of them, washing them out with the spilled booze.

"Clear thy head of intemp'rance, Sixty-Seven!" Tsukiumi barked. "A battle is no place for drunken miscreants!"

Kagedansu didn't seem to notice, because he cupped his hand out in front of him and stared at it.

"Di' someone leave the roof open? 'Cause it feels like rain."

Haihane was equally oblivious. "Ooooh, cannai dry off? I'm star-'in feel alil lite-"

That was when Haihane, in an attempt to massage her temple, accidentally poked herself with one of her spiked claws. Her scream seemed to get through to Kagedansu, because he turned to address her.

Sounding like he was gargling marbles, he let out a slooow, drunken, "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ** _HI!_** "

"No, iss akshully 'Haihane', Number Four-Oh-One, buh-iss nise t'mee' yuu, tuu," she replied.

Benitsubasa was pulling at her hair, and not just to wring out the water.

"Just shut up and fight him, Haihane!"

"Fie who? Ooh, hello," she said, swiping at Kagedansu with her claws.

"Aaaaaaaaah fellow Drunken Master, huhr?" he belched, swaying back to avoid the sweep.

"No, Karassba izz mazzter of the Dissibline Squaw," came the reply as Haihane climbed to her feet.

"But what she didn' realize was that _I_ learned Drunko Fiss… **WHILE SOBER!** "

He made a few half-hearted jabs at Haihane. They didn't even come close, because Kagedansu was slowly tipping back as he did so. As he fell to the ground, his ascending foot clipped Haihane's jaw and sent her stumbling back. Another screech followed as Haihane once again forgot she was wearing pointy steel gauntlets.

"I know I'm down here fer reason…" The Shadow slurred as he rolled aside, inadvertently dodging Haihane's flying stomp and causing the Blue Sekirei to lose her balance. She sliced a bit of shelving trying to steady herself. Kagedansu sat up, cross-legged and stroking his bare chin. "Now wuh was it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It finally dawned on Kazehana just what that loud "BWAAHHHM" sound had been over the phone: the horn of a ship. Benitsubasa had taken her hubby down to the wharf, probably in one of the warehouses.

"Kazehana!"

The Wind Sekirei broke from her revelation at the sound of Musubi's voice, coming from the front door. Kazehana opened her eyes and there she was, out of breath and slightly worse for wear.

"Wow, talk about perfect timing!" Matsu said, nearly tripping and falling down the stairs.

"Matsu located Big Brother!" Kusano squeaked.

"Yeah, Benitsubasa took him to Warehouse 5, on the eastern pier!"

"That means the other one's probably there, too!" Musubi said. "Number 104!"

"So, the two of them working together, huh?" Kazehana asked, placing her bottle of sake to her lips, but decided it would be better to show up sober.

Matsu placed a knuckle to her chin. "If that's the case, we'll need to think of something fast..."

"What's to think? All we need to do is go there and get Minato back!" Musubi said.

A gust of wind ruffled her hair. Kazehana was already out the door. "Race you there, Musubi!"

"You're on!"

"Wait, hold on!" Matsu cried. But it was too late. Musubi was already in hot pursuit of her fellow inn-mate.

"Have they forgotten about the bridge already?" Matsu asked worriedly. "The Discipline Squad almost trounced them, Musubi especially!"

"Don't worry, Matsu!" Kusano said, puffing out her chest. "They'll get those two for taking Big Brother!"

Matsu sighed. She wished she shared Ku's enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two battles raged. One was a fight to the death between Tsukiumi and Benitsubasa, the younger Sekirei's trained martial artistry allowing her to close the gap in power between herself and the single number. Their attacks were vicious, Tsukiumi constantly giving ground to keep her distance and maintain her advantage of range, with Benitsubasa in constant pursuit. She fired off Pulverizing Cannons whenever Tsukiumi left her reach; when the distance shrank, fist met sword in a ferocious melee.

The other fight was a Three Stooges routine reenacted by Kagedansu and Haihane; the only one missing was Moe. Kagedansu kept groggily dodging Haihane's claws, stumbling out of the way or ducking at _exactly_ the right moment. It was obvious to Minato that he wasn't really paying attention. His survival was either through sheer luck or because Kagedansu was secretly a magician. Rather than fight, he was picking up the scattered sake bottles and examining them, one by one, before tossing them away.

"No... No... No... No... Aha!" He found one that seemed to please him, holding it out and showing it to Haihane. She stopped fighting momentarily, until Benitsubasa yelled at her again, at which point The Blue Sekirei begrudgingly resumed her swing, slicing the bottle to pieces and spilling sake all over the floor.

Kagedansu's face scrunched up with despair. "Now why did y' _do_ that?" he sobbed.

The Red Sekirei had again caught up to Tsukiumi. She blasted the ground with a concentrated shockwave that almost struck Minato, so enraptured by Tsukiumi's prowess that he'd forgotten he was behind her.

Tsukiumi wiped the perspiration from her brow, her breathing starting to pick up.

"I must admit, for an impudent rule-breaker, thou makest a worthy foe."

"What's this?" the Red Sekirei jeered. "Trying to talk your way out of this, Ms. Melons?"

"Nonsense!" Tsukiumi shot back. She folded her arms and turned her nose up at her opponent. "And thou shouldst gaze at thyself, _little shrew_."

"Little…?" That's when Benitsubasa felt an odd breeze against the right side of her chest. She looked down and saw, to her horror, that Tsukiumi's water sword had torn a hole in her black uniform, exposing her pitiful excuse for a breast. Benitsubasa screamed and quickly covered up, leveling a daggered glare at Minato.

"You saw it, didn't you?!"

"Sp-, Saw what?" Minato sputtered nervously.

"My right boob!"

"Well, I wasn't really looking, but maybe just a quick glance…"

At this, the previously hardened Number 105 began to tear up. "No… I can't believe it, a man other than Natsuo saw my chest…"

A shadow fell over her eyes. "You're dead."

"… Wah?"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" screeched The Red Sekirei.

 _Damn thy honesty, Sahashi Minato_ , Tsukiumi thought as she moved to intercept Benitsubasa's leap. On the other hand, she found it admirable that even when faced with wrath and ruin, he was still truthful. He'd make a good husband.

Tsukiumi caught herself being steered towards emergence as she caught Benitsubasa's berserker fist on her water shield. She would decide who was worth being winged on, not her Sekirei core. So instead she refocused her efforts on her opponent.

"I told thee already: thy battle is with me, lowly trollop!" Tsukiumi declared. "Or dost thou find the _boy_ a more even match?"

" _SHUT UP!_ " Benitsubasa screeched, ducking under Tsukiumi's defense and hammering her face with a vicious cross. Tsukiumi's water shield lost cohesion from the blow and allowed The Red Sekirei's knee access to her gut. The Water Sekirei was thrown back against a steel shipping container, seeing stars in front of her eyes. As her vision cleared, she saw the panting form of The Red Sekirei, her eyes now matching her nickname, but closer was Minato's face.

"Tsukiumi-san? Tsukiumi-san, are you alright?!" his voice echoed. She shook her head, her vision clearing.

"Thou hast no need to concern thyself with my-" She winced as she tried to stand up, pain flaring up in her gut.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed.

"And there's more where that came from!" Benitsubasa called. That was when Haihane and Kagedansu's drunken excuse for a battle rejoined the trio's own conflict, stumbling between Number 105 and her victims. Kagedansu immediately slipped on a bottle and fell sideways. Haihane swung around and took one step before she fell right on her face.

Kagedansu's hand was still hooked 'round her ankle. "Waa-aaait, don' leave meee!" he whined.

"Come on, get up, Haihane!"

"Sooo sleepy…" burbled The Blue Sekirei.

"Rrgh! You are so _useless_ today!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the middle of Neo Tokyo, in a lavish house in the uptown district, the discarded number Akitsu felt a creeping shiver down her spine. Her innermost fears of being rejected, being thrown away again had resurfaced, and she did not know why.

On instinct, she navigated the house. She found her master relaxing in the study, in the seat of an exotic European armchair. The Ice Sekirei glided across the floor to where he lay. He sensed her approach but remained passive, knowing that Mutsu was nose-deep in a book nearby. The young lad did nothing as she slipped her arms across his chest and pressed her cheek to his, closing her eyes and soaking up his warmth.

"What is it, Akitsu?" Mikogami asked, his eyes still closed.

"Hey, no fair!" barked another feminine voice, coming from the open door. In another moment, Mikogami was up to his eyeballs in purring women, all of them pushing and shoving to grab a piece of him.

"Mutsu, help!" It was too late. His chair tipped back and crashed to the ground, leaving him buried in Sekirei.

Mutsu looked up, noted that the expressionless Akitsu fought just as hard to cuddle as everyone else, then returned to reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato ran over to Tsukiumi, taking her hand and keeping his eyes on the otherwise amusing scene playing out only meters away. "Now's our chance!" And knowing Kagedansu's powers, Minato was certain the aptly-named Shadow Sekirei could escape at his leisure.

Tsukiumi didn't register his words at first, too taken by his expression was she. That and the heat in her body was raging out of control. _His eyes… Such fire in them…_

He noticed she wasn't responding. "Let's go!"

Tsukiumi temporarily forgot who she was and nodded.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! EXTREME…"

Benitsubasa's fist met the ground, and the ground lost.

"QUAKE!"

Tsukiumi found herself thrown forward as the roof caved in and brought rubble raining down. She spun around and saw Minato pinned under a mound of steel, blood flowing freely down his face. He'd pushed her out of the way, and unlike with the Veiled Sekirei had left him in harm's path. It was too nonsensical for her to cope with.

"Why didst thou do that?!" she shouted angrily. "I am not thy Sekirei!"

"Doesn't matter…"

His words floored her. Every pent-up bit of frustration Tsukiumi had held, both at herself and at this human, dissipated in an instant.

"What?" she whispered.

"It's got nothing to do with who's anyone's Sekirei." He forced speech through pained lungs. "That night on the bridge… It was so awful. All I could do was stand back and watch while the people I love were almost killed."

He hacked a cough. "Well, never again. No one else is getting hurt because of me."

Time seemed to stop as Tsukiumi allowed Minato's words to simmer in her mind, turning them over and over in her head, trying to find some way that his actions could fit into his hidden desire to wing her. He was an Ashikabi. Exploitation was what they did. They sought Sekirei and claimed them to add to their collections, little more than trophies. True, Minato was a cut above the rest, but he'd said himself, the day of their first meeting, that he needed her power. How did nearly throwing his own life away play into that? In the end, she could only reach one conclusion.

_What a fool I have been._

Water puddled around Minato's prone form. It then exploded to life, casting aside the rubble that pinned him down. He looked up at his rescuer as she knelt down in front of him, laying a hand on his cheek and guiding his gaze towards her own.

"Tis strange…" She spoke tenderly. "My feelings, which I mistook for my body deceiving me, have now been made clear."

She broke eye contact with him, her lip trembling and her cheeks bright red. "Minato-san, dost thou… Still want me as thine own?"

Minato took a moment to process just who it was that was asking him what, and he slowly nodded his head. Tsukiumi caught his response from the corner of her eye, and pulled him to his feet. Her haughty demeanor reasserted itself.

"Very well! I, Number Nine, Tsukiumi, accept thy proposal to wed!"

"Wed…?" Minato asked. He suddenly found himself grabbed by the shirt collar and his face within kissing distance of an angry blonde.

"Thou _didst_ call me thy Sekirei that day, _yes?!_ " Tsukiumi seethed.

"Yes, ma'am! Absolutely!" Surprisingly, he actually _did_ remember saying that, and meaning it. Unadulterated terror could do amazing things to someone's memory.

Benitsubasa, having watched the scene unfold with jealous eyes, now realized was about to happen.

"PULVER-"

She was cut off by Kagedansu knocking her foot out from under her. She was momentarily distracted by the other Sekirei levitating a jump that saw the back of his elbow connect with her chin. Regaining her footing, she saw that he was suddenly very stable and very sober-looking. A moment after she tossed him away, two hardened arms wrapped around her waist and suplexed her backwards into the ground. She recovered quickly enough, and her new fight continued.

"You're next, kid!" she snarled at Minato.

Tsukiumi's eyes widened, then a shadow fell over them. "Know this…"

Minato shrunk a little, being so close to someone so scary.

"From this day forward, no one may harm Minato but me!"

And with that, she kissed him.

The heat within her cooled into soothing vapor, condensing inside of her and flowing down to her feet. It continued to rise within her, wondrous rapture triggered by her materializing bond with her beloved Ashikabi. No, her _husband_. She felt herself pitch forward as her tongue began dancing inside Minato's mouth. Even after the wellspring had completely reached its limit, it continued to swell.

_This wondrous feeling… So this… Is emergence._

Tsukiumi moaned in contentment, her tongue-dance growing more and more feverish inside of Minato's mouth. When his own tongue slid around hers and returned her passion full-force, her body reached its limit and the joy she felt burst from her back in a pair of ocean-blue wings, making her skin tingle with pleasure. To think she had denied herself this for so long; Tsukiumi might've cursed herself for her ignorance, if not for the fact that her newfound love was making such anxieties impossible. His kiss was simply _wonderful_.

Finally parting lips with Minato and opening her eyes, Tsukiumi realized that the fever of their winging had infected her legs and carried the two of them against a steel storage container. She turned on her heel to address the Discipline Squad.

"Now…" she asked dangerously, her hair waving like a nest of serpents, "Just what didst thou plan to do to my husband?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the one! Right, Kazehana?"

"Looks like it!"

Their connection with their Ashikabi had told them he was hurt. From there, they'd gone all-out in their race to reach him. It was no longer about who got there first, they had to rescue him from whatever terrible things were being done to him. Kazehana had barely spared a thought for all the things _she_ would do to him, once she could find some time alone together, to help heal his emotional injuries. Musubi was going to ask Miya for a really hard training session, both to punish herself for losing her Ashikabi, and to help protect Minato better.

The Sekirei were one jump away when a huge geyser of water erupted from the roof of the warehouse. It tore through the sheet metal like paper, lifting two forms into the air and flinging them all the way to the other end of the harbor, far out of sight. Minato's would-be rescuers gave each other a hopeful glance that said, "Do you really think…?" and cleared the final stretch. Landing on the roof and peering inside, both of them were filled with glee at the sight of their Ashikabi, battered but very much okay. The sight of Tsukiumi rather possessively clinging to his arm was icing on the cake.

"Ah! Tsukiumi-san, did it finally happen?!" Musubi shouted excitedly. Resting a fist on her hip, Kazehana couldn't help but smile.

Minato chuckled nervously. "You wanna tell them, or should I?" he asked his newest Sekirei. Tsukiumi said nothing, merely hugged his arm tighter while glaring at the other two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at his spot on the roof, the three women and their Ashikabi having moved out to the docks, his guitar in hand once again, Kagedansu resumed his song.

" _Five, six, seven eight nine ten, I love you._ "


	35. Vows Reaffirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato can't catch a break. Having just been rescued, he finds himself in need of rescue from three wild women. Then, rescue from a creeping injury.

"-and sent them away with her… What do you call it, Tsukiumi?"

"The proper term is 'norito'," said the blonde.

"Yeah, that. And now she's, well-"

"I'm his wife," Tsukiumi said simply, folding her arms beneath her ample bosom. She was looking at the other two but facing Minato. From the way her arms squeezed her breasts, it almost looked like she was offering them up. Maybe it was the unbidden image of a naked Tsukiumi blinking into his thoughts, exactly as he remembered her from his first dream, but Minato started to feel a little light-headed.

"Wah?! Hold on a minute..." Musubi put her hands to the sides of her face and stepped away, lost in shock.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Kazehana said sardonically. Minato was distracted by worrying about the dark haze that hung over Musubi's sulking form. Thus, he wasn't aware of the busty Number Three until Kazehana pushed herself against him and gave him a big, sloppy Frencher on the lips.

"Mmmmmh…" Her moan of pleasure and emerging wings dispelled any notion of her not enjoying it. Her tongue thrust forward and rolled around in his mouth, slurping him up to fuel the furnace of her Sekirei core. Her Ashikabi's taste-muscle began retaliating in kind, lengthening the high Kazehana was experiencing. Emergence was a rapture that, in Kazehana's opinion, could only be topped by taking it a few steps further. But she wasn't going to enjoy herself like that out here, tempting as it was to tear Minato's clothes off and drag him to the ground.

Instead, she decided to enjoy Tsukiumi's reaction to her raunchy display.

"Sh-Shameless!" the Water Sekirei sputtered, pointing in shock. Her namesake swirled to life around her. "Get thy hands off my husband this instant!"

Kazehana broke from the kiss, but not because Tsukiumi demanded it.

"I thought I told you," she said authoritatively, a whirling wind tunnel surrounding her. "Only three people get to order me around like that, and the last time I checked, you're neither Minato, Number One, _or_ The Gamemaster."

"Thy memory hath not failed thee, nor do thine eyes," Tsukiumi said, spreading her arms and preparing to unleash a typhoon. "We settle this here and now, like women!"

" _Stop it!_ "

The roaring elements dispersed. Both women were caught off-guard by Minato's harsh tone. Or, rather, as close as he could come, as he was starting to sound somewhat winded. That and he was still Minato, so "harsh" for him wasn't all that harsh.

"Look," he said weakly, "we're all together now, and we're going to have enough problems without fighting amongst ourselves, so can you two at least _try_ to get along?"

The two single numbers eyed one another, then looked back at him.

"I'll do it for you, Mina-kun," Kazehana said lovingly.

"Likewise, my husband," Tsukiumi conceded, folding her arms once more. "Thou I cannot vouch for my temper."

That was good enough for him. Minato had a feeling they'd still get on each other's nerves, being near polar opposites on just about everything he had to compare between them. Except, of course, their looks: both women were absolutely gorgeous.

Then Minato noticed that his third Sekirei was off to the side, still sulking.

"Hey, uh, Musubi?" he asked, striding over to her and laying a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stammered. She started shaking. "Because…"

Out of nowhere, Number 88 spun around and flung her arms around his right limb.

"I just found out that I'm your wife, too!" Musubi shouted happily.

"Minato hath only one wife, and that wife is me!" Tsukiumi barked. She claimed Minato's other side and tried to pull him away. It didn't work.

Kazehana vaulted over the struggling trio and leaned her mountainous breasts into Minato's back, winding her arms about his neck.

"I'd say Minato's spoken for in the 'wife' department," she said. She pressed her lips to his hair and murmured, "What do you think, Mina-kun?"

Minato remained silent on the matter, to the puzzlement of his gathered Sekirei. A moment later, his body went limp in their arms and his head lolled onto Tsukiumi's cleavage.

" **Minato!** " three horrified voices cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at MBI Tower, Benitsubasa stomped through the front door of the suite she shared with her teammates.

"This isn't over…" she growled.

"A simple defeat would've gone better…" Haihane muttered from behind.

" ** _What was that, Haihane?!_** " Number 105 screeched.

A wrecking ball was dropped on Haihane's head, or at least that's what it felt like. "Not so loud, Red," she groaned, clutching her cranium. She even remembered her gauntlets this time, her head still throbbing from all the sake. And all the times Number 67 had punched it. And when she'd prodded herself with her talon. And the surprise nap she'd taken after falling on her face. And the hard landing she'd been subjected to after Number 9 sent the two of them flying to the other end of the harbor.

Benitsubasa's grumbling continued as they entered the living room. Their leader was on the couch, polishing her sword.

"So, how did it go?" Karasuba asked in her usual cheerful yet oddly chilling tone.

"Wrong," Benitsubasa said grumpily, "In every possible way."

"Well, that's too bad," The Black Sekirei sighed, inspecting her reflection in the blade. Haihane caught her captain's hungry glare as she stared at herself, but The Blue Sekirei didn't pay it any mind. She didn't even bother changing out of her sake-smelling clothes. Her day had already been half-ruined, and now she was going to make it up to herself.

Haihane yanked off her gauntlets, set them aside, sat down in front of the TV and started up the video player beneath. It seemed her Ashikabi cared enough about her to do as she'd asked, because as soon as she'd switched on the monitor, she was greeted by a familiar golden skull, floating in space, wearing its golden horned helmet and speaking in its sinister baritone.

" _These are the tales of the Skeleton Warriors._ "

Haihane sat back and enjoyed the rock music of the theme song as Baron Dark and his lackeys blew right by the camera on their flying motorcycles. No _way_ was Red pulling her away from this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato awoke in a hospital bed. He felt a tightness around his head; reaching up, his fingers traced a bandage. The slow process of opening his eyes allowed him a heads-up for the heated argument going on by his bedside.

"Get thee hence! His real wife shall comfort him!"

"I'm his wife, too, ya know!"

"You guys," Minato coughed, bringing their debate to a halt, "is this how I'm going to wake up from now on?"

The two women were now leaning on either side of his bed, their faces a hand's breadth away from his own as they hugged him close.

"Ah! You're awake!" Musubi exclaimed.

"Art thou well, Minato?" Tsukiumi asked worriedly.

"Yeah," he wheezed. "Though my ribs are still kind of tender…"

Tsukiumi was quick to release him, though she wished she could've clung to him a little longer. Musubi was slower on the uptake, as she was still crushing her Ashikabi to herself.

"Thou art hurting my husband, Musubi," Tsukiumi said, her eyes dourly shut. "Kindly cease."

"Oops!" Musubi cried, snapping her hands away from him. "Sorry, Minato."

"It's okay, Musubi," he said, grasping her soft hand with his own. Musubi took it and pressed the palm to her cheek, closing her eyes and leaning her head into it. Neither of them noticed Tsukiumi's angry glare.

" _Minato…_ " she seethed, her fingers curling into a fist.

The door to the room opened, putting Tsukiumi's wrath on hold (for the moment). A familiar white-haired but youthful-looking woman entered the room, clad in her usual lab coat, carrying a clipboard and pen.

"Finally awake, I see," Takami said to her injured son.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Minato asked.

The two Sekirei looked at one another, then back at Minato.

" _'Mom'?!_ " they cried simultaneously.

"That's what he said," Takami said quietly, looking at her clipboard.

"Wait, then that means…"

"Thou art Minato's mother, Takami-sama!"

"Brilliant deduction, you two."

"Wait, so," Minato said, "how do you three know each other?"

"Not one Sekirei is ignorant of thy mother, Minato," Tsukiumi said, looking somewhat hurt by that blow to her intelligence. Did her husband really think that she, a Sekirei, wouldn't at least be familiar with MBI's Chief Scientist?

"Takami's even given _me_ adjustments!" Musubi said. "And she was great at it, too!"

"You're flattering as always, Musubi," Takami remarked. "As for your first question, Minato…"

She looked up at her son.

"I oversee this facility. It's an MBI-run hospital, dedicated to the treatment and research of Ashikabi and Sekirei. We collect data from their battles, their injuries, their recovery, as well as any growth they may have exhibited in terms of physicality or power. Don't worry about paying, Minato, MBI's footing the bill."

Personally, he found it odd that Minaka would take the wellbeing of his "players" so seriously as to devote an entire hospital solely to them. If the man wasn't so clearly out of his mind, Minato might've mistaken him for being charitable.

 _Oh wait,_ Minato thought. _Sekirei that get hurt can't fight well, and Minaka's all about spectacle. Why else would he send out that email about Ku?_

"And these two," Takami continued, gesturing to the present Sekirei with her pen, "along with Kazehana, were kind enough to get you here lickety-split. It's good they did; any longer and you might not have made it."

" **What?!** " the trio exclaimed simultaneously.

Takami looked down at her clipboard. "You had a minor head injury, and a few of your ribs are cracked, but more alarming was the internal bleeding. It was relatively small, but without treatment it could've easily been fatal."

She looked back up.

"And now it's cured."

"Man, that's a relief," Minato sighed, sinking into this pillow. "How long have I been in here for?"

Musubi pressed a finger to her chin and examined the ceiling. Then she beamed at her Ashikabi. "A couple hours."

"That fast?!" Minato exclaimed, jolting up before his ribcage flared up and he clutched his side.

"Calm thyself, Minato!" Tsukiumi barked. Minato nodded submissively and lay back down.

"Six hours and forty-seven minutes, from the moment you checked in," Takami affirmed, eying the timestamp on her reports. "You can thank the Sekirei for that. The technology we used on you was experimental, recovered from our findings on Kamikura Island."

"Shalt my husband remain long, Takami-sama?" Tsukiumi asked anxiously, parking her rear on side the bed. Minato wondered if he was the only one who noticed that Tsukiumi's thighs were rubbing together, ever so slightly.

"Well, with proper care, he should be out of here in an hour or two, maybe less," Takami said. "At the rate he's healing, those ribs will have mended in a few days."

"In that case, I'll go get some fresh towels!" Musubi said, standing up and taking as she circled around Minato's bed and went out the door. Tsukiumi was about to object until she realized that with Musubi out, she could at last have her husband to herself, her new mother-in-law notwithstanding.

"Minato," Tsukiumi said as she stood up, "as thy wife I will not abide by thee throwing thyself into danger as thou did."

"But, Tsukiumi-"

"Hush," said his wife, laying a finger on his mouth and staring him down with her ironclad gaze. "Thou art my husband now, and as thy wife I shall see to thy safety. I told thee before: no one may kill thee but me, and to that end I shall become the strongest, that none shall lay a finger on thee."

Her gesture reminded Minato a little bit of his mother, in regards to _both_ things it implied. Unbeknownst to him, Takami was thinking the same thing.

"By the way, Tsukiumi…" A wicked grin split Takami's face. " _Now that you're married to my son, you will address me as '_ _Okāsan_ _!'"_

Minato could almost hear the sound of Tsukiumi's jaw dropping. "Mom, come on!" he protested. "She's my Sekirei, not mmyyyee…"

His voice trailed off. He knew how much fierce pride Tsukiumi had taken in being his self-proclaimed wife (she'd harnessed it to single-handedly beat the Discipline Squad, after all). To hear him dismiss the idea, so soon after they were "married", would probably shatter her.

 _Besides_ , Minato thought, looking over Tsukiumi's stunning form, still knee-deep in shock, _some guys would kill to have a woman like her._ The former ronin-turned-student was once again reminded of how lucky he was.

"What a horrible blunder I have made!" she cried. She stood up and bowed her head towards her senior. "I apologize for my discourteous demeanor, Takami-sama. I mean…"

She started to tear up a bit in shame.

"Okāsan!"

"I was just kidding, Tsukiumi. I'm not _that_ uptight, you know," Takami said dryly, turning away and re-examining her clipboard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Musubi was returning with fresh towels when she heard Tsukiumi's angry screech from inside.

" _How dare thee make me believe I'd offended my new mother-in-law!_ "

"Urgh! Tsukiumi, take it easy!" This was Minato's voice, followed by his grunts and yelps. He sounded like he was trying to wrangle his newest Sekirei. After a moment, she calmed down, but then was right back up again.

"Did I tell thee to release me, Minato?!"

 _Aaaawww,_ Musubi thought adoringly. She was about to enter when she felt someone appear behind her.

"Hello there, Mu-chan."

"Oh!" Musubi chirped as she recognized the voice, and turned to address it. "Karasuba-sama! Why are you here?"

"I just came to check on an old friend, to see how she was holding up after a fight with Haihane."

That's when Musubi's bright expression dimmed a little. She smelled something on the other Sekirei, and she didn't like it. It was the coppery tang of blood, faint but unmistakable.

"You killed someone, didn't you, Karasuba?"

Karasuba's eyes suddenly widened as the rush of the kill reignited her blood. Musubi suddenly found herself against the wall, Karasuba's face uncomfortably close and the handle of her nodachi prodding her left boob.

"Now you listen to me, Mu-chan," Karasuba murmured, barely able to contain herself. "I need you to get stronger, strong enough to wipe out Haihane and Benitsubasa, strong enough to take out the single numbers, even your friends. Because unless you do…"

The pommel pushed further into Musubi's breast.

"We won't keep our promise to each other, and you'll never see the way things are. If Haihane could give you a run for your money, then that means you're weaker than me, and hate is still stronger."

Karasuba leaned in, making Musubi's unease that much greater.

" _Get me?_ "

Musubi wasn't afraid of Karasuba. It's just that if they had to fight, she told herself, she didn't want to do it right outside where her Ashikabi recovered. Her reckless actions had nearly cost Minato his life; she wouldn't make that mistake twice in a day.

Then Karasuba mercifully backed off; her casual demeanor returned. Musubi heard someone run down the hall and enter Minato's room.

"But for now, let's just keep killing Sekirei," Karasuba smiled. There was no warmth to that smile.

Musubi heard Takami-sama yell, "Level Four?! Are you sure?" She then muttered a farewell to her son and Tsukiumi, then was out the door, the messenger and her racing past Karasuba.

"Huh," Karasuba sighed. "I must be losing my touch." She then slid her sword back into her sash, departing without another word.

"Goodbye, Karasuba," Musubi uttered, more as a courtesy to herself than to her former friend.

She was also upset that Karasuba's distraction had caused the warm towels she'd brought for Minato to grow cold. This was easily fixed. Her respect for Number 4? Not so much.


	36. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ku dreams of strange portents as Minato returns home to a circus.

Kusano was asleep on the couch, her big brother still not back from the hospital.

Kazehana had arrived home without Musubi or Minato, much to the worry of her inn-mates. She assured everyone that Ku's big brother was going to be okay, that she had every confidence in his safe return. They'd gotten him to the hospital and the doctors were going to fix him right up, so there was nothing to worry about. If anything, his recovery just gave one more reason to throw that party.

Matsu had suggested taking a nap if Kusano wanted to be nice and awake for the whole affair, since it was expected that Minato's other Sekirei (particularly his two single-numbered ones) would keep Minato up until he passed out from exhaustion. So Ku had curled up on the couch and willed herself asleep, and there she'd stayed all afternoon.

She was awakened by a knock on the door, the sound of Matsu and Kazehana giggling and murmuring to upstairs the only sign of life in the inn. Eagerly, she hopped off the couch and ran up to the front entrance.

But looking around, she noticed that the Inn wasn't quite the Inn. The chip in one of the hallway floorboards was fixed, and the paint on the wall was completely smooth, with all the little bumps it usually had now gone. The curly phone cord wasn't tangled up like it always had been, but it didn't matter. He big brother was home! She was about to let him in when suddenly the light in the hall flickered off. Kazehana and Matsu's voices were cut off in an instant, and a black light began to shine through the cracks around the door. And then, it spoke.

"Kusanooooo…" came the wispy call. "I know you're there _somewhere_."

She froze, her blood turning to ice in terror. She knew right away she was caught in another nightmare. Panicking, she let go of the knob and clicked the deadbolt into its slot, locking it firmly in place, and braced herself against the door. _Ha!_ Now The Eyes were locked out of the house, _forever!_ She wasn't going to let it in, so they could stay out there and… Do whatever you do when someone locks you out! But then, she had to wonder. Every time The Yellow Eyes appeared in her dreams, they were always the ones in control. This was her dream, her head! She'd _make_ them go away.

She closed her dream-eyes and concentrated really hard, just like she'd done when she'd made the phone ring that day. She felt a shift, not really something she could say specifically, but she just _knew_ something had changed. Opening her dream-eyes and looking around, the lights were still off, the Inn was a little more Inny, but the black light from under the door was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and was about to figure out the lighting situation when she realized, looking around, that all the light switches had disappeared off the walls.

"You know, it's rude to keep someone waiting on the front step," the outside lurker jeered.

Kusano felt a tingling in her back and instinctively dove behind the phone table, beneath the stairs. Cowering behind it, she saw a black mass ooze out from the crack under the door, its liquid shadow spilling up along the wood until it had swirled itself into its bulky humanoid shape. She wanted to run, but she was afraid that if she didn't keep watching it, it might creep up and pounce on her. At least here, it was on the wall, and she could run from it if it _did_ come after her.

As if it could sense her thoughts, that was when the shadow began pushing out from the door. Its hand reached for her, the wall stretching like rubber as it tried to hold it back. As it peeled itself free, its inky self became outlined in violet, its eyebrows and mouth now visible features. As it completed its step into the third dimension, it stretched its arms and curled its fingers, flexing its new muscles and feeling the vigor within them.

"Yhaaaaaah… It feels good to move around," it rumbled. It then noticed she had seized up. One of those hairless eyebrows curled itself upward.

"Why so afraid, Kusano?" it asked. Its smug look told her that it already knew the answer; it just wanted to hear her say it. "I've done nothing to harm you, so why cower?"

"You're a bad man," she squeaked, her body finally unwinding enough to let her move. "I won't let you hurt my big brother!"

The potted plant on the table sprung to life like she asked, and it grew into a huge vine to swat away the intruder. The plant sent it back into the wall, splattering it into mush before it began to pull itself together. She asked the flower to hit it again, but when the vine touched the wall, The Eyes slithered their way up the side and sprung out in front of her. It reached out with tendrils of darkness and ensnared her in its fingers, hoisting her off the ground until she was face-to-face with it.

"Three mistakes were made," it said, its tone having gone from humorous to chastising. "The first was assuming that simple tactic would hinder me, the second was assuming I was ever human-"

"Go away!" she squeaked.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure _that_ would stop an intruder," it sneered sarcastically. "In a pig's eye."

"Just go away!" she bawled, starting to cry from the fear she felt, huddled in a corner.

She felt its smirk calm to a simple smile, and it stood over her stoically, like a general inspecting a captured prisoner. She scrunched her eyes shut and started to whimper out for her big brother to come in and beat the mean man up.

And then, completely ridiculous as it seemed, she felt its hand stroke the top of her head.

"There there, child," it whispered, its sympathy marred by some hidden secret its tone said it was keeping. "I'll be gone soon enough, and then you'll neeever have to see me in your dreams again."

If not for the delight it took in tormenting her, she might think it was trying to be nice.

Kusano heard the rumble of thunder, and the hand lifted off of her head. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the shadow was no longer there, but back near the door, looking up at the ceiling. Cracks started forming along the walls of the Inn, and they crumbled upward to be sucked into a howling overhead vortex. Night had fallen in her dream, and black lightning, outlined with violet just as the monster was, crackled overhead.

"Right now, actually!" it gleefully cried.

The lightning descended, snatching up the figure and carrying it into the void that awaited above. As it was swallowed up, Kusano finally jolted herself awake.

Her head wasn't resting on a pillow, but on a meaty leg, one that wore loose, wrinkly black pants. Ku looked up and saw a towering black-clad form looming over her, his calm yet caring expression a welcome sight to greet her.

"Bad dream?" Kagedansu asked. "You kept telling someone to go away. I hope you didn't mean me."

Her nerves shot, she unloaded all of her nightmares onto the large Sekirei: the Yellow Eyes, her dreams, what they said to her, all the way up to when they'd grown a body and disappeared into the black lightning bolt.

"Well, _he_ sounds like a real jerk, just letting himself in like that," the large Sekirei sneered. "And tearing up Asama-dono's nice Inn! He better not try that for real, because if he does, the landlady's gonna fold, spindle and mutilate him."

Kusano felt a little better at this, and not just from Kagedansu's casual dismissal of the figure. Kagedansu was right: those eyes wouldn't bother her. She had everyone else to watch out for them: Kazehana, Musubi, Matsu, Miya-dono, Uzume (hopefully), and, of course, Kagedansu and Big Brother. If it came poking around here, oh boy oh boy, would they ever be sorry.

But its parting words still bugged her; not _what_ it said, but how. Why would it be happy to leave, especially after it spent so long haunting her?

There was a knock on the door, but this time all the little scratches and smears of the room, things that even Miya's diligent cleaning couldn't get rid of, were all present and accounted for.

"What you waiting for?" Kagedansu playfully scolded, pushing Kusano off the couch. "Get over there, you lazy bum!"

She crawled to her feet and shot Kagedansu an adorably angry look which forced him to choke back a rising fit of chortling. It wouldn't do for Ku to think he was bullying her.

She inched her way over the front, reassured when Musubi walked past the door to the living room. Kusano gathered her courage and rounded the corner, and there he was.

"Big brother!" she tearfully cried, running up to him and hugging him about the waist. After what she'd just gone through, he was _exactly_ who she wanted to see.

"Hey! He is mine, thou brat!" objected the woman next to him.

Ku's tears dried themselves in an instant, and there stood something she _didn't_ want to see: that lady from the other day in the alley, standing next to Minato. She had her hands clenched at her sides and the snakes in her hair were all agitated. Who did she think she was? To give her a better idea, Ku blew her a raspberry.

"Now, guys, I don't want to end up in the hospital again just after getting home!" Minato nervously said. His plea fell upon deaf ears.

"Then tell her to share!" Ku piped up.

"A wife does not 'share' her husband with a child!" Tsukiumi chided.

"I'm his wife, too, ya know!" Musubi called, leaning back to peek around the corner of the hall.

"Dost thou even know what being a wife entails?"

"Sure I do!" Musubi enthusiastically shot back. "Well, maybe I don't… But whatever it is, I know I can do whatever it means I have to do!"

Big brother's face did an impression of a tomato, and Kusano didn't know why.

"Enough of this!" Tsukiumi declared, water beginning to materialize around her. "Let us settle this matter as Sekirei!"

"Me first! Me first!" Musubi called. She came running into the hall and quickly set herself into a combat stance. If there was a fight, she was going to be in on it.

"5, 4, 3…" Matsu's countdown was matched by each step she took down the stairs, smirking in anticipation of what was to come.

Right on cue, the budding battle was interrupted by a spatula appearing out of nowhere and smacking both women on the head.

"That's quite enough out of you two!" Miya snapped, her disapproval shaming the two women into submission. "Violence will not be tolerated in my inn as long as I run it."

"Okay, Miya-sama…" Musubi whimpered.

"And you?" Miya asked, casting her hanyo mask at Tsukiumi. For the first time since meeting her husband, Tsukiumi's nerve wavered.

"Well, tis said that when in Rome, doeth as the Romans," Tsukiumi said, closing her eyes when she failed to maintain eye contact. "I shall abide by thy laws, landlady-dono."

"Wonderful," Miya beamed, her hanyo mask replaced by a warm, welcoming smile. She moved past the emerging form of Izanagi, coming out of the bathroom, and back into the kitchen.

"Huh," the younger Ashikabi grunted. "Did I miss something?"

"Nah," Kagedansu answered. "Just another reminder that Miya's terrifying."

The gathered members of Minato's group, Tsukiumi included, all nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second," Minato asked as the six moved into the living room. "Where's Kazehana?"

"Hmph, she did not see fit to remain by thy side," Tsukiumi said, folding her arms beneath her chest. "She returned here once thou wert receiving proper care."

Maybe she'd been waiting for the right moment or it was just sheer coincidence, but at that moment a nubile female form vaulted over the bannister and landed in front of the stairs, clad in an apron and literally nothing else.

"I wanted to wear something special to welcome my husband home!" Kazehana said.

Blood exploded from Minato's nose and he collapsed in a heap.

"Wow! That outfit is _super_ sexy!" Matsu said, noting the areas that accentuated The Wind Sekirei's figure. This was something she could use when she got around to experimenting with Minato.

"What outfit?!" Tsukiumi cried, shocked and dismayed at both Kazehana's shamelessness as well as her proclamation. "She's practically naked!"

"So, what do you think, Mina-kun?" she asked, standing over him.

Kagedansu, his eyes somehow able to tear themselves from the sight of Kazehana's display, leaned over and mumbled something to his Ashikabi. Izanagi closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. But their opinion wasn't the one being asked for.

With Ku and Musubi kneeling beside him and ask if he was okay, along with the silent sound of Tsukiumi's teeth grinding, Minato knew he had to choose his next words carefully.

"Well, I'm not exactly the best judge of fashion," he stammered.

"Oh, really?" Kazehana insincerely sulked. "If you don't like it, I could always…"

She knelt down and straddled his legs.

"Take."

Her barely-contained breasts pressed against his chest.

"It."

The lustful heat in her breath caressed his face.

"Off."

_CLONK!_

Minato thanked his lucky stars for Miya's timing, because he was afraid that Kazehana might've stripped him down right there and rocked his world with everyone (including Ku) watching.

Miya smiled dangerously at her amorous tenant and the hanyo mask returned. "Lewd acts are not to be committed at The Izumo Inn."

"Um, Miya? I got the message, loud and clear," Kazehana stammered. This was enough to satisfy the landlady, who commanded that Kazehana change into something less suggestive, lest Minato get lustful urges again. Minato demanded to know what she meant by "again", as did Tsukiumi, but Miya kept her silence.

"Hey, speaking of girls who'd look great in naked aprons," Kagedansu asked, leaning back and resting his hands behind his head, "where's Uzume?"

This provoked teasing smirks from several parties (including his smaller brother, surprisingly enough); Kagedansu returned them with a puzzled look of his own. He was just stating the obvious.


	37. A Different Kind of Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazehana offers her apron to Uzume. Tsukiumi offers Minato something of hers, too.

Uzume grimaced as the voice on the other end of the phone calmly chewed her out.

"I get it: they're both targets," she seethed, angrily pressing a palm to her forehead. "But look at it from my position: if I move on them here, his other Sekirei will get involved". She paused to hear the caller's response. "You forced me to ditch the rules when I became Higa's personal thug. You really think Numbers Nine and Three would stick to them?"

Disregarding Kazehana's knowledge of Uzume's alter-ego, that last bit was sort of a lie. She honestly had no idea how Tsukiumi would react to the news of her being the assassin. Though from their only encounter, Uzume's feeling of dread was probably justified. She paused again, listening. "Yes… I know he takes care of Chiho, and I'm grateful for that. But that doesn't make this any easier."

Pause, after which Uzume let out a frustrated growl. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Just tell me the next target."

After getting a solid description of the unfortunate Sekirei that was to be The Veiled One's victim, Uzume heard someone approaching down the hall. Quickly she hung up the phone.

"Uzume? I didn't know you were in."

"Oh! Hey, Kazehana!" Uzume beamed at her inn-mate-turned-secret-rival, who was standing in the doorway. "What's up?"

"Miya said I couldn't wear this for the party," The Wind Sekirei sulked, tugging at her apron. She trotted over to Uzume's closet. "Mind if I borrow something?"

Kazehana knelt down and began sifting through the costumes.

"Now, what could I wear to make Minato one happy hubby?"

Looking at the elder Sekirei, Uzume noted she her back was completely uncovered, along with-

 _Her Sekirei symbol._ _If I touch it, and say the incantation…_

Uzume's mounting concern for her Ashikabi compelled her hand forward, drifting nearer and nearer to Kazehana's crest. Her hand was close, so very close, to her Ashikabi's continued survival.

"Oh, by the way…"

Uzume stopped and quickly pulled back as Kazehana turned to address her.

"Kagedansu's downstairs looking for you."

Uzume's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"He's here?"

Kazehana chuckled at her friend's sudden anxiety. "And chewing on the furniture in anticipation. Maybe _you'd_ like to wear something for him," Kazehana teased, pulling at the shoulder strap of her apron. "I know he'd liiike iiit…"

"Really, we're not… like _that_ ," Uzume said, getting ahold of herself. "I already have someone, and Kagedansu has his own Ashikabi."

"That's true," Kazehana conceded, finally finding an outfit she liked and beginning to disrobe. "Except he doesn't swing that way."

"Well, he'll have to make due with someone else, then. It's not that I don't like him, it's just… Well…"

"Don't wanna betray that special someone?"

"In a nutshell," Uzume said, scratching the back of her head.

"The way I see it, if Minato can make time for all five of us, and I know he'll find a way even with Nine here, you've got nothing to worry about, hun."

"Except we're Sekirei. We _only_ have one person to be with. That's it."

"Sekirei were meant to fall in love," The Wind Sekirei sighed, clasping her hands together. "And I know both of us have plenty to spare. Besides, I'm sure Kagedansu wouldn't object."

"But what if he knew about, you know, my 'job'?"

Kazehana paused at this, her decorative corset about halfway to being tied. She shook her head.

"I can't say. I don't hold it against you, but I have a feeling that he and Tsukiumi are sticklers for the whole 'give your name and number' part of the rules. I don't mind as much since you always keep the fights to single matches, but still…"

Uzume nodded in agreement.

"He's an honorable fighter, even if his ability is to turn invisible and sucker-punch his opponent."

"And you're the voice of experience on that?"

Uzume felt the left side of her ribcage groan a little. _They_ remembered him, or rather, they remembered his foot. And she remembered the subsequent tussle, Kagedansu managing to turn aside most of her bladed clothes with his hands and get away with only a few scratches, though he was left completely on the defensive. That is, until she'd latched on to his wrist and stuck him in the arm, at which point he'd grasped the blade, locked it in place to stopper the blood flow, and lashed out high with his foot. She'd blocked it with her veils, but this had turned out to be a ruse; he'd used the first kick to raise her guard high. He had quickly planted his other foot on her abdomen and sent her flying back.

"I'd say more than most folks," replied Number 10.

"Well, I'm sure he'd understand," Kazehana said, standing up and close to her friend, "if you would just tell him why."

Uzume knew her friend enough to guess that Kazehana had someone else in mind to shoulder her confession. And it wasn't Minato, either.

"It's not something I'd like to talk about," Uzume said.

"Alright. But don't let it get too out of hand. I don't want to embarrass you any more than that first fight."

" _Thanks, Kazehana_ ," Uzume said sarcastically, though she was joking, too.

"Well, what are friends for?" Kazehana said sweetly.

Uzume's eyes trailed to the side and she became lost in thought. Kazehana decided to leave her friend to her musings and went into the upstairs bathroom. She twirled her perfect hourglass figure around in the mirror, marveling at the treasure she'd discovered. It was a showgirl outfit, complete with a plume of peacock feathers, that covered up only as much as it needed to. Her flat stomach and sexy legs were still free to flaunt themselves (as Tsukiumi would no doubt call it), while her bust was bound by a half-corset that left as little to the imagination as her usual purple dress.

 _Minato's going to_ _ **love**_ _this,_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi sat on the rooftop, away from all the hubbub below. Musubi had explained to her that they were preparing for a party to celebrate the successful escape of Number 95 and her equally spineless Ashikabi, hence the inclusion of Number 67 and his counterpart.

But the party? Hmph, Tsukiumi scoffed at the idea. Never mind a Sekirei who wished not to fight, but celebrating the flagrant violation of the rules? What was her husband thinking? Twas something she found irritating at best, so why…

She clenched her trembling fist. "Why doth my fury rise to the fore at thoughts of such cravens?"

"I think I might know," the landlady said from below. Tsukiumi was impressed by her hearing. She'd been speaking to herself, and anyone who watched would think that Miya had been occupied with taking the laundry off the line.

"Landlady-sama?" Tsukiumi inquired. The purple-haired woman about-faced to gaze up at her newest tenant.

"'It's not fair that she gets to live happily-ever-after with her Ashikabi while you, a stronger Sekirei, remain behind'," Miya disserted. "Could that be what's bothering you?"

Tsukiumi pondered on this a bit, then spoke up.

"To be frank, such matters were of no concern before I wed Minato. My goal was to become more powerful, that I may prove no need for an Ashikabi."

"And now?" Miya asked.

"My course remains unchanged: to be the strongest, that I may remain by Minato's side forever," Tsukiumi declared.

"Well, if that's the case," Miya said, turning back to her work and finishing with the laundry, "would you like my help?"

"With respect, Asama-dono," Tsukiumi said, vaulting off the roof and landing in the yard, "how couldst thou be of help to one such as I?"

"Take care of this," Miya said, handing the Water Sekirei the basket she carried, "and I'll show you."

Tsukiumi naturally wanted to object to being forced to perform chores, but three things stopped her. The first was that bearing something as light as clothing from the outdoors to the indoors was trivial at best, made more so by her being a Sekirei and thus far more physically gifted than a lowly human. The second was that Tsukiumi knew if she objected, Miya would no doubt rear her hanyo mask, and Number 9 would end up doing what she wanted anyway. The third, and the most compelling of all, was the fleeting hope that maybe, just maybe, the Landlady might be telling the truth. Obviously she knew what Sekirei were, and Tsukiumi had already displayed the amazing strength of her legs, so Miya-sama couldn't _possibly_ be ignorant of her power. Really, what did Tsukiumi have to lose? At worst, a few minutes of precious time, time otherwise spent stewing in her own juices.

Miya, meanwhile, had returned inside and found Musubi lying on top of Minato in the kitchen, Musubi's breasts blinding her Ashikabi, Minato's assurance that Musubi had merely slipped and fallen reaching deaf ears. A mild thrashing had ensued, as it always did, with Miya getting the chance to break in her new spatula. After she'd washed it off, to the sound of Minato and Musubi's sorrowful groans, Miya had asked Musubi to keep an eye on the stove and rice cookers while she attended to Tsukiumi. Kazehana had appeared, wearing an outfit that was just as revealing as the last, and Miya had tossed her an apron and asked her to help. Kazehana had objected, of course, having just changed _out_ of an apron and wanting, no doubt, to sneak away to violate Miya's second male tenant. But Miya knew Kazehana could cook; she delighted in making Ms. Public Obscenity run circles for her vulgar displays.

And so Miya had returned to the outdoors, sword-in-sheath, sheath-in-hand. Tsukiumi's arms were impatiently folded beneath The Water Sekirei's cleavage.

"Now let's see how strong you really are," Miya said, sliding her sword out and adopting a neutral stance: her sword firmly grasped, the blade at a diagonal out in front of her. The only unorthodox thing was that her sheath remained clenched in her left hand.

"Very well! _**Water Celebration!**_ "

Tsukiumi's go-to attack snaked around behind her and rushed at the Landlady, who remained completely unfazed by it. To Tsukiumi's surprise, her response was to point her scabbard at the oncoming geyser and jab it forward. The water exploded as it neared her, breaking against an invisible sphere of force and spraying all over the yard, saving Miya the trouble of watering her plants.

Tsukiumi stood gawking at the unassuming landlady as she flipped her sheath around and snapped it at a downwards diagonal. A massive crater appeared in the ground, the residual force buffeting Tsukiumi with the gale that it conjured. Suddenly, Miya was beside her, in the middle of a full-tilt sprint.

"Never take your eyes off an opponent," she chided condescendingly.

The blade, neglected until now, flashed, and Tsukiumi felt something tickle her skin all over.

Miya came to a full stop in an instant, standing behind the Water Sekirei.

"You have power, but you're too focused on your offensive capabilities. It also seems that you lack close-range training, so if a strong enough Sekirei can get close to you, you'll probably find yourself in trouble," the Landlady said, sliding her sword back into its sheath. "It seems I have a lot to teach you."

The hilt clinked against the scabbard's throat and Tsukiumi's clothes suddenly exploded off of her body, leaving only her panties and nylon leggings.

 _Landlady,_ she thought, awestruck, _who art thou?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed Uzume had really been upstairs the whole time, avoiding everyone for some reason. It was Kagari who'd managed to bring her down, because if _he_ was going to suffer through a wild party, then Uzume would suffer with him.

It also seemed there had been a slight error in communication, because Kagedansu hadn't brought any CDs or players with him. Instead, he and his Ashikabi had brought a pair of electric guitars and two 25 Watt amps.

Izanagi had issued a disclaimer before he started to play: "If I suck, feel free to shout it on the rooftops. Wouldn't be the first time."

However, much to everyone's surprise, sans the boy's one and only Sekirei, Izanagi had some pretty solid guitar-playing skills. No one except Kagedansu and Uzume (who was a metal aficionado herself, it seemed) knew what the songs were, but judging by how Musashibo-san's fingers were dancing over the fretboard, these were not easy licks to play.

And not only did Izanagi not suck at guitar work, but Kagedansu wasn't a half-bad singer, either. He could hit some pretty high notes despite having a resonant baritone. It almost didn't seem natural, hearing a high, youthful voice coming from such a large frame. Yet there he was, going a full two-octaves above his normal speaking voice without the lightest bit of strain on his vocal chords.

All the while, Minato's Sekirei were enjoying themselves immensely. Minato himself spent the majority of the party caught in the middle of a tug-of-war between Musubi and Kazehana. Matsu had gotten hopelessly drunk after challenging Kazehana to a friendly competition, and had started to get a little too friendly with Kagari. The bishounen had simply placed a hand on her forehead and tipped her backwards, Matsu falling back into Minato's lap. She'd made herself comfortable quickly enough, which made Ku steam and demand her big brother play the drinking game with her. Minato had tried to explain to Ku that she was too young to be drinking sake, but he'd required help from Miya to convince her. It wasn't that the hanyo mask was needed, just a second voice of reason to assure Kusano that Minato wasn't favoring anyone.

"But I wanna play, too…" Ku pouted, crossing her arms in a huff and sitting on a cushion.

"Ku, take it from me, sake is no joke," Kagedansu said, having taken a break to rest his vocals, his fingers, and his posterior while devouring some of Miya's extraordinary cooking.

"I dunno, Kagedansu," Matsu said jokingly. "From what Minato tells me, seeing you fighting while hammered is hilarious."

" _Lies!_ All of it! I never touched… I never _drank_ a drop of it!"

"I can vouch for him on that," Uzume said playfully. "Kagedansu doesn't get drunk. He gives 'drunk' a pass and goes straight to 'out cold'."

Kagedansu hunched over. "Say it a little _louder_ , why don't you…" he grumbled before downing a shot and hiccupping.

"Well, if you want me to apologize, I will…" Uzume held up another sake cup. "If you can beat me in a drinking contest."

"A smart fighter picks his _own_ battlefield!" Kagedansu declared, leaping on to her and spilling sake all over himself. The two tussled about the floor to the cheers of the party-goers, sans Minato and Kagari (and Izanagi, who seemed incapable of it, though a glance in his direction, at the right time, would reveal him quietly coaching his larger foster brother). Despite Izanagi's assistance, Uzume managed to come out literally on top, pinning Kagedansu beneath her legs and twisting an arm behind his back.

"Had enough yet? The night's still young," Uzume teased.

"Not at all. Feel free to apologize at any time," the Shadow Sekirei replied.

"That wasn't part of the deal, you."

"Are you _absolutely_ sure about that?"

_KONK!_

A wooden spoon smacked Uzume on the head, leaving a lump.

"Rough-housing is a lesser offense, but it's still violent behavior," Miya said. With that, she turned and went to get more food.

"Hey! What about me?" Kagedansu called, still on the floor.

Miya turned back and eyed the sight of Number 10 sitting on top of Number 67's waist.

"I think you've learned your lesson already," Miya said, smiling.

"Well, maybe I'm feeling left out! Ever think of that?!"

A wooden spoon flew from the kitchen and caught him right between the eyes.

"Now what would you go and do _that_ for?" he sulked. He'd somehow acquired his Ashikabi's ability to sound insincere and yet totally sincere in the same breath. He pushed himself to his feet, Uzume back-rolling off of him.

"I don't have to put up with this!" he declared; had that not been his first shot, coupled with Uzume's account of his lack of tolerance, one might have assumed him already wasted. He made his way to the hallway door and slid it open. "I can just take my business, and my guitar, and my brother if there's still daylight, and go right out the door, and-"

"Except the party's not over yet," Izanagi said blandly.

"Oh yeah!" the Shadow Sekirei realized. He spun around and came back inside. "I just wish Nine would join us. _She_ knows what a good time is!"

 _Tsukiumi?_ Minato thought. Guided by instinct, he went over to the sliding door and peeked out into the hallway. She was standing alone, approaching him, her eyes covered in shadow and her mood looking very sullen.

"Tsukiumi?" Minato asked, sliding out of the door before closing it behind him. "Why don't you come in with us? It'll be a lot of fun."

"Nonsense," Tsukiumi said. "I've no need to celebrate spineless cravens."

Still bent out of shape over Kuno and Shigi's escape, it seemed. As she stepped into the light, Minato noticed that she was covered in scrapes. Not only that, but her black dress was dirty, and her white underdress had been torn about the bust, leaving her left breast exposed if not for the hand that covered it.

"Tsukiumi, you're hurt!"

"Tis of no concern," Tsukiumi said. "A scratch, nothing more. Rejoin thy other Sekirei. Clearly thine interest lies with them."

"I would, it's just that…" She stopped, waiting to hear what he had to say. He could sense her growing more distant, her outsider attitude unmended by her winging. Minato hoped to fix that, because Tsukiumi wasn't exactly someone who was easy to make friends with. He wanted her to open up and get along with everyone else, just like he did.

"You're my Sekirei, too."

She perked up a little, ever so slightly, before sinking back down.

"Minato, thy revelry hath been planned for some time…"

She paused before continuing.

"But tonight, by loathsome jest of fate, is also our wedding night."

Minato didn't quite know where she was going with this as she finally turned to face him.

"Tell me…"

Tsukiumi took her hand off of her exposed breast, giving Minato a full view of it. Or rather, she would have, if he wasn't standing there gawking at her as she guided his hand with her own on to her breast, centering the palm over the nipple. Minato couldn't believe how soft it was, like a silk cushion filled with light, fluffy feathers. He tensed up and unintentionally gave it a little squeeze, causing a blush to appear on Tsukiumi's face as she met his gaze with her beautiful, sea-blue eyes.

"Dost thou wish to make love to thy wife?"


	38. Rainmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiumi has a bath. And Minato, too.

Minato stood there, his right hand over Tsukiumi's tit, gazing into her eyes as his mind processed what she had just asked of him: to give into temptation, to take leave of the festivities, to risk the wrath of She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Disobeyed by disregarding her most hardline rule, to sneak off with the woman who had been haunting his dreams and consummate their unofficial marriage.

_ Dost thou wish to make love to thy wife? _ Several impossible realizations hit Minato with all the ease of the express freight. Firstly, he was fondling one of the largest and fullest dress-kittens that he was likely to see on a woman,  _ any _ woman, in his entire life; second, it belonged to a gorgeous naiad straight out of Greek myth, perhaps even lovelier; third, said blonde beauty was calling herself his wife; fourth, that she was the very same blonde had throttled him and even tried to kill him at one point; finally, all of that in mind, that she was asking  _ him, _ Sahashi Minato, to perform the Dance of Spring with her.

The gears in Minato's head ground to a halt, and his whole body tensed up as it strained to get them running again. The tension caused his hand to squeeze a little tighter, drawing a mewling whimper from his Sekirei as her eyes slid shut, her body trembling as a soft gasp escaped her lips. It was the sweetest sound he could imagine right then, so honest and so cute, that the only thing he could say to something like that was-

"You coming back?"

"WAH!" Minato practically leapt out of his skin, having completely forgotten where he was. He looked over his right shoulder and saw that Izanagi was poking his head out from the living room, eying the sight of the two standing in the hallway. It took a moment before Minato realized his right hand was grasping empty air.

Tsukiumi was now standing a short distance away. A dark cloud rumbled over her head and her back was to him.

"Weakness…"

"What?" came her Ashikabi's reply.

Tsukiumi lurched around. " **_A moment of weakness, nothing more!_ ** " This marked Minato's second out-of-skin experience that evening. "Thou had best forget it!"

She shuffled back, laying down a finger in his direction.

"And if thou dost not forget it… I will _end_ _thee!_ " With that, she was gone, down the hall and out of sight.

Minato sighed. If living with his mother and sister had taught him anything, it's that no  _ way _ was he capable of approaching a woman in the state Tsukiumi was in (the fact that Tsukiumi had the same temper as his mother not helping, either). Nothing to do now but give her some space and get back to the party. Then he ran smack-dab into a chest-high wall.

Wait… No, it wasn't a wall. It seemed that Izanagi teaching sincere insincerity to his brother had been an exchange, and the price had been Kagedansu's ability to become an immovable object.

"Where are  _ you _ going?" the stone-faced youth asked, his features shifting enough to look annoyed.

"I was just-"

"No you're not." He grabbed Minato by the shoulders and spun him around, pushing him towards where Tsukiumi had escaped. Minato stumbled forward, surprised at how far those skinny arms could move him.

"But, you saw that, right?" Minato asked, looking back at his counterpart. "I think she just needs time to cool off." What happened next was a rare occurrence indeed.

"Minato-san, I'm not going to pretend I know anything more about Sekirei than you do," said the metalhead. "And I'm not going to pretend that I understand your relationship with Tsukiumi-san, because speaking as a complete outsider, it seems really,  _ really _ complicated. I'm not even going to pretend that I get a lot of girls, because girls to this day stump me at every turn. Just when I think I have them all figured out, they turn around and do something completely unexpected, and I'll be right back where I started, totally lost. So all that in mind,  **_go talk to her!_ ** "

Minato's eyes drifted down, allowing Izanagi's words to simmer in his mind. He honestly wasn't following the kid's logic, but maybe that was it. Izanagi hadn't been there for his exchange with Tsukiumi (or so he hoped, given things that were said), but Minato had been given a glimpse into her tender, loving interior. That was something he'd never expected to see from someone like her, and so caught had he been by the surprise fondling that he didn't even realize it. If he went back into the living room and told everyone about what had happened, only Kazehana would believe him. Then, while everyone else was either taken aback or denying it, she would clasp her hands and swoon and start going on about how Sekirei were meant to fall in love and all that. From what had just happened, Minato was starting to believe it.

"Seriously?" said Minato.

"Yeah. Seriously." Aaaand it was back to five words or less. Izanagi took out his wallet and, after rummaging through it, pulled out a small, flat object. He examined it in the soft light cast by the paper door, then tossed it to Minato. The former ronin caught it in his hand.

"Just in case," said Izanagi, before heading back inside and shutting the door behind him.

Minato remained puzzled by what exactly was implied, until he got a feel for the square object in his hand. Looking down, he noted the foil packaging, the outline of a ring-like object sealed within.

It was a condom.

The memory of Tsukiumi's breast returned to Minato's hand, causing its fingers to reflexively curl a little, grasping at softness which was there no more. All the blood in Minato's body rushed to his face, causing a crimson splatter to shotgun from his nose before he collapsed to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagedansu heard the thump out in the hallway beneath the sounds of the ongoing party. He paid it no mind, for his fingers had finally stopped hurting and he could get back to making with the sweet musics. Kazehana had just conjured another bottle of sake, and the race was on to see who among her, Matsu and Uzume could stay conscious the longest.

Izanagi already had a song in mind, because as soon as his guitar was plugged in and the amp switched on, he started a riff. Not the most complex, considering other tunes in Iron Maiden's library, but the song itself was unique in that it managed to be positive without losing Maiden's signature edge. It was actually Kagedansu's favorite, and until the Landlady put a stop to it, he was going to put his all into singing hard and singing  _ loud _ .

" _ When I was wandering through the desert and was searching for the truth, I heard a choir of angels calling out my name…" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Said Landlady was, in fact, coming back in from her garden with some fresh vegetables. Passing the master bathroom, she heard the splash of water being emptied from a bucket.

"Oh my! I haven't even heated up the water!" she exclaimed. "It must be freezing!"

"No, that's all right," came the shivered reply. "Tis the perfect temperature for me."

Miya frowned, and decided that she'd turn on the heat anyway. No sense in letting the poor girl freeze.

"Is Tsukiumi in there?" Miya turned her attention from the bathroom to a certain lanky Ashikabi on the approach. Instantly, her hannya mask appeared behind her.

"You weren't thinking of joining her, were you?" she asked.

Minato visibly swallowed. "N-No," he whimpered. "Just talking to her. You know... Trying to figure out why she's upset."

"Then you're in luck, because sound carries quite well through the walls," said Miya, taking her hannya with her as she returned to the kitchen. Minato let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Miya had scared some sense into him, because after the two previous hallway exchanges, the thought might've crossed his mind to do something, as Miya would call it, "improper".

He hesitated before knocking. He could be marching up to the cannon's mouth with the fuse already lit, and not even know it. Who's to say Tsukiumi wouldn't punch his lights out the instant he spoke up, or worse yet, carry out her threat of bloody murder? This was a superhuman he was dealing with here, albeit a drop-dead gorgeous one, and one false step could see him left in worse condition than at the docks.

Then he recalled Kazehana's words to him, the last time Tsukiumi had run off.

_ When a woman wants a man she likes it when he takes charge. _

Well, Kazehana was as womanly as they came, so Minato chose to trust her. He gently rapped on the door, a difficult thing to do when most of it was literally paper.

"Tsukiumi?" he... whimpered. He tried for a call, but his voice hadn't recovered from being startled so much. Unsurprisingly, no response. All he heard was the ongoing sound of a body being rinsed, and a shivering shudder. Minato chose to believe she didn't hear him and opened the door to the antechamber.

"Keep out! I've no wish to see anyone!"

Minato's first instinct was to retreat and slide the door shut. He shut it alright, to block his escape. He had to stand firm, take charge, and talk to her. He couldn't do that from the living room.

"Well, that's okay. The Landlady doesn't allow mixed baths," Minato joked.

"And just what dost thou want?!" Tsukiumi snapped. So much for diffusing the tension.

"The, erm, the thing is…" Here it was: the moment of truth. He only hoped that his faith wasn't misplaced. "You never let me answer your question."

" _ I bid thee forget that! _ "

"I know! I know!" Minato said quickly. "It's just that, well… I can't, not really. I wanna know what's on your mind."

"Twas as I said..." Tsukiumi's voice lost a lot of its fire, becoming somewhat sullen. "My head was not about me when I spoke."

"And not because someone saw us together?"

There was a brief delay before Tsukiumi spoke again. "Nay."

Minato sighed and sat down on the floor. "That's too bad, because I don't think it's weakness at all."

He hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"Someone," Minato said, careful not to mention Kazehana's name, "once said that you don't need a reason to fall in love. And, yeah, from what I've seen, that's how it works: you don't think, just feel. Honestly, I think it's great that you're so direct about it. Some people go their entire lives without being able to talk about their true feelings, even when it's most important. They spend so much time thinking about what could happen that by the time they're ready, it's too late. I used to be one of those people, so I know how tough it can be. And if it was that hard for you to come out and tell me what you wanted, I'd say you're  _ stronger _ for it, not weaker. 'Braver is someone who's afraid but pushes on anyway', right?"

There was silence for a moment. Then another moment. Frankly, Minato found it disconcerting. On it went, a never-ending parade of quiet, until finally Minato could stand it no longer. So, he stood up.

"Come on, Tsukiumi! I'm your Ashi- your husband! Talk to me!"

The door to the bathroom slid open to reveal the sight of Tsukiumi. Droplets of water glistened off of her naked flesh, reminding him of the first dream he'd had of her. One hand was over her breasts and the other covered a different area, right between where her pale, silken legs split at the hips.

"Would…" She was blushing furiously, unable to make eye contact for more than a second. But in that second, Minato's onrush of blood had been replaced with a raging desire to hug her tight, nude or not. She was like a kitten who'd just come out of the rain, and every fiber of Minato's being wanted to crush her to him. The feeling was only made stronger when she turned her back to him and shyly looked over her shoulder. Her long hair was unbound, obscuring her face like a curtain.

"Wouldst thou wash me?" She finally found her words. And by all-knowing Buddha himself, she was absolutely adorable.

"A-alright," Minato said, the flood of hormones viciously beating down his better judgement.

He slid out of his clothes and folded them up in a hamper, stealthily depositing the condom he'd received on one of the wooden stools near the door. The last time he'd gotten naked around one of his Sekirei, things had progressed fairly rapidly. But all he was going to do was take a bath, with Tsukiumi, and her round, perfectly-formed curves... and her subdued, huggable demeanor. What could possibly go wrong?

Had his rational mind been firing on all cylinders, Minato might've attempted to bring himself back to Planet Earth. But all he could do was accept the bar of soap and start lathering it along Tsukiumi's arm. She seemed a little disappointed by his starting location, judging by her nasally sigh, but Minato was determined to take his time. He scrubbed his way up her arm and to her shoulders, more massaging than washing. If Tsukiumi objected she gave no sign. Quite the opposite, actually: a soft purr slipped out, fading as Minato's hands left to refill on suds. Then they returned, slowly tingling down her sides to her hips. Her hair was gathering into a single massive lock that cascaded down her back, the curtains finally pulled back to reveal the absolute perfection that was her body. Minato was still making an attempt to maintain the pretense of bathing, moving his hands in little circles as he "washed" her, but neither of them still believed it.

Tsukiumi's breathing grew heavier as Minato moved down to her buttocks, practically grabbing them as he worked her over. Tsukiumi had a very thin layer of softness covering her form that gave her that wonderful feminine feeling, but her butt was where it was all concentrated, his hands sinking into it in their quest to tenderize her. His thumbs pressed her hard, moving round and round, causing Tsukiumi's breathing to grow heavier, more desperate.

"How is it, Tsukiumi?"

"Minato... Husband..." Tsukiumi whispered. It was all she could do to form words between her heavy panting and how his hands were making her mind fade to white.

He felt shivers pass through her as her legs began to fail, and sought to help his Sekirei lest she collapse from sheer titillation. Lathering the soap once more, he started up one leg, sliding his hands up one perfectly sculpted limb, then the other, helping her brace while also making the non-problem even better. On his second ascension, he got a little too close to the pearly gates of heaven, the tip of his thumb sliding along the side. The caress made Tsukiumi squeak in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" Minato exclaimed, his hands leaping off her.

Tsukiumi's eyes were still wide with surprise, but they eased as the shock of first contact wore off.

"Tis all right. Thou art my husband, after all." She began tying her hair into a knot above her head. "Thou mayst touch me however thy heart desires."

At this, and her posture, Minato couldn't help notice how large Tsukiumi's breasts were; the fact that he could see their curvature from behind only emphasized it. The movements of her arms were making them shake, just a little, like an open invitation. No, more like a temptation. And it was one that neither he nor his male body had any interest in resisting.

Minato's hands moved on their own, snaking beneath her arms and sliding over her erect nipples. Tsukiumi was caught completely off-guard, a tingle running down her body at her husband's touch.

"What art thou... Haah..." Her question perished as a sigh as Minato began to knead her breasts.

"Touching my Sekirei," he whispered, "exactly the way I want." His words, so possessive, so _ manly _ , sent Tsukiumi falling into his arms.

He now understood why she'd reacted so explosively to being touched here. Each squeeze and every rotation brought another whimper from her sealed lips, but it wasn't enough for her; she wanted more. She placed her hands on top of his and began moving them more roughly, churning her tits and adding to the haze that was descending over their thoughts. Her breasts were her key erogenous area, her switch, and she was getting more and more turned on.

She began to lean back again, further into her husband's embrace, until something was prodding at her right ass cheek. Slowly, as her body was half-moving of its own accord from the way Minato continued to minister her heaving chest, she reached down and touched it, feeling all the vigor and strength it carried.

_ So this is a man's… This is Minato's... _

Tsukiumi couldn't think it, never mind say it. All she could do was run her hand along the shaft, tracing the veins of his… Tracing the veins to the base. He was solid as steel. A droplet of liquid ran down her leg; she knew it came not from the bathwater. Her quim ached for her husband, and she would never admit to wanting him so badly.

She had to quell her pulsating pu-...  _ Core _ , so she took hold of his… of  _ it _ , guiding it between her legs until it was knocking on her nether-doors, rubbing up against them and sparking something in her loins, small buzzes of lightning to accompany the shameful drizzle that had started.

"Min… Minato…" Her head lolled back, resting on his shoulder and stretching out her neck. She started to writhe in her husband's arms, grinding against him and drawing more floodwaters from herself as his fondling further increased in speed, his mouth diving down to suckle on the side of her neck. Tsukiumi cried out, forgetting the horrifying monster that lurked in the next room, but fortunately for her, the sounds of a different performance drowned out her own.

Tsukiumi turned her head and her lips met Minato's, a blue light shining from between them. Her whimpers were sent straight into his mouth, further awakening the animal within him.

Her stomach began to flutter. "Minato… Something. Is. AH-!"

Her hand slapped close on her mouth as she… Came. By all the gods of the Earth, she came. Her  _ pussy _ , it  _ came _ on her husband's  _ cock _ and squirted dripping love nectar all over the floor. Tsukiumi's first orgasm was more potent than any wine and she craved more. She'd gone blind from her eyes rolling back. Her legs crumpled and Minato reflexively squeezed her breasts to steady her.

"Tsukiumi?" Minato's voice pierced the haze of her thoughts. "Did you just…"

"More…" She recovered her breath, regained her footing, and put her lips to her husband's ear. "Touch me more."

Her quim quivered around his bulbous head. She had to keep a hand over her mouth, lest her moans grow too loud. Cumming had left her already-tender body even more sensitive. Her thighs rubbed together around Minato's cock, tingling with pleasure, tortured with eagerness.

Minato's breath hitched. "Tsukiumi!" he whispered. "Please don't! Please stop doing that!"

Tsukiumi didn't even know that she was. All she could think about was how her buttocks pressed against Minato's pelvis, and how wonderful it felt from just this cursory contact, and how the thorough handling of her breasts was driving her to erotic madness. It was all she could do to keep a hand over her mouth.

Minato moaned and grit his teeth. "Tsukiumiii! I'm…"

Her lust told her she'd brought him close. His cock was pulsating between her thighs. The fingers on her nipples slid over her sensitive buds and drove out her shame. He'd begun to push his way in, the doors of her maidenhood opening a crack, and finally the two could stand their teasing no longer.

"Minato, mark me!"

With lightning quickness, Tsukiumi spun around and dropped to her knees, sheathing his cock in her cleavage. Her nipples turned inward as ropes of semen spurted down her midriff. Feeling the contractions of his cock on her buds made her cum again, weaker but quicker than her first.

“Husband… My husband…” Coming to her senses, she looked straight ahead, at his heaving abdomen, before pressing her breasts to his pelvis and dragging them up his body. She reached out and took a sponge from the bath’s edge, squeezing soapy water onto herself, watching her husband’s reaction. Minato’s eyes widened at the sight, seeing two enormous breasts filter suds around them, the sight of them growing larger and larger as they moved closer.

“That’s right,” Tsukiumi said, smiling. “Thine portals of the soul reveal all, Minato: thou knowest that I am the best.”

He didn’t disagree, and that was enough for her. In fact, he sank to his knees and met her halfway, kissing her lips and propping her breasts against his collar bone. They sat on his natural shelf, sandwiching his windpipe while the two lovers kissed again. The attention he paid to her bosom didn’t go unnoticed; Tsukiumi’s eyelids fluttered in ecstasy.

Her hands snaked around his back, nails digging into his skin. Tsukiumi heaved her breasts against him, prodding the nubs of his collarbone into her nipples until she felt ready to come again. Before she could, Minato sank to the ground, carrying her with him, sprawling across the tiles as steam began to form around the bath. Tsukiumi mewled in want but chased him the whole way down, her body pressed into the arc of his own. Upon landing, Minato admitted a small but audible groan.

"What malcontent is this?" Tsukiumi demanded, drawing back and inspecting his ached expression.

"My ribs… Still kinda tender," wheezed Minato.

Instantly Tsukiumi was on the case, her mouth latched to his and her soaped-up body sliding along his chest as she leaned into the kiss. With how slippery she'd become, it felt amazing for them both. Her tongue pressed against his lips and parted them, rolling around in his orifice and tasting him. As her blue wings faded once more and the energies of the norito wound down, Tsukiumi parted and sat back.

"Then… If thou art up to it..." Tsukiumi’s hand gently trailed along his body, her fingers drawing lines in the contours of his lean musculature. She traced the V of his left hip and guided her hand to settle upon his cock, raising her hips in the air. She felt the tip press to her folds, drops of sweet nectar trickling down his shaft.

"Wait a second!" Minato exclaimed, and then immediately regretted it as Tsukiumi hooked her fingers into his shoulders and pulled his face close to her own.

" _ Dost thou want me or not? _ " she seethed. Being denied a climax, twice no less, was drawing up a feral side of her.

Minato surprised her by kissing her again. She ensnared his head with her arms, the tongue-duel going into overtime and her body impatiently gyrating against his. Her quim ran up and down his length, lathering it in her fluids.

"Of course I do," Minato said as soon as they separated again. "I just need some protection."

He moved to slide out from beneath her, but Tsukiumi wasn't about to let him escape, not when she had him all to herself. She shifted forward and smothered him in her breasts, a sharp intake of breath marking Minato’s kiss upon her sensitive areola. Eyelids fluttering again, she took a quick look around with her blurring vision and spied what he sought, a tendril of water carrying it over to her. Normally, such a task would've been difficult to manage, but with something so light, and while drunk on the potency of Minato's love, it was nothing.

"Mph… Ngh, It's not that I…” He had trouble speaking, as Tsukiumi had trouble letting him out from beneath her bosom. “Well, I just don't think I'm ready for parenthood, that's all.”

Releasing the condom into his hand, Tsukiumi nodded, though she silently vowed that after she won the Sekirei Plan, their childless marriage would change.

He took the ring out of the packaging and slid it on, the lapse giving Tsukiumi enough time to grow nervous for what was about to unfold. Foreplay was one thing, but they were about to… To...

"What's wrong?" he asked. Once again, her shyness asserted itself and she couldn't bear to meet his gaze. She drew back, settling onto her knees.

"I am… I am but a maiden, Minato," she said shakily. She felt her husband grow more excited beneath her, despite what he said next.

"If it's a problem, we could finish our bath."

"No!" Tsukiumi practically shouted the word. Then her shyness returned, and she looked to the side. "Rather, I wish thee to have it... My first time..."

Minato put a hand on her face, steering her gaze back to him. She leaned forward, her hips rising above her husband and readying themselves for his child-bearing essence.

"It's a wonderful gift, Tsukiumi. Thank you."

Tsukiumi's eyes began to weep with joy. "Oh, Minato..."

Suddenly, they became one at the loins, Tsukiumi feeling her husband's throbbing heartbeat through their connection.

Tsukiumi put a hand over her womb, subconsciously sucking in her lip. This feeling… The drizzle had become a deluge, all of her want pouring forth as Minato parted the way. He was  _ enormous _ . Being filled by him, her Ashikabi, her  _ husband _ , was like being winged all over again. She stopped as she felt him pushing at a certain wall, and braced herself as best she could for what was about to occur.

"Minato… I give thee... Everything!" Her knees left the floor and her virginity disappeared. Quickly she slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry of pain. Their marriage was finally consummate, marked by crimson trickle down the side of Minato's hip and into the bath drain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the party, the 11-minute-long epic of heavy metal known as "The Red and the Black" rose above all other sounds in the room, and the house. Miya had the strangest feeling that some lewd act was being committed in her home, but couldn't explain why.

Minato's other Sekirei all got the distinct impression that someone, somehow, had gotten the better of them.

Kagedansu and Izanagi got the impression that everyone had momentarily stopped listening, save for Uzume, which they both appreciated. Though, per usual, one was more open about it than the other.

And Kagari, though he remained silent on the matter, started to feel a knot forming in his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a little while, but the pain subsided, Tsukiumi falling on her husband's chest and panting heavily. It had taken a lot more than she thought it would, but it was done. From here, there lay naught but bliss. If she thought she felt full before, that had been nothing, compared to the full size of Minato spreading her out.

_ To think, we could have done this all along, _ Tsukiumi thought, mewling happily through her smile.  _ Damn my obstinance. So much time lost. I must have it back! _

Her hips began to move of their own accord, up and down. Her breasts ballooned against his chest, swelling and shrinking in sync with her lust, her blonde hair slowly falling out of its knot. 

Minato thrust his hips back and Tsukiumi nearly cried out. Only her hand saved her, her eyes shut as she rose to her full glory above her husband. She wanted him to see her, see how happy she was, to show him the effect he had on her. Even with her mouth covered, her smile came through in her muffled voice.

Minato’s came through in his whisper. “Ah…! Tsukiumi, you’re so gorgeous!” His hands reached up and fondled her breasts, causing her eyes to shoot open and roll back. Their home was in his palms, bouncing in time with her hips. “Your boobs are so soft. I wanna… I wanna suck them!”

They enticed his mouth to one and his hand to the other, sucking on her like the hungry wolf he was. Tsukiumi held him up with her hands, rocking him with the motion of her body as he leaned back against her palms. She loved every prod, every thrust, every squeeze that Minato gave to her. His touch matched Tsukiumi's own: intense, with nothing held back. Tsukiumi’s teeth clenched as his puckered lips pulled on her nipple, sucking harder.

"Hiih! Minato, if thou continuest so..." Her body shuddered as he hit a new spot within. "The others shalt see thy marks on my bosom."

Minato released her soft mound. Her tit swung back into place while its twin was still adored by his hand.

"Let them." His mouth returned to its place and his teeth grazed her silken skin.

Her climax came without warning. The rain from her quim became a typhoon, drenching them both at the waist. She sucked in stuttered breaths as the thunder in her blood subsided, trembling as her husband continued to suckle her.

"Mi… Guh… Mina… to..." It was hard to even speak. Her body remained hypersensitive from the rush of her climax.

He stopped pleasuring her breasts and looked up at her, allowing her the moment's respite she was about to ask for.

"You want me to take it easy?"

Tsukiumi's eyes widened. "Not on thy- Oh!"

He bucked his hips, a wet  _ fop! _ spraying from her pussy. She reared back and pulled him to her, Minato's mouth returning to her breast like a hungry infant. Her ankles locked behind his back and gyrations resumed with even more vigor, rubbing her abdomen up against his, hugging his face to her chest. Her breast contorted like fabric softener around his nose and mouth, threatening to suffocate him, but all in the name of feeling more of him. She was still weeping, reduced to tears at how intimate they'd become. Tsukiumi's mouth hung open and the corners of her lips stretched into a joyous smile as her body continued to bounce.

"Minato! I love thee! Now and forever, I belong to thee!"

Minato momentarily broke from his fondling to kiss her luscious lips, and Tsukiumi had her answer.

However, when Tsukiumi's whimpers and moans became gasps and shouts, Minato was brought away from Tsukiumi's breast, out of their lovemaking.

"Tsukiumi, keep it mmph!" His warning was cut off as Tsukiumi sent his face crashing back into her bosom, burying it in her cleavage, too lost in elation was she.

"“Ah… Hah…! A-ah!”

Her head was tilted back and her eyes glazed over while staring at the ceiling, rolling further back each time their loins slammed together. Her movements became more anarchic as she began to lose control of herself, her muscles already starting to twitch and jerk as she neared her peak once more. She could feel her climax approaching, this one building to be the biggest and most explosive one of her life.

"Tsukiumi, not so loud!" His cry fell upon deaf ears as Tsukiumi's fervor only increased, racing towards her second climax. Minato had one recourse left, and as he squirmed in his Sekirei's arms, she felt herself reach her volatile limit.

"Yes! YES! AAAAAAA- Mmm!"

Tsukiumi squealed into his mouth. Minato had pulled himself to her lips just as their dual climaxes hit, stifling her scream and saving them from Miya's wrath. What happened next was something Tsukiumi would never forget.

The influx of pleasure from his kiss roared at the eruption that came between her legs. Tsukiumi was left heaving and writhing in Minato's arms as the two maelstroms inside of her collided, spinning wildly out of control and taking her body along with them. Her vision became a white haze as her mind turned to mush, her ongoing screech unloaded into Minato's mouth as her fountain of a climax sprayed all over her husband's hips. Tsukiumi rolled over and continued to squirm beneath him, rocking from side to side as her mouth and lips squeezed every last drop of love out of him to feed the thunder in her blood. It wasn't enough. It could never be enough for how spectacular she felt. Every muscle in her body was spasming with each new deluge that geysered from her and she couldn't get enough of it!

After nearly half a minute had passed, so did the storm, the floodwaters from the rain covering the floor around them. They were completely drenched, both of them needing an actual bath. Minato opened his eyes and rose from Tsukiumi's mouth, a glistening line still connecting them, both sighing in sweet relief. Tsukiumi's vision returned and her muscles unlocked. She guided Minato's head on to her chest, allowing it to rest on her soft bosom. Both of them were pleasantly exhausted, content to lie against one another.

"Recover soon, husband," she murmured, her body emitting one final twitch as Minato licked her sensitive bud. "I await thee to claim me as thine own once more."

To both, Minato whispered back, "I will, Tsukiumi," before sliding up to his wife's face for one more tentative kiss. Her legs ensnared him and she hugged him close, already longing for the next time he'd make her body sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you like my work and want to see something more custom-tailored to your tastes, feel free to drop me a request or commission.
> 
> Also once again, a tamer version of this chapter can be found in the FanFiction.net version of this story. Link is in my profile.


	39. Come The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One nightmare coincides with another.

The party was beginning to wind down by now. Kazehana had won the drinking contest, to absolutely no one's surprise, but she was no less sprawled out next to the unconscious forms of Uzume and Matsu. All three had their faces flushed with alcohol and merriment, and all three were smiling. With all the hardship of the Sekirei Plan, and everything that was to come, it was nice to kick back and put tomorrow's problems on hold for a while.

Emphasis had been placed on the word "wild", once the two maestros had switched over from Iron Maiden to Shark Island, and their much racier track "Father Time". Izanagi had all but burned himself out jamming on his guitar, his fingers bright red and practically pulsating from all the intense, blood-boiling riffs he'd subjected himself to. This was the best kind of pain: the kind that only the chosen few, who could really cut a face-melting riff, could ever hope to feel. And he was always getting closer to being one of them.

This was the scene that Minato and Tsukiumi walked into, The Water Sekirei trailing behind her Ashikabi.

"Geez, you guys took your sweet time," Kagedansu remarked. "Why couldn't you have come back a bit sooner?"

The two fought down the blush that appeared and looked away, confusing Kagedansu. Izanagi knew _exactly_ what was going on, however, and prayed that Miya would remain as uninformed as his brother.

"They had to talk things out," said the metalhead, glancing at Minato and giving him a "work with me here" look. "Right?"

"Pretty much," Minato said, managing to meet Kagedansu's gaze once more.

"That's great, Minato!" Musubi chirped, cleaning up empty platters. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

Minato and Tsukiumi froze, knowing that the sounds of soap-on-dishes meant that Miya was well within earshot. And their instinct was correct: she was _indeed_ listening.

"There was... A misunderstanding," Tsukiumi said, intervening before anyone could say anything that would trigger the Landlady's wrath. She folded her arms beneath her bosom. "Twas resolved posthaste, and to tell true, tis best left out of mixed company."

She could sense that Miya was suspicious, but the Landlady merely eyed them and decided not to push the subject.

"I'm glad you two could sort things out," said Kagari, who'd managed to hold off Matsu's hands for the duration of the party and enjoy himself for once. "It's nice to see people getting along."

"Yeah, well, I hate to rain on everyone's parade, but we have to get home and then race down to the Comet Club," said the Shadow Sekirei, looking up at the clock on the wall.

"What're you doing thur?" Kazehana slurred, dragging herself across the floor to where Minato stood and attempting to climb up his leg. Her efforts didn't get her very far.

"We have a job," Izanagi said simply.

"More like he has one job," Kagedansu said, jabbing a thumb at his brother, then himself. "And I got a different one."

"Graaaaaaate," Kazehana drawled before hooking her fingers on Minato's pants and hoisting herself to her feet. In the process she managed to yank Minato's pants down a bit.

"Mind thy hands, thou drunken rogue!" Tsukiumi snapped, as Kazehana got a grip on a certain spot. The Wind Sekirei paid her no mind, instead wondering why Minato seemed particularly… "excited". In her intoxicated state, she couldn't put two and two together. So as it was, Kazehana leaned heavily on her Ashikabi, her eyes blanked out and meeting Tsukiumi's angry glare with a nonchalant one of her own.

Kagedansu was blind to all of this. "But before we go…" He lifted Matsu and Uzume's comatose forms over his shoulder, the two Sekirei stirring slightly as their subconscious minds, for one reason or another, sensed they were being handled. Uzume shifted a little more than Matsu, almost sliding off and forcing Kagedansu to tighten his grip lest he drop her. No one saw it, but her stupefied smile grew a little more contented.

"Which one is this one's room?" The Shadow Sekirei asked, nodding at Matsu's posterior.

"I'll take care of her _wah!_ " Minato's offer of aid was hindered as Kazehana chose that moment to pass out and fall into her husband's arms. Even completely hammered, her aim had been dead-on, Minato unintentionally groping her as he moved his arm up to catch her.

Minato was glad he'd reacted quickly enough, but then he felt a certain angry glare coming from his opposite side.

"Minato…" Invisible trails of smoke rose from Tsukiumi's form as she showed him her angry fist. "Thou art fondling another woman in front of thy wife."

Now Kazehana was smiling, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, as the clock in Miya's room neared the twelfth hour, Kusano got out of bed and snuck down the hallway. Her brother's room was much more comfortable than hers, and for some unexplainable reason, she really wanted to be with him. She had this unassailable sense that something bad was about to happen, and she wanted to be there to protect Big Brother when it did. At least, that's what she told herself.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, a thunderclap came from outside, causing the girl to squeak with fear. Ku raced up the stairs, on all fours, and slid her brother's door open. The moonbeams illuminated him, almost like a spotlight, but faded away as clouds covered them up. She could hear the whistling of the wind from outside, and the flash of lightning. A storm had rolled in almost out of nowhere, because when she'd first stirred awake, all was quiet. But now, she could hear the rumble of thunder, not as loud but far more resonant, and it frightened her.

The shadows seemed to get a lot darker. She felt eyes on her, but from where she couldn't tell. She knew there was no one behind her, but did a double-take just to make sure. Her vision was able to pierce the darkness, as enhanced as a Sekirei's was, but the fact that it revealed nothing only made her more nervous. She still felt like she was being watched. The floor between her and her big brother was untouched by the light. Suddenly, he seemed a lot farther away.

The latch came loose and the wind howled in, ruffling the bed roll and causing Kusano to curl up into a ball, her eyes squeezed shut as she sought . She felt so cold in her pajamas, too cold to even move. She forced her eyes open. More lighting flashed in the distance, pitch-black this time, and for a single instant, Kusano saw a transparent image of the Yellow Eyes superimposed over it. Immediately, her blood turned to ice in her veins. Her mind retreated into itself and told her she was just imagining things, that the lightning had only been black to her, that the eyes were just her remembering the nightmare she had earlier that day.

But as the thunder rumbled again, once more quieter and yet far more full, pregnant with power, a whisper wound its way through the night air and into the room.

_Kusanooooo_ _… I know you're there_ _**somewhere** _ _…_

There was only one place where she'd heard that voice before; for the first time since her nightmares began, The Green Girl hoped she was dreaming.

"Minato shoult know better than to leave his window open. He'll catch death of cold."

Kusano turned and ran over to where Tsukiumi stood, clamping herself around the older Sekirei's leg. The blonde was surprised by the gesture, but held Kusano against her black nightgown nonetheless. Once the child had stopped shivering, Tsukiumi turned to address the problem at hand.

"Firstly we might put an end to this cacophony," she said, stepping over her husband's sleeping form. As the opening in her dress glided over Minato's face, the young ronin was assailed by his dormant libido, suddenly awake while the rest of him slumbered. He shifted in his sleep, his head stretching up to follow her as he sensed her presence. Tsukiumi felt something warm inside of her bosom, and not just the remnants of the potent love she'd shared with him.

As soon as the port was shut, Tsukiumi turned to be greeted by the sight of Kusano, her face still whimpering in fear, lying atop Minato's chest and clutching at his nightshirt. The Water Sekirei pursed her lips at this, her jealous rage rising to the fore, but a child was no threat to her position as the true wife. And frankly, she was just as eager to lie with her husband as Kusano was. So, making sure to direct the thinnest parts of her gown toward him, Tsukiumi slid beneath the covers and raised on porcelain leg to hook it around Minato's. His head once again shifted to face her, and she brushed a hand against his cheek before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miya's usual morning call was not needed as Tsukiumi's squawks of protest woke the other four Sekirei in short order. Her hold on Minato's leg had be shaken off and replaced by Musubi, who'd rested her head between Tsukiumi's waist and Kusano's, delving at what scrap of Minato lay beneath. Matsu had once again wound herself around his other leg, her glasses off as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and readjusted how her alluring body sat in her pink nighty. But most infuriating of all, at least to Tsukiumi, was Kazehana, who'd not only slept with Minato's head hugged between her breasts, but in the complete nude.

"What do ye lowly trollops think you're doing?!"

"I dunno, what're _you_ doing, Tsukiumi?" Matsu asked.

" _I_ am his proper wife, and tis only natural for me to share bed with him," Tsukiumi said.

"I'm his wife too, ya know!" Musubi chimed in, up and awake instantly.

"Oh, come on, Tsukiumi," Kazehana said drowsily, still lying sideways. "Is that any way to wake up Mina-kun?"

"Please don't bring me into this…" Minato wheezed, as he was still trapped beneath a pile of Sekirei.

"Thou art not!" Tsukiumi barked at Musubi, ignoring Kazehana. "Only the _first_ woman of a harem is considered the legal wife!"

"Well, then I guess that makes me his wife, because I was his first woman," Kazehana countered, finally sitting up.

"Thine order of winging has naught to do with it!"

"No, I mean I was his _first_ ," Kazehana affirmed, hugging her breasts together and shooting Minato a wink.

Minato shuffled back in haste and covered his crotch. Tsukiumi was left staring open-mouthed at the other Sekirei, a few sputters of air escaping as the full revelation of what Kazehana was saying came rolling in like a Type 97 heavy bomber. Matsu wisely slid out the door, dragging Musubi and Ku along with her. If there was anywhere she wanted to be, it was _not_ in the room when the raging volcano finally blew its top. And, sure enough, it did.

"MINATO! DOTH THIS TRAMP SPEAK THE TRUTH?!"

"Tsukiumi, I know you're upset-"

"AND JUST WHEN DIDST THOU PLAN ON TELLING ME THIS?! DOTH OUR MARRIAGE MEAN THAT LITTLE TO THEE?"

"Well, it just sort of happened, before I really knew you." This time he got the full sentence out, and instantly realized his mistake.

"THOU WERT COURTING ME WHILEST SEEING ANOTHER WOMAN?! HOW MUCH DOTH IT TAKE TO SATISFY THEE?!"

"I could tell you that," Kazehana chimed in, much to Minato's chagrin.

"SILENCE, VILE HARLOT!" Tsukiumi screamed, jabbing a finger at the other woman. "I'VE A MIND TO PUNISH THEE FOR SEDUCING MINATO AS THOU DID!"

At this, a draft was felt by all but the Wind Sekirei.

"First of all, I was with Minato long before you even knew his name, and I can safely say I did plenty more to earn his affection than you have so far," Kazehana said, warming up just long enough to shoot her Ashikabi a, "Right, Mina-kun?"

The warmth evaporated as the bed sheets started to ruffle themselves.

"Second, remember what I said about who I gets to talk to me like that?" Kazehana said icily, feeding the draft into a wispy wind.

A rounded piece of metal smacked Tsukiumi on the back of the head before it flew through the room and knocked some sense back into Kazehana.

"I thought you would _both_ remember my rule against violence in my inn," Miya said, her eyes hidden by shadow. The eyes of her floating hanyo mask, however, were not. "And you…"

Minato turned white as the Landlady pointed a large carving knife at him.

"Your Sekirei will not be damaging my inn over something as petty as who was engaging in what with whom."

"Petty?!" Tsukiumi's outburst was silenced by a glare from Miya.

"You will speak with them on the matter, and ensure that my lovely Inn, one of the only things my late husband left to me, is not destroyed by their negligence," she commanded.

The most that Minato could do was unlock the muscles in his neck and slowly bob his head.

"Hey, Miya! Someone's out on the front step!" Matsu called.

"At this hour?" Miya asked, her spell over the three relinquishing its stranglehold on them. Kazehana decided, against her first instinct, to get dressed, lest Miya turn her scary mask back on. Tsukiumi resolved herself to change out of her nightgown, though she still thought it injust that she be denied her rightful place in her husband's berth as his wife. She should be changing attire in _his_ room, not that which her rivals shared!

And Minato stepped out to use the upstairs bathroom, only to run smack into Uzume, wearing nothing but some of the most revealing pink lingerie he'd ever seen. Tsukiumi was quick to shield her husband's eyes. One romantic rival was one too many already.

"What art thou doing, traipsing around in only thine undergarments?"

"Huh?" Uzume asked before looking down at herself. She then shrugged. "At least I remembered to wear panties."

Miya's horrified gasp brought them all out of the contemplation at Uzume's response. Sensing that something was wrong for it to have Miya rattled, the three raced downstairs, followed by the newly clothed Kazehana. Kagari was already at the door, staring down at something obscured by his form.

With some effort, everyone was able to get a good look at what had shaken the seemingly unshakeable landlady.

Two forms lay on the front step. The first was Izanagi, who for all intents and purposes looked in as blissful a slumber as Minato and his Sekirei had been in before Tsukiumi's rude awakening. His eyes were closed and his limbs sprawled out in a way that couldn't possibly be comfortable, but otherwise he looked fine.

Who didn't look fine was the second person. He was breathing heavily, his top sliced open by an X-shaped cut that ran from his shoulder blades down to his ribs. A third laceration was visible on his left side, almost but not quite connecting to the second. His head was turned, showing light bruising over the cheekbone as well as a clotted gash atop the crown of the skull. Dried blood ran from both his nose and mouth. Holes had been burned into his gi, the cloth cauterized from where an intense heat had touched him, and pink marks lay beneath. A nasty-looking stab wound was visible on the lower end of his right ribcage, and upon turning him over, the group would discover the wound had penetrated all the way through, a smaller clotted slit visible on his front from a blade had poked through his abdomen as well as his gi. His hands were embedded with rocks and debris from crawling on the asphalt streets. His left forearm was a deep purple, as was his right calve. The pants on that side were pulled up and worn about the knee, probably where he'd applied weight while crawling from wherever he'd come from.

But most alarming of all was the fact his Sekirei crest, which the day before had been pink, was now as pitch-black as his clothes.

" _Kagedansu!_ "


	40. As Night Awakens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagedansu recounts his encounter with a black lightning bolt, and the being it left in its wake.

They'd brought Kagedansu inside and set him down on the living room table. More burns had dotted his front, along with dirt and grass stains. He came around briefly, and the first question on everyone's mind was not what happened, but why his Sekirei crest had turned black. He didn't answer. Instead, he weakly begged the residents not to take him to an MBI hospital, not to let MBI run their tests and poke him with their needles and probes. After this, he fell back under. Izanagi was still out like a light, and had been placed on the couch until such a time as he'd wake up.

There was plenty medical tape and bandages to be had, and Miya relinquished a few of her spare broom handles to make splints for Kagedansu's broken limbs. His ribs were a different matter, and would need tending to, as a good number of them had been cracked if not outright fractured. His Sekirei constitution was already hard at work mending them, but it could use the assist. The stab wound in his back had mercifully not collapsed his lung, but the damage to his organ remained unknowable without the proper medical equipment. His cuts were washed, for though he was a Sekirei, a race that never became sick, there was no sense in taxing his body further.

By the time he regained consciousness again, his visible wounds had been attended to, and with a few more wrappings he could pass for an ancient Egyptian mummy.

"What time is it?" he asked softly, his yellow eyes half-open.

"It's about noon," Minato said. "The last time you woke up was three hours ago."

"And… Izanagi?"

"He's still sleeping," Uzume said. She chuckled. "Thank God he's not snoring."

Kagedansu's head sank back into the pillow that supported it, his face scrunching up in anguish.

"What?" Uzume asked worriedly, standing over him and looking at this upside-down face. "What's wrong?"

Kagedansu's face unwound, his eyes half-open as he began to tear up. "So it wasn't lying…" was all the Shadow Sekirei choked as he got up from the table, shaking off everyone's half-hearted attempts to restrain him. He walked over to the couch and sank into it, burying his face in his hands so the other's couldn't see him cry. But they could hear him; his deep, masculine voice emitted choked-up sobs as he wept.

"What was?" Matsu asked, ever the information-gatherer. "Who did this to you?"

Kagedansu shriveled up into a ball, clutching his legs to his chest and pursing his lips as a stream of words, some in English and others in Japanese, blubbed from his lips.

"Maybe he doesn't wanna talk about it?" Uzume suggested. This earned her a warning glance from Kazehana, who was not about to see her friend push her bad habit on to someone else.

"Well, we can't know who did this to him and how unless he tells us," Matsu said. "The clouds covered the city from midnight until this morning, so assuming this happened outdoors, I could only check the satellite feed from before then. And even with that, I'd have to know where to start."

"I would know of who did this," Tsukiumi said, her piercing blue eyes looking at Kagedansu, impatiently waiting for him to spill. "I've a mind to seek them out and defeat them myself."

"But I wanna fight them!" Musubi objected, locking eyes with Tsukiumi.

The stare-down went on until a wheeze broke it. Then Kagedansu uncurled and started laughing fully, a pain-filled noise that broke the two women's friendly rivalry with how utterly maddened it sounded.

"Stupid…" he said in English.

"What was that?!" Tsukiumi barked. "Surely thou didst not call me stupid!"

"He did?" Musubi asked.

Kagedansu's laughs quieted down and he returned to his sullen state. Musubi felt like she'd done something wrong, but Tsukiumi remain unmoved. And Kazehana, for one, had just about enough of waiting.

"Was it the Veiled Sekirei?" she asked, kneeling down beside the armrest. Kagedansu didn't respond, but the fact that Uzume didn't try to excuse herself from the room or shift about uncomfortably said all that The Wind Sekirei needed to know.

"Look," Uzume said, more sympathetic to Kagedansu's plight than the others knew, "I don't know if it's a good idea to make him talk about this right now. Just let him be."

"No."

Kagedansu finally spoke up, sighing in weary resignation.

"I need to tell you, even though it said…" He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Rgh, I'm getting ahead of myself."

The Sekirei all sat down, plus Miya and Kagari, Uzume taking a spot next to Kagedansu as the Shadow Sekirei began his tale.

"It was just before midnight, when me and…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Iza-kun were kicked out of the club…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turning away and walking down the sidewalk, Kagedansu curled his large hands into fists and scowled.

"Bunch of uncultured, ungrateful…" His grumblings quickly descended into incomprehensible gibberish.

"Some people don't appreciate fine art," said Izanagi, his Ashikabi, walking beside him.

"I'll say," the large Sekirei agreed. He turned to face where they'd come from, walking backwards. " **YOU WOULDN'T KNOW** **CULTURE IF IT HIT YOU WITH A** _ **STEAMROLLER!**_ **"**

He still had a piece of gum stuck to his centimeter-long hair from one of his hecklers. Another had gotten stuck to his foot, and he was glad he'd taken his brother's advice to wear shoes.

But now they were walking home, Izanagi carrying a backpack full of Western heavy metal CDs. The patrons of the nightclub where they had been hired didn't agree, and Kagedansu had found himself bouncing angry patrons instead of drunks or _real_ troublemakers. They'd managed to convince the nightclub owner to give them another chance, since the crowd usually wasn't this violent.

Still, at least now he could enjoy a walk home with his Ashikabi, under the stars, seeing the shadows cast by the full moon.

As they continued, storm clouds gathered overhead. Lightning began to crackle in the skies and thunder started to rumble. Kagedansu felt something stir in his Sekirei core, something that filled him with anticipation; a mixture of excitement, but also a hint of dread. It was probably nothing. Sekirei were human enough to fear nature a _little_ bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what, you have a little too much to drink and get in a fight on your way home?" Kazehana joked.

Kagedansu's look channeled all of the pain from his injuries right into The Wind Sekirei's eyes.

"Right," she conceded, feeling absolutely terrible. "I'll be quiet."

Kagedansu resumed examining the floor and continued his tale.

"I only had one shot," he said, "The owner said I wasn't allowed to drink on the job, but I convinced him to let me have one because I was a Sekirei."

67 forced a chuckle through his tightened throat. "Course, if he'd known what a lightweight I was, he'd probably never let me near the bar."

Kazehana, Uzume, Minato and Matsu shared in the joke, more for sympathy than any attempt at humor. Tsukiumi just snorted.

"Continue thy account, if thou woult," The Water demanded.

The others all glared at her, but Tsukiumi remained firm. Only Minato was more sympathetic, though only because he'd seen what lay beneath Tsukiumi's harsh exterior, and he knew she deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"We were almost to the Botanical Gardens," Kagedansu exposited, "when the thunder started…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **THINK YOU'RE LOUDER THAN ME?! COME ON!** " Kagedansu bellowed at the heavens.

"There's just no hope for you, is there?" Izanagi asked, adjusting his shades.

"Little brother," Kagedansu said, "I gave up on my volume sensibilities a _long_ time ago."

"Which, ironically," the boy remarked, "is how I found you."

"Heh, right? When we get home, what do say to plugging in our guitars and jamming until the police break the door down?"

"I'd say that sounds like a plan," Izanagi mumbled, straight-faced as ever. The youth then felt some of his teeth rattle loose as a meaty hand slapped him squarely in the back.

" **THAT'S THE SPIRIT!** " Kagedansu exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So then what happened?" Uzume asked.

Kagedansu's response sent a shiver down Kusano's spine. "Black lightning…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next moments were eerily silent, the thunder and wind having died completely. It was as if nature itself was on edge, waiting with baited breath for something to happen.

And sure enough, it did. From out of the clouds came a titanic lightning bolt, dark as the night sky that was hidden behind the clouds, its edges tinged with a light purple. The sky-splitter forked down from the heavens and struck the earth smack dab in the middle of the Botanical Gardens. A gust of wind buffeted the duo's clothes as the air around was drawn inward towards the landing site.

"That was close," Kagedansu said. He turned to address his Ashikabi. "Wanna inspect?"

"Never seen a ground strike before," Izanagi replied. The Shadow Sekirei knew it was an affirmation. "Though I don't think they're supposed to create a vacuum."

"Then all aboard! Let's go see it!" the Sekirei said, picking up his brother and leaping off towards the gardens, eager to see what the strange lightning had left behind.

As Kagedansu touched down near the gardens, the trees having thinned themselves since Kusano left them, he spotted someone kneeling in the center of a rather large crater. It looked like someone had taken a giant melon-baller and scooped out part of the ground, leaving room for this mysterious person to stand in.

The stranger slowly rose to his feet, like a statue coming to life, moonlight outlining his figure. He wore a dark, oxford blue fleece; at the ends of sleeves even more wrinkled than Kagedansu's gi were elastic cuffs, daintily surrounding his wrists. Smooth, loose black pants descended down his lower half, a trio of thin red vertical strips on the outside of each leg. The bottoms of the pants engulfed the tops of the brown traction boots he wore, wrinkling a bit from where they rested.

The stranger's blonde hair was cropped short, exactly like Kagedansu's. What little skin that could be seen was fair, borderline pale. Overall, his attire made his body type unknowable, leaving it entirely up to the imagination. What wasn't hard to imagine was his girth; the breadth of his shoulders and the height at which he stood suggested that he was almost if not as large as The Shadow Sekirei himself.

But none of that really mattered to Kagedansu. After the rotten time he'd just had, he _really_ needed to blow off some steam.

"Hey you! How about a little-"

The figure held up his hand, motioning for Kagedansu to pause. There was plenty of flesh about it, but from the way he bent his fingers (only at the knuckles, the fingers themselves remaining ramrod-straight), it made them look almost skeletal. Miniature black bolts crackled about him as he rolled his shoulders and flexed his arms, like an imago shedding its chrysalis. After a moment, the figure, still keeping his back turned, gestured for Kagedansu to continue.

"Right, so how about a friendly little spar, Lightning Man? Maybe you and I can get to know each other, we'll have a few laughs and **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** "

The figure had begun walking away, towards the darkness beneath the trees. Now he seemed to be ignoring Kagedansu. The Shadow Sekirei wasn't having any of it, but his Ashikabi was.

"You really think this okay?" Izanagi asked.

That was when the figure entered the shadows of the trees. Kagedansu's Sekirei eyes could still make him out, but the minute details of his clothing and head faded away, turning blacker than the shadows themselves.

"Not quite," Kagedansu heard him murmur. " _These_ energies feel a bit more… _Potent_ …" He didn't know who this guy was talking to, but he did know when someone was being discourteous.

" **HEY! IT'S RUDE TO IGNORE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!** "

That was when the figure turned, revealing a pair of luminescent yellow eyes that pierced the darkness like a rapier. Upon seeing Kagedansu, the figure narrowed its eyes and cocked its head slightly to the side.

"So _that's_ the game, is it?" he mused, in a voice like a soft trail of smoke.

"What game?" The Shadow Sekirei called back, marching over to the treeline. "Wait, you mean the Sekirei Plan? I mean, you gotta know what Sekirei are, right?"

"Forgive me," the figure responded cordially, bowing his head slightly. "I'm… not well-informed of recent events. Care to explain?"

"Ugh, never mind," Kagedansu groaned, waving the other man off and turning to go.

"Now, hold on," the figure called. "I never said I was opposed to the idea. I just hoped to know whom I'd be fighting. I'm sure you can sympathize; you look seasoned enough."

"Sure am," Kagedansu replied, turning back and thumping his chest. "Sekirei 67, Kagedansu. And you are?"

"Delighted," came the reply. The shade readied himself, adopting a fairly basic hand-to-hand stance: legs spread, weight balanced, fingers curled (but not fisted), hands held out in front of the face. In short, nothing fancy, but most definitely pragmatic.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Kagedansu nodded, grinned, and rushed at his new opponent. The shadow bobbed under the opening swing and countered with a cross on the same side. Seemed he was pretty strong, because Kagedansu actually felt it. He rolled with the blow, piveting his whole body on his planted right foot and whirling about with his left leg. Just like always, his spin kick landed right at the ribs, sending his adversary stumbling sideways. If Kagedansu had gone full-force he could've easily sent the person flying, but he didn't want to end the fight right after it started!

The figure was quick to recover as Kagedansu pressed his advantage, launching a barrage of jabs. His opponent skillfully turned them all aside with his open palms, like a man washing a window, before dropping his hips and landing a one-two combo on Kagedansu's rock-hard abdomen. These were a bit stronger, enough to irritate but by no means painful. More irritating was Kagedansu's underhand slug being hooked by the shadow's arms and pulled around its waist like a safety belt. The Sekirei found himself tossed over his opponent's bent back, the silhouette swinging his whole torso around to add to the momentum of the throw. Kagedansu was pretty heavy for a Sekirei, and got especially dirty from skidding across the grass before hitting his head on an embedded rock. _Ow_.

But that only got him more hyped. Ignoring the trickle of blood from the gash in his skull, Kagedansu leapt to his feet and came at his attacker again. Though he couldn't see his face, the yellow eyes before him told him that his opponent was enjoying it as much as he was.

They went back and forth for a few minutes, the two of them more cautious, circling each other with their defenses held firm. Occasionally one would snap a blow at the other, but these were all dodged. The last one made Kagedansu question if he hadn't inadvertently challenged a Sekirei, because despite his reflexes he felt a fist graze his left ear. Seizing the moment, Kagedansu brought his right fist around for a counter-cross. He only realized about halfway through that he'd gotten a little too enthusiastic and sunk some Sekirei strength into it.

To his unabashed surprise, he felt it slam into a palm, gripping it tight and holding it firm. Kagedansu's arm quivered as his strength tried to continue forward, but this one wasn't letting it.

"You're not human, are you?" the shadowy figure asked, looking him in the eyes. The tone of his voice said he already knew the answer. Kagedansu leaned harder into his fist, the Shadow Sekirei's masculine pride demanding that he prove his superior strength. His opponent's fist wobbled but didn't budge an inch. The Sekirei applied more pressure, determined to break the stalemate. He'd worked hard to get this strong, and he wasn't about to let some no-name show him up.

This proved to be a mistake. Without warning, his opponent caved under the pressure and steered his arm to the side, bringing his free hand around and smacking Kagedansu right in the face. The blow caught Number 67 unawares, leaving an aching pain in his jaw as he stumbled away, back into the moonlight. _That_ had been a lot harder than he was used to taking, even harder than that punch he'd caught from Number 105 earlier that day. Whoever this guy was, he was packing some _serious_ firepower in those guns.

"Forgive me for assuming," the eyes said, sliding their hands behind their head and leaning it back, "but this fight… It's not _quite_ what I'd expect from one such as you."

Kagedansu rubbed his tender face, a bit irritable. It felt like he'd bitten the lining of his mouth, because he tasted blood. The rise of pain in his face also told him that more likely than not he a bruise. Just who exactly was he fighting here?

"Wait," the eyes said, lowering their arms. They blinked, and suddenly the irises had shifted from yellow to a light blue. Kagedansu might've found it unnerving, if his own eyes weren't prone to doing the same.

" _Are_ you holding back?" they asked him. Kagedansu froze whilest rubbing his face. Obviously this person didn't know about Sekirei, so he didn't know about _norito_ , either. But if he did, Izanagi might be put in danger. He recognized that look in his opponent's eyes: a mirror image of Kagedansu's own passionate enthusiasm for battle. But there was something… _off_ about this one. Number 67 couldn't put his finger on what. Something about the way he spoke, the way he carried himself, the way he moved… Well, the Sekirei couldn't worry about that right now, not when he still had a fight to win. So…

"Sorry to say it, but this is all I have," Kagedansu growled. He couldn't help feeling irritable; getting pimp-slapped in the face had unleashed a flood of testosterone and adrenaline into his blood.

"Now, why would you say something like that? I believe I've more than demonstrated my fortitude," the figure said, offering his hands, a sign of sincerity. He stuck his hand into the light and pointed to Izanagi. "Does that boy have something to do with it? Is that why you keep him here? Is he your means to access this hidden power, or does he carry some secret weapon in your stead?"

Kagedansu's fear was visible. Was the figure about to go after Izanagi? Still, this guy could spot his lying, so maybe…

" _Yes_ ," Kagedansu said, laying it on so thick you'd need a butcher's knife to hack through it. " _He has_ _ **everything**_ _to do with it_."

His opponent's eyelids drooped. Though he couldn't see it, Kagedansu sensed that an eyebrow was being unamusedly raised.

"As I suspected," the unseen one rumbled, annoyed. Damn, this guy saw through the Sekirei like a windshield.

In a moment, the contempt left the eyes, replaced with the more familiar polite enthusiasm.

"Well, if you'd like, I'll let you power up," he continued. With his visible hand, he shooed the Sekirei. "Go on. I won't stop you. Show me this power you hide, that we may have a _proper_ duel."

The Shadow Sekirei hesitated. He'd never used his _norito_ ability before, so he had no idea what affect it would have on his body. What he _did_ know was that using it as anything but a knock-out combo would leave him drained, vulnerable. Moreover, even though this guy had proven himself a pretty sturdy punching bag, he didn't want to _kill_ him. Noritos were known to do that, and despite his strength, Kagedansu wasn't entirely sure this guy could take what he dished out.

Eventually, his unseen adversary, still enveloped by the shadows, grew tired of his silence.

"No?" he asked, making no attempt to hide his disappointment (and, Kagedansu sensed, his returned annoyance). The silhouette rotated around, walking behind the tree and murmuring to himself.

"It's not my fault if he chose poorly… Now now, let's not get over-excited," he whispered to his unseen third party. He paused before speaking again.

"Because, my old and ever-so-impatient friend…" His voice dropped from a pitying muse to a sinister rasp. "I have a _better_ idea…"


	41. The Day Is Put To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagedansu's friendly fight with the lightning being takes a devastating turn, and he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the prelude finally complete, the true tale can begin. As the man would say,
> 
> "SURF'S UP, SPACE PONIES! I'M MAKING GRAVY WITHOUT THE LUMPS! AAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Kagedansu had grown quiet. He'd sat there, on the couch, for minutes on end while the gathered residents of Izumo Inn kept waiting for him to continue. It was a little unnerving, and was putting everyone on edge.

Finally, Tsukiumi's patience ran out.

"Why dost thou fall silent?" she demanded. "Hast thy tale finished or not?"

"No."

"Then continue," the Water Sekirei demanded. Minato was a little taken aback by her apparent lack of empathy. Couldn't she see that Kagedansu had gone through a lot, and this was probably difficult for him to talk about? Or maybe she did and just didn't care. Either way, he'd have to speak to her about it later.

"That was when…" The Shadow Sekirei swallowed the lump in his throat. "When it…"

His voice trailed off as his gaze moved to Izanagi's unmoving form. The boy hadn't stirred, even shifted, since they'd laid him down. His gentle breaths were the only sign of life he emitted. Even when he'd accidentally inhaled a few strands of his hair, it had taken Uzume brushing them off to get them out. Uzume had been a little surprised that Kagedansu hadn't done it himself.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her friend's eyes had begun to leak, and in a moment they were gushing.

"Iza-kun…" he sobbed. "I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagedansu heard a suctioned gasp from behind him, followed by a terrible, spiking pain in his chest. He forced his screaming muscles around and saw his Ashikabi's head clutched in the same hand that had struck him only moments ago. The arm ran back into the shadows, disappearing into the silhouette of Kagedansu's unseen opponent. Yellow eyes flared at the Sekirei, _daring_ him to try to stop whatever horrible thing he was doing.

The last thing Kagedansu saw in Izanagi's eyes were their silent scream for help, before they rolled back in his head and his lifeless body dropped to its knees.

The one that held the youth's life in its hand lets its smile speak of his contempt.

"I'd say I was sorry, but…" He huffed humorously and shrugged. "I'd be lying."

" **YOU** ** _BASTARD!_** "

"Hmph. Unoriginal."

No. 67 flew at his brother's attacker, who slipped behind the tree and disappeared from view, taking his brother's unconscious body with him. Kagedansu halted as he searched for his opponent, his insurmountable rage threatening to blind him.

"I have a question, uncouth as it may be: why do you value him so much?" the voice jeered.

Kagedansu spun back around. There they were, those two yellow eyes, hovering over the inky black of the figure. His vision going red, The Shadow Sekirei charged, practically foaming at the mouth. The eyes evaded his wild fist, and for his trouble, Kagedansu got a sledgehammer to the gut. He realized, as he took his eyes off of his foe and let it slip away from him, that what had struck him had been an elbow.

"It's obvious you've no familial ties to him. I can tell just by looking at you. Also..."

Something cold and sharp sliced through Kagedansu's gi along with his back.

"Surprise _,_ " came the gentle murmur that accompanied it.

He whirled around again, his haymaker blocked by a forearm. Odd, though, how his attacker's other arm was braced against the first just below the elbow, a hunting knife clutched in its hand and pointed towards Kagedansu. A quick one-two saw the empty fist strike the bridge of Kagedansu's nose and caused a crimson drizzle; the second hand, the one that clutched the knife, did not attempt to stab him, but simply caught him in the temple, a reverse-haymaker to Kagedansu's own.

Maybe it was because his vision was blurry from the minor head trauma, but the Shadow Sekirei thought he saw the shade dissolve into the darkness, leaving only his yellow eyes and wicked leer before they, too, faded. Kagedansu shook his head, sending droplets of blood spraying on to the grass as he reorganized his thoughts.

"So why, then," the shade continued, changing unseen locations yet again, its footsteps inaudible even to a Sekirei, "do you care for him? _Do_ you care for him?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" the Sekirei growled. "Of course I cared for him. Why do think I'm so god-damned pissed?"

_Draw him out. Get him focused on me._

"Oh, I don't know," the silken voice spoke politely. "Had you _truly_ been concerned for his safety, you'd have exploited whatever power he possessed and then, well, sent him on his way!"

There! There it was! Right in front of him, three meters away, its black silhouette contrasted by the lighter backdrop of the night. He willed himself to calm, to try to approach this carefully. He'd held back before, but now that this guy had crossed a very fine, very strict line, Kagedansu was taking the gloves off.

"You don't know a thing about us, do you?" he rumbled, slowly making his way over. He saw his attacker's eyes widen, locked into a hungry and almost carnivorous stare as The Shadow Sekirei raised his guard and began to circle around.

_Alright, camo, on my signal..._

"I know your name is Kagedansu," the shade said, its voice deep with arrogance as it mirrored Kagedansu's movements. "I know his name was Musashibo Izanagi, just like I know that you are his... 'Sekirei', if that's the proper term. _And_ that you had the option to empower yourself, but you didn't. Even after I promised no interference...

The specter's luminous eyes narrowed, accusing him and mocking him at the same time.

"You still hesitated. _Why?_ "

_Keep him talking; maybe the bastard will lower his guard._

"You didn't give me a chance to decide," Kagedansu growled. One would think his inner thoughts and outer rhetoric were not communicating with one another.

"I gave you time; you exhausted it," it said simply, the conceit in its voice driving another wedge into the box where Kagedansu had temporarily locked away his anger. "And for what? I see no disadvantage. _I_ would've taken it, because then _I_ might provide better sport than the human I apparently care about for some reason."

An eyebrow was raised. Kagedansu couldn't see it, but he knew it.

"Still don't see why he's worth getting all bent out of shape over. There's only a few billion more just like him," it said matter-of-factly.

The Sekirei grew further irritated, never mind how absolutely livid he was over this creep's attitude.

"He was my brother."

"And your _absolutely_ certain? Because from where I sit, I don't see the connection."

_Not yet._

"He was irreplaceable."

"Feh, that's what they all say."

_Come on, drop your guard already._

"You-"

"Kagedansu," it spouted condescendingly, lowering its arms and taking a micro-step back. Only a moron would've taken its bait. "I am one who deals with cause-and-effect. So cry me as many rivers as you will but the simple fact remains that I made a rational prediction and you did nothing to counter it."

Kagedansu halted in his tracks, reconsidering whether or not this guy was expecting him to attack. The dark figure stuck its hands in its pockets and threw its head back, its eyes wandering while it mused. So, that's a "Yes".

"Because it seems that you do not live in a world of logic, only of petty skirmishes and heavy metal music."

The Shadow Sekirei's jaw clenched and his lips pursed. "Come a little closer," Kagedansu growled quietly, beckoning with his finger, "and say that again."

The specter that faced him regained its lost ground with a single stride. "Very well." With its previous cheer almost gone, it said, "You're an oaf cares not for practicality, only hedonistic satisfaction. And thus far I've seen very little to prove otherwise."

Kagedansu's face relaxed, as cold and expressionless as his voice. The fist-type lowered his own guard, deciding to try his hand at trap-making. "If I'd powered up, it would've left me weakened, and it might've _killed_ you. So excuse me for thinking you weren't a heartless bastard, and trying _not_ to leave myself vulnerable."

A hoarse, wheezing laugh burst from his foe. "I will admit: that would be _quite_ amusing," the humor left its voice, "if you had come anywhere close to hurting me."

The yellow eyes flashed. "But anyway, back to this power-up of yours. Does the weakness apply to all Sekirei, or just you?"

Kagedansu started, realizing he'd been played. It was at that moment that the shade attacked him, leaping forward at blinding speed to send its left fist at Kagedansu's throat. The Sekirei turned it aside with his pinwheeling hands, but the shade slid by with his strike and slammed his left elbow into Kagedansu's right ribs, before pushing off and disappearing by the time Kagedansu had finished reeling.

_Damn, that hurt._

The Sekirei spun wildly, searching for his unseen tormentor.

"Lessons learned all around, I suppose."

The steel came again, nipping at Kagedansu's back. He felt the deceptively tentative touch of his attacker's breath on his neck.

"Or not," it teased.

Then it was gone again. For the first time that night, The Shadow Sekirei had to stop wonder who was the hunter here. Just then, he remembered what Kusano had told him, about the dreams she'd been having... No, couldn't be. Could it?

"And now, because of your bungling buffoonery," it had returned to needling away at Kagedansu, "not only am I that much closer to besting each and every Sekirei I fancy, but there's nothing you can do to save your, **ahem** , 'brother'."

Behind him. No, in front of him. Rgh, how was this guy moving around so fast? Was he throwing his voice or something?

"He'll remain like this, in this state between living and death."

His foe took far more pleasure in saying that Kagedansu could stand.

" _You've lost him._ "

Kagedansu's rage rekindled.

"Then you'll find him for me," Kagedansu seethed, "after I tear off your jaw." He was practically spinning in place, not allowing himself to be caught off-guard again.

"Now what makes you so certain I can reverse it?" the unseen lurker jeered. "You can't reverse an _actual_ corpse, can you?"

The full implication of what he was being told sent Kagedansu's vision back into red.

" **WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-** "

" _You'll what?"_

Then he saw it, a dozen meters away, matching Kagedansu's confrontational glare with one of its own.

" _Stand there like a ninny and piss away your chances of victory?_ _**Again?!** "_

Kagedansu flew at the creature, but it bobbed around his bullet train punch. His follow-up hook was turned aside, as were the rest, as fast as he could throw them, until Kagedansu swung one freshly-blocked hand around and looped it back under, gut-checking his hated enemy and causing him to double over.

Without so much as a pause, his foe swept its hand around the back of Kagedansu's knee and rammed its already-lowered head right into his sternum. Kagedansu still had his breath, but that didn't stop him from falling back under the force of the headbutt.

The shade stood over him. "Not that you had a chance to begin with," it sneered, wagging a finger.

Snarling, Kagedansu leapt back to his feet and returned with front kick, stopped by a cross-arm block.

"Though, I _am_ curious-"

Without even rechambering his leg, the Sekirei pulled his outstretched foot back and planted his foot right in his nameless opponent's chest.

"-on how you plan-"

He might as well have kicked a forklift, for his target slid back and instead pushed the Sekirei's foot up with his hands, leaving his crotch exposed for a stone-shattering punch.

Kagedansu's eyes immediately began to water up as the spike of pain ran all the way up his back and banged against the roof of his skull. He felt himself sailing through the air, then rolling along on the ground, too oblivious to note anything else.

"T... ri... aw." His hearing was clouded by how loud his man-toolkit was screaming.

Finally he got to his feet, his opponent now a dozen meters away, with its head cocked so that it might gaze at Kagedansu passed its nose.

"Nevertheless…" it murmured.

The shade took two steps forward. Off the first, its back heel touched off a line of fire, the ends going opposite ways and forming a perfect circular ring. Even surrounded by flickering light, this… _thing's_ features still remained hidden. It was as if it was _swallowing_ the light, sucking it in and making it disappear from the world.

But more importantly, behind its closed legs and crossed arms lay the unconscious form of Izanagi. He looked peaceful, like a child who'd fallen asleep on the couch, his chest rising and falling in slumber. But the creatures eye's, leering at Kagedansu and promising nothing but wonderful, despair, told a different story.

The figure shifted its feet wide, turning sideways. It daintily waved a hand over its head, sweeping it around before extending it towards Kagedansu, like a gentlemen might offer it to a lady.

"Shall we?"

The Sekirei analyzed the circle of fire before him. He felt no heat, but instinct told him the instant he tried to cross it, whatever was keeping the pyre at bay would suddenly vanish.

"Oh, come now, Kagedansu-san," it taunted in perfect Japanese, "after _my_ onslaught, you're not afraid of a little fire, are you?

It nudged at Izanagi with its heel. "On the other hand, I do prefer my meat _charred..._ "

Kagedansu found his nerve again and leapt through. To his surprise, the flames weren't even hot. He did a double-take out of pure disbelief, immediately regretted it, but was equally surprised when his foe didn't try to blindside him. He heard it quietly murmur something about the right switch.

Then the fire roared to life, like Hell itself had spewed forth in front of him, startling him into the center. The creature's eyes burned a line straight through his own, two thunderous storms of lunacy and bloodlust in the dark.

It shook its head and chortled, never taking its eyes off of him. "You make this too easy for me," it smirked mirthfully.

The two powerhouses came together once more. This time, there was no holding back. Kagedansu put every ounce of his fury into every strike, his berserker rage supplementing his Sekirei strength as well as his well-developed musculature. The Sekirei felt flesh beneath its wooly attire, and bone beneath the skin of its face, but he knew better than to assume what he fought was human. What few half-hearted attempts that were made to dodge only served to allow Kagedansu a better hit, aiming his fists and feet at this monster's face and gut. To an outsider, it would appear that Kagedansu was winning, for every punch sent it reeling, every kick found its mark, every slug to the gut made it double over. But each time, it would come right back up, no less amused than before, only to be struck yet again.

After realizing that his opponent was silently making fun of him, Kagedansu shifted his attack and snatched up a sharp stone from the ground, planning to use it as a makeshift knife. The creature finally moved as Kagedansu faked a front kick, looping an arm beneath the Sekirei's raised knee. His plan foiled, Kagedansu spun to dive away, attempting to twist his foot out of the hold all the while swinging the stone around. He managed to score a nick on its face, feeling the stone daintily dig into flesh, but the faint odor that Kagedansu's nose detected was more like rusty iron than the familiar coppery tang.

As Kagedansu neared the arc of his dive, the creature tightened the noose around his ankle and then hammered at Kagedansu's calf near the back of the knee, over and over again, mashing the corded muscle and breaking bone. Kagedansu wasn't even allowed to cry out of pain before he was swung around like a ball and chain and hurled through the fire into a tree. Kagedansu felt the infernal tongues lick his skin, the pyre burning hot as he passed through. What followed were a series of impacts.

The first was Kagedansu's back hitting the tree trunk.

As he slid off, the second came when the creature sailed through the flames and smashed its kneecap into the Sekirei's abdomen, oblivious to the heat it had conjured.

This lead to the third: Kagedansu's back splintering bark and wood from the tree as the trunk was explosively mashed. Kagedansu coughed all the air from his chest, and tasted blood again. He knew for sure that he hadn't bitten himself this time.

The creature touched down on its other foot and slammed the Sekirei's body down with its hands.

Kagedansu's ribs cried out as the cut on them was re-opened and the bone beneath broken by the creature's muscular quadriceps, marking impact number five.

Making sure to knock his head against the tree as it did so, the thing hooked an arm around his left thigh, whirled around and toss him back into the ring. Once more, the flames singed his flesh and the grass blades left green all over his gi.

But the Shadow Sekirei had far more pressing concerns than his outward appearance, namely how he was going to stay alive. Kagedansu rolled to his back and struggled to sit up, wincing as pain shot through his ruined leg. His whole body was in agony. He only managed to raise himself after he shifted his weight to his left side.

From outside the wall it came, strolling through the pyre without so much as a hair singed. The flames parted at its silent command, like the grand entrance of a star upon the stage, brushing open the curtains to greet its captive audience. Even still, it remained clothed in pitch black, far darker than the shadows it cast.

"I suggest a change in plans," it sneered contemptuously. "Unless, of course, you've already given up."

Was that a sour note in its voice, just now? Regardless, Kagedansu was well past the point of aiding his Ashikabi. He found himself thinking of ways to escape, just to get out of there while he still had _one_ good leg to stand on. But he couldn't leave his brother behind. Izanagi meant the world to him and if left alone this thing would turn its sadistic bloodlust on his helpless brother, just to spite him. He looked back at Izanagi's unconscious body, sweaty from the heat of the fire. Good, that meant he was still among the living. For the moment.

"Fight, and you may die. Run, and he might, erm, 'live'," it slimily sneered, once again guessing Kagedansu's thoughts. Its eyes narrowed, and its pursed lips twisted into a dark smile. The wall of fire extinguished itself as the creature asked, "Just how much does he mean to you?"

Kagedansu found an inner reserve that he hadn't thought he possessed; the pain of his injuries vanished, his fatigue and mounting sense of hopelessness dispelled through sheer force of will. He turned on his heel, determined to grab his brother and get as far away as he could before his injuries made themselves known again. One, two, three leaps saw him within arm's reach of Izanagi's unconscious body. All he had to do was reach out, grab him, and-

A blade slashed him across the back once more, and every cut and contusion he'd received that night came screaming back into reality.

"Iza-kun…" he whispered as he was grabbed by the back of what remained of his gi.

" _Stupid_ …" it spat.

The hand that held him threw him away; he crashed to a halt with his back against a willow.

"What did you think was going to happen, that I would just stand by and let you have him?" The _rage_ in its voice... It didn't sound angry, it sounded downright insulted _._ _Offended,_ even.

"I'm not about to make the same mistake as you, Kagedansu," it growled. "If you want out of this alive, your 'brother' in tow, you'll have to come up with something _INTELLIGENT!_ "

Through the fury, he caught a glimpse of something in its eyes. He couldn't articulate what precisely it was; all he knew was that it rocked his soul to the very core with fear.

That's when Kagedansu ran. "Ran" wasn't quite the right word, because with his broken leg he could only stumble to one knee before pushing off of his good leg and scrambling away. With the ring of flames put out, he was allowed the freedom to flee into the gardens, plunged into welcoming darkness once more. Using only his arms, he stealthily climbed his way up a nearby willow. He told himself that he was only waiting for the right moment, or for the creature to leave. But it was all he could do to keep himself from shaking, because he knew that the slightest movement would shake the branch and alert his hunter to his hiding place.

His pursuers's eyes still penetrated the night. It hadn't taken one step, allowing Kagedansu a respite to flee. Its previous rage was gone, once again filled by that unnerving predatory arrogance.

"Aaaaah, you think darkness is your ally," it breathed. One blink and its eyes had turned blue again. They slowly scanned the area in front of them, crawling up and around until their gaze locked right on to Kagedansu's. His heart pounded in his chest; all the world seemed to evaporate, leaving only a yawning void. At the center dwelled this thing, beckoning all to come to it, that it might visit its gleeful wroth upon them with equal abandon.

Then, without breaking their elliptical motion, the eyes passed on, and Kagedansu forced back a sigh of relief.

They circled down to the ground and swept the forest floor, before returning to just staring "out there" in front of it.

"But you are wrong…" The eyes moved back with their owner, before sliding behind the tree that cast the shadow over them.

"For you merely adopted the darkness." Its voice echoed from all around, wherever the shadows lay, being at once far away and yet right next to him.

A sharp pain exploded in the right side of his back as cold steel slid between his ribs. It burned, like red-hot sand poured right into his blood. He felt its owner's fingers slide up and around his opposite shoulder.

" _I **am** darkness_," it drawled, right into Kagedansu's ear.

The demon's hand pushed Kagedansu off of his perch, the blade sliding free and releasing the red tide from within. A familiar coppery tang filled Kagedansu's nostrils as he was given a look at what had wounded him. It was a triangular dagger, of foreign make, the blade equal in length from Kagedansu's wrist to the tip of his elbow.

" _And misery._ "

Kagedansu landed hard on his back, leaving an impression in the soft ground, as once again he was reminded of the previous blade wounds he'd suffered.

" _And death._ "

A booted foot landed on his chest, knocking all the wind out of him and causing him to cough up blood. But this was the lesser, a means to allow the thing the balance and precision to stomp on Kagedansu's arm with its other foot.

It leaned down, its intense stare replaced with a cat-like smile.

"Catch all of that?" it smarmed.

This was it. Kagedansu's whole body was at the end of its rope, completely spent and unable to move. The pain, the horrible, agonizing pain washed over him, rooting him to the spot and preventing him from even struggling as the creature stood atop him.

"Hm," it ho-hummed. It's not that your plan was awful, per se, it's just that I simply held all the cards. Knowing your abilities, I might've done something a bit different, but then again," it said, smirking even harder as it cradled its blade, the steel the soul source of illumination, gleaming in the moonlight, "I'm not you, am I?"

"Please," Kagedansu wheezed, a tear of pain escaping his left eye. "I can't… I don't wanna die yet..."

Its Cheshire-Cat grin widened into a goblin-like leer.

" _Ooooh_ , I'm not going to kill you," it rumbled deliciously. The dagger slipped into the inside of its fleece, or at least it appeared to. Without the light to outline its features, it was almost impossible to tell.

"But I'd like you to do me a favor," it continued. "I want you to tell all your friends about me, about what you saw here tonight."

Kagedansu was allowed to breathe again as his tormentor took a step back, apparently meaning what it said.

"Wha-" The fallen Sekirei coughed as he forced air back into his lungs. "What makes you think I'll tell _anyone_ about you?"

"Oh! Defiance! How lovely," it remarked. It then knelt down and tenderly ran a finger along his face. Kagedansu actually felt the finger _pass through_ his skin and become like… He couldn't even describe it. There was nothing of this world that could replicate the alien sensation he was feeling. And it wasn't like his nerves were feeling it either; the feeling existed entirely in his mind; if he wasn't seeing it for himself he might think he was imagining it.

He _wished_ he was imagining it.

"Because there's only so long you'll be able to keep this to yourself," it whispered, almost like a perverse lover, shaking its head while keeping its condescending gaze locked, offering him nothing but sarcastic pity. "I know how this will go. You'll do your absolute best to keep this a secret, to not indulge me, because why wouldn't you? I've taken something precious to you, that boy, and calmly, carefully, and completely metaphorically…"

It plucked at the air. " _Ripped-it-to-shreds_ ," it sniggered.

Kagedansu heeved a painful gasp as his tormentor rested an elbow on his chest, almost like a patron would rest upon a bar.

"But I know there's only so long you'll be able to hold it in: the anguish, the pain, the feeling that you've somehow failed yourself _and_ your brother." As it continued to muse, its eyelids drooped. "Isn't it funny... How the very first battle Izanagi was privy to... Was the same one where he was struck down?"

The snark left its voice, replaced by that same sinister murmur with which it had condemned Kagedansu's brother. "When you realize this, as I have, you _will_ confess. You will spread the news of my arrival, and before this is over, those who listen will be calling into question your entire being."

It laughed, a dry, heaving sound broken by gravelly staccatos. "After all, this is quite the tall tale you'll be spinning! Who in their right mind would ever believe you?"

It stood up, finally, taking the pressure off of Kagedansu's aching bones. "Or you'll choke on your own misery and go die in a hole somewhere. In which case, I'll just have to find someone else."

It stood taller, thrusting a finger into the air. " _FOR I SHALL MAKE MY ENTRANCE **PROPERLY** ,AND **NOTHING LESS** WILL SUFFICE_ _!_ "

By now Kagedansu's head was spinning, and not just from all the knocks it had taken. "Who… _What_ are you?" he wheezed.

It frowned at him, though its smile remained stone-set.

"But I _told_ you already," the figure insincerely chided. "Oh, you mean literally!"

It paused. For the first time since it showed its hand, something other than its pompous air marked its features.

"A difficult question," it said. It looked back down at him. "But as to _whom_ …"

And there it was, back after only a moment as its eyes lit up again. But it wasn't just its eyes this time. Orange light spilled from the thing's mouth as it smiled at him. Kagedansu could pick out every flaw, every blemish of its horribly worn teeth. It was like looking through a miniature portal to Hell.

"You may call meeeee…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hametsu." Kagedansu began trembling. "That's what it named itself. Hametsu."

Uzume pulled herself up to Kagedansu and nuzzled his face with her own, closing her eyes as she tried in vain to transfer some of her warmth to him. His convulsions devolved into shivers, then his muscles unlocked enough for him to slide an arm behind the small of her back. She felt his hand sink into her soft flesh and press her body up against his, his eyes never refocusing as he was forced to relive that horrifying moment of clarity.

For everyone else, despite the windows and doors being shut, as well as the amount of body heat being generated, the temperature in the room plummeted just short of freezing Miya's tea. It wasn't cold, though. The wind was cold. Snow was cold. A woman's ire? That could be cold, too. But this? This felt like something had outright _eaten the sun_.

The rest of the gathered Sekirei all crowded around their Ashikabi, Minato encircling them with his arms and pulling them close. Six hearts all pounded in unison, hammering in protest of something so vile being allowed into their world. Now they, too, had a better understanding of just what had crossed Kagedansu last night.

For "Hametsu" was a Japanese word. It had three meanings: "fall", like the way an empire would, "ruin", as in all that's left after it does, and, "destruction", the bearer of both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeeeess…" the newly christened Hametsu rasped. "I like the sound of that."

Kagedansu's eyes instinctively slid shut as he felt on his face, the figure's hand clamping around his forehead.

" _My_ turn for questions."

Immaterial tendrils wound themselves into his mind, drudging up all of his fears, his doubts, every thought that kept him awake at night. It supped on his very spirit, sampling all that he was. He saw what it saw: his experiences with his tuner, his quest to find Izanagi, all that he'd done with his brother, with Uzume, with Tsukiumi, with Minato and everyone else he'd so recently allowed into his life. There was no pain, and yet Kagedansu felt so reviled at this invasion that had his material body been equally aware he might've puked out his guts. Just like when it brushed a finger on his face, the feeling was indescribable, save for how it made Kagedansu's flesh crawl. Is this what Izanagi had gone through? Is this what this alien _thing_ had done to him? Is this how it knew their names, feeding on everything his brother had known before moving on to the main course? Wait, what it had said, about knowing about his abilities…

Then it knew about his powers from the beginning, from the moment it had sunk its claws into Izanagi. It had known about Kagedansu's camouflage ability, his strength, his martial arts prowess, everything Kagedansu had told his brother about himself. This whole time, it had been toying with him. It had used him as a punching bag, nothing more, to gauge the strength of Sekirei using one of the strongest members of the species. Everything it had done to Kagedansu had been a courtesy, one which abruptly ended when Kagedansu had decided to use a simple _stone_ as a weapon. In that moment, it had realized that Kagedansu would offer no challenge to it, not to the mind, and certainly not to the body. He was just another brainless oaf life so many others, incapable of unorthodoxy, which is what it thrived on. Though, once again, had it not possessed the perfect counter for his abilities, his stunt with the tree might've been successful. But it did, and Kagedansu should've known better than to assume its blue eyes perceived the world normally, if it could literally _see_ when he was lying.

Kagedansu he realized that these thoughts were not his own, but those of Hametsu, whispering into his mind as its probing tendrils continued to bore deeper.

_But what does it matter, who says it, when all that I say bears truth?_

This was the final nail in the coffin. The moment of its intrusion passed, and it had only been a moment, nay, a _milli_ _second_ to the rest of the world. Kagedansu felt himself slipping away, trying in vain to stay awake, clinging to the hope that he might survive and see his brother's eyes open again. But he was at the end of his rope. His body was broken, his mind violated, his will fighting a losing battle against both. He had nothing left, no token of resistance to offer as Hametsu retracted its hand.

"I shall await in the shadows, wherever you go," it told him, stepping back. "Oh, and, do tell Kusanooo… Hmh hmh hmh hmh…"

Unconsciousness awaited him, and as he was dragged their by the shackles of his own flesh, Hametsu left him with one final horror. The humanoid silhouette of the shadow, which had remained cohesive this whole time, now started to malform. Beneath the shade of the trees, thick enough to keep the moonlight out but not enough to stop Kagedansu's superhuman eyes from witnessing it, the creature's body became black mist in the air, and swirled around like water circling a drain. The eyes and teeth remained as they were, continuing to glare at him hungrily, until the eyes slid shut, the lips contorting to form one last, gravely whisper.

" _The dream is truuuue_ …"

Its hellish cackle echoed into the night as Hametsu departed, leaving behind a broken man and a young boy caught in a sleeping death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"After that", Kagedansu said, Uzume's ministrations about his shoulders causing him to allow air back into his lungs, "I had to drag myself here, with Izanagi. The nearest MBI facility was too far, and if I'd run into any other Sekirei, that would've been it. And if that thing, Hametsu, had come back for me…"

He curled up once again and rested his face on his knees, unable to keep himself composed. His tale had left a visible effect on those gathered.

Uzume felt more for him than most. This was her worst nightmare realized: losing her Ashikabi, never being able to see or speak to her again. Only this was somehow worse, because Kagedansu would have to live with the reminder that Izanagi was still technically alive. It might've been kinder to put the boy out of his misery, to not let him waste away in the state he was in, but she knew Kagedansu would never sign off on something like that. Instead, he would keep hoping that somehow, some way, Izanagi would be woken up again. And she knew just how toxic false hope could be, which is why she'd accepted her Ashikabi's fate and resolved to her course as The Veiled Sekirei. Still, she couldn't help but take pity on him.

Kazehana also sympathized with The Shadow Sekirei, hugging Minato closer to herself even while he was surrounded by his flock. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her hubby, not after all they'd shared together, not after all he'd done for her. Sekirei were meant to fall in love. And to have one's love, platonic or otherwise, torn from them like Kagedansu did, was just plain awful. She hooked a hand around Minato's face and turned his cheek into her forehead, reassuring herself that she hadn't lost him yet. But with how the Game might go, that could change…

Tsukiumi was too distracted by her own rage at Hametsu to notice Kazehana's maneuver. She now had another reason to become stronger, that she might find a way to defeat this vile wretch, to protect her husband from him. Though the effects of realizing that someone had willingly branded themselves "Hametsu" had been visible, even on her lovely features, it disgusted her more than anything, this thing which took so much pleasure in harming others. It corrupted the purity of battle and twisted it into its own demented torture-play, like a child pulling the wings off of flies. She wouldn't stand for it. Not. One. Bit.

Matsu's brain was spewing smoke from all the things Kagedansu had said. This Hametsu sounded like a combination of several fist-types, The Sekirei of Fire, Homura, The Sekirei of Darkness, Yahan (who mysteriously had been terminated before she could be winged), and something that wasn't even a Sekirei. How were _any_ of them supposed to match that when they couldn't even figure out what the guy looked like? At best they knew he liked wearing dark colors and shared Kagedansu's hair and skin tone, hardly anything. So they couldn't track him down, they couldn't gauge his limits if Kagedansu hadn't even been able to slow him down, they couldn't figure out how to counter his abilities, and this guy could go anywhere and mind-sap anyone he wanted. A scary thought: if he could move through darkness, and knew almost everything Kagedansu knew, what was to stop him from coming here, late at night, and doing the same to any one of them? She, Minato, and everyone here was vulnerable, with the possible exception of Miya (though it was fairly easy to rule her out as someone who needed protecting), and she had to fix that.

Miya was a little reviled, but never lost her lady-like composure. She'd never met someone who could match her, and Hametsu, despite his awesome display of sadism, sounded no different. If he came snooping around her Inn, there would be Hell to pay.

Kagari was unreadable. He'd kept his cool throughout the tale, though he'd felt the chill at the first mention of Hametsu's name. As the secret Guardian Sekirei, Homura, he felt the same as Kagedansu: failure, anguish, though maybe not as intense. He'd taken it upon himself to ensure that all the little birds found their way to their special ones, a burden that had doubled when Sekirei Number 8, Yume, had passed away. He'd thought he'd succeeded. He thought his task was fulfilled. But now, Hametsu could undo everything that he'd worked for. This demon could take those special ones away, and leave each and every Sekirei as lost as they'd first been when they were first released. His whole body was burning with red-hot rage at the thought. Fortunately, he was able to keep his powers under control.

Musubi's determination to fight Hametsu was only redoubled by Kagedansu's horror story. Hametsu sounded like the strongest opponent she might ever face, maybe even stronger than Karasuba-sama, and it was up to her to take him down. If she could do that, Karasuba-sama's defeat was all but guaranteed.

Within Musubi's core, Yume quietly vowed the same. The pain she'd felt from Kagedansu and the concern of the others had caused her to stir. She hadn't caught the full tale, but she heard enough. There was no love in Hametsu's blackened heart, and Sekirei or not, neither 8 nor 88 would allow him to remain atop his pillar of might.

Out of all those present, only Kusano knew the terror that wracked Kagedansu. Like him, she'd faced The Eyes in her dreams: alone, frightened, helpless against them. And even from so far away, they still tormented her, even calling her by name. But as of last night, they too had a name; her nightmare had stopped haunting her dreams, just like it promised.

Now it stalked her in real life. The next time they met, there would be no escape.


End file.
